Living Every Moment with You
by WynterIce
Summary: two months after Mission City, Autobots arrive on Earth to help with the few remaining Decepticons and more that are coming. Soon they discover a young neutral transformer have been living on Earth before the battle for the AllSpark. pairing inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers or humans nor do I make money for writing this. Nor do I own any song lyrics.

I do own Nori, Twilight, Roll Crush, Moonchaser and Midnightrunner, Wisp, Shadowstrike, Winterstorm and any other Transformers not mentioned.

Summary: movie verse, it's been two months after Mission City and more Autobots are arriving on Earth to set up a base to deal with the few remaining Decepticons and more that are coming. Soon they discover a young neutral transformer have been living on Earth before the battle for the AllSpark. He doesn't wish to join both side and he has a secret that no one knows about. And few new Autobots join the never ending fight.

What more, Megatron is back.

A/n: I know the summary sucks

Pairings: Prowl x Jazz, Ratchet x Wheeljack, Bumblebee x Oc, a bit of Megatron x Oc, Oc x Oc, Sunstreaker x Oc, Sideswipe x Oc

M for smut in later chapters and slash and language.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tires squealed loudly as a dark blue Ferrari made a sharp turn, ramming its backside against a railing on a mountain road. The Ferrari swore for running into the railing and continued on, trying to loose his pursuers.

The Ferrari cursed when he realized that they weren't letting up.

This Ferrari's special. It doesn't have a driver, it's driving on its own. This came from space; he came down to Earth a year ago because he thought it was beautiful.

But now, he is driving for his life from some intoxicated human teens. He had grown annoyed by how the human's jeep was swerving side to side in front of him, so he ran off the road, cut ahead and sped off. Only to find the jeep was following him.

All he wanted was to live in peace.

He was startled when he felt the jeep ram into him.

He could also hear the intoxicated humans howl and laugh.

Annoyed, he put on some speed in hopes that he'll loose the humans or they would give up. He really hoped he'd loose them before his energy got depleted, he was trying to conserve his energon reserves and he was down to one cube.

He figured he had hour before his energy was completely gone. He just needs that to get away.

No luck, the humans matched his speed and worse of all, he was losing speed, he cursed again realizing that his energy was depleting from all the speeding.

He cursed himself for not going off the road and going into stasis to recharge for the night, then maybe he wouldn't had run into these humans.

He watched as the humans pull up next to him and the driver leered "Not so fast now ain't ya?"

The Ferrari knew the human was talking to his 'driver' but thanks to his black tinted windows, they couldn't see that there was no one driving.

At this point, the Ferrari debated whether he should transform and scare the humans away. The only reason he hasn't yet was because he read from the World Wide Web that drinking and driving was the main cause of car accidents and death. And all though he found some humans to be a nuisance, he still likes them and he didn't want to startle the drunken humans into getting in an accident when he transforms into his bipedal mode.

The Ferrari decided to take the gamble and was ready to transform-

**Wham!**

His tires skidded about on the road and his side began to hurt.

He realized in horror that the human driver was ramming him!

_Oh Primus._

The Ferrari saw that they were close to leaving the mountain road but there was still a six foot ravine and another hit might cause him to fall and that would hurt. His only hope would be if a car headed towards them and force the jeep back onto the right lane.

Realizing the Ferrari had no such luck that another vehicle will force the jeep back onto the right side. In a panic, he accelerated in hopes to get away. Unfortunately the jeep rammed into him again.

He skidded wildly on the asphalt and with agonizing pain; he ripped through the railway and into the ravine.

In pain and panic, the thought to transform was erased from the Ferrari's processor as he watched his doom.

* * *

Well, there's my prologue. Hope you all like it ^-^;

I'll place certain pairings and content in later chapters too.


	2. Two years later

"Normal talk"

"_Comm. talk"_

"_**Cybertronian talk"**_

_-Bond talk-_

_Song lyrics_

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Two months have past after the battle for the AllSpark at Mission City. The Autobots stayed on Earth and began building a base out in a mountain area, near the city as more Autobots began coming to aid Optimus Prime and the others in their search for the missing Decepticons.

Ratchet was in the Med Bay busy working on the repairs on Jazz. Many time being interrupted by new Autobot arrivals coming in to check on Jazz after they heard the news.

The Med Bay doors opened for the twenty-fourth time that day and on Ratchet's last circuit.

He turned to tell whoever it was to go away when he stopped, the look of annoyance was replaced with a smile.

Wheeljack smiled back behind his facemask "Hey Ratch," he said "long time no see."

Ratchet walked up to Wheeljack and embraced him. The medic bot sighed as he felt his mate wrap his arms around him.

As soon as Ratchet pulled away he said "I didn't expect you for another Earth week."

"I wanted to surprise ya." Wheeljack replied.

"Well you pulled it off," Ratchet said with a smile "who else came with you?"

"The twins," Wheeljack watched with humor as his mate groaned at the Pit the twins will be putting him through "and Prowl."

Ratchet stared at Wheeljack for a brief moment before asking "Does he…"

Wheeljack nodded "Yeah, Prime told him as soon as Ironhide brought us here, he sent me to help."

Ratchet turned his head to look at Jazz and nodded "The repairs will be done in no time with your help."

Wheeljack scratched his helm and asked "Are you sure we're not repairing Jazz just so Prowl can kill him himself for going after Megatron by his lonesome?"

Ratchet chuckled "I'm sure, I'd hate to repair the Saboteur again."

Wheeljack nodded and he walked over to Jazz's body with his mate and went to fix their friend.

* * *

A week later, Prowl and Sunstreaker were sent out to patrol. The police car didn't mind, it kept his mind off the thoughts of Jazz.

He had know Jazz to be reckless but to go after Megatron himself?! Prowl swore that he will teach that mech a lesson once he's online again.

But at the moment he was filled with grief at the pain his spark felt for the lost of Jazz. He had hoped to reunited with his bondmate after so long… he still has to wait for Primus knows how long 'til he could be with Jazz.

Sunstreaker bumped into Prowl lightly. _"Something on your mind Prowl?"_ he asked over his comm. link Prowl gave a heavy sigh in reply.

"_Yeah, I miss Jazz too."_ Sunstreaker said.

"_It is… hard to believe he's…"_ Prowl trailed off.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Jazz is not dead! His spark isn't gone! Ratchet and Wheeljack will have him back together in no time! So don't you go thinking that he's gone forever!"_ Sunstreaker yelled.

Prowl knew that Sunstreaker was right, Jazz wasn't truly gone, his spark wasn't damaged, so there was a chance that he could come online when Ratchet and Wheeljack put him together again.

"_Thanks Sunny."_ Prowl said.

Sunstreaker flashed his headlights as if saying 'no problem'

They continued they patrol, scanners in search of the Decepticons that escaped during the battles and their radios open in case the police or military sighted them.

Sunstreaker broke the silence _"Unless of course, Wheeljack causes him to explode or something."_

Prowl revved his engine at the image that came up _"That __**is**__ something __**I**__ did __**not**__ need to hear!"_ he yelled.

"_Sorry!"_ Sunstreaker apologized.

Thirty minutes into their patrol, a Police radio call came in on their scanners. _"Calling all cars, this is squadron 234, I have an illegal car race going on, and I need back up. I repeat:"_

Sunstreaker was thrilled _"A race! Let's go and help out!"_ he called over to Prowl.

"_No Sunstreaker."_ Prowl said, getting serious.

"_Aw come on!"_ said Sunstreaker _"Optimus said that we must help humans when they're in need!"_

"_No."_ Prowl said sternly _"You just want to show off you paint job and speed."_

Sunstreaker ignored the tactician and pulled off towards where the illegal racing was being held.

Prowl snarled at the other and went after him.

"_You do know that the racers would pick up the radio transmission and be running by now?"_ Prowl asked Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker snorted over the comm. link _"I've downloaded 'The Fast and Furious' off the World Wide Web Prowl, I know they would."_

Within minutes, the two Autobots neared the place where the humans were having their race, they could tell by the sirens wailing close by and the humans shouting as they got into their cars.

Prowl and Sunstreaker rolled down a street, intending to turn into the fray when a Ferrari sped past them.

"_There's one!"_ Sunstreaker cried with glee. _"Come on Robocop! Turn on that siren of yours and lets go!"_ he said to Prowl and sped after the Ferrari.

Prowl mumbled and turned his sirens on as he chased after the Lamborghini and the Ferrari.

They continued their chase, watching the Ferrari accelerate, making sharp turns and swerves. The Lamborghini was so into the chase, the Nissan however felt that the Ferrari was… alien. Almost like it was really trying to shake the Autobots off its tail. After all, wouldn't the human stop by now? Knowing their escape was impossible?

Cautious, Prowl pulled up close to the Ferrari and scanned it. He cursed himself for being worried over nothing, fighting Deceptions to long had him-

He felt a wave of fear through the scan. He also scanned a human inside and what more, an alien feeling to the Ferrari, it wasn't an Earth car even though it had some Earth parts in it, it was mostly Cybertronian.

Alarms screaming in his processor, he took a quick snap of the Ferrari before it peeled away from him.

Prowl called Sunstreaker over the comm. _"Sunny! Be careful of that Ferrari!"_

Sunstreaker snorted _"Why?"_ he asked.

"_I did a scan on it! It's not an Earth car! It's Cybertronian!"_

Sunstreaker let that sink in _"You think it might be a Decepticon?"_ he asked.

"_Could be."_ Prowl replied. _"But he hasn't fired nor transform. He wouldn't care for the safety of the human."_ This boggled Prowl's processor.

"_Unless he's holding the human hostage."_ Sunstreaker stated and sped up.

Many times the Ferrari used its thrusters to gain speed enough to try escaping the Autobots but Sunstreaker would start his own thrusters and gain after him.

Soon the Ferrari began to slow as they neared an underground tunnel. A Street light flashed yellow and the Ferrari started its thrusters again and accelerated into the tunnel just as the light turn red.

Upon seeing this, Prowl swerved around and blocked Sunstreaker from following, just as a fuel truck drove by.

"_What the frag was that for?!"_ Sunstreaker demanded.

"_If you had gone on, that truck would've plow into you and not only would I have to explain to Prime and Sideswipe but also Ratchet what happened to you whether you survived or not."_ He told the Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker snorted _"I coulda caught him."_ He muttered.

"_I'm sure."_ Prowl replied. _"Our patrol's done, let's head back to the Ark and give our report to Optimus."_

With that Prowl and Sunstreaker headed back to the Ark.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat in his office reading over some datapads. One datapad was from Ratchet stating that the repairs on Jazz is going faster thanks to Wheeljack's help and that it should be complete within two days and was asked to tell Prowl when he came in.

He picked up another datapad just as Prowl came in. Prime set the pad down and looked at Prowl "I've came to give you Sunstreaker and my report." Prowl informed him and Prime simply nodded.

Prowl gave his report of no Decepticon activity and of the Ferrari he and Sunstreaker chased and his suspicion on it.

Prime sat at his desk in silence before asking "Are you positive Prowl?"

"Affirmative Prime." Prowl answered "It knew what Sunny and I were and it still ran, if it was a Decepticon, it had a human in it and he probably knew we wouldn't shoot it he held a hostage."

Prime nods "Maybe so." He pause "do you have a scan on its appearance?"

Prowl nodded and turn on his holo projector.

Optimus Prime stared at the image of the Ferrari, the paint job mostly of interest. It was the color of twilight; red orange at the bottom, purple in middle and the rest black.

"And this Ferrari was in a race?" Prime ask.

"Yes Prime, an illegal one." Prowl agreed.

Prime mused at the image further, "Besides the other Autobots, I did not sense any Decepticon arrival."

"Do you think he arrived before you or Bumblebee did?" Prowl asked.

"It's a possibility." Prime answered "We could ask Sam and Mikaela if they seen the Ferrari… though I don't think it is much of a threat."

Prowl turn the holo projection off "Will that be all Prowl?" Prime asked.

"Yes Optimus." Prowl replied and Prime nodded.

"Go recharge Prowl." Prime watched as Prowl headed for his door "Oh, one more thing Prowl."

Prowl turned to Prime "Ratchet informed me that he and Wheeljack will have Jazz back within two Earth days."

Prime watched an emotion flicker through Prowl's optics and his door wings perk up "Thank you for informing me Prime…" Prowl said softly and left Optimus's office.

* * *

The next afternoon, Bumblebee was driving Sam and Mikaela to the Ark when he stopped suddenly.

Sam and Mikaela slammed against their seatbelts "Whoa! What was that for Bumblebee?" Sam asked.

"_I sense two Autobots entering Earth's atmosphere."_ Bumblebee answered over his comm. link.

"How many Autobots are there?" Mikaela asked.

"_Lots."_ Bumblebee answered as he drove off where the meteors were heading.

"Do you know who it is?" Sam asked.

"_Yes."_ Bumblebee answered again.

Bumblebee stopped at the end of park where the two meteors crashed. He opened his doors to allow Sam and Mikaela out and transform into his bipedal mode.

They walked into the forest and the two Autobots walked up to them. **"Hey Bumblebee."** One of the Autobots greeted.

"**Who are your friends?"** the other asked.

"**That's Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes."** Bumblebee answered.

"Ah Bumblebee." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam. That is Arcee, she's a femme." Bumblebee indicated to the female Bot. "And this is Cliffjumper." Bumblebee indicated the mech that was the same height as him with a sort of melancholy tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Arcee said with a smile.

"Yeah." Cliffjumper said staring at Bumblebee.

"Let's get you two scanned and to the Ark." Bumblebee said ignoring Cliffjumper's gaze. They crept close to the street and waited for a vehicle that Cliffjumper and Arcee liked.

A motorcycle sped by and Arcee quickly scanned it. Mikaela approved.

Cliffjumper watched as a red Camaro went by and he scanned it.

All three Autobots transformed into the alt forms, Arcee starting up her hologram of a female biker wearing a helmet that was the same color as her alt form, black pants, a black leather jacket with a reflective vest over it.

Sam and Mikaela climbed into Bumblebee and he led the two new Autobots to the Ark.

"Hey Bumblebee?" call Mikaela.

"_Yes Mikaela?"_ reply Bumblebee.

"What's the deal between you and Cliffjumper? Are you two brothers?" she asked.

Bumblebee was silent for ten minutes before answering _"No… we used to be… lovers… it didn't work out…"_

Mikaela and Sam gaped at Bumblebee "You're um, gay?" Sam asked.

"_We don't have problems being with the same gender."_ Bumblebee told them.

"And why didn't it work between the two of you?" Mikaela asked.

"_We wanted different things."_ Was all Bumblebee said.

* * *

The three Autobots and the two humans made it to the Ark in no time. Bumblebee let Sam and Mikaela out and transformed and Arcee and Cliffjumper followed suit.

They walked into the Ark, as other Autobots greeted the new arrivals. Bumblebee went to Prime's office with Sam and Mikaela following him.

Prime and Prowl looked up from their conversation as the three walked in. "Prime, Arcee and Cliffjumper just arrived." Bumblebee informed him and Prime nodded and then turned his attention to Sam and Mikaela.

"Sam, Mikaela, I have a question to ask you." Optimus told them.

"Sure." Sam replied.

Prime looked at Prowl and the Nissan nodded and turned on his holo projection of the Ferrari.

"Prowl and Sunstreaker were chasing this Ferrari last night in attempt to help the human police catch humans in a illegal race," Prime explain "Prowl here did a scan on it and believe it isn't a Earth car, it's very well a Cybertronian."

Sam and Mikaela stared.

"Are you sure?" asks Bumblebee.

"I am." Prowl answered.

"This Ferrari could've been here before us, have any of you seen it before?" Prime asked.

Sam stared at the image and shook his head "Nope."

Mikaela tucked her hair behind her ear and said "I have, it belongs to Nori London."

Sam turned to her "Who?" and Mikaela snorted.

"She's two years older then us," she tilt her head and continued staring at the image "She owns a motorcycle too, she rode that to school more, the only time I've seen her ride that car was when it was really hot or raining." A short pause "She also has a record for street racing."

"Do you think that this Ferrari's a Decepticon?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's a possibility." Prowl said.

"So what's the plan?" Bumblebee asked again.

Prowl mused over it "Do you know where this 'Nori' lives Mikaela?" he asked.

"Yeah, she inherited a garage from her grandfather when he retired, but sometimes she works at other garages too." Mikaela answered.

Prowl thought over it "If we head to this garage, the Ferrari might flee… and cause havoc on the city… or the Ferrari won't be there…"

"So what're you proposing?" Sam asked.

"Mikaela, you fix cars yes?" Prowl ask the female.

"Yeah." She answered back.

"Do you know anyone that might tell you when the next illegal racing will start?"

Mikaela answer, "If I ask around, someone will tell me."

Prowl nodded "Do so, we'll catch that Ferrari that way."

Sam looked up at Optimus and asks "How's Jazz?"

Prowl tensed for a mere astrosecond before becoming serious again.

"Not a good time Sam." Bumblebee whisper as he herds the humans out the room.

Prime watches as Prowl look at a datapad "Prowl, why don't you rest?"

Prowl shook his head "I'm fine Optimus."

"Prowl, you haven't recharged since you got here, you'll need to for tomorrow." Prime told him.

Prowl sighed "I'm scared Prime… what if… the repairs don't bring Jazz back? What if he's truly gone? I don't want to go on without him…"

Prime put his hand on Prowl's shoulder "Jazz is a fighter, he'll pull through, I'm sure of it." Prowl simply nodded. "Now go get some energons and recharge later Prowl. Tomorrow, Jazz will be fixed."

"Yes Prime." said Prowl, he set the datapad on Prime's desk and left his office.

Prime watch after Prowl, sighed and prayed to Primus that his Saboteur will come back for Prowl's sake.

* * *

Later that night, after Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela home, Bumblebee headed towards the Rec. room.

He watch as almost every Autobot talk excitedly amongst themselves about the probability of Jazz coming back online the next day.

Bumblebee went over to the Energon Dispenser, got an energon cube and sat at a table.

The yellow Camaro took a sip just as the Lamborghini twins got up "We got an announcement!" Sunstreaker called, everyone stopped chattering and turned to the twins.

"When Jazz comes back online, we're gonna celebrate with human music and lots of high grades!" Sideswipe said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, ya don't know if it'll work." Ironhide replied.

"Plus, Ratchet won't let Jazz out right away; he'll have Jazz in the Med Bay for a while." Bumblebee added.

Blaster grinned "I think Jazz would be more interested with something else then partying when he gets out of the Hatchet's Med Bay."

Some Autobots snickered.

"Well, regardless whether Jazz comes here to party or not, we're still going to party!" Sunstreaker said and many Autobots shouted in agreement.

Blaster began playing music and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe began dancing.

Bumblebee watched and took a sip from his energon.

Cliffjumper sat down next to Bumblebee "Hey." He said.

"Hey…" Bumblebee greeted back.

"Getting an energon before I go on my patrol." Cliffjumper told Bumblebee.

"Ah." Bumblebee replied.

Blaster smiled at the two "Any some request from you two?"

Bumblebee looked down at his energon cube. Cliffjumper's optics dimmed and then he said "How about _'Before It's Too Late'_?"

Blaster nodded, looked through his songs and started playing it.

_I wonder through friction to look for the truth_

Both Bumblebee and Cliffjumper sat in silence listening to the song.

_And hold on before it's too late_

Bumblebee let air out his intake "You know the answer Cliffjumper," he told the other.

"Can't we try again?" Cliffjumper asked.

_And the risk that might break you is the one that might save a life_

"We tried, it- it didn't work out… you… you didn't want to bond with me…" Bumblebee trailed off feeling his spark clench.

_Hold on before it's too late until we leave this behind_

They were quiet again.

_So stand on the edge with me hold back your fear and see nothing is real til it's gone_

Cliffjumper finish off his energon and said "I better go." He left the table with a "bye."

"Bye." Bumblebee said back quietly as he watch Cliffjumper leave.

_So live like you mean it love til you feel it_

Bumblebee sat there listening to the song until it ended. Arcee join Bumblebee "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

She placed her hand on his hand "I know what it must feel to have your old lover here." She said and he stared at the femme.

"Cliffjumper means well Bumblebee, I'm sure he does." She told him.

"I'm sure." Bumblebee whispered.

Arcee gave the Camaro a smile and patted his hand "I hope it works out between you two." She told him and went to talk to Blaster.

Bumblebee finish off his energon drink, he decided to get another one and got up. As soon he got another energon cube he decided to take it with him to his quarters. The Camaro took a drink as he punched in his code. Once the door slid open, he stepped in and locked it as soon it close.

Once the energon was finish, Bumblebee sat the empty cube on a table and trod over to his berth and stretch out on it. With a heavy sigh, he went into stasis.

* * *

Prowl slowly came online and peered at the empty side of the huge berth. Feeling his spark pulse with sadness and then felt a wave of hope through his chassis. He sat up and checked the time, only 0500.

He knew that Ratchet and Wheeljack wouldn't be up and fixing Jazz yet, so Prowl got off his berth and went over to a table and picked up a datapad.

But after six minutes, he found he couldn't concentrate on it and place it back on top the other datapad.

Prowl rubbed his optics and decided to get an energon cube and left his- and soon to be Jazz's quarters.

Prowl looked up when he realize that he wasn't heading to the Rec. room but to the Med Bay. His door wings sagged and decided to wait for Ratchet. He turned the corner and stopped at what he saw.

Just about every Autobot was lingering outside the Med Bay. The twins gave him a grin and a wave. "Yo Prowl." Blaster greeted and handed an energon cube to him.

Getting over his stupor, he demanded "What are all you doing here?"

"Well, we heard that Jazz will be back online today," Sideswipe started.

"And we wanted to be here when he does." Sunstreaker finished.

"And how did you find out?" Prowl asked the twins.

"Ah, you know Bluestreak." Sunstreaker said looking at the Nissan/Datsun chatting with Gears.

"And how did he find out?"

Sideswipe shrugs "He was in the Med Bay when Ratchet said it."

Prowl sighed and drank his energon, "Slag, it's almost 0520, where is Ratchet?" Sunstreaker wondered edgy.

"Do you really want to know Sunny?" his twin asked. Prowl tuned them out.

As the time went by, some of the Autobots left for patrol or monitor duty and a few more came to wait.

At 0705, Prowl had sat against the wall opposite of the Med Bay doors, optics dimming when they came back online to a very annoyed voice "What the Pit are all you doing here?!"

The Autobots parted like the Red Sea as Ratchet stomped towards his Med Bay with Wheeljack behind snickering silently.

"Chill Ratch," Blaster told the CMO "we're all here to see the Saboteur."

Ratchet glared at the boom box before punching a code into his Med Bay, he turn to them all "You're all to stay out, if one of you so much as put a servo into my Med Bay, I'll reformat you into a toaster!" once that was said, the Hummer walked in with his mate right behind him.

The doors hiss close and a few Autobots turn to stare at the Nissan, then all optics turn back as the doors open again and Wheeljack poke his head out "You can come in Prowl." He told the cop car.

Feeling those optics fix on him again, Prowl stood up and walked into the Med Bay. All the Autobots stood where they were, optics on the Med Bay yet again with bated breath.

It took everything in Prowl's processors to tell his legs to move to where Jazz's prone chassis laid on the berth. He stopped a few feet away, not wanting to get in Ratchet's way and having him yell at him to get out.

He watched Ratchet speak to Wheeljack as they hooked and weld various parts to Jazz, he tried to hope that this would work.

* * *

Will Jazz come back to Prowl? Will he be gone forever leaving the Nissan to wander the planet alone? Will he explode by Wheeljack's hand?

Find out in the net chapter!


	3. Jazz

Bit o' warning, song fic-ish near the end of this chapter XP

* * *

**Jazz**

"There," Wheeljack's voice snapped Prowl back from his logic processors going over various situations.

Wheeljack turn to Prowl and moved aside, Prowl command his servos to move and slowly he did.

He stood near the berth, staring at Jazz, his spark reaching out to his mate's. Hoping and pleading for him to respond.

Minutes went by and nothing, Prowl's door wings drooped and his spark just about broke. Prowl's head lowered and he felt energon tears sting his optics.

Ratchet place his hand on the Nissan's shoulder "I'm sorry Prowl…" he whispered softy.

The Pontiac Solstice suddenly sat up from the berth with a scream, startling both the CMO and the tactician. The engineer fell on his aft.

"Aaah! Megatron!"

All three Autobots stared as the bewilder saboteur looked around his surroundings.

"Where am I? Wha' happen ta Megatron?" he asked utterly confuse.

Prowl stood rooted to his spot speechless, his spark tugging towards Jazz's with so much emotion.

Ratchet walked close to Jazz "Jazz?" the Pontiac Solstice turn to him "do you remember anything during the battle?"

They watch his visor dim "We were in a city tryin' ta keep the AllSpark safe an' I remember facin' Megatron an' yellin' 'Ya want piece o' me? Ya want piece?' to Megatron an' him sayin' 'No, I want two!' an'… then pain an' darkness."

Prowl stared, two months ago, when he was in space, he felt Jazz's pain just as Megatron tore him in two and then darkness. When he awoke, he tried reaching Jazz through their bond but felt nothing. He had to confirm Prime's report about Jazz to believe what happen to his bondmate.

"Where am I?" Jazz asked again.

"You're in my Med Bay," Ratchet answered, "It's been two months since the battle, we won Jazz. Megatron's defeated and we have the AllSpark… or at least what's left of it."

"Two months?!" Jazz said bewildered "wha's left o' it? Wha' happen ta the AllSpark?"

Ratchet shook his head "We'll tell you that later," then scowls at the saboteur "I'm surprise at you. Not greeting your bondmate yet."

Jazz turn his head to Prowl completely shock.

They stared at each other, their sparks calling for each other.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," Ratchet told them "don't do anything to him Prowl, he's still recovering." he said with a glare.

Prowl heard but he didn't say anything, he soon heard Ratchet and Wheeljack leave.

"Prowlie? Is that really you?" Jazz asked softly and Prowl nod.

"When?"

"Almost an orn ago." Prowl answered moving closer to his mate.

Jazz lift a hand to Prowl's face but Prowl whacked him upside his helm.

"Ow! Slag! Wha' the Pit was that fer?!" Jazz demanded.

"What was going through your processor?!" Prowl demanded back "Going after Megatron, alone?!"

"I did no such thing!" Jazz said with a huff, "Megatron grabbed _me_!"

Prowl grabbed the berth "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he asked softly "When I felt our bond break… I was so scared. I came to Earth as soon as I heard Prime's transmission. Then when Prime told me what-" Prowl's voice processor falter "when I was told how you were ripped in two, I-I couldn't believe it and then I had a bit of hope when Prime told me that Ratchet was fixing you… but I was still scared that it wouldn't work… and I would've lost you forever…"

The Nissan felt his energon tears streak down his face as his lips quiver slightly. He looked into Jazz's visor as the Pontiac Solstice's hand gently strokes his cheek "Oh baby," Jazz coo "ya know I'll never leave you." And wiped his tears away.

Prowl smile at his mate "I know." He replied.

"Ya know I'ma fighter Prowlie." Jazz said.

"I know." Prowl answered.

"Ya know it'll take more then bein' torn asunder ta get rid o' me." He said with a purr.

Prowl lean closer to Jazz, his lips nearly touching his "I know…" he whisper and claim the Saboteur's lips.

Being so close to each other was making their sparks leap and beat at their chambers, calling for each other. However, before the two could answer that call, they were interrupted.

"It's so beautiful." Wheeljack said with a choked sob.

The tactician and saboteur pulled away to look at the happy engineer and the CMO attempting to look calm.

"I believe I said 'don't do anything to him Prowl, he's still recovering.'" Ratchet said with a small growl, "He'll need to stay here until I feel he has fully recovered from his injuries to be moved to your quarters and given light work duties."

Prowl nodded and Jazz pouted "Kill joy." He said.

"I may be a kill joy Jazz, but I know what's best and what's best for you is rest and lots of energons. Not to mention every 'bot outside is going to want to visit you." Ratchet told him.

"I'll go get some energons." Prowl said feeling Jazz take his hand in his.

Jazz smirk and rubbed Prowl's hand "I'll be waitn' Prowlie."

Prowl smiled, removed his hand from Jazz's grip, wiped the tears away as best he could and put on his usual stoic face and walked to the Med Bay doors.

He stood outside looking at all the Autobots staring back waiting.

The twins pushed their way towards the Nissan, waited for a breem before asking "Well?"

Prowl felt his lips twitch into a happy smile and the hallway erupted into cheers.

As Prowl walk towards the Rec. room, many of his fellow fighters patted his shoulder, congratulated him on getting his bondmate back or asked questions.

He thanked them and answered their questions as best he could.

Prowl got an energon cube for Jazz and one for himself and headed back to the Med Bay, his spark pulsating with glee.

Prime sat in his office going over datapads when Ratchet sent a message _"Optimus."_

"_Yes Ratchet?"_ Optimus asked over his comm. link.

"_I'm calling to inform you that Jazz is back online and I'll send a report of it later."_ Ratchet told him.

Prime sat there, shock and said in a shaky voice _"T-thank you Ratchet…I'll be expecting that report in half a joor."_ Prime told his medic.

"_Yes sir."_ Ratchet replied back and cut the link.

Prime rubbed his optics, glad to hear that his saboteur was back _'Thank Primus.'_

* * *

A week went by with Jazz's triumph return.

Many Autobot snuck into the Med Bay to visit the saboteur, usually resulting with Ratchet screaming for them to stop bothering his patient and that he needs his rest and to get out unless they were injured and were in dire need of repairs and/or a bludgeon or two to the helm by flying tools.

Jazz whine and complain that he was starting to grow bored without someone to talk to, Prowl was the only one permitted to visit him for a certain amount of time.

Prowl walked towards the Med Bay engross in a datapad. A Decepticon signature was picked up heading into the planet's mountains near Mission City. Inferno and Ironhide had gone to look into it but by the time they got to the crash site, the Decepticon was long gone.

The tactician noted the increasing Decepticon reports he was getting. Besides the missing Starscream, Scorponok, and Barricade and for some strange reason, Frenzy and Bonecrusher, the Autobots now have new Decepticons running amuck to worry about.

Prowl took one step into the Med Bay when something hurl itself into him. Taken by surprise, Prowl almost fell backwards but manage to gain his balance.

"Prowlie!" the thing that attacked the Nissan croon.

Prowl looked at his mate as he nuzzled his neck.

"Ratchet's letting you go?" he asked trying not to moan.

"Yup!" Jazz chirped.

Ratchet manages to force the smile creeping on his face away as Prowl turn to him. "He still needs rest," the CMO began, "you can do what ever… activities you have in mind as long he takes it slow and I recommend an orn on monitor duty."

Prowl gave the Hummer a nod and Ratchet direct his glare to the Pontiac Solstice "And as for you, I expect to see you here at the end of those weeks for a check up. Got it?"

"Yes Ratchet." Jazz said.

Ratchet nodded and went back into his Med Bay.

* * *

Jazz chuckled to himself as he felt Prowl's hand give his a squeeze every few minutes and he smiled as his bondmate led him to their quarters.

They turn a corner and almost ran into Bluestreak and the Lamborghini twins. They stared at the Nissan and the Pontiac Solstice.

Sunny and Sides optics widen "The Hatchet let you out?" Sunstreaker asked and Jazz nodded.

The silver Nissan turned to the twins with pleading optics. "Go a head Blue, just leave some Autobots for _us_ to tell." Sideswipe told their friend.

Bluestreak smile and ran off.

"What are you two up to?" Prowl ask suspiciously.

"Ah, we said about a week and a day ago was that when Jazz came back online we were going to hold a party in the Rec. room that night." Sunstreaker answered.

"Sweet!" replied Jazz.

Prowl stare at Jazz and the saboteur gave him a hopeful smile. Sighing Prowl said "Fine, but if it gets out of hand, I know just who to look for." Prowl said glaring at the twins.

The Lambo twins grin "Thanks Prowl!" they yelled as they race down the hall.

"You're so sweet Prowlie." Jazz said.

"To be truthful," Prowl began as they continued to their quarters "I was hoping… to bond and… interface again tonight."

"Prowl!" Jazz feint shock "You're the last bot on this planet that I expect to do somethin' like that!"

Prowl glared at Jazz in reply and the Pontiac Solstice laughed "We'll hang at the party for a bit and then have our _own_ private party tonight." He told the Nissan with a sly grin and Prowl grin back.

* * *

Later that night, loud music blare from Blaster's speakers as the Autobots free from work partied in the Rec. room.

Prowl wondered how Jazz manage to talk him into coming as someone shove high-grade energon cubes into their hands.

He looked over at Jazz, the saboteur smiling at the party dedicated to his return and chatting with the twins.

Prowl notice Bumblebee by himself and headed over to the yellow Camaro.

"Oh hey, Prowl." The scout greeted.

"Hello Bumblebee." Prowl greeted back.

"I'm happy that Jazz's back." Bumblebee said with a smile.

Prowl nodded and noted Cliffjumper talking to Mirage, "What about you and Cliffjumper?" he asked.

Bumblebee shook his head "It's over between us."

Prowl frown at the youngling "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Jazz came over and tugged at Prowl's arm "Come on Prowl." He said yanking his bonded onto his feet "let's dance!"

A look of horror came over his face and he turn to Bumblebee "We'll talk later!" he promised.

Many of the Autobots moved back to allow Jazz and Prowl room to dance as Blaster began playing heavy rock.

Prowl look around at the Autobots as Jazz began to dance "Loosen up Prowl." He told the tactician.

"But Jazz," Prowl said through clench denture plates "I don't know how to dance."

Jazz dance up to Prowl and spun him "Just follow me." He said grinning.

Prowl tried mimicking Jazz with embarrassing results, Jazz seeing this took Prowl's hands in his and dance to the beat, "Ya know I will a'ways come ta ya rescue." Jazz whispered into Prowl's audio receptor and they smiled at each other.

As the music near the end Jazz dipped Prowl. Many catcalls and hooting were heard.

Jazz helped his mate up and bowed to everyone while Prowl fidget.

Prowl went over to get his high-grade and noticed that Bumblebee was gone. Feeling guilty for leaving the yellow Camaro (even if it wasn't his fault) he picked up his high-grade and drank from it.

He felt a hand enclose around his wrist and tug the energon from his mouth. He watched as Jazz finished off his drink.

Jazz took the empty cube out Prowl's hand and places it on the table. Prowl peer into Jazz's visor and the saboteur lean in close "Ready for that private party?" he asked.

Prowl slowly nodded and Jazz, with his arm around Prowl's waist turn towards the door. In the doorway he turn to the party and shouted into the room, Blaster lowered the volume for all to hear what Jazz had to say, "It was fun guys!" his hand caressing Prowl's waist, thankfully no one was able to see "and I would like ta stay," his hand rested on Prowl's thigh "but I have 'nother 'party' ta attend to."

Prowl couldn't believe Jazz just said that! He moan into his hands embarrass as more catcalls, hooting and jeers followed after them.

* * *

"I shouldn't bond with you again after you just told them all what we're going to do." Prowl said with a huff.

"Ah, but ya love me ta much not do it." Jazz poking fun at Prowl.

And Prowl's lip twitched.

Once at their quarters, Prowl punch in the code and Jazz took his lips in his.

Both stepped into their shared quarters, Prowl's hands on Jazz's shoulders and one of Jazz's hands removing itself from Prowl's waist long enough to lock their door for some privacy.

Prowl moan as Jazz's glossa probe its way into his parted mouth as his bonded's hand roam over his chassis.

Jazz broke the kiss and Prowl look at him. Jazz smiled as music began playing.

_In you arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me_

Prowl stare curiously at Jazz, "_Forever and For Always_ by Shania Twain." He answered "I thought music would be appropriate." He gave him a goofy grin and Prowl smiled back.

_I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me_

They both kiss as they made their way blindly towards the berth.

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

Jazz press Prowl against the berth his hands roaming into seams on the Nissan's armor.

And there ain't no way-- I'm lettin' you go now

Prowl moaned as Jazz stroke wires under his armor plating at his waist. And he ran his hand his hand in Jazz's seams in reply.

And there ain't no way-- and there ain't no how

Jazz's hand wander down to the seam at Prowl's hip and tugged at the sensitive wires hidden there, making the Tactician to gasp.

I'll never see that day…

Jazz nibble Prowl's neck, feeling a tremor as Prowl spoke softly "Oh Jazz…"

'Cause I'm keeping you

Prowl felt his fans work to cool his heating chassis and Jazz knew this and he chuckled.

Forever and for always

Jazz leaned in and ran his glossa along Prowl's lips "I wanna see your spark." He told him. Prowl open his chest plates and revealed his glowing spark.

We will be together all of our days

Jazz stroke Prowl's spark and electricity coursed through the Nissan's circuits.

Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--

Prowl shift a bit and sat on the berth, Jazz smirk and kissed him as his hand ran down his mate's thigh.

Always

A shudder ran through Prowl's wires as spark sparkle out his seams and felt Jazz pull away from the kiss.

Mmmm, baby

Jazz's smile never leaving his face, his chest plates open to reveal his own spark.

In your heart-- I can still hear

Prowl slowly lay back onto the berth and Jazz crawled on top.

A beat every time you kiss me

"Will you let me in?" Jazz purr.

And when we're apart,

"As long as you will let me in." Prowl answered.

I know how much you miss me

Jazz gave Prowl his sweetest caring smile "Always baby."

I can feel your love for me in your heart

Prowl took his firewalls down.

And there ain't no way--I'm lettin' you go now

Jazz kisses Prowl and presses his chest into Prowl's.

And there ain't no way-- and there ain't no how

Their sparks clash and merge together, growing hot. Prowl scream silently as his fingers dug into Jazz's armor.

I'll never see that day…

Prowl felt Jazz's memories through their bond and watched as Jazz enter Earth's atmosphere, as he crashed near a car dealership and scan the Pontiac Solstice on display.

'_Cause I'm keeping you_

He watches as he met up with Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide and headed where Bumblebee was with the two humans, watched as Prime introduced them to Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

_Forever and for always_

Prowl watched amuse as the five Autobots stomped around an exasperated Sam's yard and trying to hide from his creators. Then as they went to rescue the human boy and his female companion from Sector Seven.

We will be together all of our day

From there he watched as the four remaining Autobots talk about the Camaro's fate, the location of the AllSpark and Megatron, and Prime's suicidal choice.

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--_

He watched as they follow Bumblebee and the humans into Mission City and was soon attacked by the Decepticons. Prowl felt fear as he watched as Megatron grab Jazz and took him up a building and watch as Jazz yelled and attack Megatron with bravado and as Megatron replied back and ripped him apart.

_Always_

Prowl whimper and Jazz brush his fingers tips along his cheek, reassuring him that he was still there.

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

Prowl in turn gave Jazz his memories of after he left. As the tactician commanded the Autobots into battle. As Prowl helped the wounded off the battlefield. As he tried to ignore some femmes teasing him as he worked. As he felt the moment Jazz felt against Megatron through their bond, as he blacked out from it. As he awoke to concern optics and visors peering down at him and as he tried to reach Jazz through their bond, didn't feel him and felt the dread creeping through his circuits. As he confirmed that dreadful feeling when Prime place his hand on his shoulder as he came to the Ark with the twins and Wheeljack and stared into his leader's sad face.

_In your eyes--_

Jazz wiped at Prowl's energon tears _-I'm sorry-_ he said over their renewed bond. Prowl shook his head and stroke the saboteur's face _-I know-_ He replied back and kisses Jazz.

_(I can still see the look of the one)_

Jazz's hand snaked its way to Prowl's thigh and hooked the back of his knee. Prowl pulled away from the kiss to stare into Jazz's grinning face.

_I can still see the look of the one who really loves me_

Prowl chuckled softly and removed his codpiece.

_(I can still feel the way that you want)_

Jazz's grin grew wider as his removed his own codpiece. Prowl brace himself as Jazz's access plug click into Prowl's interface port.

_The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me_

Prowl gasped as he felt waves of pleasure running through him.

_I can still see love for me)_

Jazz stroke and tweak wires beneath Prowl's armor, trying to get the lovely noises out his mate's voice processor.

_I can still see love for me in your eyes_

Prowl drag his fingers down Jazz's arms, feeling close to overloading.

_(I still see the love)_

Jazz smirked as he felt Prowl's overload coming.

_And there ain't no way-- I'm lettin' you go now_

"Jazz" Prowl utter.

_And there ain't no way-- and there ain't no how_

"Prowl." Jazz cooed back.

'_Cause I'm keeping you_

Prowl grit his denture plates, trying to hold back his overload.

_Forever and for always_

Jazz ran his glossa along Prowl's expose neck and nips at an expose wire.

_We will be together all of our day_

Prowl cried out and arch his back as he overload.

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face--_

Jazz felt static cling to his chassis from Prowl and he chuckled.

_Always_

Prowl sent a wave through Jazz and heard him groan.

'_Cause I'm keeping you_

Prowl began plucking and tweaking Jazz's wires and kiss his neck.

_Forever and for always_

Jazz's chassis began to over heat and felt his overload coming.

_We will be together all of our day_

Prowl ran his own glossa along Jazz's expose wires and nip at one. Jazz press his chest into Prowl's, crushing their sparks together again as he achieve overload.

_Wanna wake up every morning to you sweet face--_

Their sparks separated and return to their chambers, both mechs closed their chest plates.

_Always_

Jazz pulled his interface plug out and attached his codpiece back on as Prowl did the same.

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

The saboteur lay down next to the tactician, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggle close to him.

_I'm in your arms_

_-Forever and for always Prowlie-_ Jazz promise over their bond. Prowl just smile as his optics dimmed and he went into stasis in his lover's arms.

* * *

Heh, I'll admit that I have to much free time at work… plus I have access to a computer so I can just type these up and email them to myself and stuff.

Sorry about the lame… smut at the end, it's my first time writing robot smut and if I start to not like it, I tend to tune out… - - also was looking through lyrics and found that one, it was to perfect not to use.

I also hope I got Jazz's personality right and I again apologize if Prowl's ooc.

And apology for the bonding part as well


	4. Chase

Lalalala

* * *

**Chase**

"Oh, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee stopped and turned to look who called him. Prowl walked up to him with a datapad in hand.

"I'm glad that I spotted you. I haven't seen you since that party." He told the yellow Camaro.

'_Lucky for you that you left right away…'_ Prowl added to himself remember the morning after those five days ago. Needless, the twins were punished by being forced to clean the mess up by themselves and were sent to patrol with Ironhide for three weeks.

"I'm heading out to pick Sam and Mikaela up from school." Bumblebee informed the tactician.

Prowl nodded and said "I'll walk with you to the entrance, we still need to finish that talk."

Bumblebee nodded somberly as they walked side by side.

"So, what happen between you and Cliffjumper?" Prowl asked.

Bumblebee sucked air into his intake tank and let it out "I loved Cliffjumper, I did and I know he loved me," Bumblebee's optics dimmed "... at least I thought he did. I honestly don't see why I liked him in the first place, all he ever wanted to do is take on Decepticons and he's surly and impatient all the time. I guess, what they say about 'opposite attracts' is true…"

"Indeed…" replied Prowl dryly.

Bumblebee shook his head "Truth be told, I always thought that Cliffjumper was my… sparkmate…" he looks at Prowl, "does that seem silly?"

Prowl shook his head "No Bumblebee, it's not silly."

Bumblebee stared ahead for an astrosecond before asking "How did you know that Jazz was your bondmate?"

Prowl huffed "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

Bumblebee nods.

"I was always so… jealous of the way he flirted with practically everyone but me, of course I didn't know that I was at the time."

Bumblebee stare at Prowl, he could tell that the Nissan wasn't telling the whole truth but let it go "So, I have to feel jealous of someone to realize that I want him to be my bondmate?" he asked Prowl slowly.

Prowl let out a huff that sounded close to a laugh and said "No Bumblebee, it's different with everyone. Ratchet and Wheeljack were friends before they mated…" and Prowl wondered why he was telling the youngling _that._

They stopped at the entrance and turn to one another "You'll know when you find the right mech." Prowl told his friend.

Bumblebee smiled "Thanks Prowl."

Prowl smiled back and nodded.

He watched Bumblebee step outside, transform into his alt mode and drive off.

Prowl stood there for a while and felt hands snake around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder "Thanks fer wha'?" a voice asked.

"I thought Bumblebee needed someone to talk to and I gave him advice." Prowl answered.

"And wha' advice was that?" the voice asked again as its owner place a chaste kiss on Prowl's neck.

"That jealous isn't always the best way to let a idiotic mech know you like him." He said turning his head to peer into Jazz's visor.

Jazz laughed "What? Didn't tell 'im about the dangers of havin' some meddlin' femmes help out?"

Prowl's chassis stiffen "Don't remind me." He groaned.

Jazz chuckled as he walked with Prowl back inside the Ark "It wasn't that bad," he told his bondmate "they had their sparks in the right place."

"I know." Prowl said.

"We wouldn't be together if they didn't do what they did." He continued.

Prowl's optics narrowed "I know." He said coolly.

"And yeah, they _did_ want ta watch, and I admit I almost caved when they pouted but I was worried what you would've done ta 'em if they did."

Prowl stopped and let that bit of tid-bit sink into his CPU "They wanted to do _WHAT_?" he yelled.

"Whoops!" Jazz said with a nervous grin.

Prowl covered his face with the —at least tried to with such a small—datapad and groaned "Oh Primus."

Jazz patted Prowl's back "Look on the bright side, I'm sure they given up on that agenda."

"I hope to Primus they have." Prowl muttered as he and Jazz continue their walk.

* * *

"Optimus."

Optimus Prime looked up to see Red Alert standing at the door "Yes Red Alert?" he asked.

Prowl and Optimus could see the security director hesitate before walking more into the room "I just came to inform you that six meteors were spotted entering Earth's atmosphere." He reported.

"Six?"

Prime stood up from his desk "Signatures?"

"One Autobot and five Decepticons." Red Alert responds.

"If the Decepticons notice the Autobot as they crash… who did you send to intercept the Autobot?" Prime asked.

"Mirage and Bluestreak," Red Alert said "I sent Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Hound and Arcee to find the Decepticons."

Prime nodded "Thank you Red Alert."

The security bot bow his head and left.

"Why are the Decepticons coming to Earth? They're leaderless." muse Prime.

"Even so, there is Starscream to deal with. I think he's organizing his comrades for another war." Prowl stated.

"And yet, not a single Decepticon has attack a city and let themselves be known." Prime said.

"They could be waiting until they all have arrived to do so." Prowl answered.

As Prime ponder on this, Bumblebee came in with Sam and Mikaela, "What's with the glum look?" Sam asked.

Prime shook his head "It's not important Sam." He said.

Sam shrug and Bumblebee said "Mikaela has something to say."

The girl smile and said "I got the time, date and location of the next race."

Prowl turn to her "What are they?" he ask and she told him, Prowl nodded "That gives us 2 and a half orn to plan. Thank you Mikaela."

"Anything we can do to help?" Sam asks hopefully.

Prowl chuckle "Of course Sam."

* * *

"_Why does Sideswipe get to go to the race and not me?"_ Sunstreaker whine through the comm. links for the fifth time.

"_Because…"_ Prowl calmly said, trying to not loose his patient _"as I stated four times before Sunstreaker, the Ferrari would recognize you in an instant. So it is best to have Sideswipe and Bumblebee go."_

Prowl's plan was to have Sam and Mikaela drive Bumblebee and Sideswipe to the gathering, find the Ferrari and the human 'Nori' and engage her into a race. When the two Autobots finds out the route of the race, one would inform the tactician and he'll decided on routes for Sunstreaker, Ironhide, Jazz and he would be position on and herd the Ferrari into an enclose area so they could confront it.

Sideswipe snicker at his twin's grumbles.

"I'm not sure about this." Sam said.

"_Now you're getting cold feet?"_ Mikaela asked over Sideswipe's comm. link.

"A little bit." He answered.

Sam and Bee heard Mikaela chuckle_ "Don't worry Sam, hardly anyone brings a knife or gun to a race… you mostly just have to worry about getting caught in a car explosion."_

Silence fell among the six Autobots.

"_Sorry."_ Mikaela said a minute later.

Bumblebee drove after Mikaela and Sideswipe since she knew where the race was being held. He concentrated on following Sideswipe even though he knew there weren't any other red Lamborghini that looked like him while trying to remember the 'Fast and the Furious' movies he had downloaded from the World Wide Web to give him more insight on what to expect in this race.

Bumblebee watched as Sideswipe turn into a four story parking garage and he followed.

The two Autobots made their way up to the roof, noting all the different cars parked in the parking spaces and the humans chatting away or walking over to look at a car and kept an optic out for the Ferrari.

Once on the roof Sideswipe and Bumblebee parked next to one another. _"We made it to the roof of the race."_ Bumblebee informed Prowl.

"_What's it like? What's it like?"_ Sunstreaker asked earnestly.

"_Bitchin'!_" Sideswipe answered, enjoying himself.

Mikaela and Sam got out the Autobots and stood there. Some of the humans, Bumblebee noted gave Sideswipe and him approving looks as well as to Mikaela but they raised a brow at Sam.

Sam smiled nervously at some of the people staring at him. One of the girls with gold eye shadow rolled her eyes at him and saunter off.

Mikaela touch Sam's arm and started walking off. Sam followed after.

He looked around at all the cars, some with their hoods up, showing off the engine beneath, heavy music playing and pulled his gaze away from two people making out on one car when Mikaela smack her hand against his chest.

Sam looked at Mikaela as she tucked her hair behind her ear and pointed "There she is."

Sam followed her finger to a twilight colored Ferrari and the woman leaning casually against its hood. He could see that she was lean and tall, probably the same height as him or more, with well tone muscles in her arms, her skin pale but not to pale, a wrist cuff on her left wrist, a black short sleeve shirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt over that one, but cut to show off her midriff, with camo pants hugging her hips and wearing black doc martin boots. She was looking away so he couldn't see her face, just the three earring studs in her ear and the dark blue streaks in her long wavy auburn hair.

"Wow…" Sam said and noticed Mikaela turn to him with a raise brow "ooow what a nice Ferrari she owns." He added.

Mikaela smirked, shook her head and led Sam over to the woman. "Nori." She called and Sam watched as she turned to Mikaela's voice.

Now that he got a look at her face, he stared at the bangs falling into her eyes and her full lips.

Nori smiled "Hey Mika." She greeted, brushing her bangs out her eyes and turned her grey blue eyes to Sam. "Who's this?"

"Uh, I'm, I'm—"

Mikaela wrapped her arms around Sam's and answered for him "This is Sam Witwicky, my boyfriend."

Nori tilted her head to the side and held a hand out "I'm Nori London, I think I remember you from high school Witwicky." Sam took her hand in his and felt her hand give his a small squeeze.

Once they were done with the formality, Nori places her hand on her car's hood again. "So dumped that asshole Trent have we?"

"Yeah." Mikaela replied.

"Good, this one's much cuter, in a brotherly way."

Sam looked at the ground, a flush coming on and clears his throat "So, this Ferrari belongs to you?"

Nori chuckle, "I wouldn't be leaning against it if I didn't."

Sam chuckled back "Heh, stupid question."

"So where's your car?" Nori asked.

"Oh, they're over there." Sam said pointing at the Camaro and Lamborghini. Nori's eyes rove over the cars "A 2005 yellow Camaro with a black stripe and a red 2006 Lamborghini, impressive. Who owns what?"

"The Camaro's mine and the Lamborghini's Mikaela's." Sam replied.

Mikaela jabbed Sam in the side when Nori wasn't looking. "Hey, d-do you want to race?" he asked.

"You want to race me?" Nori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I heard that you were good." Sam replied.

"You heard?" said Nori, "you look new here to have heard that."

"Um, Mikaela told me that you liked to race." Sam quickly told her.

Nori looked at the two and shrug "I guess." She said pushing herself off the Ferrari. "I'll make it easy, a hundred dollars should do." Nori added pulling a wad of bills out her pocket.

"Ok." Mikaela said opening her purse. Sam stared from one woman to the other. "Ah."

"Don't have the cash?" Nori asked.

Sam paled and shook his head, he should've gotten some cash, he didn't know what would happen if he couldn't race the Ferrari with Mikaela and Bumblebee.

Nori tapped a fingernail against her chin staring at the Camaro "I suppose you could bet a pink slip."

"Pi-pink—sure, I can do that." Sam said and Mikaela gave him a look before shaking her head.

Nori smirked and said, "You got yourself a bet. I'll go inform Dale." And she walked off.

Sam licked his lips "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Mikaela scoff and drag him back over to Bumblebee and Sideswipe. "Please tell me you watched 'The Fast and The Furious'." She said.

"Not all of it…" Sam said when they stopped in front of the two Autobots. "Why?"

"You bet a pink slip, you just bet Bumblebee to her." She said and added before he could say anything "which means that if you lose and she wins, Bumblebee will belong to her."

Sam's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

Sideswipe snickered _"Ha, ha. Bumblebee's gonna be someone else's bitch."_

No one noticed the yellow Camaro shake from side to side.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and said "No, no, no, no, no, no."

Mikaela chuckled; she had to admit that Sam was cute when he was fretting, "Calm down Sam, we're here to help the Autobots. Remember?"

Sam inhaled in and let it out "Right, right. Ok."

A man walked up to the two "Nor told me you two are gonna race her." He said smiling.

"That's the plan." Sam said.

Dale turned to Sam but couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses "You the idiot that bet a pink slip?"

"Yeah…" Sam murmured.

Dale ran his hand on Bumblebee's hood and his smile widen "Be sure to kiss your car goodbye, it'll be the last time you see it." He walked back the way he came, stopped and turn "That is if you see Nor driving it around with a different paintjob and a few alterations or if she doesn't sell it to someone else."

Sam turned to Mikaela "Mikaela…"

"I told you that she's a mechanic and that she fixes and builds cars." She reminded him as she got into Sideswipe.

Sam watched her and reminded himself as he got into Bumblebee that he won't really loose Bumblebee and that he was helping the Autobots to catch the Ferrari… he hoped.

Bumblebee could tell that Sam was nervous by how sweaty his hands were on his wheel. Sideswipe was on his left and the Ferrari was on his right, two cars were on the Ferrari's other side since two other humans decided to join in on the race.

"Alright racers, listen up." Dale announce as the humans gathered to watch the race "Here is the route for you all to take. There are at least two ways out, you can take any one of them, you all must exit this parking garage, go down on Kings Street, through Purdy Street, past Hamilton Lane, and drive through the construction site into Blue Road. That will bring you all back here and you all have to reach the roof to win."

Bumblebee gave the route to Prowl.

"_A construction site? That will work. Thank you Bumblebee, I'm going to inform the police of the illegal racing going on. That should give you all enough time to be away from there."_ Prowl replied.

"_Got it."_ Sideswipe state.

"Racers!" Dale called his arms raise "Start your engines!" five engines revved to life.

Dale's arms fell and four cars squeal forward, the Ferrari drove backwards. Sam looked in the rearview mirror –since he was letting Bumblebee drive—as the Ferrari spun around and headed for the ramp behind them as everyone cheered.

"_Why didn't I think of that?!"_ Sideswipe wondered.

"Isn't that considered cheating?" Sam asked.

"_Not really,"_ Mikaela answered, _"Dale said there are two ramps that we can take to get out, and he never said that driving backwards to get to one of them was cheating."_

Two of the other cars went down the ramp that the Ferrari went and Sideswipe and Bumblebee took to the one the in front of them.

All five cars raced down the parking garage, passing by cheering people and the other racers trying exit out first.

Bumblebee had managed to catch up to the Ferrari and both bot and human watched as with a squeal of tires on concrete, it swerves sharply to avoid crashing into a wall and headed towards a ramp on the second floor.

"_Someone has some moves."_ Sideswipe said not sure if it was the Ferrari or the human that managed to avoid colliding into the wall.

"_Sides, Bee, make sure the Ferrari's first and the other racers are behind you."_ Prowl told them.

Sideswipe and Bumblebee confirmed their commanding officer's message and hanged back to block the other racers as much as possible.

The Ferrari burst out the parking garage first and turned right on Kings Street, followed by Sideswipe, Bumblebee and the other two racers. The two Autobots swerved to cut the two racers off. As they reached the middle of Kings Street, a police car pulled in from another street and gave chase with its sirens wailing.

Sam looked in the mirror and watched amuse as the two racers made themselves scarce.

"_Nice of you to join us Prowler."_ Sideswipe told the Nissan.

"_Sunny will be on the next street to block the Ferrari if it tries to run."_ He told the two.

As they reached Purdy Street, the Ferrari tried to turn on another street but swerve to avoid a yellow Lamborghini.

"_Remember me!"_ Sunstreaker called over the comm. link with glee.

They watched as it tried desperately to run but always being intercepted by Sunstreaker. On Hamilton Lane, a Pontiac Solstice joined their chase.

The Ferrari accelerated and Sunstreaker, Jazz and Bumblebee followed, all three always cutting off its escape route.

The construction site loomed close and the Ferrari made a mad dash for it. _"It must think that it'll have places to hide."_ Jazz stated.

"_Not when it finds Ironhide."_ Sunstreaker retort.

And sure enough, Ironhide headed in the Ferrari's directions, with a quick swerve, it headed to its left. All six Autobots followed. Eventually the Ferrari came to a fence and spun around to face the Autobots as they stopped to fence it in.

"_Sam! Go get the human girl!"_ Bumblebee told Sam as he hopped out.

Sam ran towards the Ferrari just as Mikaela climbed out of Sideswipe and Nori got out of the Ferrari.

Nori slammed the car door shut, quite gently and glared at the vehicles "What the hell?!" she demanded to know.

Sam grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the Autobots. "Hey! Let go of me! What the hell do you think you are—oh my god…" she stared wide eyed as the vehicles transformed into robots.

She allowed Sam to drag her as she stared in awe, but that was quickly replaced with surprise when they pulled out guns.

"What is going on?!" demanded Nori.

"Nori London," Prowl began not taking his optics from the Ferrari "are you aware that that Ferrari is not a normal vehicle?"

"What?"

"Why are we just standing around here fer?" Ironhide asked "Let's blast it."

What?!" Nori shrieked.

"_I don't know,"_ Bumblebee said over their comm. link _"he's not transforming or firing."_

"_He's probably waiting for us to put our guard down to do it."_ Sunstreaker retort back.

Their guns did not waver.

"No!" Nori struggled to get free "No! Leave him alone! He hasn't done—god damn it! Let. Go. Of. Me!" Nori kicked Sam in the shin and caught him in his chest with her elbow.

Air escaped Sam's lungs with an "Oof!" his grip on Nori's wrist gave way as he clutched his chest.

Nori ran to the Ferrari and put herself between the Autobots weapons and the vehicle. The Autobots' guns waver. "Nori, please move." Prowl told her politely.

"To hell with you!" Nori retorted back.

The Autobots knew they couldn't harm the human so they pointed their guns to the ground and stared.

"What now?" Jazz asked.

Ironhide growled "Just pick up the human and hold her." He said.

"Just try it bub." She said with a growl of her own and bared teeth.

The Ferrari inched forward and bumped lightly into the back of Nori's legs. The guns automatically went up.

The Ferrari back away again. "Hey! Stop that! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!" Nori yelled.

Prowl stared curiously at the human and let her words process in his CPU. "He?" he lowered his weapon again "You are aware of what this car is?"

"No shit Sherlock!"

The Ferrari inched forward once more and bumped into Nori again. She turned to look at the Ferrari and moved out its way.

She watched nervously as it moved towards the Autobots and glance at their guns.

She open her mouth to speak when the Ferrari spoke in a timid tone "It's ok Nori… I'm sure they won't… hurt me…"

Prowl indicated for the others to lower their weapons. They did.

They waited for the Ferrari to speak some more and when it finally did, there was a bit of fear in his voice but filled with courage as he stuttered "Ma-ma-my name is Twilight and I'm a neutral."

* * *

Heehee, now we have the Ferrari's name but I guess that you'd know what his name was by his paint job, no surprise there, all well.

Hope you all like his chapter ^ ^


	5. Two Years Ago

Mwehehehee! I'm evil!

**Twilight**: …I don't think this is considered evil…

Don't ruin my fun!

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

Twilight felt pain ripple through his chassis as he flipped and roll downs the mountain. In all his seventeen million years, he had never felt excruciating pain as this.

He finally landed on his tires, feeling two of them explode under his weight. He gasped silently at the pain and heard the muffle laughter of the drunken humans responsible for his fall. He waited silently as they drove away.

Sighing mentally, Twilight tried to transform so he could inspect the damage.

He couldn't.

Panic rising in him, he tried to move or speak and found he couldn't do that either. Horror ran through his CPU, his transformation cog and the parts that allowed him to move and talk had been damage in the fall! He was still aware of his surroundings and he could see in his alt mode. And scanning his chassis, he found his wind shield glass cracked, his windows had broken in the fall, save for his rear window, his head lights were cracked and hanging out by wires. A door hung open and his hood was partially open and bent upwards, and he was full of dents. His engine had survived the fall with minimal damage as did his frame.

Sighing to himself again, he decided to wait, maybe a human driving by would notice some tire marks and the damage railing, look and find the wrecked car and assume that a driver would need rescue.

He hoped…

Twilight was filled with despair, it had been 3 weeks since his fall and it was raining. Many times he heard a vehicle drive by but no one stopped to help.

Inconsiderate humans!

He was miserable. Expose to the elements. Just sitting there, waiting for someone to come along and find him.

Just waiting and waiting… waiting…

Weeks turn to months and the season change from warm and sunny to blazing hot and with barely any shade, the poor Ferrari overheated fast and his energy lowered a few days after his wreck, to conserve what he had left, he drifted in and out of recharge. He was thankful that he wasn't as sensitive to the heat as the humans were with the dangers of heatstroke.

Days pass and his chassis became covered in dust and sand and animal lubricant.

He sighed again when no vehicles went by nor stopped to see his prone body.

Having no where to go left Twilight plenty to think about, mostly missing his friends back on Cybertron and the fun he had with them.

More waiting and more recharging.

Twilight was startled out of recharge by a voice "Be sure that chain is tightly secured to that bumper! And make sure that it's sturdy!"

Checking his internal clock/calendar—he was thankful for still having those, he was able to tell it was nearing the end of June and by the darkening sky it was close to night time.

He was jolted when he moved an inch forward.

"Ok! It's holding! Gently now! Crane her up!" another voice yelled.

If Twilight could, he would bristle at being referred as a 'femme'

His tires squealed on his axles as he slowly clamber up the mountain thanks to a tow truck's help.

Twilight was relieved to make it back onto the road. He felt hands run along his chassis. He saw two humans staring at him, one a teenager with short brown hair, wearing a tank top and jeans and the other a tall burly man with greasy black hair, wearing a jumpsuit.

"Damn, this car had it bad." The burly human whistled.

"How long do you think it was down there?" another asked.

"Hard to say, there are no license plates."

"Maybe someone stole it, got rid of the plates did whatever they needed to do and tried to get rid of it." The teen suggested.

"Too much loopholes in that theory." The other voice said.

"We'll have to check the database for any reports for a stolen dark blue Ferrari and if nothing comes up or no one comes to claim it, it is scrap." The burly human said.

Twilight was getting tired of being referred as an 'it' now and he felt his front end suspend in air as the tow truck's crane lift him. He heard the three humans get into the truck and haul him to Primus knows where.

A few hours went by and Twilight found that the humans had dragged him to a junkyard.

'_Just what I needed,'_ Twilight thought bitterly _'taken from a ravine and placed in place filled with broken and torn cars…'_

The humans set his chassis down on the ground, unhook the chain from his bumper and drove the tow truck away.

Alone again and yet not so alone, Twilight started going back into recharge _'Oh well,'_ he thought _'it can't get worse then this…'_

Boy was he wrong.

"No reports of a stolen dark blue Ferrari." Twilight heard a skinny human wearing glasses tell the other two humans two days later.

"So what does that mean Uncle Bob?" the teen asked the burly man.

"Like I said before Stu," Bob said turning to the Ferrari "if no one claims the Ferrari, it will be stripped for parts and scraped."

Twilight was filled with terror at the thought of being taken apart for spare parts and crushed by some machine, as he witness said machine crush a Mustang.

He wondered how he'll get out of this one.

Twilight had been in recharge for five days, refusing to come out of it, since he was still conscious, he knew he hadn't been taken apart yet, and he was going to stay in recharge until that fateful day came.

However, he came out of recharge to Bob's voice near by. Fear ran through him as he believes that day to be the day he'll be terminated.

He listened to Bob talk to someone else "You are looking for a car Mr.…"

"London, Arnold London." The other man said "and yes, I'm looking for a car for my granddaughter."

"That's rather sweet Mr. London but wouldn't you rather buy a used car or a new one for your granddaughter?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I guess a normal grandfather would do something like that," Arnold agreed "but my granddaughter and I are mechanics. And I want to get a rundown car for her to fix up."

"Well ok, I guess I can sell a car to you, help yourself." Bob said.

"Thank you." Arnold replied.

Twilight listen to shuffling footsteps walk about the junkyard. He was about to go back into recharge when he watch an old human walk into his view. Twilight took his features in. Graying black hair, a strong wrinkle face, grey bushy eyebrows and blue eyes, he was wearing a green sweater and black slacks.

Twilight watched the old man look at the pile of wreck cars, checking out their chassis. He notice the old human turn to him and walk over.

The Ferrari watched as the old man look at his front, run his wrinkle hand over his chassis and check him over.

"I see you found our newest addition." Bob said walking over.

"Oh?" Arnold asked looking at Twilight's interior.

"Yep, found 'im near the road on the mountain seven days ago. No reports of a missing Ferrari with that paint job. It's scheduled to be stripped and scraped in two days." Bob told the old man and Twilight shivered.

Arnold looked Twilight over and said "I'll take him."

Twilight felt a flutter of hope in his spark.

Bob nodded and replied with "Let's do some paperwork." And lead Arnold away.

Twilight waited patiently for the old man to come back and haul him away from the junkyard and he prayed to Primus that the old man's granddaughter would be able to fix him.

Twilight watched as a different tow truck drove up to him twenty minutes later. Bob and the skinny human attach the hook and chain to his front bumper and lift him onto his back tires.

"Ok Mr. London, he's ready to go." Bob told Arnold as he got out the driver seat of the truck.

"Thank you, Bob." Arnold said as he shook Bob's hand.

"No problem, I hope your granddaughter enjoys her new Ferrari."

"I'm sure she will."

Twilight felt the tow truck's engine rev up and leave the junkyard.

In the middle of the drive, Twilight had fallen into recharge again and woke up as the truck stopped. He heard one of the truck doors open and closes and watched as Arnold walk to the crane and lower Twilight down to the ground and remove the chain from his bumper. Twilight then watched as Arnold got back into the truck and drive around a white building that he guessed was the garage the old man and his granddaughter worked in. Music and revving drifted out the garage door. Arnold walked back into view and entered the garage.

"Nori? Are you in here?" Twilight heard the old man call.

The revving stopped and the Ferrari heard a female voice "Welcome back grandpa."

"Happy seventeenth birthday, child." Arnold said.

"Grandpa," the girl, Nori giggled "my birthday's not for another week."

"I know Nori, even so, I got you an early birthday present."

"Really?" Twilight could hear the excitement in her voice "What is it? Where is it?"

Arnold chuckled "Close your eyes and I'll take you to your present."

"Ok. Hey! No fair covering my eyes."

"I don't want you cheating." Arnold said with a chuckle.

Twilight watched as the old man led a teenage girl towards him with his hand over her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes, Impatient Nori." Arnold said stopping next to Twilight. "Ready?" Nori nodded excitedly.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3. Surprise!" Arnold said pulling his hand from Nori's eyes.

The Nori girl gaped at Twilight and he nervously watches her inspect his chassis.

She looked at his interior and reach into the driver side and a click was heard as Twilight's hood popped open slightly. Nori walked over to it and slowly pushed the hood up, giving a stuttering groan.

"Wow, what an engine." She said and Twilight felt her tug at something "I'll definitely have fun putting that together." She pushed the stubborn hood down and got down on the ground to look underneath. "Doesn't look to bad under there and two of the tires need to be replace." She got up and poked at his hanging door "Same with this door and the windows and maybe the interior."

"Well?" Arnold asked.

Twilight watched as Nori spun and threw her arms around her grandfather "I love it! Thank you grandpa!"

"You're welcome honey." He said kissing her forehead "And you have the rest of summer break to fix it."

Nori smiled, "Can I start now?"

"But of course, go nuts dear. Paint it any way you want to and order whatever parts you need and don't worry about the cost." He waggled a finger at her "But no 'pimping' it out like in that show you like to watch all the time."

Nori laughed "I promise I won't pimp my new car out."

Arnold gave Nori a hug again. "I'm going to get Matt, Joey, Yuri and Lonny to help move my Ferrari into the garage." She said running inside.

Arnold chuckled and pat Twilight's hood "You're lucky to fall into her hands."

* * *

"There you are Nori." The one called Matt grunted as he, Lonny and the other two males pushed Twilight towards the back of the shop.

"Thanks guys." Nori said pulling gloves on.

"It's a real wreck." Joey said wiping his brow.

"You sure you can handle working on this by yourself?" Lonny asked.

"Of course," Nori piped "I'm not some weak, helpless chick. I have muscles." She flexes her arm to show them her muscles.

The guys laughed "Ok killer, we believe you." Lonny said.

"We're going to go on our break now, you ok to be alone here?" Matt asked.

Nori snorted "Yeah Matt, my grandpa is still here, I'll be fine by myself." Nori said rolling her eyes.

"Just checking, wouldn't want some pervert coming in here and get bludgeon by our wrench welding little girl." Matt said ruffling Nori's hair.

Nori slapped at his hand "That was just one time! And he surprised me!" she said with a huff.

The four males laughed again "Ok, Nori. We'll see you in an hour."

As they walked towards the door, Nori waved and called after them "If you meet a cute guy, be sure to get his background first before taking him back here to make out!"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Lonny called back.

Nori laughed and turned back to Twilight "Now then," she said looking him over "where to start?"

Twilight had never felt so violated before! Well, there was one time where he _almost_ was violated but he was rescued by his friends.

She had removed his hanging door, dragged it to a wall and left it leaning against it, then she climbed into the front and kicked his wind shield out and then proceeded to crawl into the back seat and kick the rear window out. He had to admit he was amaze that she hadn't cut herself or broke her leg.

Twilight chassis vibrated as Nori began removing his hood. The vibration made Twilight tingle. Fifteen minutes later, the vibrating stopped and Twilight watched as the human girl struggle with the hood and grunt as she dragged it to where his door was.

He watched her exhale and wipe at her glistening forehead. She stretched and went over to a tool shed where a black stereo system covered in worded stickers, she pushed a button and music started playing.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you- 50 thousand tears I cried_

"Oh yeah." Nori said grinning and moving her head to the beat as she walked over to Twilight.

_Don't want you hand this time- I'll save myself_

Nori picked up a toolbox and placed it on Twilight's chassis and pluck up a wrench from it.

_I'm dying again_

She lean in and started mucking around.

_Blurring and stirring- the truth and the lies_

"I don't know who your previous owner was or where you came from—though it looks like you came from Japan, but damn what an engine!" she told him.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

Twilight felt her connect the parts the allowed him to talk and he said "Thank you."

Nori let out a surprise yelp as she threw herself back and fell onto the ground. This startled Twilight.

Nori stared wide eyed and her mouth opened at the Ferrari.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked concern "Did you injure yourself?"

Nori continued to stare at the talking car and finally getting out of her stupor pointed at him with her wrench and exclaim "You talk!"

"Yes, I can." Twilight said a little miff.

She continued to stare and point "You talk!"

"Again. Yes I can." Twilight said.

"You _can _talk!" she said.

"_Yes."_ Twilight said emphasizing on the word "I can talk." He reminded himself to not get mad at the human, this was a first time for the both of them. "My name is Twilight and it's a pleasure to meet you Nori."

Twilight could see her eyes grow bigger "You have a _name_ too? _And_ you know my name?" she asked.

"Yes, I have been aware of what was going on around me and had heard your grandfather call you that." Twilight explain.

Nori stood up to fast and started pacing in a circle "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod—"

Twilight wondered why the human girl needed to repeat those three words over and over again. Or maybe she just liked repeating them.

Nori finally stopped her pacing, took a few deep breaths and slowly inch toward the Ferrari, she looked down at it and said "This is too weird."

"Indeed." Agreed Twilight.

Twilight watched Nori lick her lips and then cough into her gloved hand "Well then, hello Twilight, it's a pleasure meeting you. I would shake your hand… but since we… lack that…" she patted his chassis.

The song changed to a new one as they both stared at each other. "Um, ok. Awkward." Nori said scratching her head with the wrench "I guess I can continue fixing you… if you want."

Twilight perk up "Please do. I have been in this state since April."

"April?" Nori said as she started on the engine again "How the hell did you get in this state anyway?"

"It's a _long_ story." Twilight said with a sigh.

Nori chuckled "At the rate it's going to take _me_ to fix you up, I'm willing to sit still and listen."

"All right." Twilight told her and began.

* * *

"Those stupid jockheads!" Nori exclaimed and threw her torque wrench at the wall.

"I presume you know them?" inquired Twilight.

Nori closed her eyes and inhaled air through her nose "Yeah, I know those jackasses," she said going over and picking up the wrench "I had Auto shop class with them during school. They have egos the size of the football field they played on. They wouldn't stop harassing me 'cause I was the only girl there and they felt that only _men_ should be the ones to fix cars… bastards."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Twilight told her "and I must say they are greatly mistaken to assume that you can't fix a vehicle. You're doing a fine job on me."

Nori smiled at him "You are such a charmer." She told him and looked at the clock. "Damn! It's almost closing time. I wanted to talk to you some more…"

Twilight watched as her lower lip thrust out in a cute pout. "Well, I won't be going anywhere, you haven't fixed the part that allows me to move freely." Twilight said with a chuckle.

"And two of your tires are flat." Nori added twirling the wrench around.

Twilight watched as she place the wrench back into the toolbox and turn the stereo off "Lucky for us, Matt and the others are off tomorrow and grandpa's going to be busy. So, I can talk to you without anyone thinking that I finally lost my mind." She said with a twitchy smile.

Twilight had to laugh.

"Nori? Are you ready to go?" Arnold called.

"Almost grandpa!" she called back. "Well, goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Nori." Twilight replied back.

She smiled at him, turned and left. "Who were you talking to Nori?" Twilight heard Arnold ask.

"Oh, a friend." She answered.

Arnold chuckle "An imaginary friend? Aren't you a bit old for one of those?"

"I never said it was an imaginary friend and you're the one that said I'm never too old for one." Was the last thing Twilight heard as the garage door was closed shut.

He sighed and thanked Primus for being kind to him as he went into recharge.

* * *

"So where did you come from?" Nori inquired as she slipped her gloves on.

Two days have pass since Twilight revealed himself to Nori and she had thus far kept it a secret.

"I've come from a planet called Cybertron." Twilight answered.

"A planet? So you're like a… metal alien?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He said.

"Wow." She said in awe. "Can you tell me more?"

Twilight paused before slowly asking "Why?"

"Well, I would like to know more about my friend and where he came from." Nori told him.

Twilight felt an emotion ripple through his chassis "Friend? You consider me a friend? Even though I'm a machine and not an organic?"

"Yeah. Even if I've known you for a few days, I think of you as a friend, which by the way I would like to apologize for kicking out your windows and stripping your interior and other stuff." She said sheepishly.

Twilight chuckled "It's ok, I understand." He told her and paused.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I know how to keep a secret." Nori said with a nervous smile and holding her hands up.

"Ok, I'll tell you as you work on my engine." He said.

Nori's smile grew and she started working on the engine again as Twilight started his story.

He admired her for keeping quiet as he told his tale.

* * *

"Fascinating!" Nori said after swallowing a bite of her lunch. "Let me see if I got this all down. These two factions: The Autobots who are good are fighting the Decepticons who are evil and who also trying to rule your home planet. You're a neutral that got caught into the middle of the battle. The Decepticons had attacked you, your friends and the other neutrals to destroy your…"

"Our femmes and sparklings. Megatron… wanted to make sure that there were no more femmes to have sparklings and no sparklings to become an Autobot." Twilight told her.

"Damn!" she took a gulp of water "and you got separated from your sister and two of your friends shoved you into an escape pod like thing where you manage to escape getting blasted and have been drifting in space for millions of years before coming to Earth where eventually you accidentally provoke the brain damage jocks into knocking you off a mountain."

"Yes." Twilight replied.

Nori whistled, "How _old_ are you?"

"I am close to seventeen million cycles old… statistically, I should be the same age as you."

Nori stared at him "You're seventeen?" she asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered back.

Nori continued to stare at him and gulped down her water "That's… wow."

They were silent and Nori had gone back to eating. She swallowed and asked, "Do you think your sister's alright?"

Twilight's chassis drooped on his suspension and said softly "I don't know… I hope to Primus she is…"

Nori finished her lunch, brushed the crumbs off her lap and stretch. "Ok! Break time is over, time to continue what I was doing." She said and went back to Twilight's engine.

"I got your entire engine fixed, save for this thing," Nori explained to Twilight tapping her wrench against the item "I've never seen anything like it."

"Describe it to me." Twilight instructed.

As she did he felt dread fill his spark "Th-that's my transformation cog…" he said in a whisper.

"That allows you to transform into your other form yes?" she asked shoving herself up.

"Yes… without it, I'm stuck in this alt form." He told her.

Nori stared at the Ferrari sadly "I'm sorry Twilight, it's nothing I've ever seen before and I don't think I'll be able to find a replacement and I don't want to try and fix it… I might do something bad to you." She told him.

"I understand Nori. Don't worry about it, I'll survive." He said.

She nodded and went to grab a wheel jack.

Twilight felt the cold terrible grip of sadness and pain rip at his spark; he'll never again be able to be in his bipedal form. He watched as Nori came back with the wheel jack and started preparing to lift his chassis up so she could work on his underside.

'_I guess I should be grateful to find a caring human that's willing to help and not show me off or something.'_ He thought to himself.

He was grateful to be in Nori's care.

* * *

"Who took out the dents in Twilight?! And put new tires on him?!" Nori demanded.

Twilight watched amused as the four males stared at her, faces riddled with confusion.

"Twilight?" Matt questioned staring at her "You named your Ferrari 'Twilight'?"

Nori shrugged "I happen to like the way the darkening sky looks with the setting sun." and she glared at them "Now answer my questions!" she snapped.

The four males fidget with guilt "We thought it would be nice to do those things for you as a birthday present." Yuri answered.

"Is that _why_ you got my grandfather and Lonny to take me out? You used them to distract me so you can take out the dents and put on new tires and-and-and-" she grit her teeth.

"Oh come on Nor, it was our way of showing that we care. Can't ya give us a break? It's not like we put on the new windows and stereo system and headlights and mirrors and door." Joey told her.

Nori inhaled and exhaled "Yeah, you're right… sorry for snapping at you all." She glared at them again "But no more help! I'm doing the rest on my own. Got it?"

"Yes Nori." They said in unison.

"Good." She turned to walk away but turn back to them "Although… I could probably use some help with the door… I want to start painting soon…"

They grinned at her.

Within an hour, Twilight had a new car door and it didn't hurt much when Nori open and closed it. He watched as she put goggles and a facemask on. She picked up a sander, walked around his rear and Twilight heard the thing turn on.

He yelped and moved away from the thing "What are you doing?!" he demanded in a hush whisper.

"I'm trying to get the paint off so I can give you a new paintjob." She whispered back, "Now stop acting like a baby and don't move, the sooner this is done the better." She started the sander up again and pressed it to Twilight's chassis.

It took all of Twilight's willpower not to move. The sander had surprised him before but now it was tickling him!

"There!" Nori declared, removing the goggles and mask and wiping her face with a towel.

"Now I just need to tape up the windows, the bumpers and everything else that I don't want paint on." She said cheerfully as she went to get the items to do that.

Twilight didn't like the feel of tape and paper on his chassis, but he couldn't do anything as Nori got the guys to move him into another room.

"There you go Nori." Yuri said patting Twilight's chassis.

"What colors are you going to use on it?" Lonny asked.

"It's a surprise." She answered.

They shrugged and left her to do her painting.

"What colors are you going to paint me in?" Twilight inquire as she began mixing paints.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked getting ready to paint on the primer.

"Yes." Twilight answered.

"I'm going to paint you the colors of twilight, red orange, purple and black." She told him.

"Not my old dark blue?" he asked.

"I want to give you a color that fits your name." She answered and started spraying the primer on.

* * *

Twilight sat with dryers all around him. Matt, Joey, Lonny and Yuri were staring at him.

"What?" Nori demanded as she tapped her foot.

"It has three colors." Matt piped first.

"_He_ is the color of twilight." Nori explained "and what's wrong with that? I've seen cars painted like the ocean complete with a dolphin."

"That's true." replied Lonny.

"Nice job." Yuri told Nori.

Nori smiled.

* * *

Twilight waited patiently as Nori began wiring and fitting his new headlights in. A month had pass since he came in possession of the bright seventeen-year-old mechanic.

"Almost done." Nori told him.

"Thank you again Nori." Twilight replied back "I really appreciate all that you have done for me."

"No problem." She said, as she made sure the headlight was secured.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

Nori looked up at him blankly "What do you mean?"

"You seem a bit melancholy lately." He told her.

Nori turned her head to the side and didn't speak. It reminded him of the time when he asked Nori about her creators and she said she didn't want to talk about it, he saw great sadness and anger reflect in her eyes so he hadn't coerce her about it.

"I just… feel bad… keeping you like a…pet." She finally said.

Twilight stared at her.

"I'm going to tell grandpa about you, so that he'll know why I'm going to let you go." She told him.

"What will he say to that?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure he'll understand." She said and went onto the next headlight.

* * *

"Now what's this all about child?" Twilight heard Arnold asked Nori. "I thought you said you 'love' my present and now you're getting rid of it?"

"I do grandpa… but I have to show you… and I need you to promise not to tell anyone… **especially** my father." Nori replied.

"Very well."

"Also, this isn't a joke. I didn't get Matt or the others to do this for me, ok?" she said as she took her grandfather where Twilight waited.

"Ok." He said a bit suspiciously.

"And I'm not on drugs or paint thinner or glue or anything and there is none of that wafting the air too." She added.

"Ok." He said sounding more suspiciously.

Nori brought Arnold to a halt before the Ferrari and she said "Grandpa, meet Twilight."

Arnold stared down at his granddaughter and turn back as the Ferrari drove closer. "Hello Mr. London, thank you for saving me from the junkyard."

Arnold's blue eyes widen and his knees gave out sending him to the floor.

"Are you ok grandpa?" Nori asked as Twilight asked "Are you ok sir?"

"Thi-thi-this is a joke. It has to be." Arnold replied.

"No grandpa, I told you it's not a joke. Twilight is a sentinel being from space." She turned her head to Twilight and nodded.

Twilight in turn told Arnold his story.

Arnold sat there gaping at the talking car and how well his granddaughter was taking this.

When Twilight had finished his story, Arnold calmly stood up, walked around Twilight, looking for a radio or remote. Finding none, he then walked over to stool and sat down on it. With a shaky hand, he ran it through his silver hair "I'll be damned." He whispered.

"Now do you see why I don't want to keep Twilight? I wouldn't feel right owning him like a pet or slave."

Arnold turned his head to Nori then Twilight and back to Nori. He stood up, walked over to Nori and embraced her "I understand Nori and I'm proud of you. You have a good heart." He told her.

"Thank you grandpa." She said hugging him back.

* * *

Twilight hesitated near the road, staring at the starry sky. Nori ran her hand along Twilight's roof.

"You're filled up with gas and plenty of oil, it should keep you going for days. Don't get to any trouble and don't run into any more drunks, I can't guarantee that we'll be able to save you if you're in another state." She told Twilight.

"I understand Nori." He replied, "Thank you again."

She gave his a wobbly smile "You are welcome Twilight. Take care of yourself."

"You too Nori. Goodbye." He said in a whisper and took off.

Nori watched Twilight drive off and gave a pitiful wave. She dropped her arm when he was out of sight.

* * *

A week went by and Twilight sat in an abandon warehouse. He could only move about in the dark as to not rouse any suspicion by the humans of a moving car without a driver. Many times he could've left the city and continue driving around the states but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

His thoughts always went back to Nori and her grandfather. They were truly the kindest humans he met and spending over a month with Nori had made him adore her and enjoy her friendship.

He missed her.

He felt bad that he left her and with a sigh, he slowly pulled out of the building and drove towards the garage.

* * *

Twilight slowed to a stop, something was wrong.

He saw Arnold sitting outside the shop with his face in his hand. He looked distress.

Cautiously driving up to him, Arnold noticed his light beams and looked up. Arnold squinted in the light and recognized the paintjob. "Twilight?" he called.

The car rose on its suspensions and drooped down as if nodding.

"We thought you left a week ago." He told him as he got up.

"I couldn't… I missed Nori." He told the old man.

Arnold stared at Twilight and smiled "She'll be happy to see you."

"…where is she?" Twilight asked.

"She's inside… go ahead and check on her." Arnold told him.

Twilight thanked Arnold and slowly drove inside the shop.

He didn't have to look for her; he just had to follow the heaving sobs.

Twilight stopped when he found her sitting on the floor with her back turned to him; he could see her shoulders shake as she sobbed.

He rolled closer and called out softly "Nori?"

Nori turned around in surprise and stared with pink eyes shimmering with tears.

Twilight saw her let out a choked sob as she held her hand out to him as tears streak down her face "Twi…?" she hiccupped.

"I'm back… I missed you." He told her.

Nori got up, walked over to him and placed her upper body on top his hood as if trying to hug him. He allowed her to weep on his chassis.

* * *

"Hmm, what a pretty twilight." Nori commented as she sat on Twilight's hood as he perched near a cliff overlooking a lake.

"It is." Twilight agreed.

It was nearing the end of summer break for Nori and she would be heading back to school soon.

Nori leaned back and stared at the darkening sky. "Oh look! The first star of the night!" she exclaimed pointing at it and Twilight chuckled.

"Can you see your planet from here?" Nori asked as more stars began to appear.

"No, I can't." he answered.

"Far away huh?"

"Yes."

They were silent, letting the bit of breeze flow over them as the last shred of twilight disappeared over the horizon.

"Do you miss it?" Nori asked.

"No not really. Not with the war going on." He answered.

"Would you ever go back if you could?"

"Maybe. To see if my sister's alright and to see my friends," he said "but this is my home now."

"And you have a new family." Nori added.

Twilight laughed "Such a weird a family."

Nori giggled, "Always been."

They were silent before Twilight spoke "Nori?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." She said with a smile.

They both secretly hoped it would stay that way for as long as they lived.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and I apologize it confused you and any typos you see - -

Review please.


	6. Twilight

Heehee

Thank you for the nice review morgan1yam ^-^

* * *

**Twilight**

The Autobots stared at the Ferrari in disbelief. A neutral? On Earth? Questions began piling up.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"That means he doesn't fight or support the fighting between the Decepticons and Autobots." Nori snapped.

Now the Autobots stared down at the human.

"How did ya know?" Jazz asked.

Nori crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Whoa! Wha's wit' the snappy attitude an' glare?" he asked.

Prowl turned his attention back to Twilight "Twilight? How long have you been here?" he asked.

They watched Twilight's chassis droop and then open his driver's door. Nori got in and the door closed.

Nori poked her head out the window "Now you know that he's not an evil Decepticon, do you mind letting us go?" she demanded.

The Autobots turned their heads to Prowl and with a nod they moved aside.

Twilight drove for a bit before stopping next to Sam. Nori thrust a finger into Sam's face, startling him "You are _so_ lucky that you're keeping your Camaro." She said with a growl and they drove off.

The Autobots and the two humans watched after them.

"Well that was unexpected." Jazz finally said.

"That human was rather rude." Sunstreaker added.

"She didn't seem that way before the race." Sam stated.

"She got guts, I like her." Ironhide said.

Everyone turned to look at him now.

Prowl sub spaced his gun "Now that we know the Ferrari's a neutral, we should head back to the Ark and report this to Prime." He said and turned to Bumblebee "Bumblebee, take Sam and Mikaela home."

Bumblebee nodded, put his gun away and transformed into his alt mode. Once Sam and Mikaela were inside he took off for Mikaela's home first.

"Let's head for home." Prowl told the remaining Autobots.

They transformed and headed back to the Ark.

* * *

Once Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reached their base, the twins decided to head to their quarters to recharge and Ironhide went to his to clean his weapons. Jazz went with Prowl to give a report to Prime about the neutral.

Prime looked up as his second in command and saboteur walked into his office.

"How did it go?" Prime asked.

"The plan was a success." Prowl answered.

"And?"

"The Ferrari claims to be a neutral." Prowl told Prime.

Optimus slowly stood up "A neutral? Here? H-how? We didn't sense any signature."

"I know." Prowl stated "Sunstreaker and I didn't know he was a neutral until I scanned him on our first encounter."

"What's his name? How long has he been here?" Prime asked.

"His name's Twilight. And we don't know how long he's been here, he and the human drove off without tellin'." Jazz answered.

"They left before the neutral could tell you?" Prime said slowly.

"Well, the human that was wit' him was rather rude, she snapped at us." Jazz said rubbing his helm.

Prowl coughed "I think that Twilight was reluctant to tell us how long he had been on Earth when I asked."

Prime nodded and sighed "I would like the full report of this by tomorrow at noon, you two can leave."

They both bowed their head to their leader and left.

Halfway away from Prime's office, Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's arm. Prowl stared at his bonded "I know you Prowlie, you're plannin' on goin' to your office an' write up that report fer Prime. Ain't gonna happen. Yer gonna come wit' me an' recharge." He told the tactician and began dragging him towards their quarters.

"But Jazz—"

"No buts Prowlie! Prime gave you 'til noon tomorrow. You can do the report when you wake up." Jazz said sternly.

Prowl sighed "Fine Jazz." He told the saboteur.

Jazz smirked and moved his arm to Prowl's waist.

"Remove your hand from my aft." Prowl told Jazz through clenched dental plates. Jazz just smirked at him, typed in the code to their quarters and dragged his bonded in with him.

* * *

The next day, word about the neutral reached every Autobot in the Ark. Prime was reading over the report Prowl had typed up and presented to him.

He rubbed his chin plate as he neared the end of the report and pondered on how long the neutral had been living on Earth. He was also impressed that Nori had the guts to stand up to six Autobots with weapons pointed at the Ferrari.

Prime place the datapad onto his desk and called Prowl in. Ten minutes later, Prowl entered Prime's office.

"Yes Prime?"

"I finished your report." Prime informed Prowl and the tactician nodded "I wish I knew more about Twilight." He looked at the datapad.

"Mikaela had stated that she knew where Nori lives, we can asked her for the address and send someone to talk to him." Prowl told Prime.

Prime nodded "But whom?"

"I would suggest Bumblebee." answered Prowl.

Prime stared at Prowl "Why Bumblebee?" he inquired.

"From the way Twilight spoke, I gather that he is the same or close to the same age as Bumblebee." Prowl answered.

"Alright," Prime said never one to doubt his tactician "where's Bumblebee?"

"He had gone to… 'Hang out' with Sam and Mikaela for the rest of the afternoon." Prowl answered.

"Thank you Prowl. If you see Bumblebee later tonight, please tell him that I would like to speak with him." Prime told the Nissan.

"Yes Prime." Prowl answered and left.

* * *

"You want me to do **what**?" Bumblebee asked staring at Optimus Prime.

"I want you to get Nori's address from Mikaela, go there and talk to the Twilight." Prime told the scout.

"But what if he doesn't talk to me? Or that human female won't let me?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, after all Bumblebee, I wouldn't've given you this assignment if I didn't trust in your skills." Prime told the youngling as he placed a hand onto his shoulder armor.

Bumblebee nodded "Ok, Prime. I won't let you down."

"Thank you Bumblebee." Prime said with a smile.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Mikaela asked Bumblebee as he drove her and Sam to their school.

"_Prime wants me to talk to Twilight, find out more about him. And I need Nori's address to do so."_ Bumblebee answered.

"Are you sure? I mean Nori seemed a little… mad." Sam stated.

"I think she was mad that the Autobots were pointing weapons at Twilight and as I recall, you were too when those Sector Seven guys attacked Bumblebee." Mikaela pointed out.

Sam shrugged.

"_So can I have that address?"_ Bumblebee asked Mikaela.

She answered with a "Sure." And gave it to the Camaro.

Bumblebee pulled up to their school, thanked Mikaela, promised to pick them up once their school ended, bid them goodbye and drove off to Nori's resident.

* * *

Bumblebee slowed to a crawl as he neared the place. He stared at the big garage, it looked big enough for a transformer his size to be able to stand up in. A two story white house stood near the garage. The Camaro wondered why anyone would want to build a house near the garage. He mentally shrugged figuring that Nori felt that living near the garage was easier then living far away from it.

He could hear music drifting out from the garage.

Bumblebee drove closer to the garage, the music getting louder and clearer. Voices were also mixed in with the song.

"Ugh, this rust bucket of a Mustang needs a complete overhaul."

"Well I'm sure that's why that human brought his Mustang to you."

"All he told me was 'the engine's acting funny, fix it.' The fan belt was just loose! If he's worried about his '68 Mustang, he should have his brakes replaced as well!" He heard Nori snarl as metal clanged against metal. "I should just fix the whole thing, grind out the rust, give it a new paint job and charge him every cent he got!"

"That's nice… or evil of you."

"I'm being practical! That will teach the idiot to take better care of his vehicle."

"Like you did with me. Which again, I'm really grateful for."

Bumblebee heard her chuckle "I love you too Twilight."

Bumblebee made himself known "Hello?"

Nori poked her head out the garage and glared at the Camaro "What do you want?" she demanded as she stepped closer to the Autobot.

"I want to talk to Twilight." He answered her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and asked "Why?"

Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal form, this time not surprising Nori, "Optimus Prime wants to learn more about the neutral." He told her.

Nori unfurled her arms from her chest and held up a finger "First that Nissan and the yellow Lamborghini chased after us, scaring Twilight into believing that they were Decepticons." She held up a second finger "Then you get Mika and Witwicky to convince me to race you and the red Lamborghini." She held up a third finger "Where half way through the race, that same Nissan and yellow Lamborghini chases us along with a Pontiac Solstice into the construction site where that Topkick pick-up forces us into a dead end." She held up a fourth finger "Then you have Witwicky tug me away from Twilight and I'll admit, watching you six transform was pretty cool." She glared up at Bumblebee "But pointing guns at _my_ friend drew that line!"

Bumblebee stared down at her "I'm sorry Nori, we thought that Twilight was a Decepticon, we were being cautious and we were worried about your well-being." He told her.

The Camaro watched Nori close her eyes and take a deep breath "I see your point." She looked up at him "Let me ask Twilight if he wants to talk. If not then tough luck."

Bumblebee nodded and watched her walk back into the garage.

The music stopped and Bumblebee had to wait for five minutes before Nori came back. "Ok, you can talk to him. **But** it has to be in the garage." She told him.

He nodded and followed her into her garage.

"Be mindful of the '68 Mustang please, I don't want to explain how it got crushed to its owner." She said waving at the vehicle.

Bumblebee stared at the Mustang, it had more rust then anything he ever came across, the interior was in bad shape too and the tires were almost flat. No wonder she wanted to charge a lot to the Mustang's owner!

"Twilight's gone to the back." She told Bumblebee pointing and then looked at her watch "Ah, crap. Can you tell him that I need to head off to my classes now?" she asked him.

Bumblebee was surprised by her sudden change in attitude; she went from being rude to being trusting of him. He nodded.

He watched her take her auburn hair out of a braid and then she looked up at him "Don't do anything to my Twilight, got it?"

Bumblebee frowned at her and nodded.

"Use the door out back if you need to leave too." She said without looking at him as she closed the steel doors and exited out a human size door.

Bumblebee heard something behind him and turned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Twilight told the Camaro.

"That's ok." Bumblebee told him "Um, Nori said that she had to head to her classes now."

"Oh." Twilight said and turning about and heading to the back, Bumblebee followed.

"I would like to apologize for Nori snapping at your friends," Twilight told Bumblebee "but in her defense, she was being… nice."

Bumblebee stopped and stared at the Ferrari. That was her being nice?!

"Well, yes." Twilight replied sheepishly.

Bumblebee hadn't realized he spoken those words out loud.

"She has a hard time trusting someone she doesn't know so she just snaps at them." He paused "And you scared her."

"We didn't mean to." Bumblebee said defensively.

"I know." Twilight told him. "Of course, she didn't snap at me when I first spoke to her." He chuckled "She just freaked out a bit and became friendly."

Bumblebee continued following the Ferrari and stared at the couch pressed into the wall and the giant screen tv settled into the other wall. On and around a table in front of the TV were game consoles and a DVD player.

"Nori likes to spend time with me, so she turned this part of the garage into a 'living room' the men that brought the stuff thought she was strange." Twilight explained.

Bumblebee sat down and stared at Twilight "How long have you been here?" he asked.

Twilight rummaged through his memory bank for the answer "I came here near the end of 2004 in the month of November."

"That was a year after I got here. Why didn't I sense your signature?"

"We never ran into each other." Twilight stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I just didn't expect for the war to reach here."

Bumblebee realized something "No one sensed you during the battle in Mission City two months ago."

"Oh well, Nori and I were on a road trip during that time, we didn't know about the fighting until we heard it on the radio… but they cut out most of it." Twilight told him "and I can't sense other Cybertronian signatures." He added.

"How did you know what Prowl and Sunstreaker were if you can't sense us?" Bumblebee questioned.

"Nori stated that there were no drivers driving them when they were chasing us the first time, it didn't take long to realize who or what they might be." Twilight answered.

Bumblebee was getting a little tired of staring down at the Ferrari "Why don't you transform?" he asked.

Twilight's engine rumbled as if sighing heavily "I can't… my transformation cog has been broken for two years now." He answered.

"How did that happen?" Bumblebee asked in a sympathetic tone.

"In April of 2005, I had… pissed off some 'stupid jockheads' as Nori had called them once, they had knocked me off a mountain. They were drunk and very unfriendly. I had sustained some moderate damage, especially to the parts that allowed me to talk and move and my cog. I waited for a human to drive by and discover me but no one did for months.

"I was soon discovered near the end of June by some men who worked at a junkyard and they hauled me there. They checked into the computer to see if I was stolen when they discovered I wasn't, one decided that if no one claimed me then I would be stripped of parts and crushed into scrap."

Bumblebee winced at the thought of being stripped and crushed.

"By luck, Arnold—Nori's grandfather was looking for a car to give her for her seventeen birthday and decided on me, I thanked Primus everyday for giving me that good fortune. When Nori fixed my vocal processor, I spoke to her and we became friends as she repaired me. When she was finished, she showed me to her grandfather because she didn't want to keep me as a 'pet' as she had put it, so I left but a week later I came back because I missed my friend."

"So that's why she knew about us and the Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes." Twilight said a bit sheepishly "She wanted to know more about my life and Cybertron so I told her. And I'm not worried about her telling anyone, she manage to keep me a secret so far." Twilight paused and then asked "Have you not told your human about the war?"

"Prime told Sam and Mikaela, we never told them about neutrals though…" Bumblebee answered.

"Oh."

Bumblebee tilted his head to the side "Why was Nori using you to race?" he asked.

"Well, _that's_ an interesting story." Twilight said with a chuckle. Bumblebee waited.

"Nori enjoys the thrill of a race, knowing that the slightest miscalculation can cause an accident and a trip to the hospital or death. Her racing began in September after my arrival Arnold had to bail her out of jail; she was caught in an illegal motorcycle race. He told her not do it again, but she didn't listen. After the third time Arnold told her 'If you feel you must put your life in danger, I would sleep better if you do it with a friend.' In November, he was shocked to learn that Nori and I were caught in an illegal car race and she told him innocently 'You said that you would sleep better if I raced with a friend.' Her grandfather laughed."

Bumblebee chuckled.

"We've been a team ever since." Twilight said happily.

"I'm impressed that you managed to survive in your alt form for so long." Bumblebee told him.

"I have to make due with gas and oil. It's not so bad once you get use to it." He said sadly.

Bumblebee felt sorry for Twilight and offered "If you want, I'm sure Ratchet would gladly give you a new transformation cog."

"Enough about me, tell me about you Bumblebee." Twilight said ignoring what Bumblebee told him.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics at Twilight and decided to indulge in the neutral (for now) and told him about himself.

* * *

Bumblebee had just finished taking Mikaela and Sam home and headed back to the Ark. He found talking to Twilight interesting and almost forgot to check his internal clock and was almost late for picking his human friends up from school.

He transformed at the entrance and walked inside towards Prime's office.

He knocked on the metal door and entered.

"Ah, Bumblebee." Prime greeted.

"I came to give my report." Bumblebee informed his leader and told him of what he learned about the Ferrari.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, might have the next one dedicated to the Decepticons… maybe or I might have more Twilight and Bumblebee talking to each other or both.


	7. Deaths and 'Cons

Decided to have the Decepticons appear and a little snippet with some of my oc's.

Enjoy and the disclaimer

Disclaimer: don't own Transformers just my own characters.

"_**Cybertronian and comm. link talk"**_

* * *

**Deaths and 'Cons**

Glacier was bored, there wasn't very much to do on a cargo ship. He stared at the computer screen while listening to his comrades' yell at one another.

"**For Primus's sake Hopper! Stop moving around! You're driving me crazy!"** Turnabout snapped.

"**Now Turnabout, you know that that's part of Hopper's glitch, he can't help it if he can't sit still."** Techno said as he went over the cargo's inventory.

"**Oh sure! Defend him! I should've known that you would since you **_**like**_** him!"** Turnabout said reeling onto the scientist/medic.

"**H-hey! D-d-don't y-y-y-yell a-a-at Te-Te-Techno!"** Hopper stuttered at Turnabout.

"**Will you all shut the frag up?! I can't hear anything with all your yelling!"** Flare screamed.

Star Shooter sat down next to Glacier, watching three of the crew mates yell and curse each other out **"I really hope we get to Earth soon."** He told the other as he handed him an energon cube.

Glacier gratefully accepted it and took a sip **"You know that we just left 5 day cycles ago, it'll be at least 3 orns before we get to Earth."** He said.

"**I know."** Star Shooter told Glacier **"I'm just so bored and thus far, this is the only entertainment we got."** Star Shooter said now watching Flare and Turnabout throw punches at each other.

"**What the Pit is going on here?!"** Wave demanded as he walked onto the bridge.

Flare and Turnabout stopped their fighting and the other four stood up.

"**Who started this fight?"** Wave asked.

"**Turnabout was yelling at Hopper again because he wouldn't stop moving around then Techno tried defending Hopper and Turnabout turned on him which then got Flare to join in the yelling. Then Turnabout called Flare's femme creator a prostitubot and then both started throwing punches at each other, Sir." **Glacier answered.

Turnabout narrowed his optics at Glacier.

Wave turned to Turnabout **"Turnabout! You know that Hopper is as twitchy as a petro-rabbit and he can't help stutter."** Wave told the rookie.

"**I know."** Turnabout mumbled not looking his commander in the optics.

"**Now apologize to him and report to the cargo bay for guard duty." **Wave ordered.

"**Sorry Hopper."** Turnabout drawled and stomped off towards the cargo bay.

Wave rubbed his optics _'Primus, why did Ultra Magnus assign these rookies to me?'_ he wondered to himself and followed after Turnabout.

Hopper watched as his commander and comrade leave the bridge **"I-I-I do-d-don't n-n-need h-h-h-his ap-ap-apology."** He said as he fidgeted uncontrollably.

"**Your voice processor sounds a bit strained let me have a look."** Techno said walking over to the twitching Autobot.

Glacier watched as Techno tilt Hopper's head up so he could have better access to his neck. Flare stared at the two in disgust.

"**Primus! Do that in the Med Bay!"** he snapped at the two and turned back to his computer screen.

Glacier watched Techno lead Hopper to the Med Bay and opened a private comm. link to Star Shooter _**"What's Flare's problem?"**_ he asked.

"_**Flare's one of those few mechs who doesn't like two other mechs being together."**_ Star Shooter answered.

Glacier glanced back at the closed door and asked the one question that he wanted to ask since he first met Hopper _**"Why is Hopper like that?"**_

"_**Hopper was never like that."**_ Star Shooter began and drank from his energon cube _**"He was never so twitchy and never stuttered."**_

"_**How did he become like that?"**_ Glacier inquired.

**_"His unit was attacked by Decepticons about a vorn ago, he was taken in for interrogation along with two others. The 'Cons tortured and killed the other two first and they prolong Hopper's torture. I don't know how it exactly happened, one version of the rumor was that his voice processor blew up from screaming so much and another was that the Decepticons were dripping acid on him when Hopper or the 'Con holding the acid jerked and it splashed onto his neck, eating at his voice processor until there was barely anything left."_** Star Shooter answered.

Glacier stared at Star Shooter with wide optics.

**_"What's worst, they had raped the poor mech relentlessly. When we finally saved him 12 orns later, he was so messed up that he wouldn't let anyone near him, always cowering from everyone, even from his own friends! Everyone thought that he wouldn't be the same again. Then Techno came along and Hopper surprised everyone by allowing him near him. The scientist/medic slowly repaired Hopper back to his normal self, however he couldn't properly fix his voice processor, thus the stuttering and the twitching became a permanent glitch in Hopper's program, we were just glad that he got over what he went through… I however will never forgive what those Decepti-scums did to him."_** Star Shooter said with a soft growl.

Glacier shook his head and shuddered at what he had learned.

**_"Primus. I can't imagine going through what Hopper went through…. I wouldn't last an orn."_** Glacier said.

**_"Indeed."_** Star Shooter agreed.

Glacier ran Star Shooter's words run through his processors **_'Hopper would only let Techno…'_** he looked at the yellow and red mech **_"Are Techno and Hopper sparkmates?"_** he asked.

Star Shooter shrugged **_"Don't know, the other Autobots believes so since that could be the only reason that he would let Techno near him."_**

**_"Wow."_** Glacier said in awe.

Star Shooter chuckled _**"What? Never seen sparkmates before?"**_

_**"No."**_ Glacier answered sheepishly.

Before Star Shooter could say anything else, there was a faint sound of an explosion and the ship rocked.

Flare gripped the console as Star Shooter grabbed a chair and Glacier lost his footing and fell to the metal floor with a loud clang!

**"What was that?"** Glacier asked sitting up.

Wave ran onto the bridge **"What happened?!"** he demanded.

**"We've been breached!"** Flare exclaimed as the computer screens began flashing red.

**"What?"** Wave asked in disbelief.

**"I don't know sir."** Flare said.

**"Well find out!"** Wave snapped.

Star Shooter began typing on the keyboard **"Teletraan-3! Report!"**

**"Damage to the hull near the Rec. room. A shield went up as after the breach, no immediate danger to the eight crew on board."** The computer reported.

**"That's good."** Flare said.

**"Wait…"** Glacier said his optics rising.

**"What?"** Star Shooter asked turning to the pale green mech.

**"Teletraan-3 said 'eight crew on board'… there should only be seven of us…"** he answered slowly.

Flare, Star Shooter and Wave's optics widen as what Glacier said dawned on them and they heard a panic scream.

**"Weapons out! Flare! Contact Ultra Magnus! Tell him our situation!"** Wave ordered as he took his blaster out.

Flare opened a link to Cybertron just as Star Shooter and Glacier brought their weapons out as well and followed Wave out the bridge.

They round the hall and neared the Med Bay when something heavy flew out and crashed into the wall.

Glacier watched as the upper chassis of Techno slid down to the floor, leaving a trail of energon, his once ocean blue optics now grey and cracked. He pointed his blaster as the intruder exited the Med Bay. His weapon wavered as he stared up at the towering Decepticon, his crimson optics sweeping from each Autobot in the hall and one talon hand gripped the upper arm of Hopper. Sparks flew off his blue and purple chassis and they could see that he was still twitching uncontrollably.

Wave fired first.

The Decepticon dodged the laser and fired his own at the commander, hitting him in the chest.

Wave screamed as he was knocked back.

Glacier fired his own gun at the Decepticon as he grabbed Wave's arm and tried to lift him.

Star Shooter fired and opened a comm. link to Turnabout **_"Turnabout!"_**

**_"What?!"_** Turnabout barked.

**_"We have a Decepticon onboard! Near the Med Bay! Techno, Wave and Hopper are down! Glacier and I need help! We are heading back to the bridge!"_** he informed the mech and heard Turnabout curse as he cut the line.

Wave clutched his chest plate and grimace in pain, he swat at Glacier's hands with his other hand **"Go!"** he ordered **"I'll try and slow him down!"**

Star Shooter and Glacier stared at their commander, hesitated and ran toward the bridge.

Wave lifted his gun and shot at the Decepticon, taking care not to hit Hopper.

The Decepticon didn't seem to notice the shots and sauntered over to the commander and shot at the hand holding the gun.

Wave screamed as he felt his hand disintegrate in the blast and stared at the heated metal, wires and circuits that were once his hand.

The Decepticon stomps down onto Wave's chest plate and the commander felt it cave in and he spasm as his spark chamber collapsed on itself.

The Decepticon watched as the blue optics dim and went out and his internal scanners showed that his spark was gone.

Following after the other two Autobots, he ignored the one weakly trying to pull his arm out of his grip **"I-I-I-I r-r-re-recognize y-y-you…"** Hopper said weakly.

The Decepticon stopped and stared down at the Autobot.

Hopper's optics widen as the memories of his time in the hands of the Decepticons came rushing back from the deepest depths of his memory banks.

* * *

_Hopper twitched and looked up weakly at the Decepticons gathered nearby. He could feel wires sparking from the seams of his armor. As the 'Cons talked to a forest green mech that he learned was their medic, he turned his crimson optics to the twitching Autobot. Hopper watched as a seeker place his hand onto the medic's shoulder and watched his lip component say the medic's name._

* * *

Hopper was always good at reading other Cybertronian's lip components, which was how he learned secrets and gathered information.

His optics widened in fear at the same Decepticon medic **"Re-re-re-renegade…"** he whispered.

* * *

Star Shooter and Glacier burst onto the bridge and turned to face the closed door.

"**What the slag happened? Where's Wave?"** Flare asked standing up.

"**He was hit but the Decepticon! He took out Techno and has Hopper."** Star Shooter answered pulling out another gun.

"**Oh frag…"** Flare whispered, his knee joints suddenly becoming weak.

"**Did you get through to Ultra Magnus?"** Glacier asked.

"**Yes, he said he's sending Sky Lynx, First Aid and the Aerialbots to help out."** Flare reported.

Turnabout hurried onto the bridge and stopped when four guns were trained on him.

"**Slag! It's just me!"** he said holding his hands up.

Flare, Glacier and Star Shooter lowered their weapons **"Get away from the door Turnabout! The Decepticon might be coming!"** Star Shooter ordered.

Turnabout didn't get much chance to move when the door crashed down on top of him. Crushing him.

"**Turnabout!"** all three screamed.

Renegade stepped onto the bridge and the three remaining Autobots fired at him. He threw Hopper aside, the blue and purple mech landed heavily into the computer consoles and was knocked out.

Flare, trying to be heroic ran towards the Decepticon. Renegade grabbed him by the arm and stared down at the slightly smaller mech **"You are nothing but younglings."** He said and punched his hand through Flare's abdomen.

Flare coughed up energon before offlining.

Star Shooter began empting his ammo at the Decepticon as he dropped Flare's chassis to the floor and managed to shoot him in the same spots many times.

Renegade turn towards him.

Glacier seeing that the Decepticon was going after the sniper he pulled his trump card out his subspace pocket and shot an electrical pulse at the Decepticon's back.

Renegade fell to his knee as he felt the electricity run through his circuits. He turned his upper chassis to the ice green Autobot's direction and the missile launcher on his right shoulder sent two shots at him.

Both of Glacier's legs blew out and so did his right arm. He screamed as he crashed to the floor.

Renegade smirked at the inactivated mech and turned to the last one.

Star Shooter pointed his guns at the Decepticon **"Come on! You have taken out my crew! Come and get me! I'm not afraid to die!"** he screamed at the 'Con.

Renegade's smirk widened and he lunged for the Autobot as said Autobot fired his guns at him.

He grabbed both Star Shooter's hands in his and his helm in the other. The talon gripping the helm slowly began to squeeze.

Glacier could hear Star Shooter's helm groan and squeal under the pressure until energon spurt out between the Decepticon's fingers.

Renegade released his clawed fingers and watched as the somewhat headless bot fall to the floor leaking more energon from his crushed head.

Glacier turned his head away from the sight, he offline his optics and tried not to cry energon tears. He waited for the Decepticon to walk over to him and finish him off too but he heard him rummage about.

Glacier slowly online his optics and watched the Decepticon pick up Techno's discarded datapad and scan it. The Decepticon then threw the datapad back down and finally walked over to Glacier.

Renegade grabbed the Autobot by the neck and heft him up to look him into his optics. **"You are carrying supplies for the Autobot scums on Earth, where are your medical supplies?"** he asked.

Glacier leered at him **F-frag you."** He spat.

Renegade narrowed his crimson optics at the Autobot and pivot. Glacier saw Hopper's unconscious form resting against the console and saw the missile launcher on the Decepticon's shoulder point in his direction.

"**Tell me or I will shoot him."** Renegade threaten.

Glacier's optics widened **"Please don't hurt Hopper…"** he begged.

The Decepticon smiled at him **"I promise I won't if you tell me where the medical supplies are being held."** He told the Autobot.

Glacier told him.

Renegade smiled evilly at Glacier and fired a shot at Hopper.

Hopper's chassis jerked as a gaping hole appeared in his abdomen.

Glacier cried out in shock and turned to the Decepticon **"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"** he cried.

"**I promised I wouldn't hurt him."** Renegade agreed coolly **"I never promised that I wouldn't kill him."** He told him and tossed him to the floor.

Glacier landed heavily onto the floor and watched as the Decepticon walked on top the fallen door and towards the cargo bay.

Glacier offline his optics again not wanting to see his friend's chassis littered all over the bridge.

He felt the ship shudder again and realized that the Decepticon probably left. Glacier just lay there, feeling energon leak from his wounds and wondered how long until Sky Lynx finds their ship.

He prayed to Primus for the strength to live long enough to tell Ultra Magnus what had happen to him and his crew.

* * *

Bonecrusher looked up as he heard engines echo in the quiet Nemesis.

"Who's there?" he called maliciously.

"Just me." A Saleen grunted as it rolled into view.

"Well?" a small robot asked from his place near a frizzing mech.

Barricade transformed "Just found Runabout and Runamuck." He answered as the two Decepticons behind him transformed as well.

"Where the frag is that medic of ours?!" Bonecrusher demanded.

"Be patient," Rumble stated "you wouldn't want to loose you head." He snickered at his own joke.

"Very amusing runt." Bonecrusher snarled at the cassetticon "When my head's reattached to my body, I'm gonna crush you like an organic!"

Frenzy twittered and sparked.

"Where is our medic?" Rumble asked worried.

"Hey Soundwave! You're the communication officer! Call him!" Bonecrusher ordered.

"No one orders my boss around like that!" Rumble stated and added "Except Megatron of course."

"Medic is on his way, ETA: unknown. He stopped to raid an Autobot cargo ship for medical supplies." Soundwave informed his fellow Decepticons in his monotone voice.

"**Nice to know."** Scorponok chirped bitterly, missing his tail.

Hook walked in and stared at Bonecrusher "He's not here yet I gather?"

"No, the fragger decided to stop at an Autobot cargo ship to get some supplies." Bonecrusher said with a snarl.

"I hope he comes soon." Hook said with a frown.

"Slag it! Why don't you fix me Hook? You used to do that before." Bonecrusher told his friend.

"Yeah, until we got a medic… and do you remember what happened the last time I fixed Scrapper? Renegade _shot_ him and almost tore me in half! I don't plan on reliving that." Hook replied back.

"Well! Isn't this a cozy sight!" an amuse voice stated.

They all recognized that whiny voice and they turned their heads to Starscream.

"It's about time you showed your face Starscream." Barricade said crossing his arms over his chest.

Starscream ignored the Saleen and waltz up to the Decepticons "Why are you here?" Soundwave questioned.

"Yeah!" Rumble agreed "We haven't seen you since we got here and Barricade said it's been two months since that big battle."

"I figured now that Megatron has fallen that I will take my rightful place as your new leader." Starscream said with a smirk.

The ship was soon filled with shouts.

"**No way!"** Scorponok said.

"I only follow Megatron!" Bonecrusher snapped.

"I would never follow a coward like you!" Barricade said.

"Me? A coward?!" Starscream shrieked "Where were _you_ during the battle for the AllSpark?"

"I found Bonecrusher after Prime cut his head off. I went to take him somewhere safe! And by the time I got to the city it was too late and the battle was almost over." Barricade retorted.

"That's true." Bonecrusher replied

Starscream snorted and walked farther inside the ship "Either way, since I'm—_was_ second in command, it gives me every right to be the new leader."

"Unacceptable." Soundwave said.

"Why's that?" Starscream demanded.

"Megatron might still be alive." The communication officer answered.

"He's dead! The little human overloaded his spark with the AllSpark! He's not coming back." Starscream told him.

"Proof."

"What?"

"Soundwave wants proof that Megatron's truly gone before he'll accept you as the new leader." Rumble explained.

"Very well then… where is Megatron's chassis?" Starscream pondered.

"The humans took it somewhere along with Blackout and Brawl's chassis. That's all I know." Barricade answered.

"Frenzy knows where!" Rumble piped up "The humans had him for a bit before I rescued him, I think he might've heard something."

Starscream stared down at the frizzing cassetticon with half a head.

"Do you honestly think he'll survive long enough until Renegade gets here to fix him?" Starscream asked.

"Bonecrusher and Frenzy have managed to survive for two months. I believe they will last longer." Barricade answered.

"I hope so." Starscream said and walked off.

* * *

There's my chapter 6!

While I was writing the part with the 7 Autobots, I got into a predicament. As I was writing their personalities I ended up falling for them, Hopper especially so I wanted to keep some of them alive… I might… I might not…

What do you think? Should Hopper and Glacier live or return to the Well of AllSparks?


	8. Cupid's Arrow

Heehee so Hopper and Glacier gets to live. Yay! Also noticed some typos in my chapter 4 with Twilight's age, ah ha ^ ^; fixed it.

* * *

**Cupid's Arrow**

"Optimus Prime!"

Prime looked up just as Red Alert came running into his office. "Yes Red Alert?" he inquired.

"Ultra Magnus is on the computer screen! He has an urgent message for you!" Red Alert answered.

Prime stood up quickly and left his office and headed for the communication room.

* * *

"Hello Ultra Magnus." Prime greeted as he entered the room.

"Hello Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus greeted back.

"What this urgent message?" Prime inquired.

"Half an orn ago, I sent an Autobot Cargo ship with a crew of seven- one commander and six rookies for Earth… they were attacked… the crew were killed." He answered.

Prime gripped the console weakly "All of them?" he asked.

"Sky Lynx got there in time for First Aid to save two of them. Glacier was conscious enough to tell us that a single Decepticon attacked them before he went into stasis lock."

"One Decepticon…? What was he after?" Prime asked.

"Glacier told us that he took all the medical supplies." Ultra Magnus answered.

_'Medical supplies? Did a Decepticon medic ask him to steal them and bring them to Earth to repair the missing Decepticons?'_ Prime asked himself.

He looked up at Ultra Magnus "Who were the other Autobots that were killed?" he asked.

"Designation: Wave- commanding officer." An image of a grey mech appeared on the screen "Designation: Turnabout- trooper." An image of a black and white mech appeared next to Wave's picture "Designation: Flare- communication officer." An image of a red and white mech appeared under Wave's picture "Designation: Techno- scientist/medic." An image of a dark and pale blue mech appeared next to Flare's picture "and designation: Star Shooter- sniper." An image of a yellow and red mech appeared under both the pictures of Flare and Techno.

Optimus studied each pictures "And who are the mechs that survived?"

"Designation: Glacier- Engineer." An image of an ice green mech appeared on another screen "And designation: Hopper- unknown." An image of a blue and purple mech appeared next to Glacier's picture.

Optimus stared at Ultra Magnus "Unknown?" he inquired curiously.

"Hopper was a spy in his unit but after he was captured by some Decepticons and… tortured, he developed a permanent twitch and no one wanted to give him a gun after his accidental misfire almost hit Kup. We thought that he might make a good interrogator since he's good at reading Cybertronians lip components… he has a stuttering problem now and not many Autobots wanted to go through with listening him try to speak. I thought that maybe Red Alert would be gracious enough to take pity on the youngling and make him a security officer." Ultra Magnus explained.

Optimus Prime nodded slowly, knowing fully about Ultra Magnus's concern about Red Alert hardly allowing anyone into his security room.

"I'll talk to him about it." Prime told Ultra Magnus.

"Thank you sir." Ultra Magnus replied

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Kup sent some more Autobots to Earth; one should reach it in two orns and two others by five orns." He told Prime "…and since the first cargo ship didn't get to far, I'm sending Hot Rod, Springer, Blurr, myself and a few others on a second ship to Earth. Sky Lynx will come with Skyfire carrying the Aerialbots, the Protectobots, Wisp, Winterstorm, Hopper and Glacier once they are fully repaired. And a few others as well. I am also sending a full report of the incident and what Teletraan-3 recorded to you."

Prime nodded "Thank you Magnus."

Ultra Magnus nodded glumly.

Optimus Prime tilted his head to the side "Something else on your mind?" he asked.

"I… can't get over those deaths… when Sky Lynx hauled the ship back… I walked onto the ship and was appalled at what I saw. I couldn't believe they were all killed by a single Decepticon and all for medical supplies. And Glacier and Hopper… Primus, Glacier had both his legs and an arm blown off and Hopper had a hole in his abdomen, First Aid told me that Glacier had crawled his way to Hopper and manage to stop both their bleeding long enough for them to get medical care and inform me what had happened on the ship." Ultra Magnus sighed heavily.

Prime stared at Ultra Magnus _'You feel responsible for what transpired.'_

"It's not your fault that those rookies and their commanding officer were killed, you couldn't have known a Decepticon would attack them for medical supplies." He told him.

"I handpicked them myself, Prime." Ultra Magnus told his leader "Star Shooter idolized Bluestreak, I sent him so he could meet his hero… and so the other rookies could complete their training with the best… I sent them to their deaths."

Optimus Prime shook his head "We were at war; we are _still_ at war Magnus. They knew the danger and still accepted their assignment. They fought and died bravely trying to protect each other and the cargo. It is not your fault, I'm sure those two rookies will feel the same." He reassured the other mech.

Ultra Magnus gave Prime a faint smile "Thank you Optimus Prime. We'll be arriving at Earth in one and a half orn."

"We'll be waiting for you." Prime told him and watched the screen go black.

* * *

Optimus Prime read and reread Ultra Magnus's report once he downloaded it onto a datapad, as well as the information on each of the Autobots that were on Teletraan-3. He then watched the recording that Ultra Magnus downloaded from the ship and watched as each mech died by the Decepticon.

He had turned up the volume and replayed the part with Hopper, trying to catch the Decepticon's name.

He played it for the eleventh time and finally got the name.

"_**Re-re-re-renegade…"**_

Optimus Prime mused over that name, he could swear he had heard it before but couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that he would ask the Autobots if they recognize the name later and continued watching the recording.

He watched as Renegade promised Glacier no harm would come to Hopper if he revealed the location of the medical supplies and jumped when Renegade went back on his promise and shot Hopper once Glacier gave the Decepticon what he wanted.

_Glacier cried out in shock and turned to the Decepticon __**"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"**__ he cried. __**"I promised I wouldn't hurt him." **__Renegade agreed coolly__** "I never promised that I wouldn't kill him." **__He told him and tossed him to the floor_.

Optimus was amaze as Glacier slowly crawled his way to Hopper with one hand and was even more amaze to see that Hopper had survived a shot so close to his spark chamber. He watched as Glacier slowly tied each leaking energon line in the gaping hole in Hopper's chest and the ones on his legs and arm with his one good hand. He assured the unconscious, twitching mech that they would be rescued soon.

Optimus leaned back into his chair once the recording was finished and rubbed his optics. He had hoped that with Megatron gone, the war would finally be over. But it has not and it looked like it would never be over as long as the Decepticons were still around.

* * *

"Where's Bumblebee heading off to?" Cliffjumper wondered.

"Probably to see tha' neutral again." Jazz answered as he leaned against the Ark.

"Still? I thought Prime just wanted him to do that once?" the red Camaro asked.

Jazz just shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Sideswipe inquired as he, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak joined Jazz and Cliffjumper.

"About Bumblebee goin' off ta see Twilight again." Jazz answered.

"Again?"

"I wonder why. Maybe he likes him, you did say that Twilight was a mech right? I guess the neutral is since Bumblebee likes mechs more then femmes. I think Bumblebee might really like Twilight, which is good since it has been a while since he's been with anyone and he needs some love in my opinion…" Bluestreak rambled "not that I'm saying that you are bad Cliffjumper." He added.

Cliffjumper glared at the sniper.

"Don't listen ta Bluestreak Cliffjumper, ya know how he talks bef're thinkin'." Jazz told the Camaro with a wary smile.

"Yeah well, Bluestreak does have a point though." Sideswipe stated.

Jazz, Bluestreak and Cliffjumper stared at the red Lamborghini.

Sunstreaker nodded "Though we are both single mechs we couldn't help notice how you had treated Bumblebee when you both were together." He added.

Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge.

"You acted like you were more in love with fighting the Decepticons than with Bee. It's no wonder he broke up with you and left to go after the AllSpark." Sideswipe concluded.

Cliffjumper's optics narrowed at the twins.

"Don't pay any attention ta them Cliffjumper." Jazz told Cliffjumper again.

"Who gave you three permission to check on my love life?" Cliffjumper demanded.

"Hard not to notice," Sunstreaker said placing his hands on his hips.

"Yep, whenever you and Bee were always in the same room, the sexual tensions between you two were always so thick anyone would've been able to cut it with an energon knife." Sideswipe said.

Bluestreak shutter his optics at Sideswipe "I never heard that saying before. Did you learn that from the humans? I remember reading that from one of their literature. Their stories are really interesting. They have so many different genres for their stories. They have horror, comedy, suspense that is the same as horror, but I like romance. I read a few that was very nice and sad an—"

"Ok Bluestreak, we get it." Sunstreaker interrupted the talkative 'bot.

"The point is." Sideswipe said "Now besides Bee seeing his human friends, he is seeing the neutral more and that you may be jealous of some innocent Cybertronian."

There was silence between the five Autobots before Cliffjumper said "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous!" and he stormed off towards the shooting range.

"Yep, definitely jealous." Sunstreaker said watching after the minibot.

"Why did ya both have to do that ta 'im?" Jazz asked the twins.

They just shrugged.

* * *

Nori sat on a stool as she tuned up her motorcycle. She swipe at her forehead and groped for a sandwich sitting next to her. She picked up one of the slices, stuck it into her mouth and went back to work as she chewed.

Nori stopped chewing when she heard an engine approach, she peeked over her bike to see a familiar yellow Camaro drive up.

She swallowed her sandwich and stood up. "What a pleasant surprise, I thought you'd be spending more time with Witwicky and Mika then continue hanging out here, it being summer vacation and all." She said as Bumblebee stopped.

"I know…" Bumblebee agreed.

Nori couldn't help smirk.

"What?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing." She answered coolly "You know where Twilight is, though I think he's taking a 'stasis nap' as he called it once."

Bumblebee drove into the garage.

Nori chuckled as she went back to her bike "Valentine's day is eight months away and already Cupid's arrow is busy at work."

* * *

Bumblebee transformed and headed to back to see the TV on with music blaring from it and Twilight staring at it.

Bumblebee couldn't tell if he was in recharge as Nori told him and so he poked him.

"Huh? Wha? Who's there?" Twilight wondered.

"It's just me." Bumblebee answered.

"Oh, sorry I was having a stasis nap." Twilight told him.

"I know, Nori told me." Bumblebee replied and frown at the neutral, every time he asked about having a new transformation cog replaced, Twilight either changed the topic or ignored him. And Bumblebee wasn't going to give up on asking him why he won't have Ratchet replace it for him.

"Twilight, every time I come here and inquire about your transformation cog, you avoid it completely. Why?" Bumblebee asked.

Twilight didn't answer.

"Twilight?" Bumblebee called.

Twilight still didn't reply.

Bumblebee sighed, left and transformed back into his alt mode and drove back to the Ark.

Nori watched the Autobot leave and walked up to Twilight "Why don't you have your transformation cog replaced?" she asked him.

Twilight sighed, something he had picked up from Nori and answered "I know Bumblebee means well Nori… but I don't want to… be in debt to the Autobots for it…"

Nori rose an eyebrow at him "I honestly don't think that the Autobots would do that to you." She told him.

"I know," he said quietly.

"It's something else isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"I see." Nori said and scratched her chin "but you know, I would really like to see what you look like in your other form and because whatever is the matter with you, shouldn't get in the way of your desire to transform again. I know you always become sulky after Bumblebee leaves."

Twilight said nothing.

Nori knew better than to push her friend "Want me to play a game for you?" she asked.

"Please?" he answered and Nori went to look through her game collection.

* * *

Bumblebee walked into the Ark and almost crashed into Ratchet. "Sorry Ratchet." He apologized.

"It's ok Bumblebee." Ratchet replied with a sigh "Where did you come from?"

"I was visiting Twilight," he answered.

"Ah, the neutral. How is he doing?" Ratchet inquired as they walked through the hallway.

"He's fine," Bumblebee answered "except for his transformation cog."

"What about it?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"He told me it got damaged two years ago by some humans. Every time I see him, I ask him about it and he just avoids it and I don't know why." Bumblebee told Ratchet.

"That's too bad, I'll gladly replace the cog and do a check up on him." Ratchet told the yellow Camaro.

Bumblebee nodded "I'm not going to give up on convincing him about it either. I'll continue to go see him everyday if I have to."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge curiously at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee noticed it "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ratchet told him.

Bumblebee frowned, "You and Nori both told me that. What the slag?"

Ratchet shook his head "You'll figure it out soon youngling." He told Bumblebee.

Confuse, Bumblebee headed to his quarters without realizing that Ratchet smiled at him.

* * *

The next day, Bumblebee stepped outside the completed Autobot base.

"Hey Bee!" Bumblebee heard someone called, as he got ready to transform. He turned to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walk up to him.

"Heading off to see the neutral again?" Sideswipe inquired innocently.

"Yeah." Bumblebee answered slowly.

"Cool." Sunstreaker said using the new word he picked up "can we come?"

"Why?" Bumblebee questioned.

"No reason." Sideswipe quickly answered.

"WHEN AH GET MY SERVOS ON THOSE SLAGGIN' TWINS, THERE WILL BE NOTHIN' LEFT OF THEM FOR RATCHET TO REFORMAT INTO TOASTERS!!" Ironhide's voice boomed.

Bumblebee stared as the twins both transformed into their alt modes and race off. He followed after them.

* * *

As Bumblebee led the twins to Nori's garage he inquired, _"What did you do to Ironhide?"_

"_Nothing!"_ Sunstreaker answered.

"_Except replaced all his ammo with nerf darts and silly string."_ Sideswipe replied.

Bumblebee mentally groaned, then said _"Don't you both have anything better to do then pranks?"_

"_Sure."_ Sideswipe answered _"Sunny likes to keep himself primp and polished and I like to come up with better pranks."_

Bumblebee decided to stop asking them questions and continue to drive and think of ways to convince Twilight to replace his damaged transformation cog.

"_Oh did you hear Bee? We have more Autobots coming in five Earth days."_ Sideswipe said.

"_Really?"_ Bumblebee asked _"Who?"_

"_Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Springer, Blurr and a few others are all coming on a cargo ship. Ultra Magnus wouldn't say who the few others are."_ Sunstreaker said.

"_Bluestreak must be excited to see Blurr again."_ Bumblebee said.

"_Oh yeah."_ Sideswipe replied with a chuckle _"He's been talking about nothing but the shuttle coming, it's been driving Sunny and me crazy."_

Bumblebee chuckled as Sunstreaker told his twin not to call him "Sunny" and was happy that Bluestreak would be with his mate again real soon.

* * *

"_This is it?"_ Sunstreaker asked with a slight grimace in his voice.

"_Yes."_ Bumblebee answered over his comm. link.

They drove up to the garage—Sunstreaker furthest from the building, Bumblebee noticed the steel door closed and a sign hanging on it. He took a closer look and read the sign:

_**CLOSED!**_

"_Closed?"_ Sideswipe read.

"_They're not in?"_ Sunstreaker asked.

Bumblebee went around back to see if that door was open. He stopped as he saw the door closed as well.

He transformed and tried to lift the steel door, it groaned but wouldn't budge. Bumblebee stopped trying to force the door open and later explain to Nori why her back door was broken.

He transformed back into his alt mode as Sunstreaker stated _"Well this was a waste of time."_

"_What now?"_ Sideswipe inquired.

"_I'm going to go see if Sam and Mikaela wants to go to the lake… want to come?"_

"_Nah, we'll risk our afts with Ironhide and head back to the Ark. Have fun with your humans."_ Sideswipe told Bumblebee as he and his twin left.

Bumblebee went off to Sam's house.

* * *

"Anything interesting happening at the base lately Bee?" Sam asked as Bumblebee drove the two humans to the lake.

"_The base is complete. It's more like a city now; Sunstreaker jokingly suggested we call it 'Autobot City' instead of 'the Ark' now. Prime's wants you two, Will and his family, Keller, Maggie and Glen to have a proper tour tomorrow at noon. And we have a cargo ship coming in five Earth days filled with more Autobots."_ Bumblebee answered.

"Cool, what about Twilight?"

"_He's fine, he won't have his transformation cog replaced though."_

"Maybe he has a reason." Mikaela replied.

"_Maybe."_ Bumblebee agreed.

Bumblebee pulled into a parking spot near the lake when he spotted a familiar paintjob. He pulled out the parking spot just as Sam opened the door.

"What are you doing Bee?" he asked the Camaro.

"_I just spotted Twilight on the other side of the lake."_ He answered and headed over to the other side of the lake.

He slowed to a stop next to the Ferrari and saw a pair of long slender legs poking out the back window.

Sam and Mikaela stepped out and stood near the Ferrari.

"That's an odd way to sleep." Sam commented aloud.

"Hmm, what?" Twilight asked sleepily.

Nori's legs stretched and retracted back inside "What's going on?" Nori yawned and sat up.

"Hey Nori." Mikaela greeted.

"Hey." Nori replied leaning out the window.

"What were you doing?" Sam asked.

"Hm, no classes for the day, no calls from any garages. And it was too nice a day to do any work in my own garage. So I thought that Twilight and I could come to the lake to relax before we go on our date to a drive-in theater for a horror movie tonight." She answered with a wicked grin.

"Nori…" Twilight said a bit embarrassed "it's not a date."

Mikaela and Sam smiled as Nori began teasing Twilight.

Bumblebee liked the relationship they had.

"So yeah, I was reading a book and I guess we ended up falling asleep." Nori said with another yawn and then asked "What are you doing here?"

"We came to hang out at the lake." Sam answered.

"Ah." Replied Nori as she rests her head in her hand and stared at Bumblebee.

"_Hi Nori. Hi Twilight."_ Bumblebee greeted.

"Hi Bumblebee." Twilight said shyly.

Nori smiled.

Bumblebee decided to talk to Twilight about the cog again _"Twilight, I'm sorry to bring it up again but why don't you get your transformation cog replaced?"_

Twilight was silent.

Nori stared at Twilight and then said "He thinks that your fellow Autobots will put him in debt for the cog."

"Nori!" Twilight hissed.

"_What? We would never do that Twilight!"_ Bumblebee said appalled.

"I-I know!" Twilight replied "It's something else that's well, embarrassing."

"That makes more sense." Sam stated, no clue what they're talking about.

"Oh, come on Twi, you need to have the cog replace. You need it. You need to be able transform again. Come on, please?" Nori begged.

Twilight's engine revved in a sigh a "Nori? Can you, Sam and Mikaela go down to the lake so I can talk to Bumblebee?" he asked.

"Sure." She told him as she got out and headed down to the lake with a towel, her book and Mikaela and Sam.

Once the three humans were out of sight, Bumblebee waited anxiously for Twilight's answer.

"**Ok Bumblebee."** He told the Camaro, speaking in Cybertronian.

Bumblebee was thrilled and his engine revved **"Excellent!" **he exclaim** "I'll tell Ratchet when I return to the base after I drop Sam and Mikaela home. You can come tomorrow and meet the other humans that helped with the fight!"** he replied back in Cybertronian.

Twilight wondered why he thought Bumblebee's excitement was cute.

"**Bumblebee,"** he said suppressing a chuckle **"you're going to have to escort Nori and me to the base since we never been there before."** He explained.

"**Right."** Bumblebee said sheepishly.

"**And shouldn't you notify your leader first so as to not be taken by surprise**?" Twilight inquired.

"**Of course. I'll do that now."** Bumblebee said and opened a private link to Optimus Prime.

"_Prime."_

"_Yes Bumblebee?"_

"_I have managed to convince Twilight to come to the Ark tomorrow to have his transformation cog replaced, I'll be escorting both him and Nori."_

"_Really? That's wonderful news Bumblebee. We will be waiting to meet them."_

Bumblebee cut the link and said **"Prime can't wait to meet you both."**

"**How thrilling." **was all Twilight said.

* * *

"Heh, so you're finally going to get that cog replaced." Nori said with a smile.

"Yes." Twilight said.

"Had fun hanging out with your boyfriend?" Nori asked, a smirk gracing her face.

"Wh-what?!" Twilight asked shock.

"Ah, you know I'm just pulling your wheel Twi." She said with a chuckle "Though, you both make a cute couple."

"Nori! No matchmaking!" Twilight warned.

"Whose matchmaking?" she asked with her hands in the air "I didn't do anything."

Twilight revved his engine in a sigh.

Nori stretched "I plan to clean you up in the morning before we head to the Autobot's base. I want you looking your best." She gave Twilight a look over "Do you want me to change your paintjob back to dark blue?"

"No, I like this paintjob." Twilight told her.

"Ok, I'm going to get some sleep, goodnight Twilight." She said blowing a kiss at the Ferrari.

"Goodnight Nori." He replied back.

He watched her leave the garage and pondered on her words. _'Boyfriend? Bumblebee? Him and me as a couple?'_ his chassis shook _'No, not possible. It won't happen… no way…'_ he fell into recharge.

* * *

Heh, another chapter completed!

Here's a fun note: as I was writing this, I was going to have Arcee come to Earth on the cargo ship but remembered that I already had her on Earth. Good thing I remembered, **that** would've been very embarrassing. ^-^;

Also check out the two transformer pics I did of my fanchars.

.com/art/Trans-chibi-Twilight-94281648 - a chibi pic of Twilight, I don't really like how his shoulder armors came out so I'm in the middle of drawing another pic of him and changing his appearance a bit. I love his helm though 3

.com/art/Transformers-Moonchaser-95330803 - I guess you can say that's Renegade. He just had his name changed when he became a Decepticon.

Thus far those two and Hopper and my femmes are my favorite but Twilight and Moonchaser are my most favorite. Now I need to come up with alt form for Hopper and Glacier.

I think that's everything. See you in the next chapter where Twilight finally gets to transform into his bipedal form. And I think this chapter's title explains a bit. ;9


	9. Next Day

Ok, since I don't know/remember Will's daughter's name, I'm just going to refer to as 'the daughter' during this chapter. *shrugs* sorry about the title, couldn't think of anything for it - -

* * *

**Next Day**

"So what does Prime have plan for us?" Will asked Ironhide.

"_A tour of our new base."_ Ironhide answered.

"Who else is going to be there?" Will asked again, glancing into the back to his wife and daughter.

"_Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Glen, Keller… and this girl name Nori."_

"Nori?" Will wondered.

"_You'll find out." _Ironhide told Will.

Ironhide continued driving the family to the base, it made him realize how much he missed Chromia.

_Ironhide strolled into the quarters he shared with his bonded, __**"What's wrong Ironhide?"**_ _Chromia asked._

* * *

_He knew he couldn't hide his feelings from her. __**"Prime has ordered me ta go with 'im, Jazz and Ratchet ta search for the AllSpark."**__ He told her._

_Chromia stood up and stared into his optics __**"That means we'll be away from each other…"**__ she said calmly._

_Ironhide nodded __**"Primus knows how long before we see each other again…" **__he whispered as he brushed his fingertips along her cheek. __**"Ah love ya Chromia, ya know ah would do anythin' not ta leave ya."**_

_Chromia took Ironhide's hand with her own and kissed his palm __**"I understand Ironhide. You're loyal to Prime and he trusts you enough to accompany him."**__ She walked into him and wrapped her arms around his waist __**"We'll see each other again. I know we will."**__ She told him._

_Ironhide lean down and took her lip components into his._

* * *

That was the last kiss he had shared with his bonded. Ironhide noticed that Will and Sarah were calling his name.

"_Yes?"_ he asked.

"Are you ok? You got quiet and weren't answering." Will told him, concern.

"_Sorry Will, ah was just rememberin' the last time ah was with Chromia."_ Ironhide told the Captain.

"Chromia?" Sarah asked curious.

"_She's mah bonded."_ answered Ironhide.

"Bonded? What does that mean?" Sarah inquired.

"_She is like… how you are Captain Lennox's wife. Though we don't use that word."_ Ironhide answered.

Will and Sarah nodded their understanding "So does that mean you had a child with… Chromia?" Will asked.

"_No. We want ta have a sparklin' but because of the war and because of the femme/sparklin' massacre, we didn't want ta have one until the war is over… or we find a good place to raise one."_ Ironhide explain to them.

They soon reached the Ark and Ironhide stopped right at the entrance and waited as Will got a stroller out and helped Sarah out with their daughter.

Once Ironhide was sure that they got their stuff out of him, he transformed into his bipedal form.

As he finished transforming, Prime and Jazz rolled up and stopped next to him. Keller stepped out Prime's cab just as Glen and Maggie got out of Jazz.

"Whoo! You maybe from space, but you sure have some fine taste in music!" Glen told Jazz as the Pontiac Solstice transformed.

"Thanks." Jazz said grinning.

Ratchet came out of the Ark along with Wheeljack, the twins, Bluestreak and Prowl.

"Welcome back Prime." Prowl greeted.

"No greetins' fer me?" Jazz asked pouting.

Prowl slightly shook his head at his bonded.

"Has Bumblebee arrived yet?" Prime asked Prowl.

"Not yet Prime." Prowl answered.

"They're late." Sunstreaker said, his arms crossed over his shiny chest plate.

"I hope nothing happened to Bumblebee. So many things could've happen to him on his way to get Sam and Mikaela. Like the Decepticons could've attacked him. He could've gotten into an accident. A human could be trying to steal him or a human could be trying to mug Sam inside Bumblebee." Bluestreak rambled on.

Jazz patted Bluestreak's arm, getting him to stop talking "Nope Blue, here they come right now." He said pointing.

Both Autobots and humans turned or looked up to see the yellow Camaro driving up to the base with a twilight colored Ferrari following.

"Who's that following Bumblebee?" Maggie asked, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"You'll find out." Jazz told her.

They moved to let Bumblebee and Twilight some space, Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee.

"Hey guys." Sam said to everyone.

Will raised his hand in greeting as Maggie and Sarah said "Hello." And Keller shook Sam's hand.

"Damn!" Glen said, watching Nori get out of Twilight.

Nori brushed at her legs, adjusted her coverall straps and tossed her braid over her shoulder. She stared at the others.

"Hi, I'm Captain Lennox, Will Lennox. That's my wife, Sarah and our daughter." Will greeted Nori, shaking her hand. She nodded

"I'm Glen Whitmann and let me tell you girl, you look fine!" Glen said with a grin. Nori raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Defense Secretary John Keller, it's a pleasure to meet you." Keller said, shaking her hand as well. Nori frowned.

"I'm Maggie Madsen." Maggie said shaking Nori's hand. Nori nodded to her as well.

Optimus Prime walked up to Nori. "Hello Nori, I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots." Prime told the human and held his finger to her "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She took that finger and shook it "Thanks boss bot." She said.

"You already some of my mechs." He said indicating to the others.

"Yeah, recognize them from the ambush, I don't know their names. I only know Bumblebee's name." she told him.

Prime nodded "Let me introduce them, that is Ironhide, my weapon specialist." He points to the Topkick, Ironhide showed off his guns.

"Jazz, my saboteur." Prime points at the Pontiac Solstice, Jazz did a break dance move and nodded.

"Prowl, my second in command and tactician." He indicated to Nissan, Prowl nodded.

"The red Lamborghini is Sideswipe, the yellow one is Sunstreaker, and both are my soldiers and twins." He pointed to the Lamborghinis, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raised their hands.

"Bluestreak, my sniper." He pointed to the Nissan.

"Hello." Bluestreak said.

"That is Wheeljack, my engineer." Prime pointed to the Acura NSX, Wheeljack waved.

"And that is Ratchet, my chief of medicine." Prime said pointing to the Hummer H2, Ratchet nodded as well.

"Huh." was all Nori said.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked.

"And what's with the Ferrari?" Will added.

Nori took her sunglasses off "My name's Nori London." She answered and tilted her head at the Ferrari "As for the Ferrari, _he_ can tell you that."

"Hi, I'm Twilight." Twilight greeted shyly.

Will, Glen, Maggie and Keller jumped in surprise.

"Holy shit! It's another one of those talking cars!" Glen exclaimed.

"Very nice, cussing in front of a baby." Nori said pointing at the baby in Sarah's arm.

"It's another Autobot." Keller said staring at the Ferrari in awe.

"No, he's a neutral. He doesn't fight with the Autobots or Decepticons." Nori said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello again Twilight." Prowl greeted.

"Hi."

"You know what he is, how do you know what he is?" Will asked Nori.

"We have been friends for about two years now. Long story short, Twilight got into a car accident, he wound up at a junk yard, my grandfather saved his skid plate from becoming spare parts and crushed, I fixed him up as best I as could and we've been friends since."

"Two years?" Keller asked surprise.

Nori pinched the bridge of her nose "Yes, no one knew about him because I kept him a secret, the Autobots didn't know about him when they were fighting in Mission City because we were in another state during that time. And the only reason the Autobots found Twilight is because we… were running from some cops in an illegal race and the Nissan pretty boy and the piss colored Lamborghini chased us. Then they came back with back up and pointed guns at Twilight, thinking that he was a Decepticon." She said with a huff.

Everyone stared at her and Sunstreaker narrowed his optics "Piss colored Lamborghini?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" she asked.

"Nori, we didn't come here so you can engage the Autobots in a pissing contest." Twilight told her.

She nodded "I know Twilight, I'm still a bit pissed at them for assuming that you were evil." She told him.

"An honest mistake that we ask you for forgiveness Twilight." Prime said.

"I accept it." Twilight told him.

"If Twilight accepts your apology… then I will too." Nori replied.

"So what's wrong with him? He hasn't transformed yet." Glen stated.

"His transformation is broken." Sam answered.

"He's here to get it replaced." Mikaela added.

Ratchet held up the cog and looked down at Twilight "Nori, you're a mechanic correct?" he inquired the human.

"Yes." Nori answered.

"Can you replace the broken cog?" Ratchet asked.

"Ok, let me just take my tools out." She said taking out a leather bound tool kit from her pocket "Pop your hood Twi." She told the Ferrari.

Twilight popped his hood, Nori pushed his hood up, laid the tools out, and took out a socket wrench and lean in.

"That tickles." commented Twilight.

Nori chuckled then said "Stop looking at my ass."

Everyone turned to one another wondering what she was talking about and Maggie smacked Glen's arm "What?" he asked then added "how did she know?"

"I work at different garages that have so many men and very few women, they always stare when I'm like this." She explained.

Glen snapped his fingers "Were you in that t.v. show 'Cars Repair'?" he asked

"I always thought that was a lame name for a t.v. show but yeah, I did some engine repairs, they mostly called me in for doing the artsy paintjob." She answered.

"Man! I knew I recognized you!" Glen exclaimed.

"You were on t.v.?" Sam asked amaze.

Nori scoffed "Three times, that's it. I told the Producer to hell with him after being groped one too many time." She said and held up the broken cog. "Here you go."

Ratchet took the cog out of Nori's hand and handed her the new one. Nori took it and pressed it into the slot and bolted it in place.

"Ok, I think that's it. Mind having a look?" Nori asked getting up.

Ratchet lean down, looked and nodded "That looks good." He told her.

Nori placed her socket wrench back into her leather case and closed Twilight's hood.

Twilight waited until Nori and Ratchet were a few feet away and he tested his new cog. He was overwhelmed with joy, he was able to transform again!

Everyone watched as the Ferrari transformed into his bipedal form.

Twilight was so happy to be able to stand on his feet again, unfortunately, his happiness was short lived when he stumbled and fell onto his faceplate.

Everyone wince as he fell and Will's daughter started crying and Sarah tried to soothe and calm her.

"That had ta hurt." said Jazz.

"Twilight!" Nori was aghast "Are you alright?!"

Twilight pushed himself up and wiped at his face "Ye-yes." He answered and got to his feet again, only to stumble backwards, arms flailing and fell on his aft.

"Hey Ratchet, what's wrong with him?" Sam asked the medic.

"Twilight spent two earth years in his alt mode, it'll take time for him to get use to moving in his bipedal form." Ratchet answered.

Bumblebee walked over to Twilight and held a hand to him. He took it and Bumblebee helped him up.

Once on his feet again, Twilight clung to Bumblebee's shoulders and Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Twilight's waist.

Bumblebee felt a jolt to his spark and he shutter his optics confused. Twilight didn't notice, to busy staring down at his quivering legs.

Bumblebee took this time to stare at the neutral. He was amaze at how much he almost looked like him, except his helm was black with two pale yellow orbs gracing it and his horns were a different shape and he was a lot slimmer then he was.

Twilight stare into Bumblebee's baby blue optics with silvery blue ones.

"Hey Nor, ya ok girl?" Jazz asked.

Everyone stared at Nori who had her hands over her mouth "I'm fine," she said, voice muffled "I'm just trying not to say anything that could embarrass Twilight."

"What could you possibly say that could embarrass him?" Sideswipe asked.

"You don't want to know." She said.

Twilight sighed, "Just say it…" he told her.

"Oh my god! You are so cute!" Nori squealed "You're nothing what I imagined. And those 'horns' of yours look like baby bunny ears, they just add to your cuteness!"

Bumblebee felt Twilight press his faceplate into his neck and felt the Ferrari's chassis heat up from embarrassment.

Ratchet coughed "Bumblebee, will you help escort Twilight to the Med Bay?" He asked the Camaro.

"Yes Ratchet." Bumblebee told the medic and followed Ratchet into the base with Twilight clinging onto his arm.

The humans and Autobots watched them leave.

"God, I need a boyfriend." Nori said and tilt her head to side "or a girlfriend."

Sam and the others stared at her, "Hi, I'm Glen." Glen said holding his hand out to her.

"Ya, I know already." She told him giving him an odd look.

Keller turned to Prime "Shall we get this tour over with?" he inquired.

Optimus Prime nodded "Please follow me." He told the humans.

* * *

"Please sit Twilight onto the berth." Ratchet told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee helped Twilight onto the berth and Twilight gave him a shy smile. Bumblebee returned the smile.

"Lie down." Ratchet told Twilight and watched the Ferrari do so.

Ratchet brought a scanner over to the berth and turned to Bumblebee "You can go now Bumblebee." He told him.

Bumblebee moved but didn't leave.

Ratchet noticed "I know you're still here." He told the Camaro.

"I don't know why, but I don't want to…" he told him meekly.

Ratchet turned to Bumblebee "Leave now or I'll throw something at you." He threatened.

Twilight watched as Bumblebee didn't budge and jumped when Ratchet tossed a wrench at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee managed to dodge the flying tool and ran out the Med Bay as a welder followed after him.

Twilight stared with wide optics as Ratchet turned back to him.

"Let's see now, I'll need to do a check up on you, give you an exhaust flush, a virus scan," and he started naming off a few things to Twilight.

Twilight's optics widened a bit more at the word 'check up' "Check up? You mean scan my chassis?" he asked.

Ratchet gave him a curious look "Yes." He answered.

Twilight sat up, "I don't need a check up." He said quickly "I feel fine, a little stiff but I can get over it." He said trying to get off the berth.

"You can't walk without falling over. Now lay back down." Ratchet told him firmly.

"I can work on that, just keep walking until I'm not falling over or walking funny." He told the medic, still trying to get off the berth.

Ratchet gave him a hard cold stare "Lay back down on the berth _now_." He told Twilight flatly.

Twilight stared at the medic and obeyed.

Positive that the neutral wasn't going to try to leave, Ratchet picked up the scanner and began scanning Twilight's chassis. He grew annoyed as he began to fidget "Stop moving." He told Twilight.

Twilight stopped but soon started fidgeting again.

Ratchet was about to tell him to stop fidgeting again when something on the scanner caught his optic, he stared at it quizzically "What the slag?" he wondered staring at the area on Twilight's chassis he held the scanner over.

Twilight gulped, an action he learned from Nori when she was nervous about something.

Ratchet shuttered his sky blue optics at Twilight and stared at the scanner, "Please open your chest plate." He told Twilight.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

Ratchet gave the Ferrari that look again and Twilight quickly opened his chest plate.

The CMO stared at Twilight's spark and took out a spark scanner. He held it over Twilight's spark and 5 breems later, it beeped.

Ratchet read the reading and reread it. He turned his head to Twilight, surprised etched onto his faceplate.

* * *

First let me say, yay for some Ironhide/Chromia love :D

Second, no Twilight is not a femme pretending to be a mech - -

And third, I hope you like this chapter and please review ^ ^


	10. Secret

Man I'm on a roll ^-^

**Krystal & morgan1yam: I'm not saying, you'll have to find out on your own.**

* * *

**Secret**

"Hey, Captain Lennox?" Nori called as she followed Prime and the others around the base.

"Yes Miss. London?"

"I have a question regarding your name and stuff." She told him.

"What's that?" he asked looking at her.

"Do you flinch whenever someone yells 'fire at will!'?" she asked.

Sam and Mikaela stifled their laughter and Sarah chuckled softly.

"No." Will said a smile crossing his face.

"Ok, I was just curious." She told him.

Prime chuckled as he entered the Rec. room, "This is our Recreation room, Sam and Mikaela are familiar with it."

The humans gaze around to the few Autobots playing poker at one table, chatting at another table, those Autobots stopped what they were doing to stare at the new arrivals except for Blaster who was oblivious and dancing to the music he was playing on his speakers.

"Well, he's in good spirits." Nori commented watching the boom box.

"That is Blaster, my communication officer." Prime told them.

Blaster noticed them, smiled heartily and gave them a wave. The humans waved back.

They soon left the Rec. room.

"Hey Prime? Is it ok if I call you 'Big bot' or 'Boss bot'?" Nori asked.

"If you wish to." Prime answered.

Nori nodded and then said, "Are we going to visit the Med Bay? 'Cuz I would like to see how Twilight is doing and talk to him."

"Of course." Prime answered.

"Ok, cool." said Nori.

Prime smiled at the friendship Nori had with Twilight. "This is our security room." He headed into a room.

Red Alert yelped at the sudden intrusion "Prime! What is this?" he asked his leader.

"I'm giving our new friends a tour of our base." Prime told his security director.

"Wow, that's a lot of monitors." Sam stated as he gazed at the monitors taking up three walls.

"Is that a shower room? Why do you need a camera in the shower?" Sarah asked perplexed.

Mikaela turned her attention to the monitor Sarah was staring at. "Why do you need a camera in there?" she asked frowning.

Red Alert nervously stood there.

"I have a guess but I don't know if I should speak out my tainted theory." Nori said tilting her head at the same monitor.

"I want them out of my security room!" Red Alert screeched.

"Well, that was rather rude." Keller said staring at the close door.

"You'll have to forgive Red Alert, he's a bit paranoid." Prime told them.

"A bit?" Glen asked.

"Shall we continue?" Prime asked.

* * *

"You mustn't tell anyone, especially Bumblebee!" Twilight begged Ratchet.

"Twilight, I have to inform Pri—"

"N-no! You can't!" Twilight wailed.

Ratchet frowned at the Ferrari "Twilight, there is no—"

"There's a human thing between patients and their doctors where the doctors keep their patient's secret unless they give their doctor permission to tell someone. Please keep this between us." Twilight told Ratchet, his silvery blue optics pleading.

Ratchet sighed, "Very well Twilight, I won't tell anyone. But I will have to record all this down and if Prime orders me to show it, I'll have to." He told Twilight.

Twilight offline his optics for an astrosecond "Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet went back to scanning Twilight's chassis. After ten breems, the CMO turned the scanner off "No internal damage, Nori had done a great job on your repairs." Ratchet informed Twilight.

Twilight smiled "She did."

"Well, I'm going to replace all the Earth parts with Cybertronian parts. You'll have to stay here a few days for that." He told the Ferrari as he pulled another piece of equipment out.

"Ok." Twilight said.

"I'm going to start a virus scan now, lay on your front and take down your firewalls." Ratchet told Twilight.

Twilight turned over, turned off his firewalls and watched Ratchet take a cable from the equipment and felt him insert it into the port hidden under his helm.

Ratchet pushed the buttons on the monitor and watched it hum to life "This will take an hour or two, just lay there and relax." Ratchet informed Twilight as he sat in a chair near the berth and began typing on a datapad.

Twilight laid his head on top one of his arms and tapped his fingers on the berth.

* * *

Jazz and Arcee were walking down a corridor chatting when they stopped and noticed Bumblebee standing in front of the Med Bay.

"Why's Bumblebee just standing there?" Arcee asked Jazz.

"I don't know," answered Jazz.

They walked closer and saw that Bumblebee was frowning at the doors.

"Hey Bee!" Jazz shouted, startling Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics at the two confused.

"Wha' do ya find so interestin' about the doors?" Jazz asked with a grin.

Bumblebee stared at the door again "Ratchet chased me out after I helped Twilight inside…" he answered.

"The neutral's in there?" Arcee asked curiously as Jazz chuckled.

"The Hatchet must've given Twi a first impression." Jazz stated staring at the doors. He placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder "Come on Bee, let's get ya outta here before ol' Ratchet realizes you're hangin' outside 'is Bay and threatens ta reformat ya inta a phone or somethin'." Jazz said steering Bumblebee away from the Med Bay.

Bumblebee allowed the saboteur to steer him away but he glanced over his shoulder for a final look at the doors.

Arcee stared at the Camaro concern in her optics while Jazz just grinned, knowing what is wrong with their little scout.

* * *

**BOOM!**

Optimus Prime had finish showing the humans the shooting range when the explosion occurred followed by a quake that threw both Sam and Mikaela to the floor, Maggie crashed into Glen, Will and Sarah clung to their stroller trying to keep it steady, Keller toppled over one of Prime's foot and Nori crashed into the wall.

Once the quake passed, Sam helped Mikaela up, Will and Sarah checked on their daughter, Keller picked himself up, Maggie apologized to Glen as she got off him and Nori asked from her spot "Who blew up?"

Optimus Prime knew it was just an innocent question but he still stare at Nori for he knew that they were near Wheeljack's lab.

They all looked back down the hall they came when they heard metal clanging against metal and saw Red Alert running towards them.

The humans clung to the wall as Red Alert ran past and then Prime ran after him, fully aware where the explosion came from.

"Hey Prime! Wait for us!" Sam called after the leader.

Prime stopped next to Red Alert and watched grey smoke seep out from the cracks of the door to Wheeljack's lab.

Red Alert quickly typed in an override code and the door squealed as it opened.

More smoke escaped out the lab as Prime and Red Alert peeked inside "Wheeljack?" Red Alert called.

"Well that didn't work out as I had hoped." Wheeljack said to himself.

Prime breathed a sigh in relief just as Sam and the other caught up to Prime.

"Thanks for waiting." Someone wheezed.

"I apologize, but Wheeljack has a habit of having his inventions blow up." Prime told them.

"What blew up this time?" Mikaela asked peering into the lab and waving her hand to clear the smoke.

"I don't know." Prime answered as Wheeljack stumbled over to them, covered in soot.

"I was trying to build a bigger version of this." Wheeljack told them holding up an X-box 360.

"A human game? That explosion because of that?" Red Alert asked staring at the console.

"Well we couldn't very well use the small controllers designed for the humans." Wheeljack said matter-of-factly.

"I think you better head to the Med Bay and have your shoulder looked at." Prime informed his engineer.

Wheeljack turned his head to his sparking left shoulder, "I don't know if I want to have Ratchet look at it, he'll get snappy if he sees me like this." He paused and then said, "Then again, this might be a good way to distract him." And he walked off towards the Med Bay.

Red Alert shook his head, muttered something about false alarms and headed back to his security room.

"What did he mean by distracting Ratchet?" Sam asked Prime.

"Ratchet and Wheeljack are bondmates." Prime answered.

"They're what?" Glen asked.

"Bondmates." Prime repeated and explained it to them.

"Just how many of you male Autobots are together?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Sam and I know about Bumblebee being with Cliffjumper and Jazz and Prowl." Mikaela said and the other humans stared at them.

"Really now?" Nori asked with a straight face.

"Yes, Prowl and Jazz are bondmates, as Red Alert and Inferno are, same with Mirage and Hound, Ratchet and Wheeljack, Bluestreak is with Blurr but he isn't here yet and Bumblebee was with Cliffjumper but they never bonded." Prime told them.

The few humans that found out about this weren't at all judging about the transformers lifestyle, they were more in awe about it and they continued on their tour.

* * *

"Hi Prowlie." Jazz greeted Prowl and gave him a kiss.

"Jazz, don't forget that you have patrol later tonight with Tracks." Prowl told his bonded.

"Ok, will ya be in our quarters when I come back or will ya pull an all nighters? That way I could stop by the Med Bay and ask Ratchet fer a sedative." Jazz said jokingly.

Prowl glared at him.

"I'm kiddin'!" Jazz said grinning.

Jazz then noticed Bumblebee trying to leave Prowl's office "Goin' somewhere Bee?" he asked.

Bumblebee stopped and Prowl stared at him curiously.

"Arcee and I caught 'im standin' outside the Med Bay." Jazz told Prowl.

"Really now?" Prowl asked his curiosity peaking.

Bumblebee frowned at the two "What's wrong with me wanting to stand in front of the Med Bay?" he demanded.

"Normally nothin' since you never stood in front of it before."

"Except when he was one of the Autobots waiting to see if you were going to come back online again." Prowl told the Pontiac Solstice.

"The only mechs in that Med Bay is Ratchet and he's spoken fer and that neutral, so I have a good guess why you were there waitin'." Jazz told the Camaro.

Bumblebee stared at the two "Am I that easy to read?" he asked.

"Do you want to talk about it Bumblebee?" Prowl asked the scout.

Bumblebee rubbed his helm nervously "I wanted to ask Twilight something."

"If he's a'ready bonded ta someone else?" Jazz asked with a smirk.

"Jazz, if you don't shut up and let Bumblebee talk, I'll throw you out my office." Prowl threatened his bondmate.

"Aw but Prowlie." He said with a pout.

"Jazz…" Prowl warned.

Jazz leaned against Prowl's desk, not saying a thing.

"Continue Bumblebee."

"Well sorta…" Bumblebee said, he sighed and dropped his hand to his side "when I helped Twilight up earlier I felt a… jolt in my spark and I wanted to… ask him if he felt it too."

Prowl and Jazz stared at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stared back "What?"

_-Think we should tell 'im?-_ Jazz asked Prowl over their bond.

_-I don't think we should.-_ Prowl answered.

_-That's cruel and unlike ya.- _Jazz replied.

­_-I have you to thank for that.-_ Prowl replied.

Bumblebee continued to stare at the two.

Prowl picked up a datapad and began reading it as Jazz said "I think the tour's about ta be over."

Bumblebee's optics swept between the two mechs. "What aren't you two telling me?" he asked.

"Why Bumblebee!" Jazz said feinting shock "Ya would accuse us of keepin' important news from ya?" Jazz asked.

Bumblebee narrowed his optics at them and left Prowl's office.

Jazz and Prowl watched Bumblebee leave and the saboteur turned to the tactician "Ya think we did the right thin'?" he asked worried.

"Bumblebee will find out eventually." Prowl told Jazz and went back to his datapad.

Jazz slid into Prowl's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders "Our little Bee's growin' up." He said with a grin.

Prowl smiled "Yes he is."

"I love ya Prowlie."

"I love you too Jazz."

* * *

"And here is our final part of the tour: our Med Bay." Prime said.

"It's about time." Nori said with a huff.

Prime walked up to the doors and they slid open to allow them inside, the humans gaze around and Prime watched as Ratchet left his office.

"Hello Ratchet." Prime said with a smile.

"Showing my Med Bay to the humans?" Ratchet asked.

Prime nodded and looked around "Where's Wheeljack?"

"Told that slagger if there's nothing else wrong with him then to get out my Med Bay." Ratchet answered.

"How's Twilight?" Prime asked staring at Twilight's chassis.

"I'm running a virus scan right now." Ratchet informed Prime as he walked over to the monitor and stared at the screen "47 percent done."

Nori ran over and looked up at the berth "Is Twilight up there? Pick me up and set me up there so I can see him."

Ratchet stared at the human, picked her up and set her next to Twilight's head.

"Hey Nori." Twilight said with a smile.

"Hey Twi." She smiled back.

"Let's leave the two alone for a moment." Prime suggested.

Ratchet not wanting to leave his patient went back into his office as Prime walked out the Med Bay with Sam and the others.

"How was the tour?" Twilight asked.

"It was ok, the explosion part was interesting."

Twilight chuckled, "I know, Wheeljack came in and Ratchet was fussing over him as he told him what happened. Apparently it's a common thing."

Nori laughed.

"I'm sorry Nori, I can't leave with you today. Ratchet wants me to stay here for a few days." He told her apologetically.

"It's cool Twi, I can survive alone without you for a few days. I can get a ride with Mika and Sammy. And besides, I'll be kept pretty busy with finals coming up."

"Ok."

Ratchet walked out his office and strode over to them.

"If you ever go into the 'shower', be sure not to do anything sexual in there, the security bot placed a camera in there." She whispered to him.

Twilight shuttered his optics at her "Really?"

"Yep, saw it when we were in the security room." A grin appeared on her face "And whatever you do Twilight, don't bend over, who knows what these sex deprive Autobots might do to you if you do."

"Ok Miss. London." Ratchet said as he picked her up "It's time for you to go." He walked over to the doors with Nori in his hands.

"Bye Twilight! I'll see you in a few days! And remember to watch your aft!" she called over her shoulder.

Twilight bit his lower lip component trying not to laugh.

Ratchet walked back over to Twilight "Nori has quite a perverted humor." He said.

"She tries to be random." Twilight informed Ratchet.

"I see." He said staring at the monitor again.

* * *

Bumblebee returned to the Ark after dropping Sam, Mikaela and Nori to their homes and as he walked into the base he wondered why Prowl and Jazz wouldn't tell him about the jolt he felt in his spark.

He headed over to the Med Bay and watched as Twilight exit out of it.

Twilight looked around nervously and Bumblebee walked up to him. "What are you doing outside the Med Bay?" he asked, "Are you escaping? Ratchet won't be happy."

Twilight shook his head "I'm not escaping, the virus scan finished forty-two minutes ago. Ratchet was satisfied to see I had no viruses and helped me walk around the bay until I was able to walk on my own and not limp anymore. He said I could leave the bay for two Earth hours before having to come back for the evening so he could do the exhaust flush tomorrow." Twilight told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee rubbed his arm nervously and asked, "Do you want to go to the Rec. room for a bit?"

"S-sure." Twilight answered with a pleasant smile.

Bumblebee took Twilight's hand in his and lead the neutral to the Rec. room.

* * *

All activities in the Rec. room stopped when Bumblebee and Twilight entered. Every Autobot stared at the Camaro and Ferrari. Twilight with his head bow, hid behind Bumblebee.

"Come on." Bumblebee encouraged and walked over to a table.

Twilight gazed around the room and at each Autobot. His optics fell onto the Energon Dispenser as he sat down.

Bumblebee noticed and chuckled "I'll get us some energon cubes. You just sit here." He told Twilight.

"Thank you."

Bumblebee headed over to the Energon Dispenser just as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat on either side of Twilight "Hey bunny ears." Sideswipe said with a hearty grin.

Twilight's door wings drooped and he hung his head "Hello." He muttered embarrassed with the new nickname.

"Did you have fun staying with the Hatchet?" the red Lamborghini asked.

"Hatchet?" Twilight asked confused.

"That's what we call Ratchet." Sideswipe answered.

"Did he throw anything at you?" Sunstreaker asked as he took a sip of his energon.

"No… but he did throw some tools at Bumblebee." Twilight answered.

"Did he threaten to reformat you into an appliance if you didn't leave his Med Bay?" Sideswipe inquired.

"No…" Twilight answered perplex.

"Lucky glitch."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

The twins looked at one another and grinned.

Bumblebee could feel half the Autobots in the Rec. room stare at him as he walked over to the Energon Dispenser. He stopped and looked over his shoulder and watched as they turned their optics away.

He reached the dispenser and got two energon cubes. Bumblebee turned and jumped when he met face to face with a grinning Blaster.

"Bumblebee you robo-dog you." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked.

"Rumor is that there's something between you and the neutral." Blaster answered.

Bumblebee frowned, "Who spread that rumor?"

Blaster waved his hand "Doesn't matter, just curious about it."

"Well there isn't." Bumblebee informed him.

Blaster chuckled "Cliffjumper isn't going to be happy."

"Cliffjumper can blow it out his aft." Bumblebee muttered darkly.

Blaster stared at Bumblebee and then looked over where Twilight sat "Well, I think you're gonna need to rescue the neutral from the Pit spawn twins." He told Bumblebee and pointed.

Bumblebee turned and saw the look of horror on Twilight's faceplate; he hurried back to the table.

Twilight was horrified at the stories the twins seemed so queer at telling him about Ratchet. He just couldn't believe the CMO was that dangerous!

"Oh and this one time when Sunstreaker went in for loosing a hand and after Ratchet fixed him, the Hatchet threw a wrench so hard at him, he knocked him out and caused energon to spurt out from his forehead." Sideswipe told the neutral.

"Liar!" Sunstreaker accused "It was you!"

"No it wasn't!"

"So was!"

Twilight stared at the two, their bickering familiar.

Bumblebee came up to the table with the energons "What are you two doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just telling Twilight here stories about the Hatchet." Sunstreaker answered.

"Is it true?" Twilight asked Bumblebee for confirmation.

"Yes." Bumblebee answered setting a cube in front of Twilight.

Twilight grabbed the energon greedily and brought it to his lip components.

The Lamborghini twins and Bumblebee watched as Twilight gulped the whole thing down. Letting loose a happy sigh, Twilight set the empty cube down onto the table.

He noticed the three staring "What?" he asked.

"You know, we normally take our time drinking those." Sideswipe informed him.

Twilight stared at the empty cube "I hadn't have energon in two years…" he said.

"I'll get some more." Bumblebee said and pushed his untouched energon to Twilight.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared at Bumblebee's back and looked at one another, coming to the same conclusion.

"Well, see ya around bunny ears." Sideswipe told Twilight and gave him a pat on his shoulder before his brother and he left.

Twilight watched them go confused. He picked up Bumblebee's energon and took a sip.

Bumblebee returned with three more energon cubes and asked, "Where's Sides and Sunny?"

"They left." Twilight answered.

Bumblebee wondered why but shrugged and sat down across from Twilight.

* * *

"Really? You spent four million years without talking?" Twilight asked as Bumblebee walked him back to the Med Bay.

"Yup, the only way I was able to communicate with Sam and Mikaela was by radio." Bumblebee said with a grin.

Twilight chuckled "This was an interesting day."

"Sorry about Blaster coming over and playing love songs." Bumblebee apologized.

"Oh I didn't mind, Nori tended to listen to them when she gets moody." Twilight said waving his hand "Better then what my friends would've done I'm sure." He added.

They stopped in front of the Med Bay doors and Bumblebee stammered "Tw-Twilight?"

Twilight cocked his head to right staring at Bumblebee with a smile.

Bumblebee fought to get the words out and opened his mouth when the Med Bay doors opened.

Both Ferrari and Camaro turned their heads to stare at the astonished medic. He gave them both glares "I was about to go to the Security room to find my missing patient because he was almost late…" Ratchet slowly said.

"Better get inside." Bumblebee mumbled to Twilight.

Twilight nodded and headed inside the Med Bay.

Ratchet shook his head at the two and followed after Twilight.

Bumblebee's chassis sagged, he was so close to asking Twilight if he felt that jolt in his spark earlier that day as he did, _'Great timing Hatchet.'_ He thought bitterly and made his way to his quarters for some recharge of his own.

* * *

"For now, I want you to stay in the Med Bay." Ratchet informed Twilight as the Ferrari sat on the berth "Prime said that you will be able to stay in a guest room tomorrow night."

Twilight nodded as he lay on the berth.

"I'm going to head to my own quarters for recharge, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok, goodnight Ratchet." Twilight said turning his optics off.

"Goodnight." Ratchet replied turning the lights off and leaving the Med Bay.

Twilight lay on his back for ten breems before rolling onto his left side. Then he rolled onto his right side. He rolled back onto his back and rolled onto his front. He growled in frustration, trying to find a decent recharge position.

* * *

Ratchet punched the code to his Med Bay while balancing two energon cubes in his other hand.

Once the doors hissed open, the medic walked in and stopped and stared at the Ferrari next to the berth.

Ratchet shuttered his optics off for an astrosecond before going over to Twilight, placed the cubes on the berth and tapped the hood.

"Wah!" Twilight screeched.

"Had a nice recharge?" Ratchet asked as Twilight transformed back into his bipedal form.

Twilight rubbed his helm sheepishly "I gotten used to recharging in my alt form…" he said softly.

Ratchet nodded, "I brought some energon for us, when that is done we can get started on that exhaust flush." He said picking up his cube.

Twilight took the remaining cube and drank deeply.

* * *

Teehee, what a cute semi-date Bumblebee and Twilight had ^-^ I really enjoyed writing the last parts of this chapter.

Really tried with the tour, I hope you all liked that part.


	11. The Medic

*sparkly eyes* oh my, to be honest, I never thought that this fanfic would do so well. Thank you!

* * *

**The Medic**

The sun slowly began to set over the horizon. As the sky darken and stars began to appear and if anyone gaze up at the twinkling stars, they would notice one moving closer to the planet until it looked like a meteor with a blue flaming tail until it crashed into the desert.

The military base nearby noticed the meteor, they got into vehicles and went to the crash site.

As they sped towards it, a metal creature watched each vehicle drive by. As a M1046 Humvee sped by, the humans inside were unaware of the vehicle being scanned and another M1046 Humvee drove off in the other direction.

The Humvee followed coordination given to him when he entered the atmosphere. It took him two days to reach it and once he did, he stopped five feet away from a Mustang Saleen.

Barricade transformed and pointed his gun at the Humvee "Designation?" he demanded.

"Designation: Renegade." The Humvee transformed into his bipedal form "I'm your medic you moron."

Barricade put his gun away "Sorry Renegade, there are Autobots on this planet, I had to be cautious."

"Oh really?" Renegade asked with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Barricade snorted at the medic and motion for him to follow him. He transformed back into his alt mode and Renegade followed.

* * *

Barricade brought Renegade to the Nemesis and transformed as soon as they got inside.

As Renegade began transforming Barricade called "Renegade has finally arrived."

"It's about slagging time!" Bonecrusher said.

Renegade walked in and stared at the three injured Decepticons. He assessed the damages on each mechs and walked over to Frenzy.

Rumble gave Bonecrusher and Scorponok smug grins as Renegade unsub-spaced the supplies he stole.

"What the slag! Why are you working on him first?!" Bonecrusher demanded.

"**My tail's missing! I need my tail!"** Scorponok screeched.

The two injured 'cons began screaming at their medic until he slammed his hand onto the table right near Frenzy's head, startling them into silence.

"You are missing part of your tail, that can easily be rebuilt." He said pointing at Scorponok "You've been beheaded and seeing how you remained online for this long, you can survive a few more hours like that." He told Bonecrusher "Frenzy is missing half his head and needs to be dealt with first. Got it?"

Scorponok nodded and Bonecrusher muttered a "Yeah."

Renegade picked up his tools and began rebuilding Frenzy's head, "I hope you saved his CPU Soundwave." He told the communication officer.

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered.

"**Thanks Doc."** Frenzy chirped and an exposed wire zapped Renegade's finger.

"Slag." He cursed.

"Aw, finally here." Starscream said as he walked in.

Renegade ignored him.

"Are we going to come up with a plan on getting Megatron, Brawl and Blackout back now?" Barricade asked.

"**I know where they are!"** Frenzy said happily, zapping Renegade's finger again.

"Slag it Frenzy! If you talk once more, I'm going to remove your vocal processor and _not_ put it back once I'm done repairing you." Renegade threatened.

Frenzy kept his mouth shut.

Rumble frown at the medic for threatening his brother but didn't say a thing, remembering the few Decepticons that argued with Renegade and those mechs finding themselves injured and Renegade leaving them in that state for a few day cycles.

"That's better." Renegade said.

"Have you come up with a plan Barricade?" Starscream asked.

"Not yet, but I'm determine to make sure you won't do anything to turn Megatron into scrap metal." He told the jet.

"Megatron is dead! We're doing this to prove it!" Starscream shouted.

The jet and Mustang began yelling and throwing insults at each other.

"If you both don't shut the frag up, I'm going to dismantle you both with my missile!" Renegade snapped.

They stopped and stared at their hostile medic.

He added "If you need a plan, I have one. But I'll tell you it when I'm done with the repairs."

The Decepticons that could move left the medic to his patient, wishing not to anger him further.

* * *

It's short *shrugs*

Totally made Renegade like Ratchet… or worse… sorry?


	12. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they are copyrighted to Hasbro. I only own my fancharacters.

The title says it all.

* * *

**First Kiss**

"That neutral can't be a mech." Tracks said in disbelief.

"He claims he is." Jazz replied.

Tracks shook his head "No way."

Jazz, Tracks, Arcee, Wheeljack and the twins watched as Twilight sat by himself reading a holocube Ratchet leant him.

Arcee chuckled "I think he looks cute." She commented.

"Mech or femme, it's nice to see Bumblebee wit' someone again." Wheeljack said.

"Don't you all have something to do?" Prowl demanded.

"Of course." Jazz said with a smirk "We're watchin' the neutral fer Ratchet."

The Tactician narrowed his optics "Why don't you get things ready for the cargo ship coming tonight?" he asked.

"Sunny and I were helping Bluestreak, but all he talked about was Blurr arriving tonight so we decided to leave him alone. I don't think he noticed us leaving." answered Sideswipe.

"Plus, we're letting Red Alert take care of it." Sunstreaker told the Nissan.

"Get going or I'll throw you all in the brig, yes Jazz, even you." Prowl threatened.

The seven Autobots left the Rec. room to find something to do.

Prowl walked over to Twilight, who turned his attention to the Nissan when he heard him threaten the others.

"How are you doing Twilight?" Prowl asked.

"Fine," Twilight answered and cocked his head to the side "what cargo ship?"

"A cargo ship, it's arriving tonight. Optimus could tell you more; he wishes to talk to you."

Twilight's optics widened and he slowly nodded.

"I'll take you to his office."

Twilight saved his spot, turned the holocube off and still clutching it and followed after Prowl.

* * *

"Yes?" Prime asked as he heard a knock on his door.

The door opened and Prowl stepped in "I brought Twilight." He informed Prime as Twilight peeked from behind Prowl like a shy sparkling.

Prime hid his smile at the sight "Thank you Prowl." He said as Twilight padded into his office.

The door closed as Prowl left and Prime indicated to the chair before his desk "Please sit down Twilight."

Twilight sat down in the seat and stared at Prime.

Prime stared at the holocube in Twilight's hands "What is that?" he inquired.

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Twilight answered "Ratchet leant it to me."

"A rather interesting human literature." Prime told him.

Twilight smirked "Nori said the Author was on an acid trip when he wrote it."

Prime shuttered his optics, coughed into his hand and asked "How are you fairing?"

"I'm doing fine, Ratchet said I will be able to go back to Nori tomorrow." He answered.

Prime nodded "I, along with a few Autobots had notice you and Bumblebee are spending a lot of time together."

Twilight shuffled his feet and cast his silvery blue optics to the floor "That obvious?"

Prime chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed." Prime told the neutral.

"I like Bumblebee…" Twilight mumbled.

"I see." Prime said "Well, I did not ask you here about your relationship with my scout, I wish to know a bit more about you."

Twilight looked up at Prime "I thought Bumblebee told you everything I told him."

Prime stared at him "I have a feeling that you didn't tell him everything." He said and watched as Twilight bit his lower lip component and squirm.

"What are your creator's names?" Prime asked.

"I don't know." Twilight answered.

"You don't know who your creators are?" he asked surprise.

Twilight shook his head "My sister raised me when I was a sparkling, she's the only family I have… though I don't know if she's still alive or not…" he said sadly.

"How did you leave Cybertron?"

Twilight grimace as he recalled that fateful day "I was with my sister when the Decepticons started attacking the femmes and sparklings, we got separated as the other neutrals began panicking… two of my friends dragged me to an escape pod and shoved me in… I didn't want to leave but they forced me to. Before the pod launched, they promised me that they would find my older sister and take care of her…"

Prime watched as Twilight's lips quivered and he fought the energon tears "I'm sorry."

Twilight wiped at the tears and said "It's ok Optimus Prime. Please continue asking your questions."

Prime smiled and began asking his questions and Twilight answered most of them.

"Thank you Twilight." Prime said moments later "You can leave now."

Twilight just sat there "Sir? I was told about a cargo ship coming tonight."

"Ah yes, please forgive me, a few Autobots are coming tonight on a cargo ship with supplies, if you wish, you can join us to greet them."

"Alright, I will." Twilight told Prime.

"Alright, they will be arriving at 1900; we will all be outside when they arrive."

"Ok." Twilight said, stood up, bowed to Prime and left.

* * *

Bumblebee finished his patrol with Beachcomber and was eager to return to the Ark. Beachcomber had to remind the yellow Camaro many times to watch the road, as well to stop speeding.

Beachcomber sighed as Bumblebee impatiently honked at other vehicles as the two Autobots sat stuck in traffic.

The geologist knew the reason for Bumblebee's reckless need to return to the base, he heard the rumor that seemed to have spread like wildfire about him and the neutral. Everyone agreed that there was a spark, pun not intended, between the two mechs and a few wondered how Cliffjumper was taking to Bumblebee's interest in Twilight.

"If that red Camaro is livid wit' jealously, he sure is good at hidin' it." Ironhide once commented during a poker game.

Bumblebee grumbled as the traffic seemed to move half an inch and Beachcomber had to remind him that the humans were heading home or where ever they go to relax after a day of work.

The Dune buggy recalled the Lambo twins starting up a bet on the two the day after Twilight's arrival. The bet was on when the two would kiss. A simple bet that many of the Autobots went for without the yellow Camaro and twilight Ferrari's knowledge.

The two surged forward as the traffic moved again after being stuck in traffic for an hour and twenty minutes.

* * *

Bumblebee raced towards the entrance and transformed. He knew that Twilight would most likely be in the Rec. room and headed there. However, he crashed into Wheeljack.

"Sorry Wheeljack." Bumblebee apologized.

"No worries." The engineer replied, "Where are ya going in such a hurry?"

"Going to see Twilight." Bumblebee answered, waved and continued on his way.

Wheeljack shook his head heartily at the Camaro "That youngling is so much in love he can't even tell." He said to himself.

The Rec. room door slid open and Bumblebee stepped in and looked around. He spotted Twilight sitting at one of the tables with Arcee while listening to Bluestreak talk.

Bluestreak looked up when he noticed Bumblebee heading in their direction "Hey Bumblebee. Back from your patrol? I take it that there were no Decepticon activity or else you or Beachcomber would've called us. Anyway, how was your patrol? See anything exciting happen?" Bluestreak rambled and both Twilight and Arcee giggled.

"Anything happen when I was gone?" Bumblebee asked after he answered Bluestreak and slid into a chair.

"Besides sitting here and listening to Bluestreak talk, Twilight almost got hit by one of Sunny and Sides' prank." Arcee answered.

Bumblebee turned his baby blue optics to Twilight's direction "What?"

"I didn't know they had a prank set up." Twilight said wearily.

"Don't worry, no one ever does." Bluestreak told him with a pat.

"What happen?" Bumblebee asked.

Bluestreak answered, "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had filled lots of balloons with different color paint and rigged up a laser tripwire device in a hallway to dump the balloons on anyone heading towards their quarters. They waited around a corner for their unsuspected victim and Twilight, doing some exploring had tripped the trap. Well, he wasn't the victim they had in mind and as the balloons began to fall towards Twilight, both Sunny and Sides tackled him out of the way."

Bumblebee gaped.

"Prowl wasn't at all thrilled that Twilight could've gotten hurt by a devious prank and Ratchet was cursing at them about the possibility of harming his patient by tackling him. Even Prime was yelling at them about it." Arcee continued.

"Prowl was going to throw them into the brig for four days but I asked Prime not to since it wasn't their fault and swore that I wasn't hurt at all. So they just gave them a light punishment of cleaning up the mess and doing grunt work for the next four days." Twilight concluded.

Bumblebee shuttered his optics.

Jazz slid into a chair next to Bumblebee "I heard you're the Pit spawn twins savior Twi. Kept them from growin' bored and crazy in the slammer fer four days" He said.

"I wouldn't say that…" Twilight replied slightly embarrassed.

"Heh." Jazz smiled at Twilight's modesty.

"I'm shock that they just didn't let the balloons splatter Twilight." Bumblebee said in disbelief.

"We talked about that," Arcee replied "we all think that they didn't want to get into to much trouble with Optimus Prime when he found out."

"Also Nori did my paintjob, she wouldn't be very happy to find out I had to strip it to get various paint colors from a prank off. Nori's a good friend but she can sometimes act like a homicidal manic when it comes to damages done to the cars she builds or fix." Twilight stated.

"Good to know." said Jazz.

Twilight tilted his head in Jazz's direction "Can you tell me how you and Prowl met?" he asked.

"Glad to." Jazz answered with a huge grin.

* * *

"It's almost 1900! You all need to head outside now!" Red Alert told the mechs and femme in the Rec. room.

"Are you coming Twilight?" Bumblebee asked.

Twilight gave him a nervous nod.

Bumblebee noticed his nervousness and told him "You can stand next to me."

"Ok."

Jazz snickered at the two.

They all trek outside where Prowl was directing where each Autobots should stand, next to him were a pouting Sideswipe and a miffed Sunstreaker staring down at his messy chassis.

"Poor Sunny, he's no doubt going to add two layers of his color and wax his chassis all night long." Bumblebee whispered to Twilight.

"Is he that vain?" Twilight asked.

"He's as vain as Tracks is narcissistic." The yellow Camaro informed the Ferrari.

"I heard that!" Tracks bellowed from somewhere.

"Ah ya know it's true Tracks." Jazz called from afar.

"I see that everyone has some sort of flaw." Twilight mumbled and stared up at the grey sky.

Bumblebee cocked his head to the side at Twilight and wondered why his spark was aflutter every time he looked at him.

Soon all the Autobots that weren't on patrol or monitor duty stood waiting for the cargo ship and their friends to arrive, Prime stood in front of his troops aware of some anxious Autobots waiting for their bondmate or lover.

Prime wondered if Elita-1 was alright, he missed his bondmate terribly.

One of the stars began growing bigger and they all waited with anticipation as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere and slowly made its way to the base.

It landed fifteen feet away from the Autobots and the ship's engines shut down. The ramp touched the ground as the door opened.

Prime strode forward as Ultra Magnus walked down the ramp.

Ultra Magnus saluted "Optimus sir."

Prime chuckled "At ease solider." He pulled Magnus into a hug "It's good to see you again."

Ultra Magnus had been taken by surprise with the hug but he returned it.

They pulled away just as Hot Rod came down the ramp carrying a crate with Warpath "Hey Prime!" Warpath called as the two mechs walked past.

Prime greeted the two and watched as Springer walked off the ramp. Arcee broke rank, shoving pass mechs and ran into Springer's arms.

Bumblebee watched as the two shared a kiss and Bluestreak edged towards the ship as Springer and Arcee walked off.

"We'll get everyone settled for the night and get them alt modes in the morning." Prime informed Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus nodded.

Blurr ran off the ship, stopped at the bottom and looked around wildly.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz walked up the ramp as Blurr and Bluestreak locked optics. Blurr swept Bluestreak into his arms and ran into the base.

"Someone's gettin' some lovin' tonight!" Blaster said in a singsong tone.

"Who are the other mechs that came with you?" inquired Prime.

Ultra Magnus smirked and Ironhide answered Prime with a gasp "Chromia!" he said, optics in disbelief as his bondmate strode down the ramp with Moonracer, Firestar and Flareup.

With a smile, Chromia walked over to Ironhide. The weapon specialist picked her up, spun her around and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The other femmes giggled at them and walked towards the entrance.

Prime smiled, he was happy that Ironhide is with his bonded again, he turned to Ultra Magnus "This is quite a surprise." said Prime.

"It gets better." Magnus told him, his smile growing.

"Hello Prime." a familiar voice purred behind Prime.

Prime's frame stiffen and he slowly turn to face Elita-1's smiling face. He trailed his fingertips down her cheek and said "Elita, it's good to see you again."

Elita-1 wrapped her arms around Prime "It's good to see you too." she said back.

Soon a few Autobots began walking onto the ship and help unload the supplies.

Bumblebee turned his optics and noticed Twilight gone. Horror filled his spark as he frantically looked around for him.

The yellow Camaro let loose a sigh as he spot Twilight leaning against the side of the base. He walked over to Twilight who was busy staring at the sky. Bumblebee leaned against the wall next to him.

He looked up at the sky and asked "What are you looking for?"

"Trying to see if I can see Cybertron…" answered Twilight.

"I don't think that is possible." Bumblebee told him.

Twilight gave a heavy sigh and cast his gaze to the ground "I know… I just miss my sister terribly…"

Bumblebee felt his spark sink at the sad Ferrari and asked "What's she like?"

"Nice, tough, quite stern, quiet at times and a little over-protective of me… she's the only family I have and I wish I knew if she's still functioning…" he said with another sigh.

Not knowing what else to do, Bumblebee ran a hand on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight stared at Bumblebee with his silvery blue optics and asked "Have you been hearing a rumor spread around the base about us?"

Bumblebee shuttered his optics at Twilight and groaned "I'm sorry Twilight, it seems that the only thing we Autobots have for entertainment is gossip and rum—"

Twilight cut Bumblebee off with a chaste kiss.

Bumblebee stared at Twilight stunned.

Twilight smiled at him "I like you Bumblebee…" he shuffled his feet and bit his lower lip component "and I confess that was my first time kissing another mech…"

Bumblebee watched Twilight turn his head away. He touched his face and Twilight turned to face the Camaro. Bumblebee pressed his lip components to Twilight's.

Twilight offline his optics enjoying the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's neck and rubbed the back of his helm and Bumblebee cupped Twilight's faceplate gently with his hands.

The yellow Camaro press his chest plate against the Ferrari's and received a jolt in his spark.

Bumblebee pulled back with a startled yelp and placed a hand to his chest plate. He stared down confused as he felt a tug and his spark beat erratically in his chamber.

Twilight gave him an astonish look.

"Did you… just feel a jolt in your spark?" Bumblebee asked Twilight.

Twilight slowly gave him a nod, the astonish look still on his faceplate.

Bumblebee's spark went wild "I don't understand why my spark's like this." Bumblebee wailed.

Twilight raised an optic ridge and tilted his head "You don't know?"

Bumblebee pouted and shook his head.

Twilight chuckled "I'm surprise no one told you."

Bumblebee frowned at the neutral "And you know?"

Twilight nodded and lean close to Bumblebee's audio receptor "It means we're sparkmates silly."

Bumblebee gaped at Twilight.

Twilight thought he was cute like that.

"Why didn't Prowl and Jazz tell me?" Bumblebee wondered aloud.

"I think they wanted you to find out on your own."

"How did you know about this?" asked Bumblebee.

"My sister told me when I was old enough to know… with the help of our friends."

"What would've happened if we… bonded with someone else?" Bumblebee asked.

"What we have between us now would be broken and we would be free to bond with someone else." he answered and then asked "Are you mad?"

Bumblebee stared at him and cups his faceplate once more "Far from it." And he kissed Twilight again.

From afar, Jazz and Wheeljack stared at the kissing mechs "Well lookit at that." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Heh, looks like Ratchet won that bet." Jazz added.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paused and stared at Bumblebee and Twilight "Slag." Sunstreaker said.

"Ratchet knew some how… I think we shouldn't let him join our bets anymore." Sideswipe said with a huff and the twins continued on their way.

"Let's leave the two alone fer now." Jazz told Wheeljack.

"I'll go collect Ratchet's winnings." Wheeljack replied and walked off towards the entrance.

Jazz turn to smirk at the two younglings and went to find Prowl.

* * *

Heehee another cute chapter I think. I made Bumblebee a little clueless but I think he's cute like that. I also plan to go over each chapter for typos and things.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.


	13. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: Transformers are copyrighted to Hasbro, fancharacters are copyrighted to me.

A bit more fluff

And here's a pic of Hopper if anyone's interested .com/albums/r286/Night_

* * *

**Kiss and Tell**

Nori smiled with glee as Twilight came driving up to her garage "Twilight!"

"Nori! It's good to be home." He told her.

"Hold on, let me get the garage door up." Nori replied and she race to the door.

Once the steel door was high enough for Twilight, he drove into the garage. Nori hit the close button and as the door closed shut, she taped up her "Close" sign onto the door.

She walked back in and locked the door as Twilight transformed.

Nori gave Twilight a bright smile and held out her arms "Give me a hug Twi and please don't try to crush me."

Twilight returned the smile, bent down and gave Nori a gentle hug.

"So! What happened with the Autobots? They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked once she pulled away from the hug.

Twilight chuckled "No, I didn't get hurt; I almost walked into the twins' prank though."

Nori's grey blue eyes narrowed "Really?" she asked darkly.

Twilight place a finger atop her head "Now, now Nori, before you get onto your bike with a sander and head over to the Ark to scrape off as much paint from their chassis as you possibly can, let me first tell you that they didn't expect me to walk into their trap, they got me away from it and that they're already being punished for it." he told her.

She rolled her eyes up at him and said "Well if they're getting punished for it then ok."

Twilight sighed in relief and removed his finger.

Nori climbed on Twilight's leg after he sat on the ground "Anything else?" she asked excited.

"A few more Autobots came to Earth last night… a few of them were femmes…" he said with a sigh.

"Still miss your sis, huh?" Nori said patting Twilight's knee and he nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Hm, no." he answered.

Nori snorted and gave him a devilish smirk "Liar."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked feinting curiosity.

"Well I would say that when you transformed that you were… glowing but I don't know if Cybertronians can glow, so I'm just gonna say that you seemed _veeeery_ happy." She told him.

"Oh really?" he asked fidgeting a little.

"Something else happened during you stay." Nori continued.

"Nothing happened." Twilight assured her.

"Oh please, something happened." She tapped her chin thoughtfully "maybe with a certain yellow Camaro?"

"Wh-wha-what?" Twilight stuttered.

"Aha! Stuttering totally proves something happened." Nori exclaimed happily.

Twilight bit his lower lip component and wring his hands "I'm not one to kiss and tell…"

"Oooh, so there was kissing involve?" Nori asked her smirk never leaving her face.

Twilight hung his head in defeat, he was good at hiding secrets from his sister and friends, crushes, however were never one of them. "Yes…" he mumbled.

"Awww." Nori cooed and then asked "Anything else happen afterwards?"

"N-no! We just kissed!" Twilight said horrified that she would ask such a thing!

"Oh calm down Twi!" she said with a laugh "You know I wouldn't want to know whatever intimate thing you and the lil sweet Bee did."

"I know… it still took me by surprise." He answered slightly miffed.

"Sorry." She said with an apologetic smile "So planning on seeing the Bee again?"

Twilight smiled as his spark fluttered with love for Bumblebee "In a few days, we agreed that we wanted to spend a few days with our human friends."

"Good, 'cause I missed you so much Twilight." Nori told him and gave his forearm a hug.

"I missed you so much too, Nori." He replied back.

* * *

"Wow, someone's in a good mood." said Mikaela from the passenger seat.

Bumblebee seemed to vibrate as he drove Sam and Mikaela to the mall while playing Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight".

"Yeah and out of every love song written, why this one?" Sam wondered.

"_I'm just so happy."_ Bumblebee said as he stopped at a stoplight.

"Yeah, we noticed and we want to know why." replied Sam.

"_Because Twilight and I kissed last night."_ Bumblebee told them gleefully.

Mikaela and Sam gape at the young Autobot "Well, congratulation." Sam finally said.

"_Thank you."_ Bumblebee replied as he moved after the light turned green.

"Is there anything else?" Mikaela asked, a smile on her face.

"_I found out he's my sparkmate!"_ Bumblebee answered happily.

"Sparkmate?" they asked in unison.

"_It's like how you have…"_ he quickly surf the World Wide Web for the word_ "soul mates, we have sparkmates."_ Bumblebee answered.

"So it was a good thing you broke up with Cliffjumper." Sam stated.

Mikaela glared at Sam and smacked his arm.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"_Well, if I hadn't broken up with him and we had bonded then the bond between me and Twilight would've been broken."_ Bumblebee told them.

"Are you two dating?" Mikaela asked as Bumblebee pulled into a parking spot.

"_Yes."_ Bumblebee answered.

Mikaela and Sam got out "We'll be back in an hour." Sam informed Bumblebee.

"_Ok."_ Bumblebee told him and waited patiently as he thought about Twilight.

* * *

Almost an orn pass since Twilight and Bumblebee discovered they are sparkmates and Bumblebee had just finished monitor duty and drove towards Nori's garage to visit the Ferrari.

The light was fading to grey as the Camaro continued on his trek. Once he reached Nori's garage, he went around back. He transformed and opened the steel door and went in.

Twilight looked over his shoulder and his door wings fluttered happily.

Nori shut off her sander and looked from her spot near an Impala '67

"What's going on here?" Bumblebee inquired curiously.

"Typical teenage idiot took his dad's car out on a joyride and dinged and scratched the side up pretty bad." Nori answered after she removed her mask and scratched her head "He didn't want to take the car to some garage that would overcharge him and have his father find out, so he brought it to me… I felt sorry for the kid and agreed to fix the damage and replace the paintjob for minimum price before his father comes home from his business trip."

"And how much are you charging the teenager for?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hundred and fifty dollars." Nori answered as she opened a water bottle and took a swig from it.

Bumblebee locked optics with Twilight and the Ferrari asked "Nori? Will it be ok if I go out with Bumblebee?"

Nori raised an eyebrow "What the hell am I? Your mother? Of course you can go out with him."

Twilight smiled and chuckled "Of course, I'll see you later tonight." He told her and left.

Bumblebee turned to follow after him when Nori called after him "Oh Bumblebee."

He turned in her direction.

Nori gave him a cool stare "If you so much as hurt Twilight in any way…" she revved the sander in her hand to emphasize her threat.

"I won't." he assured her and left.

Twilight gave Bumblebee a curious smile as the Camaro closed the door.

"Let's drive."

They both transformed into their alt modes and drove off.

* * *

"_Are we going to the Ark?"_ Twilight asked over his new comm. link.

"_No, I was thinking of going to the lake."_ Bumblebee answered.

"_How romantic."_ giggled Twilight.

They sped towards the lake and once they got there, they made sure that no one was around before transforming into their bipedal forms.

They walked around the lake to the forest side and settle close to the lake.

"It's so peaceful here." Twilight comment and Bumblebee nodded.

Bumblebee then produced two energon cubes from his subspace and handed one to Twilight.

"Thank you Bumblebee." said Twilight and took a sip.

Bumblebee gulped his down and watches as the moon's light shone upon Twilight's chassis.

The yellow Camaro scooted closer to the Ferrari and began caressing his faceplate.

Twilight set his energon cube down and turned to face Bumblebee, placing a hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder. Bumblebee leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Twilight's lip component.

Twilight kissed back, his hand poking at the seam in Bumblebee's shoulder and reaching for the wires underneath.

Bumblebee continued caressing Twilight's faceplate and his other hand settled itself on his waist.

Twilight parted his lip components slightly and Bumblebee delves his glossa into the Ferrari's mouth. The Camaro swept his glossa around the warm mouth, tasting the remnant of energon within.

Twilight slowly pressed his own glossa against Bumblebee's and began feeling his chassis grow warm.

Bumblebee felt it too and he pulled back and stared into Twilight's silvery blue optics "Want to bond now?" he asked stroking the wires on Twilight's hip.

Twilight's lust filled CPU almost commanded him to say 'yes' but his logic processor screamed at him to say 'no' until the lust was driven away. Twilight pulled back "No…" he whispered softy.

Bumblebee's spark sank to Twilight's answer and he asked "Why?"

Twilight squirmed and answered softly "I-it's not you Bumblebee… it's me…"

Bumblebee clench his hands, he couldn't believe he would use that line! "If you don't want to be my sparkmate, then say so and not use some lame line like that." He told Twilight harshly.

Twilight gaped at Bumblebee "I'm being serious Bumblebee!"

"Well, what's wrong with you?" asked Bumblebee.

Twilight looked away "I… don't want…to…"

"Come on Twilight. We're sparkmates, you have to tell me." Bumblebee urged on.

Twilight nibbled his lower lip component and wrung his hands. He dreaded this moment but he loved Bumblebee. He slowly nodded "Ok…" he slowly took air into his intake filters "Bumblebee…"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I had some serious déjà vu when I was writing the third part O.o; weird…

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Transformers are copyrighted to Hasbro, fancharacters are copyrighted to me.

* * *

**Secret Revealed**

Twilight hesitated "Bumblebee…" he repeated the yellow Camaro's name.

Bumblebee waited patiently.

The Ferrari bit his lower component again "I… I'm a freak."

Bumblebee stared at Twilight for a few astroseconds before giving him an odd look "What?"

"I have a carrying chamber… for a sparkling…" Twilight answered hanging his head in shame.

Bumblebee continued staring at Twilight confused and slightly speechless. He ran his glossa over his lip components "You're a tranny-bot?" he asked softly.

"No!" Twilight snapped hotly. "I'm a mech; I just have the ability to have sparklings."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Twilight sighs and asked "You don't believe me do you?"

"I don't know what to believe, that's pretty far-fetch to believe." answered Bumblebee.

Twilight's lips trembled as he gave Bumblebee a woeful glance "…go talk to Ratchet… tell him… I give you permission to look at my medical file." he told Bumblebee, got up and walked to the road, transformed and drove off.

Bumblebee watched him go and with a sigh did the same thing.

He didn't know if he should believe what Twilight told him, it just didn't seem believable. He did want to believe his sparkmate however _'I guess I'm visiting the Med Bay.'_

* * *

Ratchet looked up as Bumblebee walked in "Bumblebee. What are you here for?" he asked as he went back to cleaning his tools and putting them away.

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm "I was with Twilight…"

Ratchet's hand grabbed his wrench when Bumblebee spoke; he stopped and turned to Bumblebee "What did you do?" he asked.

"Well, Twilight told me that we're sparkmates, we were together a bit ago and I wanted to bond with him but he didn't want to and he tells me that he didn't want to because he can have sparklings and I… I don't know if he was ly—"

**Whack!**

Bumblebee yelped and rubbed at the dent in the side of his helm.

"What the Pit is wrong with you?" Ratchet demanded.

"What did I do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Your sparkmate tells you his secret, the one secret he didn't want anyone else to know because he's embarrassed by it and you crush his spark by not believing him?"

Bumblebee shuttered his optics at Ratchet "What are you saying?"

Ratchet rubbed his optics and sighed "I'm guessing that Twilight gave you permission to talk to me about him… he is a sparkling bearer and no he isn't a tranny-bot, I asked and the way the he answered it means that he was created as a mech."

Bumblebee stared at Ratchet "Are you sur—" he yelped again as Ratchet whacked him in the same dent with the wrench.

"Are you questioning me? I'm a fragging CMO and I scanned Twilight's chassis, he has the carrying chamber and I scanned his spark, his spark has the same coding like a femme that allows their sparks to split." Ratchet snapped.

"How come I never heard about this?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sparkling bearing mechs are rare or in a few cases, they keep it a secret… or have their gender changed to fit in." Ratchet explained.

"Does Prime know about Twilight being a sparkling bearer?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet shook his head "He hasn't asked to see the datapad yet."

"Can I see it?" he asked the medic again.

"Follow me." Ratchet beckons Bumblebee to follow him to his office.

Bumblebee waited for Ratchet to get the datapad from his desk and turned to the Camaro. He glared at Bumblebee and said "You are to stay here with it, I don't want it to leave my office and have some Autobot find out about Twilight, got it?"

Bumblebee nodded and Ratchet thrust the datapad into his hands. Bumblebee began reading what Ratchet had written down about Twilight.

Ratchet watched from the doorway as Bumblebee read the datapad and place it down on the desk.

Bumblebee covered his faceplate "I'm such a retardicon." He groaned.

"That's putting it lightly." Ratchet said crossing his arms over chest plate.

"Thanks Ratchet." Bumblebee mumbled dryly.

Ratchet shrugged and asked "What are you going to do about Twilight?"

Bumblebee sighed "Go over to Nori's garage tomorrow and apologize to him."

"Good." said Ratchet "Now get into the Med Bay so I can take care of that dent."

Bumblebee followed Ratchet.

* * *

The next day, Bumblebee slowly drove up to the Nori's garage. Nori looked up and narrowed her eyes at him as he drove in.

"Oh, you have some guts for coming here." She told him coldly.

"I don't have any guts." He told her as he transformed.

"Haha, funny." She snarled as she closed the door. "Wait there, I'm gonna get my sander."

Bumblebee grabbed her before she could get it. "Wait Nori, calm down. I've came here to talk to Twilight."

"Sorry bub, but I warned you that if you hurt Twilight in anyway, I'll take a sander to your paintjob. So let me go so I can do well on that threat." She told him.

"I-I know." state Bumblebee "And I came to apologize to Twilight for hurting him."

"Nope, nuh-huh, nada, sorry, you hurt Twilight. He came home crying because you wouldn't believe his secret." She said looking up at him.

Bumblebee held her in his line of sight "You know?"

She nodded "Yeah, I know. It took a lot of persuasion to get him to tell me that he can have babies."

"And you're ok with this?" Bumblebee asked astonished.

Nori crossed her arms over her chest "Considering what I read online, yeah, I'm fine with my friend's uniqueness. I didn't exactly go 'No way! You're such a liar!' or something like that." She gave Bumblebee a dirty look.

"Ok! I'm a retardicon! I didn't mean to hurt Twilight last night, I just… I love him and I thought he made that up because even though he loves me, he didn't want to be with me forever…" Bumblebee told her.

"You're wrong…"

Both Nori and Bumblebee looked to see Twilight standing there.

"I do want to bond with you Bumblebee… but I don't want a sparkling right now… and even though my sister and friends told me about bonding and interfacing… they didn't tell me how to prevent having sparklings." explained Twilight.

"They didn't tell you?" wondered Bumblebee.

Twilight shook his head "They said they'd tell me when I find a mech that didn't judge me by what I am."

Bumblebee hung his head in shame "I'm sorry Twilight… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"But you did." Twilight said hugging himself.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore…" Bumblebee said softly. He could feel his spark ache sadly.

"I didn't say that Bumblebee." Twilight told the yellow Camaro as he walked over to him.

Bumblebee's baby blue optics stared into Twilight's silvery blue ones, his spark fluttering. "I still love you very much Bumblebee and you came to apologize, I'm grateful for that." Twilight said with a smile and kissed Bumblebee.

"Um, Twi? Human in the middle." Nori reminded him as she pressed her hands against the Ferrari's chassis.

Bumblebee and Twilight stared down at her "Oh." Bumblebee said and placed her back on the ground.

"That's better." Nori said stretching and looked up at Bumblebee "I guess if Twilight forgives you than I will too…" she gave him an evil glare "But if you do that again, then no more forgiveness, I'm taking a sludge hammer to your feet next time. Hear me?"

Bumblebee nodded his understanding.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some lunch, I'll be back in an hour or two." Nori told the two mechs and walked off.

"Not your mother?" Bumblebee wondered, looking at Twilight.

"She's my friend and she's overprotective of me." Twilight answered with a shrug "I know my friends back on Cybertron would do the same."

Bumblebee sighed and held Twilight's hand in his "I'm really sorry for upsetting you Twi."

Twilight smiled at him "You told me the first time silly and I told you I accept your apology."

"I know… but I still can't stop feeling like an aft head over it." Bumblebee stated.

Twilight pulled Bumblebee into a hug "You'll always be my aft head Bumblebee." Twilight nuzzled him.

"I guess we're taking our relationship slow," replied Bumblebee.

"Mmmhm." answered Twilight.

"Ok, for you I will."

"I love you Bumblebee." Twilight told the yellow Camaro.

"I love you too Twilight." Bumblebee replied back.

They pulled away from the hug and kissed.

* * *

Now you know Twilight's secret… and I hope no one gives me grief over Twilight being a male but being able to have sparklings, I don't want to deal with that. -.-


	15. Bondmates

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro, fanchars belong to me.

This chapter will have Bee x Twilight smut. I'm not really good with writing smut… so please bear with me.

* * *

**Sparkmates**

A few weeks after Twilight revealed his secret to Bumblebee went by and the summer heat was blazing. The Autobot's human friends were excited for it was the 4th of July and they were going to hang out with the Autobots and shoot off fireworks for them.

Twilight ignored the burning asphalt as he sped towards the Autobot base. Nori wasn't with him, she went to get fireworks with Sam and Mikaela and told him to go on without her.

Twilight transformed outside the Ark and walked in. The first thing he did was bump into Elita-1.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered.

Elita-1 chuckled "It's alright; you're Bumblebee's sparkmate, Twilight correct?"

Twilight nodded and Elita-1 chuckled again.

"He's not here, he's out with Sam getting… fireworks for tonight." She told Twilight.

"I know…I actually came to talk to Ratchet." He replied back.

This piqued her curiosity "What about?"

"It's personal." Twilight answered.

"Oh, well I'm not one to pry so I'll let you continue on your way. It was a pleasure meeting you Twilight." Elita-1 told him holding out her hand.

"It was nice meeting you too." Twilight said shaking her hand and continued into the base.

Poor Twilight didn't get very far when Jazz seemed to appear out of nowhere and greeted him "Heya Twilight!" he slapped his back.

Twilight stumbled a bit by surprise and looked over his door wing "Hey Jazz."

"Here ta see Bee? He ain't here, he's out with Sam."

"I know, Nori's with him." replied Twilight.

"Cool, ooh, Wheeljack finally managed ta make a bigger version of the human's game console without it blowing up, even if it still plays the small cds, do ya want ta play with us?" Jazz asked.

Twilight wanted to tell the saboteur that he wanted to go to the Med Bay and talk to Ratchet but he didn't want to seem rude after Jazz offered.

"I guess I can play a game or two." He told Jazz.

"Great!" Jazz said heartily and led Twilight to the Rec. room.

Twilight left the Rec. room two hours later. What Jazz failed to tell Twilight was that he would have to wait after nearly a dozen Autobots wanting a chance to play. That gave him enough time to overhear the twins chatter about what fireworks are and the possible use for future pranks.

On his way to the Med Bay, Prowl and Ultra Magnus who were going over safety plans for the evening stopped him, inquiring about his knowledge on the fireworks since he had been with Nori for two years now. He told him all that he knew.

Then he ran into Red Alert, his glitch working overtime about dangerous unknown explosions causing damage to the base if it was accidentally fired inside.

Then there was Inferno, Red Alert's mate and a few other Autobots who generally liked setting things on fire or blowing them up were excited to see the result while Wheeljack wanted nothing more than to examine the fireworks.

By the time Twilight got to the Med Bay, he was praying to Primus that Ratchet was inside. The doors hissed open and Twilight poked his head in. He sighed when he saw Ratchet by one of the berth, an energon cube in his hand.

Ratchet looked up as Twilight walked over to him "Hello Twilight." Ratchet greeted.

"Hi." Twilight greeted back.

"Bumblebee isn't here." The medic informed the neutral.

"I know." Twilight said slightly irk that every Autobot he came across told him what he already knew.

"Oh, well then why are you here?" Ratchet asked.

"Are we the only ones here?" Twilight asked looking around.

"Yes we are." Ratchet answered and took a drink from his energon cube.

Twilight scratched his helm and said abruptly "I want to know how I can bond and interface with Bumblebee without the risk of having a sparkling in the process."

Ratchet spat the energon out his mouth "What?" he asked not quite sure he heard right.

"I want to know how I can bond and interface with Bumblebee without the risk of having a sparkling in the process." Twilight repeated himself.

Ratchet press a hand to his face "Why do you need to know?" he asked Twilight.

"I know how to do it," Twilight answered with a tilt of his head "I just don't know how to use… protection I guess is the best word to use."

"You get the gist of how it's done but not that?" Ratchet asked astonished.

"My sister was going to tell me when I found a mech that I could settle down with… we didn't expect the war to get so far." Twilight answered pitifully.

"What else?" Ratchet inquired as he took another drink from his energon, sensing something else.

Twilight bit his lower lip component and squirmed "I'm guessing the human term 'I'm still a virgin' would also be accurate." He answered and caused the CMO to choke and sputter on his energon.

'_Oh Primus, this youngling is going to kill me.'_ Ratchet muse to himself.

Twilight waited patiently for Ratchet to speak.

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his faceplate "So you want to know how to protect your spark from splitting?"

Twilight nodded eagerly.

Ratchet sighed again "Very well, bring a chair over I'll educate you on the matter."

Twilight smiled, dragged a chair over and sat on the edge.

Ratchet began his lecture.

* * *

"That's a lot of fireworks." Sam said glancing into the backseat.

"We want to give the Autobots a good show don't we?" Nori asked inspecting her nails.

"What about Twilight?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh he already saw fireworks." Nori answered with a chortle.

Bumblebee concentrated on driving, he didn't want to get distracted since he was carrying explosives, and even if the humans told him they were somewhat harmless… harmless his aft! He seen the damages the fireworks were able to cause after downloading pictures from the World Wide Web. And he wouldn't rest easy until he was sure he got to the Ark in one piece and the fireworks out of him.

He envied Ironhide. All he had to do was drive the Lennox family, a grill and some food to the base.

Bumblebee sighed in relief as he pulled up to the base and when Nori, Sam and Mikaela unloaded the fireworks. He transformed and could see Will pouring what Sam explained was coal into a grill. Sarah, Glen and Maggie were setting a long table with food.

Some Autobots milled around and Blaster was working on some speaker systems Jazz found.

As Sam, Mikaela and Nori set the fireworks in a shade, Twilight walked out the base, spotted Bumblebee and smiled. He walked up to the yellow Camaro and kissed him.

Glen, Maggie, Sarah and Will stopped what they were doing to gawk at the sight before them.

"Subtle move." approved Nori.

Twilight chuckled and broke the kiss and turned to Nori "What did you buy?"

Nori's lips curled into a smirk as she dug around the bag "Some great stuff to light the night sky, sparklers- don't ask, roman candles annnnnnd" she dawdled "firecrackers." She showed it off to her friend.

Twilight grimaced at the sight of the firecrackers. Everyone noticed.

"You don't like firecrackers?" Will asked.

"Not really…" Twilight murmured.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

Nori chortled, "Sorry Twi, more embarrassing stories about you."

Twilight stared down at her "Sunstreaker and Sideswipes already gave me a nickname after your 'bunny ears' comment, what is one more embarrassing story?"

"Sorry." Nori apologized sheepishly.

"So what happened?" someone asked intrigued.

"Well, we didn't celebrate the 4th of July last year since I was still fixing Twilight… but during New Years Eve at a park, some teenagers were being rather obnoxious, lit a bunch of firecrackers and tossed it near the parking lot. The firecrackers went off, startled Twilight and he drove off, leaving me behind." Nori told them.

"Well, I think anyone who've seen war or was in it would do the same." retort Twilight.

"Want to find out?" Nori asked flicking a lighter open.

"I don't think—" it was too late to convince her not to do it, for Nori lit the firecrackers and tossed it as far as she could hurl it.

She placed her hands over her ears as the firecrackers went off.

Bumblebee and Twilight jumped and a few Autobots in the vicinity did the same or dove to the ground.

"Hm, I guess you're right Twi." comment Nori as soon as the firecrackers were done popping and watched as a few of the Autobots got up with their weapons out.

Optimus Prime came running out the base with Prowl, Ultra Magnus and Red Alert.

"Decepticons are attacking!" Red Alert shrieked as his horns glowed blue.

"No Red Alert, it was just some firecrackers." Bumblebee told the security director.

"What happened?" Prime asked.

"I think it would be my fault big boss, I wanted to see if anyone who's been through any type of war would get startled by repeatedly exploding noises." Nori told Optimus.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"What do you take me for? An idiot? I hurled the thing away from everyone." She said with a huff.

Prime sighed in relief and said "I'm glad that no one got hurt but please do not light off anymore firecrackers, someone might accidentally get shot."

Nori just shrugged "That was the only one I got anyway. So are we going to find a good barren place to set off the other fireworks for tonight?"

"Yes." Prowl answered.

"Well, let's go so I can come back to have something to eat." Nori told the Nissan.

Prowl drove off with Nori and everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Sam and Mikaela went to help the others with the food and Twilight turned to Bumblebee.

"Wheeljack finished building a game console." He informed his mate-to-be.

"Really? And it didn't blow up?" Bumblebee asked surprise.

Twilight nodded and asked, "Want to play until the firework show?"

"Sure." Bumblebee chirp and walked into the base with Twilight.

* * *

Cliffjumper grind his denture plates together as he fired at a target. He shouldn't feel so damn jealous of a neutral. He shouldn't.

He had walked into the Rec. room nearly forty minutes ago to get an energon cube when he spotted Bumblebee and Twilight sitting on the couch, playing a video game together, laughing and having fun as a few other mechs and femmes watched.

He shot at the target again.

Bumblebee was his own mech; he has the right to choose a new mate, Cliffjumper kept telling himself _'Even if that mate happens to be his __**sparkmate**__.'_ He thought bitterly to himself as he fired once more.

"My, Cliffjumper. What brings you here?" Chromia asked the red Camaro.

"Just target practicing since there are no Decepticons to practice on." He answered blandly.

The femme knew differently "Isn't jealousy grand?" she asked aloud, causing Cliffjumper to jerk and miss the target.

"Who says I'm jealous? I'm not jealous! I wish everyone would stop fragging saying that!" denied Cliffjumper.

"Whoa, calm down." Chromia told the seething mech as she raised her hands defensively.

Cliffjumper turned back to the targets and took aim "I. Have. No. Problem. With. Bumblebee. Finding. A. New. Mate!" he emphasize each word with a shot from his gun.

Chromia watched Cliffjumper hit multiple targets with those shots and shook her head. She went into one of the stalls next to Cliffjumper's and pulled out her own gun.

"Can't you at least be happy for them?" she asked as she took aim at her own target.

"I am happy!" he snapped back "Just because I don't want to stay in the same room with them when they're so in love together that it makes me sick doesn't mean I'm not happy for them!"

Chromia tilt her head, she could've sworn she heard Cliffjumper's voice tremble. With a sigh she asked, "If you're still in love with Bumblebee, then why did you let him go?"

"Our relationship took a dive… he wanted us to be bonded and I didn't, I couldn't face what would happen if one of us died in battle… plus he said that I was more in love with fighting the Decepticons then with him and we barely got to see each other." He sighed and then said "And don't say 'if you truly love him, then let him go.' 'Cause I have _not_ tried to pursue him when he's with Twilight."

Chromia held back a chuckle "I wasn't going to say that." She told him.

"Good." Cliffjumper replied and went back to shooting.

* * *

"Whoo, that was good. My compliments to the chief. " Nori comments as she popped a Pepsi can open.

"Thanks Nori." Will said with a smile.

"Sorry about the lack of healthy food, my cooking ability's limited to breakfast meals and baking." She replied apologetically.

"Are you kidding? That dessert was delicious." Maggie told her and Sarah agreed.

"I wouldn't mind getting the recipe from." Sarah added.

Nori grinned, "You want one of my 'sugary-hyperness from hell' recipe?" she inquired sweetly.

"Interesting, how did you come up with that?" Sam asked.

Nori shrugged "My grandpa did actually, right after I sold some of my desserts to little kids at a bake sell four years ago." She answered.

Glen lean back in his chair patting his stomach "Mmmhmm!" he commented.

By the time the humans had finished their meal, the sky was a dark grey and a few more Autobots came milling out the base.

Twilight and Bumblebee left the base along with Inferno who was dragging a sputtering Red Alert with him.

The two walked over to the humans as they went about dividing the leftovers amongst themselves.

"Done eating?" Bumblebee asked his human friends.

"Yes." They all choired.

"Almost ready?" Prime asked them.

"Yes." The humans choired again as they finished wrapping the last of the leftovers.

Prowl, standing next to Prime nodded and said, "Firestar will accompany Capt. Lennox and Nori to the location with the fireworks and Inferno will stay here, they'll be in charge of putting any fire out. Ratchet will be called on if anyone is injured."

Both Will and Nori nodded and waited as Firestar transformed into her alt form, the two climbed in with the fireworks and Firestar drove off to the location.

More Autobots, curious about the colorful explosion came out the base and sat on the ground or stood around the base. The few with mates sat with them waiting.

Red Alert still fumed his paranoia to Inferno, while Ratchet firmly told a sulking Wheeljack that he wasn't going indulge in his mate's need to experiment with the fireworks, Ironhide griped to Chromia about why he needed to see explosions when he could do that himself and Prowl was typing 'fireworks' as contraband for the mischievous Pit spawn twins onto a datapad, even when he knew that they wouldn't pay heed to it.

Twilight and Bumblebee settled down next to the humans waiting. Prime stood next to Elita-1 when Firestar's voice came over his comm. link _"Prime sir, Capt. Lennox and Nori are ready to go."_ She informed the leader.

He asked if everyone was ready and many voiced their excited clamor, a few shrugged or didn't really care.

"_They may proceed."_ He told Firestar.

* * *

An hour of watching the colorful explosion light up the night left the Autobots mesmerize as the fireworks came close to a conclusion.

The many colorful flashing lights died away and a few seconds later, the last two fireworks streaked towards the sky, lighting the heaven with a brilliant red and blue color and an echoing boom.

Many of the Autobots cheered and clapped, Prowl was content that no one got hurt and there was no fire. Red Alert darted back into the base, heading for his sanctuary and a few Autobots followed after him.

Ironhide kissed his bondmate and told her that he'd see her after he took the Lennox family home and transformed into his alt mode.

"Thank you for sharing one of your Earth events with us." Prime told the humans sincerely.

"No problem." Sam told him as he helped load the table, chairs and grill onto Ironhide.

Firestar drove up, let Will and Nori out, transformed and headed inside the base.

_-When I come back after dropping Maggie and Glen off at their places, we'll make some fireworks of our own.-_ Jazz told Prowl over their bond.

Prowl stared at Jazz and burst into mirth laughter as he headed into the base.

"What was that about?" Mikaela asked.

Jazz gave her a shrug and transformed into his alt mode as Twilight and Bumblebee did the same.

Once the humans finished cleaning up, they got into the four transformers and they drove to take them home.

* * *

Bumblebee was surprise to see Twilight waiting at the entrance when the yellow Camaro drove back to the Ark.

"What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked as soon he transformed into his bipedal form.

"I told Nori I was going to spend the night here." Twilight answered.

Bumblebee gave him a bemuse look.

Twilight leaned in close to Bumblebee and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm ready to be your sparkmate." He said with a purr.

Bumblebee's mouth hanged open and he quickly shook out of his stupor "I thought you wanted to wait." stated Bumblebee dully.

"Well, I got tired of waiting and I told you my reason," Twilight shrug "then I figured that since Ratchet's a CMO, he would know we could bond without having a sparkling, so I asked him."

Bumblebee's mouth dropped open again "That must've been some conversation." blurt Bumblebee.

Twilight giggled, "It was."

Bumblebee's chassis was filled with joyous rapture as his spark pulsates and tugged for Twilight's spark within his spark chamber.

"Shall we go?" Twilight inquired.

Bumblebee bobbed his head up and down and led Twilight to his quarters.

* * *

Bumblebee fumble with the keypad to his quarters and it took him five tries to punch the code right.

Once the door slid open, Bumblebee let Twilight in and followed after. Twilight glance around Bumblebee's quarters, it had a square table that he figured was also used as a desk piled with various datapad, empty energon cubes and weapon parts, set into one side of the wall, a berth occupied the other wall and a door leading into a bathroom.

"My quarter's small because I'm only a scout." Bumblebee mumbled.

"It's bigger then what I'm use to since I had to share a room with other younglings and there was barely any walking space and occasionally we had to share the same berth." Twilight replied sitting on Bumblebee's berth.

Bumblebee remembered Twilight telling him that he had lived in an Orphanage with his sister and friends when he was a sparkling. The yellow Camaro sat down next to the Ferrari and began kissing him.

Twilight kiss back as he wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's neck and lean back onto the berth, pulling Bumblebee on top.

Bumblebee slid his glossa into Twilight's mouth while the Ferrari slid his hand under the yellow Camaro's chest plate and stroked at the delicate circuits. Bumblebee moaned softly into Twilight's mouth and ran his hand into a seam and tug gently at a wire.

Twilight arch his back and pressed his chest plate into Bumblebee's.

Both their chassis began overheating and their internal fans whirl on, trying to cool them down.

Bumblebee pulled away and asked "So what did ol' Hatchet say?"

"Just keep our firewalls up at all time and apparently, femmes can create a firewall around their spark chamber." Twilight answered.

"Can you?" Bumblebee asked and Twilight nodded.

Twilight continued his stroking and asked, "Want to interface now or do a bit more foreplay?"

"Let's skip the foreplay and get to it." Bumblebee said quickly.

Twilight suppress a chuckle and with trembling fingers, removed his codpiece as Bumblebee did the same.

Twilight shyly spread his legs for Bumblebee. Bumblebee nibbled on a cable on Twilight's neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist and connects his plug into Twilight's port. The Ferrari shivered and gripped Bumblebee's shoulder guards tightly.

Bumblebee began sending waves of pleasure into Twilight's chassis, making him gasp sharply.

Bumblebee watched as Twilight tilt his head back, he grit his denture as he dug his fingers into the seams in his shoulder. Twilight's gasps turned into lustful moans as he grinded his chest plate into Bumblebee's chest plate.

Twilight press his lip components to Bumblebee's and slip his glossa into his warm mouth. Bumblebee continued sending waves through Twilight as their glossas clashed together.

Their sparks tug frantically within their chests. They pulled from the kiss and opened their chest plates. Bumblebee's quarters was filled with glowing blue light coming from two different sources. Bumblebee ceased sending waves of pleasure into Twilight much to his dismay. That was greatly forgotten as Bumblebee pressed their sparks together.

Twilight cried out as his spark intertwined with Bumblebee's and he dug his fingers farther into the seams, clawing at the delicate circuits underneath.

Bumblebee grit his denture plates as pain and pleasure tingled through his chassis.

The two mechs were taken by surprise as their sparks glowed brighter and mingled, they could feel the other's energy signature as they overload. Twilight arched his back as he screamed. Bumblebee cried out and tightened his grip around Twilight's waist.

Once their overload ended, their sparks untwine and returned to their chambers and they closed their chest plates. Twilight nuzzled Bumblebee affectionately as the yellow Camaro removed his plug from Twilight's port and they both reattached their codpieces.

"Let's go to sleep." Twilight yawned.

Bumblebee chuckled and nodded in agreement as they both settle down onto the berth.

The berth wasn't big enough for the two mechs to lie on their backs, so they lay on their sides with Twilight's back to Bumblebee. They could feel each other's presence in their spark, Bumblebee smiled as he wrapped his arms around Twilight and gave a passionate nudge over their bond. Twilight smiled back and returned the nudge.

_-I love you my sparkmate.-_ Twilight told Bumblebee over their bond.

_-I love you too.­- _Replied Bumblebee.

They both soon fell into a deep recharge.

* * *

Well, this took me a few days to write, mainly cause I'm in the midst of writing this fic and another Transformer fic on another site… also been reading lots of transformers fics -w-;

-giggles- I really love how Twilight just blurted out what he wanted to know to Ratchet X3 I guess the smut came out ok… was… light or mild –shrugs- ah well.

Hope you all had fun reading this chapter.


	16. Decepticons Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they are copyrighted to Hasbro.

I'm thinking of writing another Transformers fic… I'm still working on it… be in the look out for it.

* * *

**Decepticons Attack!**

The next morning found the newly sparkmates outside the Ark, Bumblebee kissed Twilight and asked, "When are you coming back?"

"Later at noon or tomorrow." answered Twilight.

Bumblebee gave him one last goodbye kiss and Twilight sent a pulse through their bond as he drove off.

The yellow Camaro went back into the base with a happy sigh. He walked by many Autobots who'd stop and stare at him. Bumblebee didn't notice or ignored them. Ratchet stopped in his trek to stare at the scout and mumbled something incoherent.

Bumblebee went to get an energon cube before going on monitor duty. As he entered the Rec. room, Flare-up took one look at him and giggled.

Confused but not really bothered by it, the yellow Camaro got himself a cube and as he turned, the Lamborghini twins greeted him.

"What have _we_ been doing last night?" Sideswipe asked with a huge grin.

"Nothing." Bumblebee answered innocently and Sunstreaker snorted.

"We beg to differ with that." He said pointing at Bumblebee's chest plate.

Bumblebee looked down and stared at the black, purple and red orange paint scrapes. He stared at the twins and shrugged.

Sideswipe's grin never wavered and he asked, "How was he?"

"SIDESWIPE!"

* * *

Twilight pulled into Nori's garage and she looked up from a car's engine, bleary eyed at him. She blinked and squint her eyes "What did you do?" she asked the Ferrari.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Twilight answered defiantly.

Nori raised an eyebrow at Twilight, waltzes over to him and leaned over his hood. With a thumb, she scratched off some yellow paint.

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" she asked staring at the yellow paint "I don't recall adding yellow to your paintjob." She informed Twilight and stared down at him "So what did you do?" she asked again.

Silence hung in the garage and Nori finally said "Forget it. I don't think I want to know how or why you got yellow paint on your hood… I'm going to do some touch ups later." And she went back to the engine she was looking over.

* * *

July slowly came close to an end and Optimus Prime sat in his office going over the last of his datapad. It was a rather peaceful day and he was eager to spend the remaining of the day with Elita-1.

As the Autobot leader began making plans, Red Alert came streaking into his office, his red horns glowing blue "Optimus!" Red Alert shrieked.

Prime sighed and asked "Yes Red Alert?"

"Decepticons are attacking Mission City! And they're attacking some human historical site called 'Mt. Rushmore'!" The security director informed his leader.

Prime stood up, his optics wide, he had almost forgotten about the Decepticons. He opened his comm. link to every Autobots as he ran out of his office _"Autobots! Decepticons are attacking Mission City and Mt. Rushmore! I want any Autobots in those nearest vicinity to head there and intercept the Decepticons! I'll be heading to Mission City! Those in the Ark are to stay here in case they try to attack!"_

A chorus of _"Yes sir!"_ rang into Prime's audio and as he reached the exit, he transformed and took off towards Mission City.

* * *

Bumblebee quickly drove off towards Mission City. He got the call from Prime and he told his humans friends that he had to leave them to fight. Sam and Mikaela bid him good luck but were still concern for his safety.

But Bumblebee was concern for Twilight, since his sparkmate lived in the city.

He felt Twilight give him a nudge over their bond _–Is something wrong?-_ he asked.

_-Decepticons are attacking Mission City.-_ Bumblebee informed him _–Where are you and Nori at?-_

_-We're at a deserted airstrip out in the desert… at a drag race.-_ answered Twilight with a nervous chuckle.

Bumblebee sighed in relief, which means that his human friends and sparkmate were safe. _–Don't leave until I tell you when the Decepticons are gone.- _he told Twilight.

_-I'll be sure to tell Nori.-_ he replied back.

Bumblebee continued his drive towards the City; he couldn't wait to fight the Decepticons again.

* * *

Skywarp cackled as he blasted at the carvings on the mountain.

"Why did these puny fleshlings carve four faces into rock?" Thundercracker wondered as he stared.

"Who cares." chirped Skywarp "Let's blast a human 'moustache' thing onto one of their faces!"

"Stop right there Deceptiscum!"

Both seekers turned as Sideswipe tackled Skywarp.

"Get him off me!" Skywarp screeched as he tried to push the clinging Autobot off him.

"Hold still so I can blast him!" Thundercracker said pointing his null ray at the red Autobot.

"Jet judo!" Sunstreaker screamed and slammed into Thundercracker causing the blue jet to hit Skywarp in the shoulder.

"Ow! Watch where you're firing!" Skywarp snapped at his fellow seeker.

The jets and twins fought in the air and on the mountain just as the Autobots fought the Decepticons on the ground and aided the humans to safety.

* * *

Barricade threw a car into a building and watched as the humans scream and scattered.

Scorponok snapped at the fleeing humans, he would grab one in his claw toss them in the air and try to impale them onto his new tail.

Starscream flew in low and transformed into his bipedal form, landing on the street and sending the humans flying to the ground.

"Where are those Autobots?!" he wondered.

"Maybe we're not causing enough destruction." Runamuck offered as he picked up a bus full of terrified humans.

Barricade snorted and went to kick a frail old human when Prowl came driving up with his sirens wailing.

The tactician transformed and glared at the Decepticons.

Starscream smirked "Well, well, well. If it isn't Prowl." He chuckled.

Prowl narrowed his optics some more.

Starscream's smirk grew wider "I heard your mate met an unfortunate end by Megatron's hand. Pity I wasn't there to see it happen, I bet it was devastating for you to see his offline body after coming all this way." He said with a cackle.

Starscream yelp as he got shot in the back, with his denture plates gritted, he turned and stared with wide optics at the saboteur with his blaster pointed at him "Surprise!" Jazz said with a smirk.

Scorponok launched himself onto Jazz's face and upper torso and the Pontiac Solstice struggled to get him off and to keep from being impaled by his stinger.

Runabout and Runamuck both attacked Prowl who threw himself behind a car pile up.

Bumblebee came careening into Barricade's view and transformed.

"Bumblebee." Barricade cooed, "I was hoping to see you again, I need to repay you for that beating you gave me."

"Bring it Barricade." Bumblebee snarled getting his blaster out as the Saleen Mustang lunge for the scout.

Starscream flew up and watched as more Autobots came to help with the fight and he was delighted to see a familiar truck. He turned his attention to Prime as he transformed into his bipedal form.

"Starscream…" Prime said softly as the jet floated down in front of him

"Optimus Prime. I was hoping that you would show up so I can defeat you." Starscream replied back "Be sure to thank that human filth for destroying Megatron for me."

And they attacked one another.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Autobot, those attacks on Mission City and Mt. Rushmore were nothing more then distractions to the Decepticons true goal.

In a harbor in Maine, human workers worked on loading containers onto a freighter. One human leaned against a crane brushing the sweat from his forehead. He looked down and spotted an old blue cassette player sitting on a crate.

He picked it up and smiled down at it. He turned to the others taking a break and asked, "Who owns this old piece of junk?"

The others looked up and replied with a "Not me." Or "I haven't seen that before."

There was shouting in the distance and they all looked up as their friends were running towards them as four construction vehicles and a Buffalo MPCV came crashing through the fence.

The boss stood up and strode towards the vehicles while yelling, "What the fuck is wrong with you! This isn't a construction site!"

While another bellowed "Dumbasses!"

"What's a Buffalo MPCV doing here?" someone wondered.

The boss of the dock loaders stopped when he realize that there was no one driving the vehicles, his eyes widen even more when the Buffalo MPCV transformed into a giant robot.

Bonecrusher sneered down at the human "You're a loud insect." He said and stomped down on him.

The humans began screaming and running as the construction vehicles began transforming too.

The human holding the cassette player gasped as it shook and jumped out his hands and transformed as well.

He watched as the robot's chest opened and he said "Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage eject. Commence Operation: infiltrate the ship and destroy the humans."

The human watched as four cassette tapes flew out of the giant robot's chest and transformed into two humanoid robots, a robot bird and a robot panther. Laserbeak flew towards a human nearby and Frenzy and Rumble ran towards the freighter while Ravage stalked towards the human with a growl.

The human turned as Ravage pounce on him and he screamed as the robot cat dug its sharp claws into his back and clamped his fangs into his neck.

Frenzy and Rumble ran up one of the ramps to the ship and shot at the humans that got into their way. They ran around the ship looking for humans to kill as well as the bridge to the ship. The two cassetticons found it and began getting the ship ready.

Back on the dock, the Decepticons attacked the humans and they retaliated with the cranes or other vehicles they had on the dock. It was a futile attempt.

Some humans cheered when they saw a Humvee drive up but their excitement was short-lived when they noticed that it too had no driver and the most horrify part was that the TOW missile launcher was moving in their direction on its own.

The last thing the humans saw was a missile rocketing towards them.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bonecrusher asked Soundwave.

"Negative." answered Soundwave.

Bonecrusher went back to grumbling as Mixmaster and Scavenger looked through the containers on the freighter and thus far, the only thing they found of any use were drums of oil, Frenzy and Rumble guide the ship towards the Laurentian Abyss.

Renegade grimace and pressed a clawed hand to his helm.

Hook noticed and asked, "You ok?"

"No." Renegade growled, "It feels like bolts of static are running through my system… I think I'm still suffering from the electrical charge that that Autobot brat shot at me."

"Wasn't that orns ago?" Scrapper asked.

"Did I ask for you to tell me what I already know?!" Renegade snapped and shot at the Constructicon.

Scrapper jumped back as the shot hit a container next to him, he rocked the ship as he landed and hid from the enraged medic.

Renegade groaned as he offline his optics.

"You should go into recharge; I've noticed that you haven't done that very much since you got here. I'll wake you up when we get to the Laurentian Abyss." Hook told him.

The medic online one optic and stared at the engineer "And how do I know that when I go into recharge the other Decepticons on this ship won't toss me into the ocean or offline me?" he asked bluntly well aware of the few Decepticons that hate him would love to offline him.

Hook gave him an affectionate smile "You know I won't let that happen."

Renegade returned a rare smile "Alright then Hook." He told the Constructicon and gave him a rough kiss and a quick sweep of his glossa in the engineer's mouth.

Hook watched as Renegade transformed into his alt mode to recharge. He stared at the Humvee, though they were not bondmates, they were seeing each other. They had began seeing each other a few cycles after the medic tried to rip Hook in half after repairing Scrapper and even though the medic was bad tempered, cruel, violent and rough—especially when interfacing, the Construction loved him.

The other Constructicons found the bizarre relationship disturbing, but they weren't about to judge their brother and acted like it wasn't going on.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Scrapper asked.

"Yes, he's recharging now." Hook answered.

Scrapper came out of his hiding spot and stared at Hook "I don't know what you see in him." He muttered.

Hook shrugged.

Bonecrusher cursed loudly and turned his comm. link on _"Frag it you little runts! Can't you make this thing go faster?!"_

"Sure!" Frenzy piped over his comm. link.

"_Get out and push!"_ Rumble cackled.

Hook sighed as he listen to Bonecrusher growl threats to the cackling cassetticons and wondered how long until they got to the Laurentian Abyss.

* * *

"_**Wakey, wakey bondmate."**_A voice called with a chuckle.

Renegade ignored that voice and growled.

"_**Come on, it's time for you to get up."**_ The same voice told him with a nudge.

"Go away." He replied.

"_**Come on silly, you can't recharge forever."**_ The voice said with a hint of mirth.

"Try me." He told the voice.

"Come on Renegade." Hook's voice said as Renegade felt another nudge "We're at the Laurentian Abyss."

Renegade came out of his nap and stared up at Hook "What time is it?" he asked.

"Three hours had gone by…" Hook answered watching as Renegade transformed into his bipedal form.

"What?" Renegade asked.

"You were mumbling when I was trying to wake you…" Hook told him.

"What was I mumbling about?"

"I couldn't hear what you were saying." Answered Hook.

Renegade stared at the floor and said, "I don't remember what I was dreaming about. Come on, you need to transform into Devastator with your brothers so we can retrieve our fallen comrades."

Hook nodded, transformed and drove after his brothers as they drove out the ship and into the ocean.

Renegade stared out into calm blue waves, he didn't want to concern Hook with the faceless voice he heard before the Constructicon roused him from his recharge. That familiar voice… so full of love and mirth…

* * *

Renegade stared down at Brawl's chassis, scanning it well aware of Soundwave and his cassetticons watching him.

"Well?" Rumble asked.

"His spark's still there, the cold water has prevented him from coming online." He answered as he turned to Blackout's chassis. "The same goes with Blackout, they're both in stasis lock." He growled softly, the recharge hadn't help with his CPU; the crackle of electricity was still in his system giving him what the humans called 'a headache'

Devastator popped out the ocean holding Megatron's chassis. Renegade and Soundwave pulled their leader into the ship.

Once he was placed into a corner of the ship, Devastator broke apart and the five Decepticons climbed back into the ship.

"Frenzy, Rumble. Take us back to land." command Soundwave and his two cassetticons scramble back towards the bridge.

The Constructicons asked the results on Blackout and Brawl and Renegade told them. They left the medic alone to tend to Megatron's chassis.

Renegade scanned his leader's chassis but he knew there wasn't really a point to do it since he had heard that the human boy: Samuel Witwicky had thrust the AllSpark into Megatron's spark chamber, overloading it.

But like the other Decepticons, he wanted to make sure that Megatron is still functioning or returned to the Well of AllSpark before coming to the decision of acknowledging Starscream as their new leader.

He cocks his head and poked at something sticking out of Megatron's expose chest. The odd little shard shift and he plucked it out. Renegade stared at the strange symbols on the shard trying to figure out what it is. He was unaware of his tiny finger resting near a wet open wire, and an electrical shock shot from his finger and into the wire.

Renegade felt the shock course through his circuits and with a hiss he pressed his hand to his helm again. He was unaware of the shard being held over Megatron's spark chamber or that the shock transferring from his hand and into the shard nor did he notice the shard disappearing until nothing was left.

A hand shot up and gripped Renegade's neck. He gasp softly as the hand began squeezing and watched as Megatron's optics online.

"Who are you?" Megatron demanded.

"It is I… Renegade… your medic…" Renegade choke.

Megatron stared at the mech "Renegade?"

Renegade nodded and Megatron released his hold. The medic coughed and rubbed his neck.

"Were am I?" Megatron asked.

"You're on a freighter Lord Megatron. We just retrieved you along with Brawl and Blackout from the Laurentian Abyss." Renegade answered.

"The Laurentian Abyss? What were we doing in there?" he asked.

"The humans placed your chassis there believing that the cold depths would keep you from coming online again and the pressure would crush you."

"Foolish creatures." Megatron snarled and tried to sit up and Renegade held him down.

"Please don't move Lord Megatron. The human boy has damaged your chest, I need to repair it." Renegade told his leader.

Megatron's optics narrowed as he remembered Sam holding the AllSpark into his chest plate. "What happened to the AllSpark?"

"The Autobots have it." answered Renegade "Bonecrusher could tell you how long it's been since the battle." Renegade took his tools out.

"Where is he?" Megatron inquired.

"I'll go get him." Renegade got up and went looking for Bonecrusher.

* * *

The Decepticons waited in the Nemesis for Renegade and his group to return with Megatron, Blackout and Brawl's chassis.

The battles in Mission City and Mt. Rushmore didn't last long; they had run away when they were beginning to get outnumbered.

Starscream paced impatiently for the others to arrive "What's taking so long." He seethed.

"Yeah, we can sure use Renegade for repair." Runabout stated.

"I don't care about that!" Starscream snapped, "All I want to do, is see Megatron's carcass."

"Um, are you sure he's really dead?" Skywarp questioned.

"He is! I watched his spark wilt away!" Starscream told them all.

"I'd hate to disappoint you Starscream." A voice croon softly and Starscream spun with huge optics as Bonecrusher and Mixmaster supporting Megatron walked in "But I'm very much functioning."

"Me-Megatron. It's so good to see you… I assumed you were dead." Starscream said with a pained smile.

"I was," agreed Megatron "But Renegade revived me."

"I'm so happy to hear that." Starscream mumbled and glared at the medic.

Renegade didn't notice as he still continued repairing Megatron's chest.

"I'm sure you had a glorious four months of leadership but now that I'm here, it's time for you to step down." Megatron told his second in command with a snarl.

"As you wish Lord Megatron." Starscream said and bowed to Megatron.

Megatron turn his gaze to the other Decepticons and they bowed to him.

"My loyal Decepticons, it's good to see most of you are here. Once I have fully recovered, we will attack the Autobots and claim what is rightfully mine! The AllSpark! And I will crush that human _filth_ that overloaded my spark with it and the humans that helped the Autobots. Once the AllSpark is in my hand, we will return to Cybertron and rule it!"

"Hail Lord Megatron!" the Decepticons shouted.

"Let's get you to the Med Bay Lord Megatron." Renegade told his leader and he led his party to the Med Bay.

* * *

"Lord Megatron."

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked as he lay on a berth.

"I had sent Laserbeak to follow the Autobot called Bumblebee a few orns ago and he has information that you might like."

"Oh?" Megatron wondered intrigue "Let's hear what information Laserbeak has that I might find interesting."

* * *

Renegade wandered into his quarters wincing as his system buzzed. It nearly took him an orn to get Blackout and Brawl's bodies repaired and running again.

Hook had offered to repair the other Decepticons that were injured while distracting the Autobots. And while Renegade was one to refuse the offer, he accepted once he saw that it would take him a long time to repair them all.

Renegade hadn't had a chance to recharge during those times and was in need of it, he even turned down Hook's advances in favor of recharge.

He winced and hissed as the pain seemed to continue and the monitor he had hooked up to his helm for a diagnostic scan buzz and words flashed across the screen.

_Warning!_

_Chassis and system not functioning correctly_

_Imminent that Decepticon: Renegade recharges._

'_No slag!'_ Renegade thought bitterly as he glared at the words.

As he headed for his berth, a powerful bolt of static ran through his systems and with a cry Renegade collapsed to the floor and went into stasis.

Words continued to flash through the monitor in Renegade's hand.

System reboot processing…

…

…

…

_System reboot failed…_

_Scanning systems…_

_Scanning…_

…

…

_Scanning…_

…

…

…

…

_Systems defrag commencing…_

…

_Systems defrag 0 percent complete…_

* * *

Blaster stared at the screen before him, bored out his CPU. The communication officer didn't mind listening to the few military and police scanners he picked up every now and then and the occasion radio stations but he was still bored.

"I sure can go for an energon cube right about now…" he mumbled to himself as he rests his head in his hands.

An energon cube hover in front of his optics and he looked up to see who was holding it, Jazz smirk down at the boom box.

"Thanks Jazz my man!" Blaster exclaim taking the cube.

"Came ta see if ya needed company." Jazz told his friend and took a gulp from his own energon cube.

"You have no idea." Blaster told and waved a hand towards the console "I haven't heard from the Decepticons nor has Red Alert picked them up. Not since the fight an orn ago."

Jazz chuckled "Yeah that was some fight."

Blaster grinned at the saboteur "I heard that Scorponok attached himself to your face like one of those facehuggers from those Aliens movies."

Jazz thought about it and laughed "Yer right!"

The monitor screens flickered and blinked into static.

"Ah man! Is someone tryin' to hack me?!" Blaster wondered aloud as he typed on the keyboards quickly.

"Who would be tryin' ta hack ya?" asked Jazz.

"You'd be surprise how crafty these humans are. I've gone through twenty-four human hackers thus far." Blaster told his friend.

The screens flickered again and two words appeared on them.

**Greeting Autobots.**

"Ah slag! This one got through!" Blaster exclaimed and typed faster.

"Ima gonna call Prime, Prowl an' Ultra Magnus." Jazz told the communication officer.

Blaster nodded and Jazz opened his comm. link.

* * *

Prime walked into the communication room with Ultra Magnus and Prowl behind him. "What's going on?" Prime asked the saboteur and communication officer.

"We've been hacked Prime." Blaster answered.

"By who?" Prowl inquired as he stared at the words on the monitors.

"Working on it." Blaster said through clench denture plates.

The two words disappeared and news took their place.

**Pinpointing my location is futile.**

"I don't think so." Blaster muttered with a grin.

Those words disappeared and new ones appeared.

**I have vital information that may interest you.**

"Information?" Jazz wondered.

Soon those words disappeared and the next three words sent a chill through the five Autobots circuits.

**Megatron has return.**

* * *

Dun dun dun!

Went over my chapters and prologue for typos and added some new stuff, like the location of the Ark, etc.

If anyone wants to see other pairings besides Prowl x Jazz and Bee x Twilight. Tell me and I'll make up chapters dedicated to that pairing.

Hmm, looking over my previous chapters, I noted that I had a habit of having Bumblebee and Twilight bump into other Autobots… need to stop that and I think I'm starting to enjoy using the word 'mirth'


	17. Prepared For the Worse and Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they belong to Hasbro

**A/n: It seems that I'm constantly revising my chapters… :sigh: -.-;**

Raika Katsuya: I plan to do Hopper's story but that won't be for a looooong time, so you'll have to be patient. And I'll write that Renegade x Hook chapter soon.

A chapter with the longest title yet ;P

* * *

**Prepared For the Worse and Yet…**

The five Autobots stared at the three words as if they were mocking them about Megatron's return.

"This is a joke right? It has to be some bad joke conjured up by Maggie or Glen..." Blaster said wanting so bad to believe the messages was nothing more than a prank.

Jazz shook his head "They ain't the types ta joke around about Megatron returnin'."

"What are we going to do Prime?" Prowl asked.

"Blaster? Have you pinpointed the hacker's location?" Prime asked the boom box.

Blaster typed on the keyboard and shook his head "No sir, the hacker was pretty good at hiding themselves and I'll tell you all one thing, that hacker was no human."

"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"What I mean is that I've went up against a bunch of human hackers and not a one of them could hack into my system… though a few got pretty far but not as far as this one did." Blaster answered and indicated the screens.

"So the hacker could've been Cybertronian?" Prowl asked and Blaster nodded.

"This reeks of Decepticons." Jazz stated.

"I don't think the Decepticons would hack us just to tell us that their dead leader is back." Prowl told his bondmate.

"What are we going to do Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Prime pondered on this, came to a decision and with a sigh answered "We're going to treat this as a possible truth. I'm going to call Secretary Keller and inform him about the situation. Blaster, call all the Autobots and tell them we're having a meeting, no exceptions."

"Yes Prime!" Blaster said and went to his task and Prime and his commanding officers left the communication room.

* * *

Optimus sat at his desk and opened a line to Keller's phone via his comm. link.

"Defense Secretary John Keller speaking." Keller said after answering the phone on the second ring.

"Hello Secretary Keller, this is Optimus Prime." Optimus told the human.

"Ah, hello Prime. What can I do for you?" Keller asked.

"I'm afraid I have grave news to give you." Prime said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Keller asked with concern in his voice.

"It seems that Megatron is back." And Prime told the human of the information the mysterious hacker left for them.

Keller didn't say a thing and listened to Prime quietly and once he was done it took the human a while to find his voice.

"Well… th-tha-that's um, interesting…" Keller stated.

"It's true Keller." Prime told the human.

"Oh, I'm not doubting you Prime, it's just… a strange coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Prime curiously asked.

"Yes, about two weeks ago, at dock in Maine, workers that were loading a freighter were all found dead and the freighter had disappeared. A satellite picked up the freighter floating over the Laurentian Abyss…" Keller informed Prime.

"Did anyone take any pictures by satellite?" Prime asked with dread.

"Yes… I was just looking at the images now; I can send them to you if you wish."

"Yes please." Prime said very glad that he created an email account to share information to Keller and receive them. Once Prime received the email form Keller, he quickly opened the files and looked over the images. His circuits ran cold as he watched a familiar Buffalo MPCV and four construction vehicles drive into the water and later Devastator's upper torso appearing next to the freight with Blackout, Brawl and Megatron's bodies in three separate images.

"Oh slag…" he whispered.

"Bad?" Keller asked.

"That was Bonecrusher and his four brothers… they're part of a gestalt that transforms into a giant robot called Devastator… they got Megatron, Brawl and Blackout… and no doubt revived them…"

"So bad…"

"Yes Secretary Keller… this is bad…"

* * *

As soon as Prime was finished talking to Keller and establishing a plan, he told Prowl and Ultra Magnus what he had learn and in turn Prowl had told all the Autobots about Megatron's return. Once the tactician finished telling them the room was filled with an uproar.

"He's alive?!"

"I thought Prime said the human killed him!"

"We are so slag."

"He's alive?!"

"Just what we needed…"

"Is this true?"

"No way!"

"Unbelievable!"

"W-wat?"

"Megatron? Back? How is that possible?"

"Ba-but… Sam…"

The Autobots continued talking amongst themselves and poor Red Alert fritz out and toppled over with a heavy _clang!_

Prowl sighed and rubbed at his temples as he tried to decide how to get them to stop talking. Lucky for him, Ultra Magnus did it for him "SILENCE!" he roared and everyone stopped talking to stare at the blue Semi-Truck.

"Thank you Ultra Magnus." Prowl told his friend with a nod and began speaking "Yes, Megatron is back. Prime had just spoken with Secretary Keller who had inform him about humans working on a freighter were found dead and the freighter was missing. The Decepticons slaughtered the humans and stole the ship to get to the Laurentian Abyss and recover their fallen comrades. This was an orn ago during the Mission City and Mt. Rushmore fights… those were nothing more then a clever diversion."

A quiet murmur filled the room while Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and a few other Autobots seethed quietly from being duped.

Ultra Magnus began speaking; silencing everyone once more "We need to take precaution on this matter. But first, Prime wants to get the humans that helped us months ago to be brought back here. Ironhide, go to Capt. Lennox, tell him about this and bring him and his family here. Bumblebee, you do the same with Sam and his family and Mikaela. Jazz go get Maggie and Hot Rod, you are to get Glen and his family."

They nodded and left.

Later, Prime sat in his office looking at the photo images that Keller sent him once more; Ratchet knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello Ratchet." He greeted.

"Is this true?" Ratchet couldn't help but ask.

"I'm afraid it is." answered Prime and he didn't object as the CMO look at the photos.

"Primus… it would seem that your prediction to have quarters built for the humans for this type of emergency was necessary." Ratchet told Prime.

"Indeed… but I had wished that we wouldn't've needed them." replied Prime with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…" fretted Sam as he hastily packed a suitcase. The last thing he wanted to hear from his robot friend was that the leader that he had helped destroy had returned and would probably try to kill him for helping the Autobots.

He told his parents to pack and called Mikaela and told her what Bumblebee told him.

"Are you done packing?" he called to his parents.

"Yes dear, but I don't see…"

"Don't argue mom and trust me!" Sam said and turned to his dog "Come on Mojo, come." He picked up his Chihuahua and placed him in his dog carrier.

Sam picked up the carrier and his suitcase and met his parents at the front door. "Ready?" he asked them.

"Yes Sam, but what's going on?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain everything to you later dad." Sam answered as he opened the door and hustle his parents out towards Bumblebee.

Sam placed his and his parent's suitcases into the trunk along with Mojo's food and stuff and opened the back seats for them.

"Can you hold Mojo?" Sam asked his mother and handed the dog carrier to her. Sam got into the driver seat and Bumblebee sped off for Mikaela's house.

Bumblebee stopped in front of her house and popped open his trunk. Sam got out and helped Mikaela place her bag into the trunk and both got in the front seat and Bumblebee drove for the Ark.

* * *

"Are you sure Ironhide?" Sarah asked as Will secured their things in Ironhide's bed.

"_Positive."_ answered Ironhide.

"I thought the Laurentian Abyss was supposed to prevent the Decepticons from taking their fallen comrades because of the pressure and depth." Will said as he tested the lines.

"_As did we."_ Ironhide said with a sigh.

"But to leave our home…" Sarah said as she turned to their house.

"_It's only a precaution, once we are sure that the Decepticons aren't planning to target Will, you and the others, I'll take you back here."_ Ironhide promised.

Sarah bit her lip, nodded and placed her daughter into her baby seat and then sat in front as Will got into the driver side.

"Ok Ironhide, we're ready." He told the Autobot and Ironhide rolled out the driveway.

* * *

The Autobots made it back to the Ark with their quarry without being attacked by Decepticons. Judy and Ron Witwicky were shocked by the giant alien robots that their son had befriended as were Glen's grandmother and cousin.

The Autobots then escorted the humans to the quarters they had built for them after looking up floor plans from the World Wide Web. There was roughly twelve quarters complete with a den, kitchen, bath/shower room, a laundry room and five rooms and each one were well furnished and stocked with food for them.

After making sure his friends had settled in, Bumblebee went to do his duty but he couldn't help feel he was forgetting something… he brushed it off.

* * *

Five days went by since the Autobots learned of Megatron's return and Nori drove her motorcycle up to the Ark and turned her bike off. She removed her gloves, shoved them into her jacket pocket and pulled her helmet off with a grunt. Nori huffed as her sweaty bangs clung to her face.

She swiped at her bangs, she was irritated and she was going to see the person that caused her irritation.

She kicked out the stand for her bike, got off and set helmet into its compartment under the seat and walked into the base.

Nori remembered where most of the hallways went and which rooms were what but she stopped an Autobot and asked for direction to the person she was seeking, which they were happy to point out.

She finally found herself in the Rec. room and she was happy to see the person that irked her was there. Nori walked over to him and rapped her knuckles on his metal foot.

Bumblebee looked down as Sam and Mikaela turned their attention to Nori.

"Oh hello Nori, what's up?" Bumblebee asked.

Nori just glared up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked with a frown.

Nori continued to glare at the yellow Camaro and after an uncomfortable silence she spoke "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Bumblebee asked with a raise optic ridge.

Nori smacked her forehead "You got to be fuckin' kidding me…" she mumbled "Twilight! Where the hell is Twilight?!"

"Isn't he with you?" Sam asked and Nori scoffed.

"No, 'cuz four days ago he told me he was heading off to the Ark to spend a day or two with his lil sweet Bee."

"He called Bee that?" asked Sam.

"No, I call him that." Nori said and waved her hand "The point is, Twilight told me that he was going to spend a day or two with his mate and I told him that's cool and to have fun. Now the two days pass and I'm cool with it, yesterday came and he hasn't return so I said to myself 'I guess he got caught up in something with Bumblebee and will come home later tonight.' night comes and nothing. So I assume he'll be back tomorrow and lookit here, its tomorrow and no twilight Ferrari drove up to my garage at all today."

She narrowed her grey blue eyes up at Bumblebee "So where is he?" she asked.

"He's not here." Bumblebee answered.

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Nori demanded.

"Chill girl," Blaster said as he walked over to the group "Twi's not here, no one saw him at all and even if we did, we'd see him with Bee and we saw Bee either by himself or with Sammy and Mikaela."

Sam, Mikaela and a few Autobots that couldn't help overhear the conversation nodded to confirm what Blaster said. Nori looked at them all.

"Ok, so if Twilight isn't here… where is he?" she asked with fear edging its way into her voice.

Bumblebee baby blue optics widen as he realized in horror what he had forgotten to do five day cycles ago "Oh slag no…" he whispered.

* * *

Ah, Bumblebee forgot to warn his mate about Megatron's return.

And again: If anyone wants to see other pairings besides Prowl x Jazz and Bee x Twilight. Tell me and I'll make up chapters dedicated to that pairing. I'll continue putting this up after each chapter.


	18. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they belong to Hasbro

This chapter will mention about Twilight's capture and such.

This chapter will have Megatron and Twilight in this.

Rape and slight abuse is implied here.

* * *

**Captured**

Twilight was scared.

He gazed around the cell, he knew escape was impossible; after all, he was just a weak neutral with no training like Bumblebee.

He offline his optics, a pathetic whimper tore past his lip components as he remembered how he ended up in the Decepticons' cell.

**::: Flashback :::**

"Nori?"

"_Yes Twi?" inquired Nori as she pause her game._

"_I'm going to head to the Ark and spend a day or two with Bumblebee." Twilight told her with a smile._

_Nori smiled and replied back "Ok cool. Have fun and see you in a few days."_

_Twilight transformed into his alt mode and drove out Nori's garage. He was driving down an intersection and fiddle with the radio for music to listen to and didn't notice the Saleen Mustang pulling back in front of him, nor did he see the SUV driving on his right or the Pick Up Truck on his left and the Armored Truck behind him._

_When Twilight finally realized that they were boxing him in, he was… well confused as to why humans were doing this. But then it slowly dawned on him that they were Decepticons._

_Twilight knew that he couldn't do anything to them and had no other choice but to follow the police car in front of him._

_Barricade led his comrades and the Ferrari to an abandon warehouse and transformed. Stockade, Payload, and Dropkick transformed as well while Twilight stayed in his alt mode shaking in fear._

"_Transform." Barricade told Twilight. He didn't._

_Stockade growled and kicked Twilight; the Ferrari yelped in pain "He told you to transform neutral, so transform!" spat the SUV._

_Suppressing a terrified whimper, Twilight transformed into his bipedal form and kept his optics to the ground, afraid to look at the Decepticon before him as a faint tremble ran through his chassis._

_If he had been looking at Barricade, he would've noticed him give Dropkick a nod but the Ferrari just felt a jab of pain as he blackout._

**::: End of flashback :::**

And he came online to find himself in this cell. That had been a day ago. And ever since he had tried to use his comm. link and bond to contact Bumblebee but got nothing. He decided that they disconnected his comm. link… but that didn't really explain about his bond.

Twilight gave up on trying to contact his sparkmate and would sit on the berth or pace from one side of the cell and stare at the wall and pace to the other side and stare at that wall as if looking for some way to get out.

Sighing, Twilight went back to the berth, sat down and drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. As he checked the hours, many Decepticons came by to have a look at the neutral and Twilight would look up at them briefly and turn his optics away.

After checking to see that it was nighttime, Twilight didn't want to go into recharge for fear what would happen if he did. However, Twilight knew that he needed to give his weary CPU rest, so he curled up on the berth and went into a light uneasy recharge.

* * *

Twilight looked up as the energy bars disappeared and the Saleen Mustang walked into his cell.

Twilight looked down and quivered as the Decepticon stopped in front of him. Barricade growled at the neutral's cowardice and grasped his chin and forced him to look him in the optics.

Twilight stared into Barricade's ruby optics with wide terrified silvery blue optics.

"You have pretty optics." Barricade commented and rove over the Ferrari's chassis "Nice chassis too."

Twilight didn't know how to react or say to the complement and kept his mouth shut.

Barricade smirked and asked, "So you're Bumblebee's sparkmate?" and Twilight's optics widen a bit more. "Oh yes I know about you two and I hate Bumblebee… maybe I could do something to you to get back at him."

Twilight didn't like the sound of it and felt energon tears in his optics.

Barricade released his hold on the neutral and as he pulled out cuffs he said "To bad for you but Lord Megatron has other plans for you."

Twilight definitely didn't like the sound of that! And struggled as Barricade grabbed his arms "No! Let me go!" Twilight screamed and yelped as Barricade slapped him. The Saleen Mustang took that opportunity to slap the cuffs onto Twilight's wrist, he heft the neutral to his feet and pushed him out the cell. Barricade then attached a chain to Twilight's wrist cuffs and led him out the brig.

Twilight stayed close to Barricade as the Decepticon led the neutral to Primus knows where. Twilight bumped into Barricade as he stopped as Stockade limped past them "Still limping?" Barricade asked with a grin.

"Shut up." Stockade snarled "I don't know why Renegade had to blow my leg off and than do a half aft job repairing it."

"We were told not to harm the neutral… and you did kick him." Barricade stated.

Stockade snarled once more and limped off again.

"Where are you taking me?" Twilight asked in a whisper.

"You'll see." Barricade crooned as continued leading Twilight to where ever it is.

The Decepticon brought the neutral to a door and knocked on it.

Megatron opened the door "What is it Barricade?" he asked.

"I brought the neutral like you asked Lord Megatron." answered Barricade as he tugged on the chain and Twilight stumbled forward.

Megatron smiled down at Twilight and grasp his chin gently with his claws "Nice optics."

"Th-thank you?" Twilight asked.

"Where's Renegade?" he asked Barricade.

"He said he'll be here soon." Barricade answered.

"You can go now."

"Yes sir." Barricade said and left.

"Come in Twilight." Megatron told the neutral and led him in by the chain.

"How do you know my name?" Twilight asked.

"A spy of mine told me your name." Megatron answered as he stopped into the room. Twilight stopped and looked around the room and his optics fell upon the large berth. He knew he was standing in Megatron's chamber.

Twilight's optics widen as he felt Megatron's fingertips slide along his hips and waist. He squeaked.

"What are you doing?" the Ferrari asked weakly.

Megatron turn Twilight to face him and he stared up at the towering Warlord. He held Twilight to his chassis and ran a finger into a seam at his waist. Twilight weakly push at Megatron and held back a moan as he felt the Warlord stroked at the wires.

Megatron roughly pressed his lip component to Twilight's. Twilight squirmed and pushed at Megatron and felt energon tears in his optics as he felt Megatron's glossa in his mouth.

A knock on the door had Megatron pull away much to Twilight's relief, "Come in." Megatron called.

Renegade walked in "Sorry to keep you waiting Lord Megatron, I was tied up." Renegade said.

"That's fine Renegade." replied Megatron as he turned Twilight to the medic.

Twilight shuttered his optics as the medic walked up to them, he couldn't believe his optics, his friend was a Decepticon? Twilight just couldn't believe it and yet, here was the same friend with the same green, grey and turquoise colored chassis, and the white fins, the only difference he could see was the red optics, the claws, the purple Decepticon insignia he bore on his chest plate and the missile launcher on his shoulder.

Twilight opened his mouth and quickly closed it; he didn't want to ask anything out of fear and didn't want to know why his friend decided to join the Decepticons.

Renegade lean close and ran a claw along Twilight's chest plate. The Ferrari squirmed and smacked at the medic's hands.

Renegade looked up at his leader and Megatron grabbed Twilight's arms and held them over his head and wrapped his other hand around Twilight's waist, holding him still.

"Thank you Lord Megatron." Renegade said to Megatron and ran his claws over Twilight's chest plate again.

Twilight whimpered and wondered what his friend was doing.

"Open your chest plate." Renegade told Twilight.

"N-no…" Twilight whimpered.

"You have a choice here little neutral," Megatron whispered into Twilight's audio receptor "you can either willingly open your chest plate or have it open by force."

Twilight shook his head.

"Go ahead Renegade." Megatron nodded to his medic.

Renegade gripped the edges of Twilight's chest plate and tugged. Twilight yelped and struggled helplessly in Megatron's grip and opened his chest for Renegade.

Renegade pulled his hands away and started scanning Twilight's spark chamber and spark.

"Well?" Megatron asked.

"He definitely has bonded, putting up a bond block was a good idea." answered Renegade. Twilight gaped.

"And?"

"His spark hasn't split, there's a firewall around his chamber so there is no sparkling."

Twilight continued to gape at Renegade in disbelief that his friend was telling the Decepticon Warlord this.

Megatron smiled "Thank you Renegade."

Renegade nodded to Megatron and stare at the Ferrari and Twilight could've sworn that he saw… something reflect in Renegade's crimson optics before he left. Twilight quickly closed his chest plate.

Twilight felt Megatron lift him up and knew that he was taking him over to the berth. Megatron placed Twilight in the center of the berth and tied the chain to the wall. Twilight tugged at the chain and looked up at Megatron.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Why it's simple my little neutral, I'm going to bond and have a sparkling with you." Megatron answered.

Twilight's optics widened and wondered if Megatron was insane, he's twice his size!

"No!" Twilight exclaimed and struggled.

Megatron smacked him and Twilight cried out in pain and tears fell from his optics. Twilight whimpered as Megatron lap up his tears and strokes his chassis.

"Please stop…" begged Twilight.

Megatron ignored him and run his fingers along wires and Twilight bit back a moan as the Warlord licked his neck. Twilight gasped as Megatron tried to remove his codpiece. Megatron snarled as Twilight pressed his thighs together. The Decepticon gripped the neutral's knee joints and tried to pry his legs apart. He dug his claws into Twilight's legs and he felt the little neutral whine and let him pull his legs apart.

"Please don't." Twilight begged again as Megatron removed his codpiece.

Megatron stroked the wires and pressed his claw into his port. Twilight moaned and arched his back.

"Like that?" Megatron purred.

Twilight bit his lower lip component and said nothing. Megatron removed his own codpiece.

"N-no! No! No! Please no!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight screamed as Megatron's pressed his plug into Twilight's port and he cried as he felt pain wash through his circuits and chassis. Megatron opened his chest plate and Twilight stared through teary optics at his white spark.

"Open your chest plate again." ordered Megatron.

"No! Bumblebee's my sparkmate! I'll never bond with you!" Twilight screamed.

Megatron backhand Twilight again and dug his claws into his armor "Do it." He snarled and pressed deeper.

Twilight coughed and said weakly "N-n-no…"

Megatron gripped Twilight's chest plate and pulled. Twilight screamed as his chest plate was forced open and his spark was exposed. Megatron lowered his chest towards Twilight's chest and he watched with teary optics as Megatron's spark inched closer to his.

He wanted to beg for Megatron to stop and not do it but he knew it was hopeless to persuade him. Their sparks intertwine and Twilight cried as he felt Megatron fought at his firewalls and he fought to keep them up as more waves of pain tore through his chassis mixed with pleasure.

* * *

Twilight lay tied to Megatron's berth, he was violated and felt used. He whined as he felt expose on the berth but one good thing was that he had managed to keep the firewall around his chamber up.

He wanted to get out and be with Bumblebee again.

* * *

The next day, Megatron waited for Renegade to finish checking Twilight's spark. "Well?" he asked as the medic walked out his chamber.

"Nothing sir, the firewall never came down during your bonding." Renegade answered.

Megatron snarled "What will I have to do to it get it down?" he asked.

"Using any anti-firewall might do something devastating to his sparkling chamber and make him… barren." He answered.

"Any suggestion?"

"Get him to take his firewall down on his own…"

"But how?" Megatron mused.

"Lord Megatron?" chirped Frenzy.

"What is it Frenzy?" Megatron asked.

"I might have a suggestion."

* * *

Ugh! I hate this chapter -.-;

And again: If anyone wants to see other pairings besides Prowl x Jazz and Bee x Twilight. Tell me and I'll make up chapters dedicated to that pairing. I'll continue putting this up after each chapter.


	19. Attempted Kidnap and Trickery

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they are copyrighted to Hasbro.

Going to introduce another fanchar in this chapter and more Megatron x Twilight.

* * *

**Attempted Kidnap and Trickery**

"What the fuck?!" Nori screeched.

"Please calm down." Prime told the young human.

After Bumblebee realized what happened to Twilight, he rushed over to Prime's office with Nori and told the startled Truck and Nissan about it.

"No, I will not calm down!" snapped Nori "How in the name of hell could any of you forget to tell a fucking neutral that the big bad Decepticon Warlord is back from the dead?!"

The three Autobots looked away feeling guilty about it.

"W-we have to find them and save Twilight…" Bumblebee whispered.

"We will Bumblebee, I swear we will." Prime told his scout, he didn't like the thought of what the Decepticons could be doing to the poor neutral.

"But first, we need to take Nori home so she can pack some change of clothes and bring her back here for her own safety."

"No." said Nori.

Optimus, Prowl and Bumblebee stared down at Nori as she stood on Prime's desk.

"No?" Prime repeated.

"You heard me! Why should I be taken in for protection when you clearly failed to protect a neutral?" she asked.

"Nori, we understand that you're upset but we need to worry about your safety, if the Decepticons found out about Twilight then they could very well know about you being his friend." Prime reasoned.

Nori just narrowed her grey blue eyes at him "No." she repeated.

Prowl sighed and said "Nori, if you aren't willing to do this on your own, then we'll just have to _force_ you to go back home and pack your things."

Nori crossed her arms and glared up at the tactician "Just try it." She challenged.

* * *

Nori grumbled and snarled as she tossed her clothes into a large suitcase. Oooh, those Autobots were sneaky.

Capt. Lennox waited for Nori at the bottom of the stairs. He took the time to stare at the pictures Nori owned on some shelves.

"Head's up!" Nori warned from the top stairs and flung her full suitcase down. The suitcase landed with a loud thud and Capt. Lennox picked it and took it outside where Prowl waited in his alt mode.

Prowl popped open his trunk as Capt. Lennox came out the house with the suitcase and placed it inside.

"How is it going?" Prowl asked.

"She's still snarly and snippy about being forced to do this." Capt. Lennox answered.

Prowl couldn't blame the human, he knew that she was worried about Twilight and that she was being like this to get the frustration out.

Nori came out the door with a backpack on, blankets and pillows under one arm, a duffel bag hanging from her right shoulder and dragging a smaller suitcase out the door.

"Let me get that." Capt. Lennox said and took the smaller suitcase.

"Careful with that, my DVD collection is in there." She told him as she tossed her blankets and pillows and backpack into the backseat.

"Why do you need the blankets and pillows?" Capt. Lennox asked as he placed the other suitcase into the trunk next to the other one.

"I need my own blankets, pillows and a few of my dolls to sleep." answered Nori as she grabbed another suitcase from the house and headed for her garage after she locked her home.

"Where are you going?" Capt. Lennox asked.

"You think that I'm going to leave my videogames here for someone to come and take then you're crazy! Plus I need to lock my garage and put up a notice about my disappearance." Nori said and continued on her way. Capt. Lennox couldn't help but notice that Nori kept the duffel bag with her.

Once Nori was finished packing and locking up, she placed her packed game consoles and games into the backseat and got into the passenger seat as Capt. Lennox slid into the driver side. As Prowl's revved up, Capt. Lennox notice Nori placing the duffel bag onto the floor.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"My effects." She answered as she propped her left foot onto Prowl's dashboard and lean the seat back.

"_Can you please not do that?"_ Prowl asked Nori and she promptly ignored him. Prowl's engine revved in a sigh and moved the seat back in its upright position.

Nori growled softly and sat in her seat and started messing with the radio. Once Nori found a radio station playing heavy rock music, she cranked the volume up. Prowl retaliated by turning it off.

"Hey!"

"Nori, be respectful." Capt. Lennox told her.

Nori growled again.

"_Nori, I know that you're upset about Twilight but that doesn't mean you should take it out on everyone around you."_ Prowl told her.

Nori sighed and stared out the window "I know… I'm just worried… when he didn't come home, I… panicked."

Capt. Lennox patted Nori's shoulder and said "You and Twilight are close aren't you?"

Nori smiled "Yeah, I once said we're family."

Capt. Lennox smiled and Prowl chuckled.

Once in the middle of Mission City, Prowl stopped at a stop sign and Nori stated "Ya know, I haven't been a police car since I was eighteen... of course I was sitting in the backseat with handcuffs on."

"What were you doing in a police car?" Capt. Lennox asked.

"Got caught in an illegal race." Nori answered with a smile.

"_Isn't your name Japanese for law or rule?"_ Prowl asked.

"Yeah, it's also dried seaweed and just because I'm named that doesn't mean I have to uphold it." She told the Autobot.

Prowl chuckled and moved when the light turn green again, unaware of a Saleen Mustang speeding towards them. Barricade slam into Prowl and both Capt. Lennox and Nori jerked forward in their seatbelts.

"Did that police car just ram us?" Capt. Lennox wondered as he looked back.

"Oh, no he did not!" Nori shouted and turned in her seat "My stuff in the trunk you asshole!"

"Nori please calm down." Capt. Lennox told the young girl just as Prowl sighed.

Nori continued to stare out the back window and said "I think I'm hallucinating… I see two little robots sitting in that police car."

"_It's Barricade!"_ Prowl told them and turning his sirens on he accelerated.

Barricade turned his sirens on and chased after them.

"Who's Barricade?" Nori asked.

"_That Saleen Mustang is Barricade. The two little robots must be Frenzy and Rumble. They're all Decepticons."_ Prowl explain.

Barricade pulled up next to Prowl's right and rammed him "Jeez! What did you do to piss him off?" Nori asked.

"_We are fighting a war Nori."_ Prowl reminded her.

"Yeeeah, besides that." replied Nori.

Prowl didn't know what to tell her, he didn't know why Barricade decided to attack them now. As the tactician's processors worked over possible reasons, Barricade pulled up a bit and they could see that Frenzy and Rumble had hopped from the front seats into the back. Will and Nori watched as Frenzy's arms transformed and point at them.

"Are those… bullets or disks?" Nori asked.

Capt. Lennox recognized a hostile threat when he saw one "Down!" he yelled as he pulled Nori down and threw his upper body over her as Frenzy fired and shattered Prowl's windows.

Prowl cursed and open his comm. link to Optimus _"Prime!"_

"_What is it Prowl?"_ Optimus asked.

"_I'm being attacked by Barricade."_ Prowl answered.

"Hey… hey! What are you doing, you spiny looking robot?! Ow! Let go of my leg!" screamed Nori.

Prowl could see Frenzy tugging at Nori's leg and was trying to pull her out his broken window. _"Frenzy is trying to take Nori."_

"_I'll send some Autobots to help. Try to keep Nori out of their grasp."_

"And tell them to move their tailpipes!" Nori told the bot. Capt. Lennox wrapped his arms around her chest and Nori had her left hand clinging to his arm, her right hand gripping the seat's headrest and her left foot pressed into the door.

Prowl tried to keep to Barricade's speed so no harm would come to Nori but it still didn't stop the Decepticon from ramming into Prowl's bumper. Prowl ignored the pain and knew/hoped that Ratchet would understand the damages he sustain.

Barricade rammed Prowl again and the Nissan skid on the asphalt and for a mere second, Capt. Lennox lost his hold on Nori and grabbed her again.

"Fuck!" Nori growled and letting go of Capt. Lennox's arm, reached for the duffel bag on the floor, taking care not to cut her hand on the broken glass and rummaged around in it.

Frenzy fanatically tugged at Nori's leg as Rumble held onto him. The little Decepticon stopped his tugging to see a barrel of a handgun pointing between his optics. He had been shot by those before and even though they weren't powerful enough to kill him or cause a lot of damage; it didn't mean that it hurt like the Pit to be shot by them.

Nori sneered at the robot and squeezed the trigger. The round hit Frenzy and with a shriek, he released his hold on Nori's leg and Prowl took that opportunity to speed off.

With Capt. Lennox's help, Nori got her leg back into the Nissan and she hissed as she set her leg down "Ah damn, I think my ankle's sprain." She said as she rubbed her ankle and held the gun to her chest.

Capt. Lennox stared at the gun and point at it "Is that real?" he asked.

"Hell no, it's a paintball gun." Nori answered and ejected the magazine to show him the paintballs inside.

Capt. Lennox grabbed Nori's duffel bag and looked through it. He pulled out a shotgun "Anyone can see that's fake with that orange ring." She pointed out. He put the paintball gun back and pulled out a pepper spray, brass knuckles and a stun gun "I have permits for those. They are my anti-stalker/rape arsenal."

Frenzy clutched his faceplates and screamed _"She shot me! She shot me!"_ while Rumble pried at his hands to see. Once he did, he stared at the red substance splattered all over his face, he ran his finger into it and held it to his olfactory sensor and sniffed. He checked the World Wide Web for whatever the red liquid was made out of and once he did he told his brother _"Relax Frenzy, its just paint."_

Frenzy scrubbed at his optics trying to remove the paint so he could see better. As soon as Barricade was sure that Frenzy was alright, he increased his speed and called for backup.

"You think we'll get away from him?" Nori asked.

"Maybe from Barricade… but not him…" Capt. Lennox said pointing at a Buffalo MPCV heading their way.

"Oh god…" mumbled Nori.

As Prowl tried to come up with a plan to take on two Decepticons, four if you count Frenzy and Rumble and keep his charges safe, a orange Monster Truck came to a screeching halt between the Nissan and the Buffalo MPCV. Both the humans and Autobot watched the Monster Truck's wheels reduce their size and the vehicle transform. Prowl braked to a halt as the Truck turned to Bonecrusher and as the Buffalo MPCV ram into the mysterious transformer, the Truck held the Decepticon at bay.

"You got to be kidding. A Monster Truck transformer? Now I've seen everything."

"Do you know him Prowl?" Capt. Lennox asked the Nissan.

"_I can't say I do."_ Prowl answered.

The Monster Truck turned his head into their direction and said into Prowl's comm. link _"Well dun just sit dere like a deer caught in headlights! Get goin'!"_

"He has a Southern or Texan accent too!"

Prowl just sat in the road well aware of Barricade coming and replied back through their comm. link _"Friend or foe?"_

"_Friend."_ The Monster Truck answered showing off the Autobot insignia on his shoulder.

As Prowl revved his engine and swerve around the two mechs, Bonecrusher transformed into his bipedal form and grappled with the Monster Truck who just grinned back.

Barricade tore past the two trucks, completely ignoring the two cassetticons chatter and continued his chase after Prowl. The Nissan was relieved to see Sideswipe, Optimus and Inferno driving up to him and stopped behind them.

"_Wow Prowl, you look like scrap."_ Sideswipe commented and Prowl scowled at the Lamborghini.

Barricade stopped and stared at the four Autobots and as much as he wanted to take them on, he knew that they would hand his skid plate back to him; the Saleen Mustang turned tail and ran off. He called Bonecrusher over his comm. link to let him know the mission was a failure and to retreat. The Buffalo MPCV growled, threw the Monster Truck into the street and he transformed back into his alt mode and drove after Barricade.

Now that the Decepticons were gone Optimus, Sideswipe and Inferno transformed into their bipedal forms and turned to the new mech. The Monster Truck picked himself up and turned to the Autobots and they could see the familiar red insignia on his shoulders.

He smiled and said "Howdy! My name is Roll Crush!"

* * *

The five Autobots drove up to the Ark where Jazz waited after he felt Prowl's pains through their bond. "Prowlie!" he gasped as soon as Prowl stopped next to the saboteur and began fretting over the dents in his mate's chassis.

"Ow, ow, ow." Nori said each time she limped.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he and the others came out to help take Nori's things into her new quarters.

"Just peachy," she answered with a fake cheery tone "might've sprained my ankle when one of the tiny robots grabbed at my leg."

"You could Ratchet look at it if you like." Optimus suggested.

"I'll give that some consideration." replied Nori as she grabbed her backpack and limped into the base with the other humans.

Prowl transformed into his bipedal form once Nori's things were out of him and Jazz helped him to the Med Bay.

Optimus turned his attention back to the grinning Monster Truck "Roll Crush."

"Yessir?"

Optimus asked "Who was your commanding officer?"

"Kup sir."

Optimus remembered when Ultra Magnus informed him that Kup was sending an Autobot to help however…

"I was told that you were going to arrive two and a half orns ago."

"Ah was," Roll Crush agreed "but ah got lost and than ah ran inta an asteroid belt and overshot mah landin' course and instead of Mission City, ah landed in som' country called 'Texas' and had ta rely on GPS ta find da City and hope dat ah would find y'all."

"And you're alt mode?" Sideswipe asked.

"Dis was da first mode ah came across." Roll Crush answered with a shrug.

Optimus and the other two Autobots didn't know what to say and Roll Crush spotted a familiar bot "Well ah'll be a space monkey's uncle! Ironhide! Is dat yoo?!"

Ironhide shuttered his dark blue optics at the Monster Truck and grinned "Roll Crush!"

The two bots pulled each other into a quick hug and looked each other over "Nice paint job." Ironhide commented.

Roll Crush scoffed and said "Yer one ta talk, yer a lot bulkier then when ah last saw ya. Been addin' more weapon upgrades ta yer chassis? Keep dat up and da next thin' ya know yer on yer back like a tortoise in a swelterin' desert."

Inferno, Sideswipe and Optimus watched the two mechs chat and Optimus asked Ironhide "You know him?"

"Yes Prime, Roll Crush and ah grew up together, we both joined da Autobots together but were sent into different platoons." answered Ironhide.

"Where's yer little lady? Ah've been dyin' ta meet her." Roll Crush told his friend.

"Ah'll take ya ta meet her now." Ironhide replied and walked into the Ark with his friend.

"Oh boy, Ironhide's friend…" Sideswipe muttered and said "I wonder if he's anything like the weapon specialist in pranks…" and he took off to find his twin.

Optimus chuckled as Inferno left to bother Red Alert and he went to find Elita-1.

* * *

Nori winced as Sarah placed a bag of ice onto her ankle. "That should help." She said with a smile.

"Mostly cold but thanks." Nori replied.

"Why do the Decepticons want with you?" Maggie asked.

"Like hell that I know," Nori answered with a shrug "maybe they wanted me to use against Twilight, I don't know."

"It's a possibility." Capt. Lennox stated.

Nori shrugged again and reached into her right jean pocket, she frowned and dug into her left pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Glen asked.

"My cell phone's missing."

* * *

"I sent you on a simple mission to capture the neutral's human and all you have to bring me is her communication device?" Megatron asked with a growl.

"I tried sir!" Frenzy said weakly "She shot paint at me and surprised me…"

"I don't want your excuses!" snapped Megatron "how am I going to get the neutral to do what I say if I don't have the human as leverage?"

"I… um, have… another idea…" Frenzy said weakly.

Megatron stared down at the cassetticon "Your last idea failed Frenzy, what makes you think that I'll listen to this one?"

"I saw this in a human movie! I'm positive it'll work!" Frenzy chirped.

Megatron rubbed his chin and said "Very well Frenzy, tell me this idea of yours and be warned, if this idea doesn't work then I'll be handing you over to Bug Bite for him to do whatever to you."

"I-I-I understand L-Lord Megatron." Frenzy replied weakly.

* * *

Twilight was jolted out of recharge as the doors opened. He whimpered as he saw Megatron walk in with a smile. The Warlord sat on the berth and stroked Twilight's cheek.

Twilight pulled away and whimpered "P-please leave me alone…"

Megatron pulled his hand away "I'm afraid not." He told him.

"Why?" Twilight couldn't help ask.

Frenzy jumped onto the berth and held up a cell phone. Twilight stared at the cell phone and his optics widen as he recognize it "No…" he whispered.

"We have your human. She hasn't been harm and she won't be if…" Megatron trailed off.

"If?" Twilight asked softly.

"If you do whatever I want." finished the Warlord.

Twilight knew what the Decepticon leader wanted and he didn't want to bond with him.

Megatron waited and turned to Frenzy "Tell Rumble that Bonecrusher can live up to his name and smash the bones in the human's puny right hand."

"No! Please no! I'll do anything you want just please don't hurt her." Twilight sobbed.

Megatron smiled "Leave Frenzy."

Frenzy jumped off the berth and ran out the room.

"I'm going to remove the cuffs now, will you try to run?"

Twilight shook his head. Megatron smirked and removed the cuffs from Twilight's wrist. Twilight sat up and turned to the Warlord "What now?" Twilight asked in a hush tone.

"Kiss me."

'_Forgive me Bumblebee…_' thought Twilight as he lean up to Megatron and pressed his lips to Megatron's lips.

Megatron began stroking Twilight's sides and slide his glossa into his mouth. Twilight dug his fingers into Megatron's armor and moan softly. Megatron broke the kiss and trailed his glossa along Twilight's cheek and whispered "Touch me."

Twilight shivered and ran his hands over Megatron's armor and slipped his fingers into seams. Megatron hungrily took Twilight's lip components in another kiss. The Ferrari whimpered and ran his fingers along circuits hidden under Megatron's armor.

Megatron dipped his claws under the armor at Twilight's hip and ran a claw along one of his door wings. Twilight let loose a sharp cry into Megatron's mouth and pressed into him.

Megatron broke the kiss again and rubbed the door wing again and received a pleasuring cry from the neutral. "Are your door wings sensitive?" he asked.

Twilight nodded.

Megatron smiled and held Twilight to his chassis, and directed his attention to his door wings. He slowly stroked the sensitive tips and ran his fingers in a circular motion and gained moans and cries from the neutral. Megatron pressed his fingers against the joints attaching Twilight's wings to his back and he cried out loudly as his internal fans clicked on.

Megatron stopped and pulled the panting neutral at arm's length and said "Take down the firewall around your spark chamber and open your chest plate."

Twilight's chassis shook as he silently sobbed and took down his firewall and opened his chest plate like Megatron ordered.

Megatron stared at the blue spark and stroke it and Twilight moaned.

Megatron opened his chest plate and Twilight bit his lower lip component as he waited for what's coming next. Megatron wrapped his arms around Twilight and held him until their sparks merged.

Twilight threw his head back and screamed as a mixture of pain and pleasure ran through his wires and circuits. Energon tears ran down his faceplate as guilt filled his spark.

Megatron moaned and was filled with triumph as he mated with the neutral.

He was his now.

His and no one else.

* * *

Bumblebee fell to his knee joints and clutched his chest plate in agony. He winced and cried out as he felt the bond between him and Twilight weakened. He could hear his friends' voices but they sounded distant and slurred.

He purged his fuel tank and fell into darkness.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter.

Poor Twilight got tricked and poor Bumblebee.

Just a head's up, next chapter will have Renegade and Hook smut in it.

If anyone want to see other pairings besides Prowl x Jazz and Bee x Twilight. Tell me and I'll make up chapters dedicated to that pairing.


	20. Renegade and Hook

I do not own Transformers they are copyrighted to Hasbro.

I own only own my fanchars.

**Raika Katsuya: I have someone in mind for Hopper, you'll just have to wait.**

Whoo! Ooc Hook

* * *

**Renegade and Hook**

"Is it just me or is Renegade acting unusual lately?" Brawl asked as he and a few other Decepticons watched their medic walk by with a haunted look on his faceplate.

Hook frowned and had to agree that his lover had been acting a bit odd ever since he found him in his quarters in deep stasis as his systems defragged…

* * *

_Hook walked to Renegade's quarters and hesitated. When the engineer stopped at the Med Bay earlier, he was surprise to see Renegade not there ready to snap or ignore whoever came in. Hook typed in the code that Renegade gave him and as soon the door slid open he walked in._

_The first thing that Hook almost did was trip over the medic, he choked back the surprise gasp and knelt next to his lover and went to turn him over to check for any injuries. He stopped when he noticed the cable running out from his neck and Hook picked up the monitor._

_Systems defrag 76 percent complete_

"_His systems must be shot and he can't reboot until they've been defragged." Hook said to himself._

_He didn't want to leave Renegade alone and he heft the mech up and dragged him out his room and towards the Med Bay with the monitor in his hand._

_Hook set Renegade onto a berth and peered at the monitor._

_Systems defrag 77 percent complete_

_The engineer knew it could take minutes, even hours for the systems to finish defragging and he left the incapacitated medic to take over the Med Bay until he was online again._

_The few Decepticons that came in for a checkup or small repair were relieved to see Hook as acting medic and a bit frighten at what Renegade would do once he was up and about again and when he found out that Hook did their repairs. But Hook wasn't worried since Renegade had agreed that if he ever was unable to work in the Med Bay for any reason than Hook could take over and he wouldn't go crazy and try to harm anyone._

_Near midday, Hook went to check on Renegade and was relieved to see that his systems were almost done defragging. He waited and stared at the monitor until_

_Systems defrag 100 percent complete_

_Systems defrag complete_

_Systems rebooting_

_Hook watched as Renegade's optics flickered and slowly came online. Renegade pressed his fingers to his helm and groaned._

"_Are you ok Renegade?" Hook asked._

_Renegade turned his optics to Hook and stared at him. Hook frown slightly at the confuse look he could see in Renegade's optics._

_Renegade slowly sat up on the berth and rubbed his neck and frowned as he felt the cable buried at the base of his helm._

"_I'll get that for you." Hook offered and removed the cable. He than watched as Renegade looked around him, Hook figured that he's trying to figure out where he is, after all, the engineer did drag him out his quarters and into the Med Bay._

"_You're in the Med Bay." explained Hook "I was worried about you when you weren't here this morning and went to your quarters and found you in stasis on the floor. I didn't want to leave you there so I took you here. I guess that electricity is gone now."_

_Renegade didn't reply as he now seemed deep in thought. Hook frowned some more._

"_Are you ok Renegade?" he asked as he placed his hand onto Renegade's shoulder. Renegade tilt his helm in the engineer's direction._

"_Maybe I should run a diagnostic on yo—"_

_Renegade interrupted Hook with a rough kiss as he pulled the other into him. Hook could feel the medic press his glossa against his lip component and parts them to allow his lover access into his mouth. As Renegade pulled away and as Hook held back a whine, the Humvee growled "Shut up Hook. Or I'll pull you onto this berth and put the straps to good use."_

"_Why don't you?" Hook asked in a sultry tone._

_Renegade gave the engineer a devious grin and proceed to pull him onto the berth._

* * *

Hook admitted that that was fun, especially the reaction they got when Starscream walked in. But now, he noticed that Renegade had gotten a bit… tense since Barricade and the other three Decepticons brought the neutral here.

He shook his head, he didn't like to see the Humvee like this and he went to confront him about it.

Hook walked into the Med Bay and watched as Renegade stared down at his hands. Hook walked over to the preoccupied mech and said "Renegade?"

Renegade pulled his hands down to his side and turned to Hook "What?" he asked.

Hook frowned "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Renegade answered harshly.

"You don't seem fine," Hook told him "you seem tense."

"I'm fine." Renegade repeated.

Hook shook his head "I don't believe you."

Renegade stared at Hook, sighed and rubbed his faceplate "Maybe I could help you with it." Hook suggested.

"Is that so?" Renegade asked as a smile began forming on his face.

"Not here though, not after what Starscream said."

Renegade snarled "That fragger needs to find someone to frag him."

Hook snickered.

"Let's go to your quarters then." Renegade murmured softly to Hook.

Renegade presses Hook against the door as he ravishes his lips with harsh, bruising kisses. Hook moan as he fumble with the keypad as Renegade swept his glossa deep within his warm mouth.

Once Hook punched his code in, Renegade broke the kiss and pulled him from the door as it slid open.

Hook pulled Renegade into his quarters and as soon the door slid close, he locked it. Renegade pressed Hook into the door and slipped his fingers under his waist plates and tugged at the wires beneath. The engineer gasped.

Renegade ran his glossa along the cables and wires in Hook's neck and bit hard.

Hook cried out and said, "Let's go to the berth…"

The medic ran his glossa over the bite and nodded.

Renegade flung Hook onto the berth and crawled on top of him. He went back to licking and nibbling Hook's neck. The engineer moan as Renegade delves his glossa into the seam connected to his neck and licks the delicate circuits and wires. With his hands, he ran them along Hook's chassis, digging deep grooves into his armor.

Hook clenches his dental plates as he ran his own hands into seams in Renegade's chassis. Renegade dip his fingers into the seams of Hook's chest plate and tugged at the wires tautly.

Hook arches his back as he felt the wires strain with the tug.

"Oh Renegade." moaned Hook.

Renegade removed a hand away and ripped off Hook's codpiece and tossed it to the floor and his own codpiece followed.

"How are we going to do this? Want me to plug into you? You into me? Or both?" asked Renegade.

"Both." Hook answered.

Renegade smirked and plugged his plug into Hook's port and plugged the engineer's plug into his port. Hook clutched onto Renegade's arms as they both sent waves of pleasuring energies into each other.

Both Decepticons' chassis began overheating from the intense waves coursing through their circuits. Hook cried out as he overloaded and the energy went into Renegade's chassis and he grit his denture plates as he overloaded from the intense energy and sent his own wave into Hook's chassis.

A sigh escape Hook lip component as his internal fans and his optics began to offline and went into recharge.

Renegade stared down at the engineer and removed their plugs and crawled off the recharging Decepticon.

Renegade picked up his codpiece and reattached it. He turned back to Hook for a few astroseconds and left his quarters to go back to his task.

* * *

-Yawns- I would probably would've had this done earlier but I was distracted… a lot.

If anyone want to see other pairings besides Prowl x Jazz and Bee x Twilight. Tell me and I'll make up chapters dedicated to that pairing.


	21. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they are copyrighted to Hasbro.

Heh, sorry for the long wait, I have neglected my artwork and wanted to work on them a bit. ^ ^;

I will be introducing two new characters in this chapter… maybe three? Well, we shall see.

* * *

**Escape**

Twilight sat on his berth with his legs drawn to his chest plate, ashamed, ashamed of the act he committed with Megatron. After Megatron had bonded with Twilight, the Warlord took the neutral into a room close to his.

'_I hope you can forgive me Bumblebee…'_

Twilight looked up as the door to his room slid open and drew his legs closer as Swindle and Fracture walked in.

"I can't believe Megatron ordered us to take the neutral to see Renegade." Fracture muttered bitterly.

"I know." agreed Swindle "I wanted to go and blow things up."

The two Decepticons stared at the frighten neutral.

"Maybe…" Swindle began.

"We can have some fun before we take him to the Med Bay?" Fracture finished.

Twilight's optics widen as the two Decepticons walked over to him "What are you going to do?!" Twilight demanded to know when they grabbed his arms "Stop! If Megatron finds out…"

"He won't if you keep your mouth shut." Fracture threatened.

Swindle and Fracture both held one of Twilight's arms and ran their hands over his chassis with their other hands.

Twilight whimpered and prayed for Primus to send someone to save him.

"What are you two doing?" a voice demanded and the two Decepticons and neutral turned to the door.

Renegade stood there staring at the scene before him.

"What are you doing here?" Fracture asked.

Renegade snorted as he walked into the room "I waited for whoever Lord Megatron ordered to bring the neutral to my Med Bay and when no one showed up, I came to investigate. It seems it was a good thing I did."

Fracture sneered at the medic and both he and Swindle released Twilight's arms.

"Well, since you're here, you can take him to your precious Med Bay yourself." Fracture told Renegade as he and the other Decepticon walked past him.

Renegade watched as the two left and walked over to Twilight.

Twilight sat on the berth, knowing that the medic was going to check his spark chamber for a split.

Renegade knelt before Twilight and his clawed hand hovered close to Twilight.

The Ferrari flinched, waiting for the Humvee to touch his chest plate; however, he ran his hand along one of Twilight's leg. Twilight shuttered his optics at the medic as he touched a snapped wire.

"There are some heavy damages done to your legs… preventing you from walking or transforming and keeping you from attempting to escape." Renegade murmured as he called his tools from subspace.

Twilight trembled.

Renegade looked up at Twilight and shush him "Shh don't be afraid," he said in a soft caring tone "I'm not going to hurt you… little Light."

Twilight stopped trembling and shuttered his optics at the medic, his spark pulsing frantically. This Decepticon used that familiar nickname, that nickname that his friends created and called him by.

"Mo-Moonchaser?" Twilight whispered.

Moonchaser looked up at Twilight and a smile spread over his faceplate "It's good to see you Twilight." He replied back.

Twilight threw himself into the other mech and clung to him.

"I… I thought I recognized you the first time I saw you here… I don't know why you're a Decepticon Moonchaser, why **are** you a Decepticon? I'm scared…" Twilight rambled.

Moonchaser held his young friend to his chassis and rubbed his back soothingly "I'll tell you later, but first I want to repair your legs little Light so we can get out of here." He told Twilight.

Twilight pulled away from Moonchaser "No! I can't leave Nori here! Megatron will—"

"Your human isn't here Twilight." Moonchaser told him.

"Ye-yes she is… Megatron showed me…"

"No, Frenzy, Rumble and Barricade were sent to capture her to be used against you… but the Autobots were able to keep her out of harm's way and all Frenzy managed to grab was her cell phone. They used it to make you believe they have her so you would do whatever Megatron wanted." Moonchaser explained.

Twilight's optics widened, he couldn't believe he was duped into believing they had Nori and allowed Megatron to bond with him.

'_Oh Primus…what have I done?'_ Twilight thought as he clutched his faceplate as his CPU began frizzing over the sinful deed he had done.

Moonchaser grabbed Twilight's arms and shook him "Get a hold of yourself Twilight!" he hissed "I know it's a shock to learn that you were tricked but I can't have you fall apart on me right now, not when this could be my only chance to get you out of here."

Twilight stared at the harden glare in his friend's crimson optics and nodded his understanding.

Moonchaser sighed and removed his hands from Twilight's arms and began the repairs on his legs.

"Sorry for hissing at you, little Light." Moonchaser apologized.

"It's ok." Twilight whispered quietly.

Soon Moonchaser returned his tools into subspace and said "I fixed your legs as best as I could, I didn't have the parts so it's only temporary but it'll be enough that you can transform before the wires comes loose again. By then I hope that we'd be far away from this place and for the Autobots to find us."

As Moonchaser helped Twilight up, he added "We're going to head for the entrance but if a Decepticon stops us, I'm going to tell them that I'm taking you to the Med Bay for a check-up."

"But what if Megatron stops us?" Twilight asked.

"…then I don't know what I'll say or do…" Moonchaser muttered his answer.

As Moonchaser helped Twilight towards the entrance, they were lucky that they hadn't run into another Decepticon or the Warlord.

"Almost there." Moonchaser informed the neutral.

Twilight's spark swelled with hope.

However…

"Hey Renegade!"

The two friends flinched and Moonchaser turned to see who called him and saw Mixmaster.

"What is it?!" Moonchaser barked.

"Where are you taking the neutral?" the Constucticon asked.

"Where else?! I'm taking him to the Med Bay!" Moonchaser snapped.

"Oh." Mixmaster said and turned to carry out his duty when he stopped "Wait a nanosecond… isn't your Med Bay the other—"

Twilight gasped as Moonchaser fired a shot from his missile launcher at the Constucticon. The laser slammed into Mixmaster and knocked him into a wall where he slumped to the ground.

"Twilight, I need you to transform and drive the way we were heading. That shot wasn't enough to kill Mixmaster, only stun him." Moonchaser told the other.

Twilight nodded, transformed and sped towards the entrance as fast as he could drive. He was glad to see that Moonchaser had also transformed and was right behind him.

The Ferrari was excited to see the entrance and put on more speed and sped out of the Decepticon base and into freedom!

Although he was soon overcome with fear when he realized that he didn't know where exactly he was. As his speed faltered, Moonchaser bumped into him gently and sped past the Ferrari. Twilight guessed that Moonchaser knew where he was going and followed after the Humvee.

* * *

Blaster sat at in the communication room, watching the monitor when the main monitor flickered and blinked into static.

"Oh slag!" Blaster exclaimed and opened a comm. link to Optimus Prime _"Prime!"_

"_What is it Blaster?"_ Prime called back.

"_I think the same hacker from last time is hacking us again."_ Blaster answered as he watched numbers appear on the screen.

"_I'm on my way."_ Prime informed his communication officer.

In a few astroseconds, Blaster heard the doors slide open and Optimus Prime and Prowl ran in.

"Status?" Prowl asked.

"It keeps repeatin' the same numbers." Blaster answered.

"What does it mean?" Prime wondered.

Prowl stared at the numbers and suggested "Maybe they're coordinates?"

"Blaster, enter those numbers and see what happens."

Blaster typed in the numbers and entered them and a map appeared on one of the monitors.

"It's the Great Basin Desert. The coordinates points to an area in the Southwest part of Nevada." Blaster told his Superiors.

Prime nodded and turned to Prowl "Prowl gather some Autobots and meet me at the entrance, we're going to go to those coordinates and check what's there."

"Yes Prime." replied Prowl with a salute and opened a comm. link to a few random Autobots.

* * *

Meanwhile in Iraq, in a U.S Military base, the soldiers busied themselves with orders, none paying much attention to their jets, especially a silver and blue tipped F-22A Raptor jet. The jet's monitor blinked on and the same coordinates appeared on its screen.

The jet's engines slowly hummed to life and moved out of the formation. The Raptor turned towards the runway, catching a few soldiers attention and as it picked up speed, it ignored their shouts until it lifted off the runway and took to the skies and flew off towards the U.S and to the Great Basin Desert.

* * *

In the Hill Air Force base of Utah, an AH-64 black Apache helicopter sat when it too received the same coordinates.

The Apache's rotor blades began to spin and lift off the ground. It too ignored the screams of the humans trying to tell its "drivers" to stop and return. The Apache flew towards the Great Basin Desert, knowing well that it didn't have far to go.

* * *

"He did what?!" roared Megatron.

"R-Renegade shot me a-and ran off the Nemesis wi-with the neutral sir..." Mixmaster whimpered softly from both Megatron's anger and as Hook began repairing him.

"It would seem my Lord that your medic is living up to his name." Starscream said with a titter.

Megatron snarled softly at Renegade's betrayal. The Warlord liked that medic _'After all,'_ mused Megatron _'that traitor handed him over to me.'_

He turned to his soldiers and said "Brawl, Blitzwing, Wreckage and Starscream, I want you to go after them and bring them back here. Do not harm the neutral in any way… do whatever you want to Renegade but do not extinguish his spark."

"Yes Lord Megatron." The four Decepticons said and went to carry out their task.

* * *

Twilight kicked up sand and ran over small desert plants trying to keep with the Humvee. The Ferrari was slightly frustrated; his vehicle mode wasn't made for the desert terrain like Moonchaser's vehicle mode was, he wanted to get onto a road and not drive over plants and hidden rocks anymore.

"_Don't worry Twilight; we'll get to a road soon."_ Moonchaser told his young friend.

Twilight was relieved to hear that since he had been pushing himself to keep up with the older mech.

As the two vehicles drove on, pain flared up from Twilight's back tires and with a cry, he skid sharply to the right and towards some large jutting rocks.

Moonchaser quickly pulled sharply to the right and went after the Ferrari; he transformed into his bipedal form and caught Twilight before he crashed into the rocks.

"Are you alright Twilight?" Moonchaser asked as Twilight slowly and painfully transformed into his bipedal form.

"Nnn! My legs!" Twilight gasped.

"Sit down." Moonchaser told the neutral and helped him sit on the hot sand. Twilight winced and watched as the medic examined his legs.

"Slag, I was hoping we get to where I wanted us to get to before the repairs I did came undone… plus some sand got into you legs." Moonchaser sighed "I'm sorry Twilight, if we had gotten to a road sooner, this wouldn't have happen."

"I-it's ok Moonchaser, it's not your fault…" Twilight replied back.

Moonchaser's optics roved over Twilight's chassis "When was the last time you had energon?" he asked.

Twilight thought hard on it "Before I was captured…"

"Seven days then…" mumbled Moonchaser "How about recharging?"

"Not well… it was always light and uneasy."

Moonchaser nodded and he called an energon cube from subspace "Drink this, you need it and I want you to recharge."

Twilight was hesitant to take the cube from his friend but in the end he did "Thanks Moonchaser." He said.

Moonchaser smiled and watched as Twilight took a sip of the pinkish purple liquid, what he didn't tell the Ferrari was that that energon cube was spiked with a sedative that would knock him out for a few hours. The ex-Decepticon knew that the Warlord will send Decepticons to capture and take them back and he didn't want his young friend to be online when they came.

And despite that they're nowhere near the coordinates he had sent out; he hope that the Autobots would come in time to help them before or after the Decepticons arrive. But if the Autobots didn't reach them in time… rather than having Twilight return to the Megatron… Moonchaser will take matters into his own hand and return the Ferrari's spark to the Well of AllSpark.

'_What is one more stain on my hands…?'_ Moonchaser thought sadly.

Once Twilight finished off the energon, he handed the cube back to Moonchaser. The Humvee took it and vanish it.

Moonchaser waited patiently and watched as Twilight's optics began to flicker. He spoke soothingly to the Ferrari as he laid him gently into the rock's shadow. He stood up and waited to greet which ever Faction arrived first.

Unfortunately for the two, all the Decepticons had to do was follow the tracks they left behind in their escape. Moonchaser knew this of course and was watching for them. He however wasn't sure who the Warlord sent or how many. Any Decepticon with terrain modes he was sure he could take on but the ones with jet modes will be a problem since they would be able to hide in the forming clouds.

It wasn't long before he spotted his former comrades vehicle forms and he readied himself for a fight.

Moonchaser fired the first shot, missing Brawl by five feet to the left. Brawl and Wreckage fired their own shots at the Humvee.

He should've known that Megatron would send two of the most destructive Decepticons to capture them. Moonchaser tried to avoid their shots and desperately wanted to get far from Twilight but he didn't want him out his sight in case Blitzwing or Starscream tried to take him.

Moonchaser continue firing at the four Decepticons but even he knew that he couldn't win just on his own. Gritting his denture plates, he pointed his missile launcher towards the sky and fired off a signal flare and hoped the Autobots are near enough to spy it.

* * *

Optimus Prime accompanied by Prowl, Springer, Ironhide, Ratchet, Cliffjumper and Bluestreak raced towards the location of the coordinates when Springer spotted a signal flare.

"_Optimus!"_ he called over his comm. link.

"_I see it Springer."_ Prime told the triple changer.

"_Who would send out a signal flare?"_ wonder Cliffjumper.

"_We will find out Cliffjumper."_ Prime told the scout and drove towards where the signal flare came from.

* * *

The Raptor roared through the sky when it too saw the signal flare far from where it was heading. The jet turned and headed for its new destination.

* * *

The Apache was close to the destination when it spotted the signal flare, quite frustrated it flew towards new location.

* * *

Satisfied, Moonchaser turned his attention back as both tank and Personnel Carrier transform into the bipedal forms and continued their assault on the Humvee.

Determine to keep them at bay, Moonchaser fired a shot at Brawl, but he was hit from behind by Blitzwing and he managed to shoot at Brawl's foot.

Brawl who was preparing his own shot was taken by surprise, jerked his arm and fired at the jutting rocks.

"No!" Moonchaser gasped as he ran and threw himself atop of Twilight. He grimace as the rocks struck him. Moonchaser slowly looked up and saw Starscream dive towards him, ready to shoot the traitor with his null rays.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Starscream cried with glee.

Unbeknownst to the Starscream, another Raptor jet pulled up behind him and fired his own lasers at him.

Starscream screamed as he was shot and pulled out of his dive.

Blitzwing seeing this, pulled up behind the new jet and open fire on it. The silver and blue jet barrel rolled and dodged his shots.

The triple change chased after the jet as the Apache made its way into the fight and transformed into a femme bearing the Autobot insignia on her chest plate. As she hovered in the sky, she removed a rotor blade from the trunion on her back and waited for the two jets to fly under her and dropped like a rock.

As the Raptor jet flew through the sky, trying to shake the Decepticon from his tail, the femme slashed Blitzwing's wing as she fell past him. Unable to keep himself steady, Blitzwing transformed into his bipedal form as he crashed into some sand dunes

Relieved that backup arrived, Moonchaser got off from Twilight taking care that none of the rocks fell on the recharging neutral, he got to his feet and fired at the approaching tank and Personnel Carrier.

The femme hovered before she crashed into the ground and touched down lightly. Moonchaser, Brawl and Wreckage could see that the femme wore a visor and had a battle mask on and much to Wreckage's delight; he could see that she was holding a blade in her hand.

He took his twin blades out and ran towards the femme.

Mad that he was attacked, Starscream transformed and chased after the other Raptor jet "I'll make you pay!" he shrieked at the jet.

The silver and blue jet dodged Starscream's lasers and transformed into his bipedal form and turned as Starscream flew into the mech and they grappled.

Three blades clashed together as Wreckage caught the femme's one blade in his. He smirked at her "It seems that I caught myself a femme." He stated.

If the femme wasn't wearing her battle mask the Decepticon would've noticed that she bore a similar smirk of her own as the trunion on her back moved and another of her rotor blade shot up, Wreckage watched as the femme caught the blade and slashed at his right arm. Wreckage pulled away and cursed.

Blitzwing sat up and shook his helm and noticed that his comrades were busy with Renegade and the new comers, leaving the offline neutral all by himself. The triple changer crept towards Twilight but was stopped when the other jet threw Starscream onto him.

Starscream knew a loosing battle when he saw one and screamed "Decepticons! Retreat!"

"But what about the neutral?" Brawl called.

"Yes, if we return to Megatron without his new mate or Renegade, he'll rip us to shred." Blitzwing informed his commanding officer.

"I don't care! Let's get out of here!"

Having no choice but to obey their commander, Brawl and Blitzwing transformed into their tank modes, Wreckage put his twin blades away and transformed into his Personnel Carrier and sped back to the Nemesis as Starscream transformed into his Raptor jet mode and flew off.

The silver and blue Raptor jet landed as the femme reattached her blades to the trunion on her back. Both slowly turned to Moonchaser and the former Decepticon watched as their battle masks slid away.

The silver and blue jet walked up to the Humvee, reached out and ran his fingers along his faceplate "Is that you… Moony…?" he asked softly.

Moonchaser lean into the touch and said "It's me Run."

The jet pulled the Humvee into a hug, it wasn't the nickname that had him believing that this was his 'Moony' it was the tone and the way he called him by that name that did it.

"I missed you Moony, oh Primus how I missed you." The jet whispered softly.

Moonchaser held the jet to him and he said "I missed you too Midnightrunner."

They both looked up when they heard the femme cough and saw the Apache standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her faceplate.

"Yes, Shadowstrike, I missed you too." Moonchaser told the femme with a smile.

A smile replaced Shadowstrike's scowl and she turned her attention to Twilight "Is that…?"

"Yes, it's our little Light." Moonchaser answered.

The three Cybertronians walked over to the recharging Ferrari and heard vehicles approaching. All three turned to meet the new threat with their weapons ready.

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots transformed and had their weapons out and pointed at the three.

"Well, well, well. Our comrades finally show up." Shadowstrike stated returning her blades to her trunion once again.

"Shadow, be nice." Moonchaser hissed at the femme.

Prowl lowered his weapons when he recognized Midnightrunner and Shadowstrike "Shadowstrike? Midnightrunner?"

"Hey Prowl sir!" Midnightrunner greeted with a raised hand and Shadowstrike just merely gave him a devious grin.

"You know these two Prowl?" Prime inquired his tactician.

"Yes sir, after you left to find the AllSpark, these two came into my squad." Prowl answered.

"I know them too." Springer added.

Now that Prime knew that those two are fellow Autobots however…

"Get away from the neutral, Decepticon!" Cliffjumper snapped.

Seeing that there is no way out of this, Moonchaser's missile launcher slowly pointed towards the sky, he raised his hand and slowly backed away from his friends.

Once Ratchet was sure that Cliffjumper and Ironhide had their weapons trained onto the Decepticon, he made his way to Twilight.

He knelt down next to Twilight and began examining his chassis.

How is he?" Prime asked.

"His legs are badly damage; there are some internal damages as well and he's covered in dents. And it's looks like he's been drugged." Ratchet answered.

"I merely sedative him so he wouldn't become terrified when the Decepticons came for us." Moonchaser informed the Autobot medic.

Cliffjumper scoffed "A likely story, he probably escaped and you and some other Decepti-scum were sent to capture him and take him back. Twilight probably fought back and you beat and sedative him."

Moonchaser frowned at the small bot.

"Well, that didn't happen." Shadowstrike said.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Prowl asked.

"We were sent coordinates of this desert. As we headed for the designation, we saw the signal flare and flew here instead. And when we got here, we saw four Decepticons attacking him." Midnightrunner answered.

Prime stared at Moonchaser; he recognized him from the images Ultra Magnus sent when he attacked Teletraan-3 and killed 5 of the 7 crew members. Prime was confused as to why this deadly Decepticon is betraying his Faction.

"Prime sir? We need to get Twilight back to the Ark so I can treat his injuries and examine him further." Ratchet told his leader.

"Yes Ratchet, first disable Renegade's weapon and then transform and we'll help Twilight into your cab."

Ratchet nodded and walked over to Moonchaser, who didn't move as the medic disabled his one and only weapon.

"Shadow and I'll place Twilight in." volunteered Midnightrunner.

"Why?" Cliffjumper asked suspiciously.

The Raptor jet turned his gaze towards the red Camaro and said "Because Twilight is our friend and we haven't seen him in vorns."

The Autobots stared at the jet and could hear the truth in his voice.

"Alright." Prime agreed as Ratchet transformed and watched as Shadowstrike and Midnightrunner picked Twilight up and placed him gently into the medic.

"Prowl, I want you to go ahead of Ratchet, both of you have your sirens on." Prime ordered his second-in-command who nodded, transformed and took off with Ratchet following close behind.

"Wat are we goin' ta do about him?" Ironhide asked nodding towards Moonchaser.

"We're going to take him with us. Cliffjumper, I want you in front of Renegade, Ironhide and Bluestreak, you both will follow behind him in case he tries to run. Springer can escort our two new comrades back to the base by air."

Midnightrunner waved his hand and said "Thanks sir but I don't need an air escort." And he transformed into a slick silver and blue Dodge Viper.

Getting over their surprise to see another triple changer, the Autobots and ex-Decepticon transformed. Prime sped off after Prowl and Ratchet with the Autobots and one Decepticon following after him and Shadowstrike and Springer lifted into the air and the femme tailed the green triple changer.

As Moonchaser drove between Cliffjumper and Ironhide, aware of the two watching him, he couldn't help but feel nervous and hope that he would return into the Faction that he first joined.

* * *

Well I hope I haven't confused anyone with this chapter.

And if there are any typos, I fix them another time since it's late I need to sleep.


	22. Safe

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they are copyrighted to Hasbro.

Ah, these Transformers stories are going to kill me one day… that is, if Dead Space doesn't do it first.

* * *

**Safe**

It didn't take long for Prowl and Ratchet to reach the Ark. As soon the two bots reached the entrance, Prowl quickly transformed and carefully removed Twilight out of Ratchet. The medic transformed and beckoned Prowl to follow him.

As the CMO and the tactician hurried through the halls towards the Med Bay, many Autobots who saw the two hasty Autobots got out their way as fast as the could move. They all stared at their retreating backs and many noticed the bundle Prowl carried in his arms.

Sam, Mikaela, and Nori watched an agitated Bumblebee pace the rec. room. Sam and Mikaela were worried about the yellow Camaro, when Bumblebee passed out the other day, Sam was fretting and confused as to why he suddenly collapsed and was rushed to the Med Bay. Ratchet had to explain to him and the other humans about bonding and bondmates and sparkmates and what will happen to one if something happens to the other.

"Something's wrong… I know it…" Bumblebee muttered.

"I'm sure Twilight's fine." Sam tried to reassure his fretting car.

Bumblebee shook his "No, I can't feel him, something's wrong." He told his human friend.

Sam and Mikaela wanted to help their friend, but they just didn't know what to do.

"Can't blame him, I'm worried about Twilight too." Nori said while playing cat's cradle.

Sam, Mikaela, and Nori weren't the only ones worried about Bumblebee and Twilight, it didn't take long for all the Autobots to learn that the two had bonded and when Bumblebee had collapsed… they hoped that something terrible didn't happen to the neutral.

The rec. room doors slid open and Arcee rushed in "Prowl and Ratchet are back! And they have Twilight!"

"Twilight!" Nori cried as she shook her hands free of the string she was playing with and Bumblebee ran past Arcee and raced towards the Med Bay.

The yellow Camaro reached the Med Bay just as his comrades did and he stopped dead at the sight of his sparkmate. He could see his chassis covered in dents and deep scratches; there were grooves in the seams around his chest plate as if someone had forced it open. He could see wires peeking out the seams of his calves and thighs, preventing him from walking. Bumblebee could almost imagine what happened to Twilight.

And before Bumblebee could utter a word, Ratchet told him "Not now Bumblebee." The yellow Camaro stood rooted to his spot and watched the medic and tactician enter the Med Bay. From there, the yellow Hummer rushed over to a berth and told Prowl "Set him here."

Prowl obeyed and gently lay the Ferrari onto the berth. Ratchet went around his Med Bay gathering his tools and then told Prowl "You can leave now and tell everyone that shows up outside my door that no one is permitted in to see Twilight until I'm done."

Prowl nodded, took one last look at Twilight and left. Ratchet set his tray full of tools and items onto a table next to the berth and examined Twilight to determine where to start in his repairs.

* * *

Just as Ratchet began his repairs on Twilight, Optimus Prime and his group reached the Ark without any trouble and they all transformed into their bipedal forms.

Ironhide trained his weapons onto the Decepticon and glared at him as if saying "Go ahead and move, I dare ya."

"Ok, Decepticon, hands behind your back." Cliffjumper ordered and produced cuffs from subspace. Moonchaser obeyed the red Camaro and held his hands behind his back; he didn't flinch as the scout slapped the cuffs onto his wrists. Cliffjumper headed for the brig with Moonchaser following behind and Ironhide keeping his optics on the prisoner.

Midnightrunner watched with a frown as they took the Humvee away and Optimus got his and Shadowstrike's attention "You two… I didn't get your names."

"Designation: Midnightrunner." Midnightrunner told the red and blue truck.

"Designation: Shadowstrike." Shadowstrike added.

Optimus nodded and said "Please follow me to my office."

As the two new bots followed Optimus, Springer went to look for Arcee and Bluestreak went to see what the Lamborghini twins were up to.

* * *

Cliffjumper opened a cell door and Ironhide removed the cuffs from Moonchaser's wrists. As soon his hands were free, he stepped into the cell and Cliffjumper shut and locked the door "We have a security camera watching you, if you try anything to escape, we'll be down here quick enough to blast holes into you." The red Camaro informed the green mech.

Moonchaser turned to the hot headed scout and merely told him "I don't plan to escape."

Unsure to believe their prisoner, Cliffjumper and Ironhide left to get some energon. Moonchaser walked over to the berth and sat down on it with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The red and blue truck led the Apache helicopter and the silver and blue triple changer into his office. He sat behind his desk and the newcomers just stood before him.

"So, you both know Renegade." began Optimus.

"Moonchaser." Midnightrunner corrected.

Optimus Prime shuttered his optics at him and open a drawer "Are you two aware of what your friend has done?"

Shadowstrike and Midnightrunner knew, they just didn't say a thing. Optimus pulled out a datapad that held the security feed Ultra Magnus sent him months ago "Ultra Magnus sent me this security feed from Teltraan-3. It has your friend killing five crew members and leaving the remaining two to die. He killed them for medical supplies." Optimus Prime informed the two as he held out the datapad to them. Midnightrunner took the datapad from Optimus and both he and Shadowstrike began watching the feed.

Optimus Prime watched the two new arrivals for a reaction to the feed but was surprise that they weren't even fazed by it! Once the video ended, Midnightrunner returned the datapad to Optimus and said "Anything else sir?"

Optimus's jaw opened and he closed it, he decided to continue this subject later "When did you two arrive?" he asked.

The Autobot Raptor jet and the Apache turned to look at each other and Shadowstrike answered, "An earth month ago."

Optimus frowned, he remembered Ultra Magnus informing him of three new arrivals coming, Roll Crush already came and these two…

"If that is true, why didn't you contact us instead of staying hidden?" Optimus asked. Midnightrunner shrugged and answered with "This planet was new and strange, I wanted to explore it before contacting anyone."

As Optimus Prime was about to voice his interest in the jet's answer, the black and purple femme scoffed "Oh please Midnight, we both know that slag that came pouring out your mouth isn't true. So why don't you tell our leader the truth." Optimus frowned, confused and wondering what the femme was talking about.

Midnightrunner snarled "What I wish to do does not concern anyone else." He told the femme through clench denture plates.

Optimus opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Shadowstrike yet again beat him to it "Oh Primus, spare me. Midnight, we have known each other since we were barely younglings, I know the _real_ reason you didn't want to meet up with the Autobots yet. If you are too much of a sparkling to tell him, then I will."

"Shut up Shadowstrike." Midnightrunner hissed.

"You were really waiting to come across Moonchaser again, you were planning to try and make him remember everything and if that didn't work—"

"I said shut up Shadowstrike!" he snapped at the femme.

"You were going to destroy him and have his spark return to the Well of AllSpark because you once said 'It would be better to live without him than continue living knowing that he's a Decepticon.' I'm sure Moony would love to know that plan." Shadowstrike conclude with a shake of her head.

Optimus let loose a sigh as he watched the two argue, he found what the femme interesting but he was not amuse that they seemed to have forgotten that he was there. As their bickering increased in volume, Optimus added his own to grab their attentions "QUIET!" the jet and helicopter stopped and turned to their leader. Optimus recognize the surprise looks on their face even if the two wore blue tinted visors. Sure that he had their attention again he asked "Why is Moonchaser so important to you?"

Midnightrunner balled his hands into fists, stood up straight and stared right into Optimus optics and said "He's my bondmate sir."

* * *

Twilight sighed and slowly roused from recharge. He frowned and wondered why the ground felt different. It didn't feel like sand nor could he feel the earth's sun beating down on him. He was soon filled with fear that he and Moonchaser were caught by the Decepticons and were taken back to their base. Twilight dreaded to online his optics, expecting to see Megatron glaring down at him but he had to know where he was.

He slowly online his optics and shuttered them at the two smiling faceplates staring down at him. "Midnightrunner? Shadowstrike?" he said softly.

"Hey little Light." Midnightrunner replied back.

"We missed you." Shadowstrike added.

Twilight sat up and stared at his two friends. He noticed the Autobot insignia they bore on their chest and shoulder armor and he asked "You're both Autobots?"

"Yep." Midnightrunner answered.

Twilight continued to stare at his smiling friends, he didn't know if he was dreaming "Am I online? I don't know if I'm dreaming or not." He told them. Even though he knew he didn't dream like Nori does, there had been a few occasion when he was recharging, some of his memories would run together and he would 'dream' that his sister and friends were on earth with him.

"Hmm," Shadowstrike said softly, "I have a way to know." And she gave one of Twilight's horns a flick. The Ferrari yelped. They all knew that his horns were as sensitive as his door wings were, they just didn't know why "Did that hurt?" she asked and Twilight nodded "Then you aren't dreaming."

That wasn't the answer that Twilight was looking for and he burst into tears. Midnightrunner and Shadowstrike were taken aback by this and went to comfort their young friend with hugs.

"It's alright Twilight, you're safe now. No one's going to harm you anymore." Shadowstrike cooed softly.

"Not while we're around." added Midnightrunner.

Twilight continued crying at what he done and was sure that bonding with another had harm Bumblebee dearly and this only made him cry harder. Midnightrunner and Shadowstrike knew that their friend was hurting and they promised him that they'll always be there for him and waited patiently for him to continue to cry until he was done.

With a final sob, Twilight looked up at them and asked "What happened? How did I get here?"

Midnightrunner began telling him first "Moonchaser knew that when you both got away from the Decepticons that a few would be sent to capture you both, so he sent us coordinates in the Great Basin Desert to help fend them off."

"We guess that you both didn't make it there," Shadowstrike said picking up after Midnightrunner "because Moonchaser shot off a flare at where you two stopped. Midnightrunner and I reached you and Moony first and helped him fight the Decepticons off until they retreated."

"Then Optimus and five other Autobots came and their medic went to check up on you while they pointed their weapons at Moonchaser." Midnightrunner continued with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You were in pretty bad shape and Optimus ordered Prowl and Ratchet to go on ahead with you for repairs as quickly as possible. Midnightrunner and I offered to help you into Ratchet's vehicle form. And soon after they left, we followed after you." Shadowstrike concluded.

"Ratchet fixed you up as soon he got here; it took him nearly five hours. He wouldn't let anyone check up on you." Midnightrunner smirked "Shadowstrike had to beg and goad him to let us see you for a bit."

Shadowstrike chuckled herself "He told us that he'll chase us out his Med Bay when he feels that you have enough of our visit and that you need to rest."

Twilight smiled but it faltered "Where's Moonchaser?" he asked.

Midnightrunner's smile vanished as well and so Shadowstrike answered for the Ferrari "He's in the brig… most of the Autobots sees him as a Decepticon… the few that knew or heard of him sees him as a traitor. Optimus plans to interrogate him tomorrow at noon."

Twilight stared up at Shadowstrike with wide optics "Tr-traitor? What do you mean?" he asked.

Before the jet or the Apache had a chance to tell him, Ratchet came up to them with a stern look "You've talked to him long enough. Now get out, he needs his rest if he is to recover." He told the two.

They frowned at the CMO and then turned to Twilight once more "We haven't been given duties yet, so when cranky mech here lets you go, we'll both be waiting for you outside his Med Bay." Shadowstrike told Twilight. He nodded and watched them leave. The Ferrari heard Ratchet huffed and said "Humph. 'cranky mech' am I? Just because you're a femme doesn't mean that it'll stop me from decking you."

Shadowstrike stuck her glossa out at the medic and made good of her observing the humans at the Hill Air Force base by giving him the finger. With a laugh, she quickly dashed out the Med Bay as Ratchet threw a screwdriver at her and Midnightrunner, chuckling, followed after the bold femme. Twilight stifled his own laughter as Ratchet came over mumbling about the black and purple femme.

He stared down at the neutral and gazed at the Med Bay's doors, knowing all to well who was waiting beyond them "Do you want to see Bumblebee before you go back into recharge?" he asked.

Twilight lowered his head in shame. How could he possibly see Bumblebee after he had willingly bonded with Megatron? He answered with a "No…"

Ratchet frowned at Twilight's somber answer, but he had to respect his patient's wishes and so he nodded and went to talk to Bumblebee.

"Ratchet?" Twilight called softly.

Ratchet turned to the Ferrari and called back "Yes?"

"Did you… scan my spark?" Twilight asked.

"No, I haven't." the medic answered.

"Can you do it… tomorrow?"

"Of course Twilight, I will. Now get some recharge time, alright?" Ratchet told the neutral.

Ratchet walked towards the doors and Twilight curled up into a ball and with a small sob he went into an uneasy recharge.

* * *

Moonchaser sat with his back to the wall when he heard footsteps echoing down the hall. He looked up, waiting to see who was coming to see him. He smiled, stood up and walked over to the bars. Midnightrunner gave the other a tender smile as he to walk up the bars too.

"Hey Moony." He greeted.

Moonchaser scoffed softly and said "I should be telling you that I hate that nickname… but it has been to long since I heard it." Midnightrunner nodded glumly.

"You know that they'll be watching us over the security camera." Moonchaser told Midnightrunner.

He shrugged "Let them, I haven't seen you in vorns and there's nothing they can do to stop me." He replied with his quirky smile.

Moonchaser turn his optics to Midnightrunner's left arm and reached out between the bars and ran his claws up his arm and to his chest plate "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Midnightrunner knew what Moonchaser was talking about and still smiling he said "It's ok Moon, the pain didn't last long… it wasn't as painful as being without you."

The two bondmates could feel the other's spark faintly call for one another.

"Run… I've done some terrible things as a Decepticon." Moonchaser told his mate.

"I heard…" sighed Midnightrunner "And I don't care, you're not evil."

"But Run! I killed Autobots! I… I killed young Autobots… I left two of them to die on the ship after I stole their medical supplies…" Moonchaser stared down at his hands "My hands are stained with their blood."

Midnightrunner shook his head "No Moony." He said and reached through the bars and took the Humvee's hands in his "These aren't your hands; your hands don't look like this. These are Renegade's hands, that Decepticon's hands are stained with blood, not yours."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." Moonchaser mumbled.

Midnightrunner chuckled "I'm not Moony and I'm not the only that believes it. Our three femmes believe the same thing."

Moonchaser smiled "You always know how to make me smile my rambunctious love."

Midnightrunner grinned "Doing what I do best my moody Moony."

Moonchaser's smiled vanished and he glared at the jet "I don't miss that nickname…" and Midnightrunner laughed.

The triple changer sighed and said "I guess I should get going… Optimus Prime will be interrogating you tomorrow at noon."

Moonchaser nodded "I guess I'll be in here for a bit longer…"

"I've been counting the breems since you left and I will continue counting 'til you're back in my arms." Midnightrunner told him as he brushed his fingers against the Humvee's fingers and Moonchaser smiled.

Moonchaser watched his bondmate leave and he headed over to the berth to get some rest for the next day.

* * *

Just had to have that sweet tender moment between Moon and Midnight. I like this chapter.


	23. Interrogations

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they are copyrighted to Hasbro.

Well I bet you all were wondering who Twilight's older sister is… you'll find out in this chapter!

Here's a head's up too, lots of flashbacks.

* * *

**Interrogations**

Twilight waited patiently for Ratchet to scan his spark. He had told the CMO what happened to him and his reason why he wanted his spark examined. Ratchet had been understanding and indulged the neutral.

Ratchet ran an instrument over Twilight's spark until it beeped; he pulled it away and stared at it. Twilight stared at him anxiously waiting for the result. Ratchet read it and turn his gaze to Twilight "You're not pregnant." He told him, using the human's term.

Twilight let loose a sigh of relief and asked "Is there still a chance that I might?"

"There is." Ratchet agreed.

Twilight bit his lower lip and decided he'll be visiting Ratchet once every week. The CMO gave the Ferrari another check-up on the repairs. He nodded, happy to see the neutral healed and said "You can go now Twilight."

"Thank you." Twilight replied back and got off the berth.

He padded over to the door and Ratchet called "Twilight." Twilight stopped and turned to the CMO "Because you were captured by the Decepticons… I'm afraid I have to tell Optimus the reason why. I'm sorry."

Twilight stared meekly at the floor and said quietly "I understand Ratchet…" he padded towards the door again and he felt terrible for thinking it, but he really hoped that Bumblebee wouldn't be out there waiting for him.

The doors slid open and he was relieved to see Midnightrunner and Shadowstrike waiting for him. As he stepped out the Med Bay, Nori screamed "Twilight!" and latched onto his leg.

Twilight stared down at his human friend "Hi Nori." He told her with a smile.

"I was so so so so worried about you Twilight when you didn't come home. Are you ok? Did the Decepticons hurt you? Of course they must've! They're evil bastards!" She replied back still hugging his leg.

Twilight continued smiling at his babbling human friend and gently pats the human with a finger and said "I'm fine, I'm just glad you're safe Nori."

Midnightrunner snickered at the two and Shadowstrike smiled "We had such a nice chat with your human friend little Light. She told us how you came in her possession." Midnightrunner informed the twilight Ferrari.

"She also told us that she is like part of your family now." Shadowstrike added.

"It's true, we're friends but we also see each other as family." Twilight told them. They nodded their understanding and Midnightrunner kneeled down and said with a grin "Welcome to the family Nori."

Nori grin back and replied "Thanks." She released her hold on Twilight's leg and said "I know it's been a long time since you saw your friends, so I'll leave you alone with them."

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked as he watched Nori walk off.

"The rec. room. Will and Glen challenged me to a round of Halo." Nori answered and with a wave walked off.

Twilight turned to his smiling friends and tried to look them in the optics.

"Well, it's good to see you well Twi." Shadowstrike told him.

"I'm glad to see you two here… alive and well." replied Twilight.

Midnightrunner laughed "Oh little Light, you know us growing up at the orphanage, we're tough glitches to get rid of."

"I know…"

"Let's walk around the base and catch up." Shadowstrike suggested and the two mechs agreed and all three began their walk.

Hours later found the three friends laughing at the memories they shared growing up back at the orphanage "Ah, who said that recklessness is a terrible way to live?" Midnightrunner wondered as he wiped a tear from his face.

"Someone who has never done anything stupid before." Quipped Shadowstrike.

Many Autobots were happy to see the neutral back from the Decepticons' hands and they were amused on how the silver and blue triple changer and the black and purple femme were standing next to Twilight like bodyguards.

Jazz who knew Shadowstrike and Midnightrunner personally was thrilled to see them both on Earth. The Pontiac Solstice strode over to the three with a smile gracing his faceplate "Hey guys! Welcome ta Earth." He told the two happily since he hadn't had the chance to welcome them properly the previous day.

Midnightrunner thanked the saboteur and Shadowstrike gave Jazz a tender smile "Jazz." She crooned softly and smacked him upside his helm.

Jazz yelped and rubbed his helm "Wat da' slag was dat fer?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon." She told him and walked off.

"Why did you smack him for Shadow?" Twilight asked curious.

"You'll have to wait to find out too." She told him with a devious smirk and the two mechs followed after her.

* * *

Noon came and Moonchaser's waiting paid off as Ironhide and Cliffjumper unlocked the door. The Humvee stood in the middle of the cell with his arms held out, waiting for them to place the cuffs on.

Not at all surprise how willing the ex-Decepticon was but that still didn't make them let their defenses down one bit. Ironhide kept an optic on Moonchaser as Cliffjumper placed the cuffs on his wrists.

"Come on." Ordered Cliffjumper and proceed to lead the green Humvee to the interrogation room.

Moonchaser followed after the red Camaro aware that the black Top-kick following behind and despite the fact that he knew they were doing this a precaution, he being a Deception, for all they knew that his helping their neutral friend to escape was nothing more than a cleaver ruse to let them take him to their base where he would signal the waiting Decepticons to attack. Even though this was not true, it greatly vexed the Humvee.

As they neared the interrogation room, passing by Autobots, Moonchaser knew that they were whispering about him but he didn't care. All he cared for was being found neither a traitor nor a Decepticon anymore and freed to roam the Ark with his friends once again.

As they stepped into the room, Moonchaser saw Optimus sitting at the table and Cliffjumper and Ironhide marched him to the table, as soon Moonchaser sat down he held his arms out and stated "I understand the need for security Prime sir, but must I continue wearing these cuffs? I have proven that I mean no harm."

"I know." agreed Optimus Prime "But needless, you were a Decepticon, you have killed many Autobots in the past and we need to take precaution." Moonchaser sighed and set his hands onto his lap.

Optimus pressed a button on an audio pad and said "I'm going to record everything that goes on in here." Moonchaser nodded.

Optimus picked up a datapad full of questions and began "Designation?"

"Moonchaser." answered Moonchaser.

"But as a Decepticon you are known as Renegade?"

"Correct."

"Who gave you that designation?" Prime asked.

Moonchaser stared at the table shifting through Renegade's memory files "Megatron did."

Prime stared at Moonchaser for an astrosecond, not at all surprise that Megatron would've given him that designation "This will seem like a silly question but who were your creators?" Prime inquired.

"Mech-creator was Tinker and femme-creator was Stargazer…" Moonchaser answered fastidiously.

Optimus stared curiously at the other mech, he had heard of Tinker, he was a well-known medic who held no ill-will to anyone and had disappeared vorns ago.

"What Fraction are you with?" he asked.

Moonchaser answered "I had joined the Autobots with my friends originally…"

Cliffjumper snorted.

"And why have you joined the Decepticons?"

"I did not join by my freewill." Moonchaser told him with a vicious snarl.

"Oh?" Optimus inquired curious some more.

Moonchaser sighed and said "I was… given to the Decepticons… by a traitor."

Optimus sat up straighter in his chair "And who was this traitor and why did he give you to them?"

Moonchaser locked his optics onto Optimus "The traitor's designation was Firebird." And proceed to tell his tale on that faithful day, many a millennia ago.

* * *

Twilight had noticed that Midnightrunner was quiet. He stared at his mech friend and saw the somber scowl on his faceplate.

"What's wrong with Midnight?" Twilight asked Shadowstrike.

The femme stared at the triple changer for a second, looked away and answered "It's past noon, Moony should be in the interrogation room." She sighed "We will find out if he will be released as an Autobot… or continue being locked up as a Decepticon."

Twilight's optic ridges furrow and he asked her "Why was Moonchaser a Decepticon?"

"It wasn't by choice I'll tell you that…" Midnightrunner muttered.

* * *

"_**Very good Moonchaser, you did a fine job with the repair**__." First Aid complimented as he checked over Moonchaser's repair job._

"_**Thank you sir."**__ Moonchaser said with a half smile._

_The red and white medic chuckled __**"I knew that you would be a great medic when I first met you. You were a quick learner and now a full fledge medic bot."**_

"_**Thank you again sir." **__Moonchaser said._

"_**Please Moonchaser, call me First Aid."**__ First Aid told the green medic with another chuckle._

"_**I finished with the check-up on Groove."**__ A gold femme informed First Aid._

_The medic looked over the datapad and as the femme said __**"Everything checks out fine, no virus or anything."**_

_First Aid nodded __**"Thank you Wisp."**_

_Taking that as an ok for him to leave, Groove got off the berth __**"Thank you beautiful."**__ he told the femme and walked off._

"_**You can go too Camshaft."**__ First Aid informed the Autobot that Moonchaser had repaired._

"_**Ok."**__ Camshaft said as he got off the berth._

_As Moonchaser began putting his tools away he heard __**"Hey Moony! You got another one."**__ he turned to see Shadowstrike and Winterstorm helping a hobbling Midnightrunner over to them._

"_**What happen?"**__ the gold femme asked concerned._

"_**Blades."**__ was Midnightrunner's answer as he got onto the berth that Camshaft occupied previously._

"_**And what have you done to anger Blades**__?" Wisp demanded._

_Midnightrunner shrugged and answered __**"You know him, arrogant, smug and a loud mouth. He bet me that he could beat me in a race in our alt modes. I took that bet and we went racing… he slashed me with his blades and caused me to crash… the plug sucker!"**_

_Moonchaser carefully peeled Midnightrunner's armor from his injuries and examined them as he sent a wave of annoyance and disapproval over their bond._

_As Wisp began lecturing Midnightrunner about the dangers of doing something outrageous like that, First Aid couldn't help chuckle and turn his attention to the green medic. Even though he had declared Moonchaser a medic, he still feels he needs to continue acting like a teacher to him __**"What should you do first Moonchaser?"**_

"_**First I'm going to beat some logic into my idiotic bondmate's helm and then not give him any bonding time for a vorn."**__ was Moonchaser's response._

_Midnightrunner gave him an appalled look as Shadowstrike cackled and Winterstorm softly giggled. First Aid chuckled as well with a shake of his head __**"Not quite."**_

_Moonchaser kept his faceplate stoic as Midnightrunner pouted his pitiful yet cute pout at him __**"Assess the damage."**__ He began checking how deep the lacerates were, pushing wires away, taking note of sparking circuits and taking care not to harm his beloved._

_First Aid nodded and added __**"Pain killers would be useful to have too."**_

"_**He doesn't deserve any."**__ Moonchaser replied and Midnightrunner's face contorted back into his pitiful pout again._

_First Aid shook his head in a caring matter, he was told about those two and their strange relationship. Moonchaser though quiet and stern was always passionate and always had a warm smile on his faceplate when Midnightrunner, full of curiosity and humor was around. Unless of course Midnightrunner does something as perilous as accepting Blades challenge to race, than Moonchaser becomes penurious towards his bondmate but to no one else not even Shadowstrike who was much more wilder and devious as the silver and blue triple changer._

"_**And what is your assessment of the damage?"**__ First Aid inquired._

"_**Slashes and dents in his armor, easily fixable. He has minimal damage to most wires, but taken some damages to a few circuits, they will need to be removed and replace."**__ Moonchaser answered and made a quick look over __**"There are some internal injuries from the crash by my guess, he's lucky that none of it is life threatening."**_

_Midnightrunner beam up at Moonchaser, relieve that his mate has gotten over his anger of his doing something reckless._

_**- Wipe that smile off you face, I'm still annoyed at you. -**__ Moonchaser told him over their bond._

_**- Aw, just think of this as more practice. Ya know that I'm always willing to let get hurt for you. -**__ Midnightrunner replied back._

_Moonchaser narrowed his optics as his bondmate sent an ardent caress over their bond __**"Wisp, please hand me the pliers?"**__ he asked the golden femme with his hand held out. Wisp placed the pliers into his outstretched hand._

_First Aid, Wisp and Moonchaser worked on repairing the silver and blue triple changer as Shadowstrike and Winterstorm lounge nearby watching._

_Moonchaser placed a new circuit into Midnightrunner's thigh and check to make sure it stayed in place. Midnightrunner suppress a pleasing moan __**- You are such a tease. -**__ he told the green medic._

_**- Wait until we get to our quarters. -**__ Moonchaser replied back and Midnightrunner couldn't help send waves of excitement through his bond at the thought of having some bonding time with his bondmate._

_The Autobots' comm. link crackles to life __**"This is Firebird, seeking a medic."**_

"_**What is it Firebird?"**__ First Aid asked as he worked on fixing Midnightrunner's wing._

"_**My unit was attacked by some Decepticons. My unit is all dead except for myself and Drillpick. He needs medical attention."**_

"_**I will head over to you, send me your location."**__First Aid promised._

_As soon Firebird gave him his location, he cut the comm. link off First Aid said __**"I'll be off then."**_

"_**I can go."**__ Moonchaser volunteered._

"_**Are you sure Moonchaser?"**__ First Aid asked and Moonchaser nodded._

"_**No, I'll go."**__ Wisp told him._

"_**Wisp, you're an assistant. You don't have enough training to do the repairs."**__ Moonchaser replied back._

"_**He's right."**__ First Aid stated __**"Ok then Moonchaser, you can go, we'll finish the repairs on Midnightrunner."**_

_Moonchaser carefully removed his hands from Midnightrunner's thigh, taking care not to get snagged on a wire and once his hands were free, he noticed the woeful look his mate was sporting __**- You're leaving me? - **__Midnightrunner asked._

_Moonchaser rolled his optics and said __**- You make it sound like I'm leaving you forever. I'll be back with Firebird and Drillpick, I promise. -**_

_Midnightrunner smiled at the green medic and said __**- I will be counting the breems until you're back in my arms again. - **_

_Moonchaser couldn't help chortle at that, he packed up his tools, transformed and left the base._

* * *

"I didn't know I was walking into a trap at the time," Moonchaser stated "looking at it now, I'm glad that it was me that went instead of anyone else."

Optimus Prime had not spoken as Moonchaser began his tale "Please continue."

* * *

Twilight stopped and quickly turned back the way he came. Shadowstrike and Midnightrunner noticed and turned about face and followed after him and wondered why he did it. Twilight clenched his hands into fists as he kept his head down.

He was glad that the base was riddled with corridors letting anyone get to a particular room if they want and that was what he wanted. He saw Bumblebee up a head and he still wasn't ready to face him. He didn't want Bumblebee to look at him disgusted for what he had done.

* * *

_Moonchaser transformed into his bipedal form and stared at what laid before him. Five Autobots chassis strewn everywhere; he could see that Spout and Torrent's chassis' were torn or blasted apart and were scattered about while Red Hawk and Deathblow had their sparks shot out._

_He examined their chest and touched the still warm scorched metal, determining that they were shot at point blank range. Which was impossible, Moonchaser thought with a frown; he knew Red Hawk and Deathblow well. Red Hawk's audio receptors were slightly more sensitive than the others and would've been able to pick up Decepticons heading their way. And Deathblow was cunning, swift and strong with tougher armor like a few Autobots; he would have to take a shot close up to extinguish his spark._

'_**How can they be taken down so quickly when they were two of the best Autobots we have? And where is Firebird?'**__ Moonchaser wondered confused._

_Drillpick's groan of pain pulled Moonchaser out of his musing and he hurried over to the fallen Autobot. As the medic began checking the grey mech for injuries, Drillpick train his optics onto him._

"_**Don't worry Drillpick, I'll have you fixed and taken back to the base. And I'll come back here with some help to take the other's chassis back for a proper funeral." **__Moonchaser informed the grey mech._

_Drillpick caught movement out the corner of his optics and he turned his head and his blue green optics widen. Moonchaser didn't catch the terror reflecting in his patient's optics but his audio receptors caught footsteps and turn to meet the intruder with his weapon ready. He relaxed when he saw it was only Firebird. His optics roved over his dented and scrapped chassis._

_Moonchaser turn back to Drillpick ready to start his repair and said to Firebird __**"I'm glad you're alright Firebird, I'm sorry what happen to your unit. Once I fix Drillpick I'll check and repair you next."**_

_Firebird didn't reply and Moonchaser didn't really notice nor had he noticed the pistol in the orange and yellow mech's hand. Moonchaser lean in with his tool in hand to Drillpick's arm and was taken by surprise at a bright red light. He watched the laser hit Drillpick's chest plate in horror and felt the mech jerk in his hand before laying still. Moonchaser was still in a state of shock as he stared down at the dark hole in the mech's chest. _

_He knew that Drillpick was dead, he had worked on many Autobots before though he tried desperately, there were a few that he couldn't repair in time and he had watched their spark die out until all there was left was their chassis._

_He turned to meet the mech gaze and Firebird threw a glass orb at the medic. The orb shattered as it impacted against Moonchaser's chest plate and he coughed as a cloud of smoke enveloped him, inhaling much of it. He threw his hand over his mouth and nasal plate and demanded __**"Why? Why did you shoot him?"**_

_A malicious grin spread on Firebird's faceplate and he answered him __**"It was necessary. Their sacrifice was needed to get one of you medics to come out here."**_

_Moonchaser was aghast to hear that, he now knew how Red Hawk and Deathblow were quickly overtaken. Moonchaser went to speak when his vision swam and his legs gave out on him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him as he tried to shake the sleep from his CPU and tried weakly to push himself up._

_Firebird chuckled and said __**"That orb I threw at you was filled with knock out gas and you inhaled a lot of the stuff. Don't bother trying to get up; pretty soon you'll be in stasis."**_

_Moonchaser ignored the mech as he struggled to stand up, he would even settle to sit up. He watched as Firebird look up at the sky and open his comm. link __**"Firebird here. It was a success; I have a medic here for you. Please send someone to this coordinates for us."**_

_Firebird stared down at the helpless medic with a sneer and said __**"I bet you're wondering what's going on huh?"**__ not giving Moonchaser a chance to reply he continued on __**"You see Moonchaser I've decided to switch Factions. The Autobots are nothing but weaklings. Sure they fight the Decepticons but their belief just isn't what I wanted. Now the Decepticons! The power they hold is worth it. I've been secretly meeting with Megatron with as much information I could give him to prove I'm willing to be loyal to him, like where some of the neutrals hideouts were."**__ Firebird let loose a harsh laugh__** "Ah the torture and carnage those Decepticon caused that day cycle was amazing!"**_

_Moonchaser clenched his fingers into s weak fist as he thought __**'So… Firebird was the one responsible for that one's mech-creator and sister's death…'**_

"_**But even that wasn't enough to prove my loyalty, believe it or not."**__ Firebird said with a grunted sigh __**"So I came up with a perfect way to prove my loyalty! Get them the one thing the Decepticons don't have: a medic."**_

_Moonchaser watched the orange and yellow mech kick at Deathblow's chassis __**"I had this planned from the start, kill most of my unit and get one of you to come out here under false pretense that we were attacked by Decepticons. What bad luck it was to have Deathblow and Red Hawk on my unit. I knew I had to take them out first, which was easier than I thought. I just had to shoot Red Hawk in the back and as Deathblow turned I held my pistol so close to his chest plate that I knew his spark wouldn't survive the blast and the last three were easy to pick off. Of course I kept Drillpick alive long enough to make you believe he needed help."**__ Firebird chuckled __**"The look on his faceplate as I pulled the trigger will forever be stuck in my memory files."**_

_Moonchaser clenched his fists tightly and gritted his denture plates, he grew up with Firebird, he should've known that he would be like this, always seeking the strongest youngling and sticking with him until another came around, but even then, he couldn't believe that the fragger would be gloating over Drillpick and the others deaths._

"_**I… would… ne-never join… the D-D-Decepticons… I w-would never… repair them."**__ Moonchaser said, having trouble getting the words out his mouth._

"_**You think I don't know that? Or that Lord Megatron didn't for that matter? Oh no, you will join the Decepticons alright. Wanna know how? He told me that a scientist of his will reformat you into a loyal medic and soldier."**__ Firebird stated._

_Moonchaser frown, trying desperately to fight off the gas as his optics flickered on and off, He had hoped the arrogant traitor would stop talking but he just wouldn't._

"_**It's a pity that it wasn't Wisp that First Aid sent to aid us. She would make a pretty good Decepticon in my opinion and if she was turned into one, I would've loved the nightly bonding I could have with her."**_

_Moonchaser's optics focused on the chassis of Red Hawk and Deathblow. He liked Red Hawk, he was a good soldier when needed and when he wasn't on the battlefield, he was caring and compassionate towards all and if you had a problem, he was willing to sit and listen. And Deathblow though cunning and swift as he was on the field, he was those off it and rowdy as well and he was a close friend of his beloved Midnightrunner._

_The more Firebird talked about the things he would love to do to Wisp, the angrier it made Moonchaser. He slowly pushed himself onto his knees and stagger to his feet. Once on his feet, he swayed a bit and worked the gun on his shoulder to move. It took a many great efforts to train his weapon on Firebird and another effort to fire at him._

_Firebird was taken by surprise when a laser nearly grazes his arm. He spun surprise some more to see Moonchaser on his feet __**"I applaud your willpower to fight off the gas but it's such a wasted effort. You can't see straight enough to hit me, hell you wouldn't be able to hit a robo-rat in your condition!"**_

_Moonchaser was aware of it __**"That won't… stop… me from… trying!"**__ he said and fired again and Firebird dodged the shot. The more Moonchaser shot at the traitor the more he dodged each one. Moonchaser fired one final shot and collapsed to his knees. Firebird waited and watched as the medic rest his chin upon his chest plate._

"_**Tsk, a good try but sadly, wasted in the end."**__ Firebird said as he dawdles over to him._

_Deathblow wasn't the only cunning Autobot in the Faction, growing up with Shadowstrike had taught Moonchaser a thing or two on deceiving an enemy. When Firebird was in Moonchaser's line of sight, he fired off another round, blowing his legs off._

_Firebird screamed as he fell back, dropping his gun once he collided into the ground. Moonchaser struggled to his feet again and ambled over to him. Firebird crawled over to his fallen weapon and swiped for it, only to watch Moonchaser pick it up and point it at him._

"_**W-wa-wait!"**__ Firebird cried __**"You're an Autobot! You don't kill prisoners or traitors!"**__ he said in a pitiful attempt to beg for mercy._

"_**That is true..."**__ Moonchaser agreed coolly __**"but seeing how you sold me over to the Decepticons, I should start acting like one." **__And he pulled the trigger twice until all there was left of Firebird was his lower abdomen._

_Sighing deeply, Moonchaser dropped the gun, turned and made his attempt to head back to base. He could transform into his alt mode but he wasn't sure that he would make it. He took one tumbling step after another and another and another. He didn't get far and collapsed into a wall. He slid down it with a groan, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle with the gas and made a call._

_The call wasn't over his comm. link, he was positive that he wouldn't turn it on in time, but his bond however was easy to access __**- Run… -**_

_**- What is it Moony? -**__ Midnightrunner asked and Moonchaser could hear the concern in his voice._

_Moonchaser struggled to speak through his bond __**- Deathblow… others… dead… betray… Firebird… trai… or… gas… sol… Decepti… kil… -**_

_**- What Moony? I can't understand you! What's wrong?! -**__ Moonchaser could hear and feel the rising fear from his bondmate._

_His optics flickered off and stayed off longer than before, he turned his optics back on and asked for the one thing he would never ever asked for in his life __**- help… -**_

_As Moonchaser began to drift in and out of consciousness, he heard the roaring of jet engines, similar to Midnightrunner's but he knew that it wasn't him, he couldn't have gotten to him just as quickly and as he lost to the gas effect, the last thing Moonchaser saw before his optics offline were three pairs of glowing red optics._

* * *

"And shortly after the Decepticons found me I was reformatted as Renegade and lived as a Decepticon until a few days ago when my systems crashed and had to defrag and I was back to being Moonchaser." Moonchaser concluded.

Optimus stared at Moonchaser, he knew that Cliffjumper and Ironhide who stayed to protect Optimus if Moonchaser tried to attack him had also heard his tale and were trying to judge if there were any true in his tale. Optimus lean back into his chair "When you were Renegade were you aware of what you were doing?"

Moonchaser shook his head "No… I still kept the memories as Renegade… I went through them to know what I have done over the years…" he held his hands up and stared at them again and continued "despite being Moonchaser again, I had to continue pretending to be Renegade for fear that I would be reformatted again but first I felt that I had to warn you of Megatron's return."

"That was you that hacked us?" Optimus inquired.

"Yes. It wasn't hard, I just had to scan for an Autobot frequency but I had to keep the message brief so I wouldn't get caught… I hoped that you would get my message."

"We did." Optimus said with a nod "How has Megatron return? Sam had destroyed his spark months ago."

"Yes, the human boy did destroy Megatron's spark." agreed Moonchaser and he locked his optics onto Optimus's and said in a serious tone "It was I that brought Megatron back..."

"I knew it!" Cliffjumper explode "I knew you can't be trusted!"

"At ease Cliffjumper." Optimus told the scout with a sigh then he turned his attention to Moonchaser "Explain." And Moonchaser went into the details on Megatron's return "So you never meant to revive Megatron?" Optimus asked once Moonchaser was finished.

"No sir, I was only trying to prove that he was dead so Starscream could be the new leader." Moonchaser answered.

Optimus nodded, he could understand that it was an accident that Megatron was brought back to life "Why did you continue staying among the Decepticons if you were no longer Renegade?" he asked.

"I had planned my escape… but I had to hold off on it for awhile." Moonchaser mumbled.

"Because of Twilight?" inquired Optimus and it was confirmed with a nod.

"I did not know that Megatron would send Barricade and some others to capture him… I found out when Megatron told me that he wished for me to examine him."

"Why did they kidnap Twilight of all Cybertronian?"

Moonchaser stared curiously at Optimus _'If he doesn't know… best not tell him the whole truth… not until Twilight gives me permission or he finds out.'_

"He was looking for a potential mate." Moonchaser answered.

"I see…" Optimus said and turned the recording off "That is everything, Moonchaser. You'll have to wait in your cell again."

Moonchaser nodded as Ironhide and Cliffjumper strode over to him. He got up and followed them towards the door and stopped. The Autobots stared at him as he spoke "May I ask a question sir?"

"Go ahead." Optimus replied.

Moonchaser hesitated briefly and said "A few orns ago… I'm sure you had heard that I attacked an Autobot cargo ship, killed five of the crew and left the remaining two to die… do you know what happened to those two?"

"Yes… Ultra Magnus had sent Sky Lynx, First Aid and the Aerialbots to help them out. They got to them in time for First Aid to save them."

Optimus watched Moonchaser as the room fell silent then the green mech began to tremble "I didn't kill them… thank Primus…" he whispered as he let Ironhide and Cliffjumper lead him back to the brig.

* * *

As noon made way for evening, the three friends were about out of ideas on what to do, luckily for them, they had something else to talk about "Hey Shadow, did you notice that every mech we passed looks at you like they never seen a femme before?" Midnightrunner asked with a grin.

Shadowstrike smirked "No surprise, thus far there are seven femmes including myself here, three are taken and two are together and the other is questionable."

Midnightrunner chuckled "These mechs want a piece of your aft." He teased heartily.

Shadowstrike slapped her aft and replied "No one's getting a piece of this aft except for the one mech I feel is worthy of it." Twilight and Midnightrunner chuckled.

Twilight checked his internal clock and wondered aloud "I wonder if Moonchaser's done being interrogated."

"We can go check." Shadowstrike said, knowing that Midnightrunner would want to see his bondmate again.

Midnightrunner nodded and with a smirk stared down at Twilight. The Ferrari noticed and asked "What?"

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Twilight asked slightly worried.

Without warning, Midnightrunner picked Twilight up and settle him onto his shoulder "Look at that! He's still light enough to place on my shoulder!" he exclaimed.

Twilight was taken by surprise and shook it off as Midnightrunner took off for the brig "M-Midnight! Pu-Put me down! I'm not a sparkling anymore, this is embarrassing!" he whine and stared at the back of Midnight's helm.

"No point trying to make him stop little Light." Shadowstrike stated walking right behind them "You and I both know that only two people who would be able to make him put you down." Twilight went limp in Midnightrunner's arms; he knew oh how he knew.

* * *

They reached the cell and Moonchaser was surprised at the sight before him.

"Hi Moony!" Midnightrunner greeted.

"…why are you carrying Twilight like that?" Moonchaser questioned.

"Please tell Midnightrunner to put me down Moon! He carried me all the way here like this!" Twilight begged looking over his shoulder at the Humvee.

Moonchaser chuckled "Put him down Midnight, he's not a sparkling anymore."

Midnightrunner obeyed and set Twilight back done on the ground. Twilight glared at his friend and the triple changer grinned back.

"How are you doing Moonchaser?" Twilight asked.

"Fine and how about you Twilight?" he asked back.

"I'm fine, Ratchet fixed up me good as new."

"That's good." Moonchaser told him.

"How was the interrogation?" Midnightrunner asked blandly.

"I think it went well… I learned that the two younglings that I left to die on the cargo ship orns ago are still alive." Moonchaser told him.

"That's good…" Midnightrunner stated "Primus! I want to hug you so much Moony!"

"Awww." Shadowstrike cooed.

"You're too sweet Run." Moonchaser mumbled.

After they had a pleasant chat with Moonchaser, Twilight bid Moonchaser goodnight and the two Autobots and neutral went to get an energon cube and head to their quarters.

As they headed for the rec. room, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked pass them as they headed off to their shift.

"Hey bunny ears, good to see you back." Sideswipe told the Ferrari.

Twilight flinched and stopped, he could feel his faceplate heat up from his new nickname, his friends stopped and stared at the Lambo twins and turned in Twilight's direction "Bunny ears?" the asked together.

Twilight knew with a sigh what was coming next and he didn't have long to wait as Midnightrunner and Shadowstrike burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha! Bunny ears! I can see it!" Midnightrunner cackled as he slumped against the black and purple femme.

"O-oh Primus! Why didn't we think of that?!" Shadowstrike asked with a sob.

"Because we would get our afts whooped!" answered Midnightrunner.

Twilight's faceplate heated up more "It's not funny." He said haughty with a glare but this only made them laugh harder "If Wisp was here, she would tell you that it's not funny and to stop laughing."

"But your sister isn't here." Midnightrunner replied.

Twilight's optics widened a bit, his door wings drooped and his lower lip component began to tremble.

Shadowstrike sobered up as she saw the tears in the young mech's optics, she elbowed Midnightrunner, ceasing his laughter and nodded towards Twilight. Getting the hint, Midnightrunner mentally cursed himself and said "Ah little Light… that's not what I meant… shall I rephrase that for you?"

Twilight stared at Midnightrunner quizzically.

"Your sister's not here _yet_. She's on her way here along with Winter and a few other Autobots."

Twilight stared "Wisp is a… Autobot?" he asked.

"Yeah, she thought it was the only way that she could find you." Shadowstrike told him.

Tears began falling from Twilight's optics, he was so happy, happy to learn that his sister was alive and well.

"Is something wrong?" Prowl asked concern.

"Oh everything's fine. Little Light just learned that his sister's alive." Shadowstrike told the tactician.

"I see." Prowl said as Twilight wiped at his tears. He stared down at the datapads in his hands and said "I have written up your duties for tomorrow. Midnightrunner will go on patrol with Ironhide tomorrow night and Shadowstrike will have monitor duty in the afternoon." He handed the pads to them and they stared at them.

"Who am I having monitor duty with?" Shadowstrike asked.

"Me." Prowl answered and a devious grin formed on the femme's faceplate "Stop smiling like that." Prowl ordered and said to Midnightrunner "Optimus Prime wishes to… interrogate you."

Midnightrunner became stoic "Where?" he asked.

Once Powel told him which room, Midnightrunner took off "Where is he going?"

"He's going to get interrogated by the boss. And knowing Midnight, he knows where he's going."

* * *

Optimus waited and heard a knock on the door "Come in." he called out to whoever was out there and Midnightrunner walked in.

"Oh good Midnightrunner, please sit down." Optimus asked him politely and Midnightrunner sat down across from the Truck "I hope you don't mind if Ratchet is here, he wishes to talk to me about something."

"I don't mind." Midnightrunner answered.

"I will also be recording this if you don't mind." Optimus said indication the recorder on the table.

"Not at all." Midnightrunner stated and Optimus started the recorder.

"Now then, Moonchaser had told me that his reason for becoming a Decepticon was because an Autobot traitor known as Firebird sold him to the Decepticons." Midnightrunner nodded "And you believe him?"

"He's my bondmate sir and he rarely lies." Midnightrunner answered.

"Can you tell me what you did on that day?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Midnightrunner answered.

* * *

_Midnightrunner watched Moonchaser transform and drive off to help Firebird and with a sigh he lay his head back onto the berth and allow First Aid and Wisp complete the repairs._

"_**You are repaired Midnight, now don't do anything reckless again." **__Wisp warned the mech even though it was futile to do so since he would do it again._

_Shadowstrike and Winterstorm stroll over to the berth and Shadowstrike said __**"Alright! You're fixed Midnight!"**__ and she slapped his thigh._

"_**Augh!"**__ replied Midnightrunner as he clutched his thigh._

"_**Shadowstrike!"**_

"_**What? I'm sure Moonchaser would do the same to convince our silver mech not to be this stupid again."**__ Shadowstrike told Wisp as she continued slapping at the areas on Midnightrunner's chassis that was just repaired. Midnightrunner tried avoiding her smacks by scooting away from her and fell off the berth._

_As Shadowstrike laughed and Wisp began scolding her, Midnightrunner got back to his feet using the berth and as he did, he felt an uneasy feeling over his bond with Moonchaser. He frowned and Winterstorm noticed._

"_**Is something wrong Midnight?"**__ she asked and Shadowstrike, Wisp, and First Aid turned their attention to him._

"_**Not sure…"**__ Midnightrunner answered._

_**- Run… -**__ Moonchaser called over their bond._

_Midnightrunner thought that Moonchaser sounded a bit funny __**- What is it Moony? -**__ Midnightrunner asked concern in his voice._

_He could hear Moonchaser struggle to speak through their bond __**- Deathblow… others… dead… betray… Firebird… trai… or… gas… sol… Decepti… kil… -**_

_**- What Moony? I can't understand you! What's wrong?! –**__ Midnightrunner asked fear rising inside him._

_Then he heard the one thing Moonchaser would never ever asked for in his life __**- help… -**__ that was all it took for Midnightrunner to head for the entrance._

"_**Where are you going Midnight?"**__ Wisp asked._

"_**You still need to rest and heal."**__ Informed First Aid._

"_**Something is wrong with Moonchaser. He needs help."**__ He told them and ignoring the pain he transformed into his flight mode and took off towards the location and Moonchaser._

_Midnightrunner transformed and landed. He stared at the six Autobot chassis on the ground. He wasn't a medic as he knelt next to Firebird's chassis and dipped a finger in the still wet energon blood pooled under him but he knew fresh energon blood when he was it and as he turned to look at the other chassis' he knew that Firebird had recently died.. He turned back to Firebird and wondered what Moonchaser meant when he was talking about him._

_He got up and began looking for Moonchaser. He knew that Shadowstrike, the other femmes and the Protectobots followed after him. As Midnightrunner stopped at Drillpick's chassis the others transformed and he stared at Moonchaser's scattered tools._

"_**Oh poor Red Hawk."**__ mourn Winterstorm._

"_**Poor Deathblow too, Primus I liked him too."**__ mumbled Shadowstrike._

"_**I don't understand what happened to Firebird, he was functioning when he called for help."**__ First Aid said confounded._

"_**Moonchaser said something about Firebird… I couldn't make it out."**__ Midnightrunner informed him._

_Wisp walked over to Midnightrunner __**"Where's Moonchaser? His tools are here… but he's no where to be found."**_

"_**I don't know…"**__ Midnightrunner answered. He tried reaching out to his mate through their bond but he could get through. He knew that Moonchaser was still alive though their bond was weak._

"_**I suggest we take our fallen comrades back and give them a funeral before a Decepticon unit comes and attacks us."**_ Hot Spot told the group.

_Hot Spot and First Aid transformed into their terrain modes and the others began loading their dead comrades into them. Midnightrunner gathered up Moonchaser's tools and placed them into his subspace pocket, making a promise to return them to his bondmate when he sees him again._

"_**Ready to go Midnightrunner?"**__ Wisp asked._

"_**Yeah."**__ He answered and transformed and followed after the others._

Midnightrunner stared at the table as he finished his tale.

"You didn't know that Firebird was a traitor at that time?" Ratchet couldn't help but ask.

"No, I didn't." answered Midnightrunner.

"Was that the last time you saw him?" Optimus asked.

"No… I saw him again…" Midnightrunner answered as he remembered that day.

* * *

_A vorn had past and Midnightrunner continued his search for his missing bondmate, despite Blades and a few other mechs trying to convince him that he was no longer functioning and to let go._

_Midnightrunner wouldn't believe it, he could still feel Moonchaser through his bond. And even though he was told many times not to go out by himself by Wisp and the others, he didn't pay any heed to them and went out._

_He threw his arms over his face as a missile impact threw debris and shrapnel all around him. He dove behind some other debris that was once a magnificent building but was nothing but rubble as another missile was fired at him and he took his blaster out. Midnightrunner cursed himself for getting caught by a Decepticon and fleeing from him._

_Midnightrunner could hear the Decepticon approach him and jumping from his spot, point his blaster at the Decepticon. His blaster falters as he stared at the familiar Decepticon._

_He stood up and with a trembling hand reached out to the Decepticon __**"Moon…chaser?"**__ he asked softly. He sent out an excited wave through his bond and to his bonded, but he didn't response back._

_Moonchaser stared back with red optics and shot a missile at the Autobot. Pain flared through Midnightrunner's chassis as he skid on the ground. He sat up and gripped his aching chest plate __**"I am Renegade, I do not know who this 'Moonchaser' is Autoscum."**__ Midnightrunner heard his bondmate say and though he wished not to believe him but sure enough, he saw the purple insignia in place of the red one that Moonchaser once bore._

_As another missile hurled towards Midnightrunner, he rolled out the way of the blast and getting onto his feet, he ran again. He gritted his denture plating, he knew he was leaking energon from his wound and he needed back up. But what really bothered him was that all this time Moonchaser was a Decepticon! And he had changed his designation too! He opened his comm. link and sent an urgent message to Shadowstrike._

_Once that was done, he turned back to Moonchaser and was sent flying from another blast. Midnightrunner hit the ground with a heavy thud and shook his helm, he knew Moonchaser to be aggressive towards him to a degree but never like this, he remembered back when Moonchaser asked for help after he went to help Firebird and the others and it slowly began to fall in place._

_He got to a knee when Moonchaser walked over to him. Midnightrunner fired a warning shot at his feet and trained his blaster onto his bondmate. As Moonchaser stopped, Midnightrunner didn't want to believe that his bondmate, the one that he grew up with would betray him and the others for the opposite faction, he didn't know why he did it but he knew he would never do it._

'_**No… it can't be Moonchaser… it's a trick the Decepticons created…'**__ Midnightrunner wanted so badly to believe it but he knew in his spark that it was Moonchaser, he could feel his bond though faint it was there._

_His blaster wavered as his finger pressed into the trigger but no matter what, he couldn't hurt his lover and dropped the blaster to the debris littered ground._

"_**I… can't shoot you Moony…"**__ he told him._

_Midnightrunner could hear Moonchaser walk up to him and kicked the silver and blue in the chin plate. Midnightrunner fell back onto his back and as he groaned softly, Moonchaser press his foot into his chest._

"_**I am not this Moonchaser or Moony that you think I am. I am Renegade."**__ He said with a snarl and grabbed Midnightrunner's left arm __**"And you are such a weak Autobot!"**__ And with a twist, he ripped his arm off. Midnightrunner screamed. Moonchaser tossed the arm aside and address Midnightrunner as he removed his foot from his chest plate__** "I should take you back to the Decepticons to torture or use as a slave laborer but I think I'll leave you here to die."**__ And he blast Midnightrunner in his chest again._

_Midnightrunner's optics slowly flickered on as he heard jumbled voices and as his optics adjusted he saw his three femme friends and First Aid staring down at him._

"_**Primus! You can almost see his spark chamber."**__ Shadowstrike stated._

"_**It's a miracle he's still alive."**__ First Aid told them._

"_**You will be able to fix him right First Aid?"**__ Winterstorm asked with fear and concern in her voice._

"_**Yes I will."**__ First Aid reassured the femme._

"_**When I get my hands on the Decepticon that did this, I swear he will be begging Primus himself for forgiveness!"**__ Shadowstrike swore._

"_**No…"**__ groaned Midnightrunner._

"_**Don't talk Midnight; we need to repair your chest plate and arm."**__ Wisp told him._

"_**And I'm going to hunt down the Decepticon responsible for this."**__ added Shadowstrike._

"_**No Shadow… don't…"**__ Midnightrunner said again as energon tears fell down his faceplate._

_This took them all by surprise and concerned Wisp asked, __**"Why?"**_

"_**Moonchaser did this… Moony's a Decepticon…"**__ and Midnightrunner gave into the abyss._

"_**How is he doing?"**__ Ultra Magnus asked First Aid._

"_**He's fine, Midnightrunner needs to time to heal… however there are some things that might not be able to be healed."**__ First Aid answered._

_Midnightrunner could hear the two mechs talking from his spot on top of what once was a building, he simply ignored them._

"_**The others are talking… they are saying that Moonchaser became a traitor."**__ Ultra Magnus stated._

_Midnightrunner heard First Aid hesitate before saying __**"Midnightrunner doesn't believe it and neither does Shadowstrike, Winterstorm and Wisp. Midnightrunner said that before Moonchaser disappeared, he informed him that Firebird was a traitor and he was the one that killed the others."**_

_Ultra Magnus sighed and said __**"We will find out if that is true eventually."**_

_Midnightrunner heard Shadowstrike, Wisp and Winterstorm sit next to him. They sat there in silence for a few breems and Midnightrunner began weeping, the femmes wishing to comfort their sorrow-filled friend pulled him into a group hug and all the while trying to convince him that everything will be well once again._

* * *

Midnightrunner sighed when he finished his story; he knew that the medic and the Autobot leader were watching him.

"Even though Moonchaser had tried to kill you, you still believed he wasn't a traitor?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir, Moonchaser would never pretend to be someone else and he would've told me why he joined the Decepticons." Midnightrunner answered.

"Are you sure? He might've been playing you the fool." Ratchet told the silver and blue triple changer.

A smile formed on Midnightrunner's faceplate and he said "I've known Moonchaser since we were mere sparklings. I know what makes him happy and what makes him mad. How to make him laugh and when he wants to be left alone and for how long. I can tell if there's something on his Meta and whether he wants to talk about it or not. And if he's frustrated with someone or something, I've always known the best way for him to deal with his frustration. I know everything about Moonchaser and everything about him is why I love him so much. I would know if he was planning to leave the Autobots for the Decepticons. And I know that he would never do anything to harm his friends on purpose."

Ratchet and Optimus were speechless by this "Well, thank you for your time Midnightrunner, you may leave now." Optimus informed the mech as he turned off the recorder. Midnightrunner nodded and got up and left the room.

"He seemed pretty sincere about it." Ratchet commented.

"Indeed." agreed Optimus Prime.

Ratchet turned to his leader "Well?"

"Both Moonchaser and Midnightrunner's stories seem plausible. Moonchaser's encounter with the traitor, being gassed and calling for help to his bondmate before being found by the Decepticons and Midnightrunner heeding the call and acting like any protective bondmate would." Optimus said.

"So you believe that Moonchaser isn't a traitor and never was one?"

"Yes." Optimus Prime answered "But I still will take a precaution, I want you to examine him Ratchet, he might have remnants of his Renegade programming in him."

Ratchet nodded.

"Now I know this a bit late, but how is Twilight?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"Fine, he seems happy to be with his friends again." Ratchet answered with a rare chuckle.

"That's good." Optimus replied with a smile and then the smile wilt "Why did Megatron want Twilight? Moonchaser told me it was because he thought of the neutral as a potential mate… but why?"

Ratchet gripped the datapad he had tightly "I can answer that for you Prime."

* * *

That took me about a week to write up, the longest chapter I ever wrote - - hope you liked it and I really hope I didn't confuse anyone with this.


	24. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers they are copyrighted to Hasbro. I only claim those I created.

Sorry for the long wait, had writer's block for some part and been busy with other stuff. I know that I'm gonna confuse myself as write this chapter…

Midnightrunner x Moonchaser, but no smut.

* * *

**Reunion**

Moonchaser swung his legs off the berth and watched as the dismayed red Camaro open his cell door. The Humvee spoke not a word as another Autobot stepped forward. Moonchaser recognized him as the police car that helped the medic bot get Twilight to the base as quickly as they were able to drive. Prowl stared at Moonchaser for a bit and said, "Optimus Prime has pass judgment on you."

Moonchaser tensed, hopeful it's a _good_ judgment. After an astrosecond of silence, Moonchaser ran his glossa over his lip components and asked grimly, "And?"

Another moment of silence passed as Prowl continued studying the alleged Autobot turn Decepticon turn Autobot again. "You are free to wander the Ark." Prowl finally answered. He saw Moonchaser let loose an air of relief. "But you are to stay in the Ark and he wants Ratchet to scan your system for any remnant of that 'Renegade' program." He told him.

Moonchaser nodded and stood up from the berth and as he walked out of his cell, he saw the flash of anger in Cliffjumper's optics. And as Moonchaser followed Prowl to the med bay, he sincerely hoped that the other Autobots, besides Midnightrunner and Shadowstrike would look past what he had previously been and accept him back into their ranks.

* * *

Twilight gave Ratchet a meek smile as he slipped into his med bay. His plan to visit the CMO at the end of each week hadn't left his Meta; he only walked in to avoid Bumblebee.

Ratchet turned from what he was doing and locked his optics onto Twilight until the Ferrari began fidgeting under his gaze. He knew Twilight didn't have to tell him what he was doing there. A few Autobots had noticed that Twilight was trying his best to avoid Bumblebee or in a few cases, used his friends as a buffer so he wouldn't have to speak to the yellow Camaro.

Those Autobots came to talk to the medic and inquire about it, it wouldn't've been so bad trying to explain to them that it was Twilight's business and not their own . . . if Bumblebee wasn't one of the Autobots that came to talk to him. It broke Ratchet's spark as he tried to explain to him to give Twilight time without telling the worried Camaro what happened to Twilight.

Ratchet couldn't help give Twilight a scrutinized look for hurting Bumblebee; he bottled that emotion up, reminding himself that the neutral was a victim and was doing what any victim to afraid to tell anyone– especially to one's mate about the rape would do. Ratchet let out a sigh; he will talk to the Ferrari as a caring medic and not the Hatchet. "Do you need anything Twilight?" he asked coyly.

Twilight cast his gaze down and said, "No Ratchet, I'm fine."

'_Not likely.'_ Ratchet thought to himself and said, "You know Bumblebee is worried about you." He watched Twilight's chassis go rigid and heard him say in a soft tone, "I know . . ."

"He wants to talk to you." continued Ratchet, hoping that he could encourage Twilight to talk to the scout. Twilight turn his gaze from the floor and to Ratchet, the medic stared into his sorrow filled optics. "I can't Ratchet . . . I can't talk to him . . ." Ratchet watched as the energon tears fill his optics and he stiffen. It was almost like he wasn't staring at a youngling that went through hell and back, but a vulnerable sparkling that was deeply hurt and was suffering internally, a sparkling that he knew needed time and space and those close to him to heal.

Instinct, as a protector or medic– Ratchet wasn't sure which told him to go over to the neutral and give him a hug and comfort him. But before he could do that, the med bay doors open and Prowl and Moonchaser stepped in. Prowl was surprise to see Twilight there with tears running down his faceplate, Moonchaser, however, frowning at the sight of his friend's despair walked over to the Ferrari and spoke so gently that neither Ratchet or Prowl could hear what he was saying to him.

They watched as Moonchaser brush his thumbs along Twilight's tear streaked faceplate as he nodded glumly. Satisfied that Twilight was no longer crying, the Humvee patted his helm and watched as the neutral slunk out of the med bay. Prowl stared at the Humvee and after a few seconds said, "I have datapads to get to." And quietly exit the med bay.

Moonchaser stared at Ratchet and the CMO had the impression that he was sizing him up or silently blaming him for making Twilight cry. "Please lay on the berth." Ratchet told Moonchaser as he went to get his monitor. He didn't dare look to see if Moonchaser done as he asked but as Ratchet turned to wheel the monitor, he saw the young medic lying on a berth. As soon as Ratchet had plugged the monitor up to Moonchaser, the Humvee finally said, "You made Twilight cry."

Ratchet flinched at the accusing tone in Moonchaser's voice and said, "I didn't mean to . . . I was hoping to convince him to talk to Bumblebee."

Moonchaser tilt his helm to look at the medic with narrow optics. "What is this 'Bumblebee' to Twilight?" he asked with chilly calm. Ratchet shift his gaze to the Humvee before going back to staring at the monitor. "He's Twilight's sparkmate." He answered. Ratchet jumped at the loud screeching noise that Moonchaser produce as he flexed his claws into the berth, rage blazing in his red optics.

"That slimly son of a glitch . . ." snarled Moonchaser as his claws began to dig grooves into the berth. "I will _not_ forgive him. I will destroy him even if he destroys me." He promised with malice dripping in his voice.

"Who?" Ratchet cautiously inquired, though he could almost guess who he was talking about.

"Megatron." answered Moonchaser and with a sigh, he began telling the CMO what happened to Twilight. Ratchet almost wished Moonchaser hadn't.

* * *

Twilight stared at Optimus Prime's door. He was told by Elita-1 that he wanted to talk to him and it was urgent. He didn't like how the energon he had consumed moments before feel thick sitting in his tank. Sighing softly, Twilight rapped his knuckle on the door and was answered with "Come in." as the door slid open.

Twilight walked towards Optimus Prime's desk and sat in one of the chairs. The Ferrari could see sadness and a bit of anger reflect in Optimus Prime's optics. Optimus Prime folded his hands together on top of his desk and said, "Ratchet showed me your file."

Twilight stared at Optimus Prime and was glad that he wasn't fidgeting under the giant bot's gaze. "Okay." He said slowly. Optimus studied the neutral, he hated to do this but he felt he had to, "I should have been informed by this sooner." He said firmly.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because then you wouldn't have been captured and . . ." Optimus Prime couldn't say the rest. He sighed and said, "Twilight, because you are valuable, as valuable as a femme, I'm afraid I can no longer let you leave the base."

Twilight stared at Optimus Prime, horrified. '_I can't leave the base? Ever?'_ "I can't leave?" Twilight asked, voicing his disbelief.

"Yes." Optimus confirmed.

"But . . . but what if I want to drive? Or want to feel the sun or wind or rain on my chassis? What if Nori needs to get something from a store?" Twilight asked, silently begging for Optimus Prime not to do this. "You can step out the base if you wish to feel the sun or wind or rain as long it's within the perimeter of the base." He answered, _'And with someone watching you at all times.'_ Optimus Prime added to himself. "And if Nori needs to get something from a store, she could always tell me and I can appoint an Autobot to take her where she needs to go."

"But what if I want to drive through the city?" Twilight asked, his chassis trembling slightly. "I'm sorry Twilight, I can't permit you to do that, you might get captured again." Optimus Prime answered.

Twilight leapt to his feet, his hands were press into Optimus Prime's desk to keep them from shaking so bad. "So the femmes, who are as valuable as me can leave the base if they wish but _I_ can't?!" Twilight snapped, tears in his optics. "Yes." Optimus Prime answered coolly.

"That's not fair!"

"Don't forget Twilight, the femmes are Autobots, they are trained to fight Decepticons and to hold their own until backup arrives, you are a neutral and aren't a trained warrior." Optimus Prime explained. Twilight stared at Optimus Prime, trying to keep the tears from falling. He understood now what Nori meant when she cared for an injured bird and released it once its' wing had healed and he had inquired why she didn't keep him.

_She smiled sadly at him and said "I could never take a bird's wings away and locked it up, never knowing the joy of flying again."_

Optimus Prime watched as Twilight withdrew his hands from his desk and say, "Fine Prime. You want to take away my wings and keep me lock up and never give me my freedom again. Fine. But this is no better than when Megatron would keep me locked up in his quarters." And with a look of anger, Twilight left Optimus Prime's office with the truck staring after him, confused.

* * *

Twilight kept his gaze down as he walked the corridors. He was depress and fought the urge to cry again. He was no longer allowed to leave the base; he was going to be kept here like a caged bird. And it made him mad. So many emotions coursed through him. He wanted to talk to Bumblebee but fear of what he might say or react gripped him. For the most part, he wanted his sister. She could always take away his fears and depression, but he knew it would be a long time before she would get to Earth. And as much he wanted to snuggle up to Nori, she was smaller than him and he didn't want to crush her. So he sought out the only femme he knew that could be a replacement older sister. He wandered over to Shadowstrike's quarters and stopped as she stepped out.

She smiled at him but it quickly turned into a frown. "Twilight? What's–" she never got to finish as he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Understanding Twilight's silent plea, Shadowstrike wrapped an arm around Twilight and typed in the code to her quarter. She was just about to head off to the Security room for duty, but the Apache knew that she was going to be a little late and hoped that Prowl would understand later.

* * *

Shadowstrike stomped through the corridors with Twilight in tow. This was not what Twilight had in mind as he watched mech and femme move out of the enraged femme's way. Shadowstrike didn't notice nor care the looks her fellow Autobots gave her, she had only one thing on her Meta and she was going to give a certain leader an audio receptor full of his decision on Twilight's fate.

Still being new to the Ark, the black and purple Apache would stop and turned to Twilight, he would tell her which way to go and she would continue towards their destination.

Finally before Optimus Prime's office, Shadowstrike pounded on the door twice and walked in once the door opened. She released Twilight's arm as she walked over to an astonished Optimus Prime.

Twilight wanted to curl up and hide somewhere. He had hoped that Shadowstrike would be a little bit more understanding and comforting . . . he had forgotten about her terrible temper and it was Winterstorm that had a more docile personality.

"Shadowstrike?" Optimus Prime said, with a frown. "Don't you have monitor duty?"

Twilight silently prayed to Primus that Shadowstrike wouldn't say anything stupid to Optimus Prime. The femme stared at Optimus Prime for a breem and her lip component curled into a snarl. "You fragging son of a glitch."

Twilight's shoulders sagged as he sighed and Optimus Prime shutter his optics at her. "And how am I a fragging son of a glitch?" he asked in a collected tone.

"Because _you_ won't let Twilight out the base anymore. What the slag is the point?!" demand Shadowstrike. "It's for his protection." Optimus Prime answered.

" 'For his protection.' " mocked Shadowstrike, "That's a load of slag!"

This, much to Twilight's grim amusement reminded him of Nori's temper and was probably the reason he became friends with the young human girl.

Optimus Prime carefully place his datapad to the side and looked up at the femme. "He is valuable, he is a sparkling bearer." He explained. Shadowstrike made a noise that sounded like an attempt to make a raspberry sound. "I'm a sparkling bearer too. So is Elita. So is Arcee and the rest of the femmes on this base and the ones that are coming here, and I don't see _you_ locking up your precious Elita. Or Ironhide's feisty Chromia."

Twilight could see the anger shining in Optimus Prime's optics for having a femme questioning his orders. "Elita-1 and Chromia and the rest of the femmes knows how to fight. Twilight is a neutral." He replied back.

"That is a terrible excuse!" Shadowstrike screamed as she slammed her fist into Optimus Prime's desk.

Twilight wanted even more to curl up and hide somewhere. He didn't like watching Shadowstrike yell at Optimus Prime and possibly get in trouble for it. The door slid open and Midnightrunner stepped in.

"Hey Shadow, Prowl sent me to get you since you're late for . . ." Midnightrunner trailed off as he stared at his two friends and his leader. "Do I want to know what's going on here?" he asked.

Twilight wanted to tell his friend that nothing was wrong but Shadowstrike jabbed a finger in Optimus Prime's faceplate and said, "This glitch fragger told Twilight that he can no longer leave the base, even if he wants to drive through the city. And it's because Twilight's a sparkling bearer that he won't let him even though he will let the femmes out. It's not fair!"

Midnightrunner's gaze fell on Twilight, then to Shadowstrike, to Optimus Prime and back to Twilight. The silver and blue triple changer rubbed his chin plate, "Huh. That does seem unfair." He said.

Optimus Prime sighed. "I do not wish for Twilight to be captured by the Decepticons again." He told them and looked up when Shadowstrike said some Cybertronian curse words.

"I can see your concern." Midnightrunner stated with a nod. "But does it have to be forever? Can't it be for a few months?" he asked and continued on, "I've no doubt that the Decepticons _will_ be looking for Twilight but I can bet you that they would give up after a few months. But if Twilight really wants to drive, I heard that Hound can create illusions and you could always have him guard Twilight while using his illusion ability to have Twilight appear as a different model car. Or have Wheeljack create an illusion device and simply have a few Autobots watch out for him while they patrol the city."

Optimus Prime mulled over Midnightrunner's suggestion, he thought it was a good idea and he hated to see Twilight hurt and untrusting anymore. "Very well. I will take you suggestion into consideration Midnightrunner."

Twilight's door wings waved in delight and Shadowstrike smiled slightly at Optimus Prime's changed of Meta thanks to Midnightrunner.

"Now Shadowstrike, go to the security room before Prowl comes looking for you and gives you double shift." Optimus ordered as he picked up his datapad. The three friends left his office and as they walked off, Twilight flung his arms around Shadowstrike and Midnightrunner's arms. "Thank you." He told them.

They smiled at him and Midnightrunner said, "We promised Wisp we would look out for you when she's not around."

"And we make good on our promises." Shadowstrike added. Twilight just smiled at them.

* * *

Two days had passed since Moonchaser's release and thank Primus, Ratchet had informed him that there was no Renegade remnant in his program. And he sadly noticed many of the cold shoulders he had gotten from many of the Autobots where ever he went, but there were a few that were willing to talk to him but still were wary of him and he couldn't blame them. Plus, Midnightrunner and Shadowstrike had been busy with the duties they were assigned to and they couldn't talk to him much, and so, his only companion was Twilight. And he had finally met the human girl that Megatron was going to used as leverage over Twilight. Nori was suspicious of him too but after watching Twilight casually talking to Moonchaser, the suspicion vanished and she began joining in on their conversation like they had been friends for a long time.

When Twilight had told him that Optimus Prime wouldn't let him leave the base, Moonchaser knew how Twilight felt since he too couldn't leave the base either because he still might go seek a Decepticon out and bring them back to the Ark. The Humvee was taken aback when Nori vented and cursed at Optimus Prime's decision. This, to Moonchaser's amusement reminded him of how Shadowstrike would get when she was riled up. Luckily Twilight was able to calm her down by explaining that Midnightrunner was able to convince Optimus Prime to change his Meta on the matter.

His intelligent goofy Midnightrunner . . .

If Twilight wanted to spend some time alone with Nori then Moonchaser made himself comfortable in the med bay and would chat with the CMO. He had gotten to know Ratchet during his examination and the mech would inquire about his training and about First Aid. He would also watch as Ratchet growled as he repaired Wheeljack after an experiment of his would fail and would chuckle to himself on how similar that is when Midnightrunner used to come to him for a repair. Moonchaser was even delighted to watch Ratchet throw his tools at the other Autobots to get them out of his med bay after a repair. And sometimes Ratchet would let him read the medical journals he kept.

But now, now Midnightrunner was free from duty for a while. Moonchaser had looked forward to this, however . . .

Midnightrunner was in such a cheery mood, anyone that walked right past would be able to tell.

"Run?" Moonchaser said softly.

"Yes? Midnightrunner asked with a rev of his engine.

"It is very hard to walk with you clinging on to me like this." The Humvee told the silver and blue triple changer as he tried walking down a corridor with his lover's arms wrapped around his waist. "And where are Shadowstrike and Twilight?"

"The femme felt that we needed some alone time." answered Midnightrunner.

"Alone time?" Moonchaser wondered with a shake of his helm. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Why's that?" Midnightrunner asked with a pout, he was hoping to have some privacy with Moonchaser.

Moonchaser let loose a frustrated sigh. "I'm still not trusted by many of the Autobots." He reminded the silver and blue mech. "If an Autobot doesn't see me for an hour or so, then they're going to think that I'm doing some spying or have disappeared." Midnightrunner chuckled and spun his bondmate to face him. "I _am_ an Autobot and I _will_ be keeping an optic on you so you won't disappear from the base or do any types of sabotage." He told the forest green medic with a goofy grin.

Moonchaser wanted to smile back, but he couldn't as guilt ate at him. And as Midnightrunner lean in to kiss him, Moonchaser placed a hand on his chest plate, halting his action. "I can't." he said softly.

Midnightrunner was spark broken to hear his mate utter those words and asked with equal softness, "Why?"

With a sigh Moonchaser answered, "Because when I was Renegade . . . I was with another mech . . . called Hook . . ."

Midnightrunner almost didn't believe his audio receptors but he knew Moonchaser rarely lied and even rarely made jokes. He took a step back. "I'm sorry . . ." Moonchaser whispered.

Midnightrunner ran his fingertips over his chest plate and said "You didn't bond with him . . . I would've known even if our bond is weak."

"I didn't." agreed Moonchaser. "We just interfaced, we were just not ready to go far."

'_Thank Primus.'_ They both thought.

"I'm sorry Midnight." Moonchaser apologized again. The triple changer shook his head "Don't be Moony." He told the brooding Humvee and wrapped his arms around his waist again, "It wasn't you in control, I know you wouldn't do something like this to hurt me."

"You're not mad?" asked Moonchaser astound.

"Of course not!" Moonchaser said with a grin. "I'm just gonna have to kill the bastard." Moonchaser smiled. He wasn't sure if he should be smiling but the way his mate had said al that made him happy. "Well then, I would like to look into something shiny and amber." He said and reached for Midnightrunner's visor. He slowly removed the blue visor and revealed the triple changer's optics. Why Midnightrunner wanted to hide such ravishing optics behind a visor was beyond Moonchaser as he stared into his swirling golden yellow/red-brown optics. "Beautiful." He whispered and took his mate's lip components.

* * *

"Hey Shad, hey Twi." Jazz greeted as he slid into a seat next to the femme and mech. "Hey." They greeted back.

"Still have monitor duty?" Jazz asked Shadowstrike as he took a sip of his energon. Shadowstrike's rotor blades flared as she sighed. "I didn't think your lover would get so mad at me for being late for one measly monitor duty." She mumbled.

Jazz chuckled and said, "Tell ya da truth, I thought he would've given ya a fair warnin' since you're new here."

Shadowstrike scoffed as she swirled the bit of energon left in her cube. "Not from a tight aft like him." She said and added, "No offense." Jazz shrugged and said, "None taken."

"Sorry for making you late and getting extra monitor duty until the new Autobots arrive." Twilight apologized. Shadowstrike merely smirked and said, "No need to apologize little Light, I've done worse things than being late for duty and got my aft in trouble for it."

Jazz snickered, "Ah, I remember _that_." He replied. The saboteur took a gulp of energon and said, "By da way, where is that Humvee friend of yours? I haven't seen him since dis mornin'."

Shadowstrike shrugged and held her energon cube to her lip component, "I haven't the faintish idea where he is." She answered.

Sunstreaker frowned. He was also concern about the whereabouts of the Humvee since he too hadn't seen him since that morning. Like some of the Autobots, he didn't trust the former Decepticon to roam the base. To the yellow Lamborghini, that mech was bad news.

Sunstreaker left the rec. room, having nothing to do since Sideswipe had been stuck with communication monitoring for pulling a prank on Red Alert and making the red and white Lamborghini's CPU crash.

Sunstreaker decided to go to his quarters to put touchups on his paint job and perhaps a wax. As he passed by an Autobot's quarters, a sinister snarl emitted through the door, "Submit Autobot! You can't defeat me. Now tell me what I want to know!" that familiar tone had him stopping in his tracks. It was Moonchaser.

"Frag you! I will never tell you!" another voice snapped, that was Midnightrunner. Sunstreaker heard Moonchaser chuckle darkly, "Is that so?" he asked with a purr of his engine.

"Yes."

"Then I will have to _force_ it out of you."

Sunstreaker had his audio receptor almost press to the door and could hear the silver and blue mech struggle against the Decepticon and was startled when he screamed, "Noooo! Stop!"

'_I knew he couldn't be trusted!'_ Sunstreaker thought with a growl. _'He's still a Decepticon and is playing Optimus for a fool!'_ Sunstreaker opened his comm. link to Ironhide for reinforce and would make a second call to the security room for the codes to Midnightrunner's quarters.

Midnightrunner moaned as Moonchaser press light kisses on his jaw and licked his way down his neck cables. He let loose a loud moan as his mate delve his glossa into the seam of his chest plate. He always thought that the green mech was good with his glossa.

Moonchaser had his mate's left arm pinned to the berth and allowed his other hand to roam over his chassis since he knew how much Midnightrunner liked touching him. His other hand ran its way to the triple changer's thigh, mapping out his sensitive spots. The Humvee removed his glossa from Midnightrunner's chest plate and asked, "Ready to submit?"

Midnightrunner could feel his chassis began to heat up and could feel his spark pulse violently with need within him. He locked his glowing optics to Moonchaser's pale red ones and pant, "N-never."

Moonchaser's smile darken, "Pity." He said and ran his glossa along a tender area he was familiar with on the triple changer's neck. Midnightrunner let loose a husky moan as he tilt his back to let his lover better access. Moonchaser enjoyed the vibration his lover produced in his mouth and with delicate care, he bit into that area.

"Ah! Oh Primus." Midnightrunner hissed as he arch his back, pressing his hip into Moonchaser's. He slowly off line his optics as Moonchaser's fingers dipped into a seam at Midnightrunner's hip . . . and stopped.

Confuse, hot and disappointed at the sudden halt, Midnightrunner online his optics and stared at his bondmate and saw that he was distracted by something. Curious, he tilts his helm farther back and saw the distraction.

Sunstreaker and Ironhide stood outside the doorway, weapons drawn, pointing at the two, their optics wide and their jaws open.

In hopes of breaking the awkward silence, Midnightrunner grinned and said, "Oh, hi guys. We're in the middle of something at the moment so if you need us for anything, please come back in abouuuuuuut twenty minutes or an hour and we'll be sure to be done by then." And he made shooing motions towards the pair's direction. "And be sure to lock the door too."

Ironhide and Sunstreaker didn't reply back as the door slid shut. Moonchaser released his hold on Midnightrunner's neck and they turn their gaze to each other. "That was awkward." Midnightrunner stated.

Moonchaser shrugged and replied, "I'm guessing we won't be doing any 'role-play' of me being a Decepticon and overpowering you anymore."

"Too bad." Midnightrunner said with a sigh, "It was kinda fun." He placed his hands on Moonchaser's thighs and as he rubbed them he added, "Must've been embarrassing for you, huh?"

Moonchaser shrugged again and said, "I'm a bit used to it . . . Hook and I had Starscream walk in on us on a few occasion. I have to admit, it was quite humorous." Midnightrunner chortle, "Shall we continue?" he asked with a purr. Moonchaser smiled answered with a kiss.

Both Ironhide and Sunstreaker backed away from the door, both desperately trying to get rid of what they witnessed out their CPU.

They unfortunately were unlucky to run into Shadowstrike and Twilight. The black and purple femme and the neutral stopped and stared at the shock plastered onto the weapon specialist and fighter's faceplates. "Whoa! You both look like you just walked in on two mechs interfacing." Comment Shadowstrike.

Ironhide turned to Sunstreaker with a snarl, "We did. Dis afthead thought your Humvee friend was doing somethin' to ya silver triple changer friend. But we just walked in on them gettin' ready ta interface." Ironhide told the two as he smacked the back of Sunstreaker's helm. The yellow Lamborghini yelped.

Twilight gave them a shock and embarrass look but Shadowstrike doubled over in hysterical laughter. "Hahaha! Oh Primus! You walked in on Midnight and Moon?! Hahahaha! You dumbafts! Ahahahaha! Slag!"

Sunstreaker and Ironhide glared at the femme, wishing that they could punch her for laughing at them but they couldn't, if it was any other mech than they would. Shadowstrike slowly began to calm down and wiped the energon tear from her faceplate and with a sigh she said, "I have to thank those two for this. I will cherish this moment forever."

The two Autobots continued their glaring and Shadowstrike, ignoring them turn to Twilight and place her hand on his should guard and led him away. "Come on Twi, let's leave Moon and Midnight to their reunion." She said and Twilight nodded as they both turned a corner. Ironhide and Sunstreaker turned to each other and went their separate ways, intended to find something to remove the image from their memory banks.

* * *

Twilight could hardly contain his nervous excitement. In a few days, his sister would be coming from Cybertron. He couldn't wait to see her and Winterstorm again. It's been a long time. He saw Bumblebee head towards him and he dove into a storage room. He let loose a sigh.

Meanwhile in space, miles away from Earth, two large jets and four smaller jets flew towards their destination. In the large white and red jet, a golden femme sat pressed against the wall, a ice green youngling mech sat next to her, his helm resting against her shoulder and a blue and purple youngling mech used her thigh as a pillow, both in deep recharge. Even in recharge, Hopper continued to twitch and his feet would kick out and catch Blades' feet as he pace.

He would stumble, catch his balance, curse and glare at the youngling and the gold femme would glare back at him. With a mutter, he walked over to his brothers. A white femme walked over to the other femme and sat down in front of her. She stared at Glacier and then to Hopper as his twitching turned into spasms. The gold femme stroked his helm and ran her hand down his arm and whispered soothingly to him until he went back to twitching.

The white femme smiled. "You are good with sparklings and younglings Wisp." She said. Wisp smiled and replied back, "It's a gift, something I gain from raising the others and you Winterstorm."

Winterstorm continue staring at them, "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to adopt them." She said. Wisp shook her head and stared at Hopper, "Hopper maybe," she turned to Glacier, "Glacier has already been taken in."

"True."

"Hey Skyfire! How much farther 'til we get to this 'Earth'?" Blades asked. "We are passing by the planet Jupiter. So about three or four more days." Answer Skyfire. Winterstorm and Wisp watched Blades begin to pace again and with a sigh Winterstorm asked, "How did we get stuck with him?" Wisp wanted to shrug but opted to shake her head in reply.

* * *

Three days went by and Jazz walked into Optimus Prime's office with a smile on his faceplate. "Yes Jazz?" Prowl asked. "Blaster informed me dat he got a call from Silverbolt that he, the Aerialbots, the Protectobots, Skyfire, Sky Lynx and a few other Autobots will be here tomorrow night."

"That's cutting it close." Prowl commented.

"None-the-less, we will have all the Autobots waiting outside for our comrades, tomorrow night." Optimus Prime stated.

"Cool. I'm gonna tell a couple Autobots." Jazz said and waved to Prowl before he left.

* * *

"More Autobots are coming?" Sam asked Bumblebee.

"Yes." Answer Bumblebee. "Cool." Mikaela replied.

"If you think so." Will grumbled.

"Why are you upset?" Nori asked. "Because Keller appointed me be there and wants me to report about it the next day." Will answered.

"Heh, sucks to be you." Nori snickered. Bumblebee smiled at the humans.

* * *

The Autobots stood outside the base once more waiting for their comrades' land. Shadowstrike, who was standing next to Midnightrunner and in front of Twilight, was smiling. All the Autobots guessed that she had a bondmate that was coming on Sky Lynx or Skyfire and was excited to see him again. Only Moonchaser, Midnightrunner, Twilight, Jazz and Prowl knew the real truth.

The sky was clear and as they scanned the sky, four dots made their presence known as they sped towards the base. As their reached the landing pad, each of the Aerialbots transformed and landed before Optimus Prime. They saluted the big bot and Optimus Prime said, "At ease." As the Aerialbots put their arms down the Semi-Truck looked at each one and asked, "Where is Silverbolt?"

Skydive rubbed his helm, "You know Silverbolt, his fear of heights prevented him to fly with us even when we told him that space was to vast. He's in Sky Lynx."

Optimus Prime chuckled and then asked, "Where are Sky Lynx and Skyfire?"

"They're coming. Skyfire told us to go on ahead." Slingshot answered. Optimus nodded and the Aerialbots scuttled to the side so the big jets could land easily.

It didn't take long for the Autobots to spy the two remaining jets. Skyfire and Sky Lynx slowly broke through Earth's atmosphere and slowed their sped so as not to harm those within them. Skyfire slowed his descent as he reached the runway first. His wheels hit the black top and continued slowing his speed and finally stopped six feet before the waiting Autobots and Sky Lynx stopped right next to him.

By this time, Shadowstrike ran forward, much to Optimus Prime's surprise and as Skyfire opened his door, a white femme rushed out and both ran into each other's arms in a fierce hug.

"Winter!" Shadowstrike exclaim.

"Shadow!" Winterstorm replied back.

Most of the mech gawked at the sight, surprise to learn that Shadowstrike's bondmate was a femme. As the Protectobots, Wisp, Glacier, Hopper and the other Autobots exit out of Skyfire and Sky Lynx, Jazz walked up to the femmes and greeted Winterstorm, "Hey Winterstorm, long time, no see."

Shadowstrike pulled away and Winterstorm turned towards the Solstice and smiled at him "Jazz." She croon softly and promptly smacked him upside his helm.

"Ow! Slag! First Shadowstrike and now you! Wha' did I do?!" he demanded.

"That was for going against Megatron." Shadowstrike retort.

"Whether you meant to or not, we were not pleased." Add Winterstorm.

"After all, it took us many day cycles to get you and Prowl—" Shadowstrike started.

"To admit that you both have a thing for one another." Winterstorm finished.

"And after Prowl collapsed when your bond broke—"

"We weren't happy one bit."

"And we swore that if your spark had returned to the Well of Allspark and broke Prowl's spark—"

"That _we_ would find a way to get you back—"

"So we can hand you over to Prowl so he could kick your aft for being a dumbaft."

"So in short."

"When we found out."

"We."

"Were."

"Pissed!" the two femmes concluded as they crossed their arms over their chest plates.

The Autobots stared and gawked at the femmes, they quickly got rid of their thought of the two being bondmates, not with the way they spoke and moved in perfect unison. "Holy Primus! They're twins!" announce Hot Rod.

Midnightrunner, who had sidled up next to Shadowstrike, leaned towards them and with a grin, he inquire, "When did you both decide that you were going to be twins again?"

Shadowstrike and Winterstorm turned their heads to him. "Before we left." Shadowstrike answered.

"We decided that we played the game long enough." Winterstorm added, "And with the Autobots on this base, they would figure it out eventually."

"Ah." Midnightrunner stated.

Winterstorm squealed when she caught sight of Moonchaser and she ran and threw her arms around him. "Moony!" she squealed again.

"Hello Winter." Moonchaser greeted with a smile.

"It's so good to see you again." She told the forest green medic.

"It's good to see you too."

Winterstorm stared at Shadowstrike with a questioning look, a smile graced her faceplate, and pulling away from Moonchaser's chassis, she disappeared behind him.

Wisp watched in amusement as the femmes were reunited again and was happy to see Moonchaser as well. She turned to Hopper as he cowered against her, she had heard and seen the video of Moonchaser attacking and killing Hopper and Glacier's crew, and she knew that Moonchaser's presence wasn't boding well with him. She held his quivering frame close and turned to the other youngling. Glacier however, was staring at the Humvee, debating what to do and with a chuckle, she gave him a small push. "Go on." She told him when he looked up at her.

Glacier slowly walked up to Moonchaser. Optimus Prime stood to his spot and watched, wondering what the little Engineer was going to do. Glacier forced himself to stare the mech in the optics. He narrowed them as he studied Moonchaser. "Are you back?" he inquired.

Moonchaser gave him a sad smile. "I'm back." He answered, and with a sigh said, "I'm sorry for what I did to you and your friends, can you forgive me?"

"I was surprise to see you on Teletraan- 3 . . . but Midnightrunner told me that you weren't yourself right after you tried to kill him. And I knew that you would never really try to hurt anyone so yeah, I forgive you." Glacier remark.

Moonchaser was happy to hear that and placed a hand on top of Glacier's helm. "I really have you to thank, if it wasn't for that electrical pulse you shot at me, my systems wouldn't have crashed and be force to defrag, I would still be Renegade."

Glacier smirked up at Moonchaser and said, "Happy to help."

"Aw, what? No hugs for me Glac?" Midnightrunner wonder with a pout, and with a grin said, "I'll fix that." and he scooped the youngling into his arms. Wisp joined in with Shadowstrike and laugh as Glacier began protesting about his injuries still needing to heal and thrash in Midnightrunner's grip. She turned back to Hopper who now wore a puzzle expression on his faceplate. "I will tell you soon." She promised the twitching Autobot.

Optimus Prime chuckled, he was glad that Glacier had forgiven Moonchaser and he hoped that Hopper would too in time. He looked up when he heard the golden femme gasp. He watched as Twilight walked around Moonchaser, Winterstorm's hands on his shoulders. Wisp took a shaky step after another towards the Ferrari, her clear blue optics filling with tears at the sight before her, "Twilight . . ." she whispered in disbelief. Twilight waited until Wisp stopped in front of him and murmur, "Hi Wisp."

Wisp pressed a hand to her face mask and press her other trembling hand to Twilight's faceplate and then pulled him into a hug. "Thank Primus, thank Primus. I was so worried . . . Thank Primus you're safe." She whispered. Twilight clung tightly to Wisp and told her, "I missed you Wisp."

"I missed you too little brother." She replied back. Wisp cup his faceplate in her hands and stared into his optics as a smile spread on his face.

Optimus Prime felt overjoyed to see two siblings reunited after so many years and he wasn't the only one who thought so. "Well ain't dat a sweet thin' ta see." Roll Crush stated, and taking that as a cue, Optimus Prime stepped towards the new arrivals and said, "Welcome to Earth all of you. You will need new vehicle forms to blend in and I will assign some Autobots to accompany you."

"Why?" Groove asked.

"Because the Decepticons are still here." Optimus Prime paused, "I will get more into it first thing tomorrow. For now, get your new forms, we'll assign quarters for all of you when you return and Prowl will hand out duties tomorrow." They all acknowledged his orders.

Twilight turned to the large bot. "Um, Optimus?" he asked softly.

"Yes Twilight?"

"Can I, um, go with Wisp so I can show her some of the vehicles in Mission City?" he inquired, hopeful that he would let him.

Optimus was hesitant to say no, but Shadowstrike spoke up, "Don't worry Optimus, sir. He will be surrounded by Autobots, so he'll be safe from the Decepticons. Plus let him get the chance to catch up with his sister."

Optimus Prime sighed and said, "Very well. You can go Twilight."

As Twilight thanked Optimus, Wisp gave her brother a quizzical look and Winterstorm tilted her head in her sister's direction with a questioning look of her own. Shadowstrike shook her head and said over their bond, _-Not now.-_ and with a smile said aloud, "Let's get you a flight form sis."

"As long it's the same as your flight form." Winterstorm replied with her hands on her hips. "Of course. What kind of twins would we be if we didn't match?" wondered Shadowstrike.

As soon as Optimus Prime chose the Autobots to help the new arrivals, they all transformed into various Cybertronian vehicle forms and Earth vehicle forms and took off. Midnightrunner waved after his retreating friends and with a chuckle turned to Moonchaser. "The gang's all here." He told him and with a huff Moonchaser replied back, "Indeed they are."

Bumblebee walked up to them and watched as Twilight nuzzles against Wisp's frame and disappeared. He turned to the triple changer and the forest green medic, he knew that they were protective of Twilight, which he got when he watched them press around him like botguards and he asked, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Well, Moony's not allowed off the base yet." Midnightrunner answered, "And plus, Winterstorm and Shadowstrike are tough femmes, they'll protect him."

Moonchaser asked the yellow Camaro a question of his own. "Why didn't you volunteer to go?"

Bumblebee's door wings sank, "I don't want to be ignored by Twilight the whole time . . ." he replied melancholy and turning away from them, he walked towards the Ark. Midnightrunner turn his gaze to Moonchaser and he shook his head.

Midnightrunner knew that Moonchaser knew what was going on between the scout and their Twilight and he knew that the forest green mech wouldn't tell him, so with a shrug he asked, "Want to wait for them out here or go into the rec. room and see what's on the television?"

Moonchaser thought about it and answer, "Let's go see what's on the t.v."

* * *

Hopper and Glacier are back!

I like this chapter, sorry if I got Optimus Prime or any other Autobot as ooc.

Also, Midnightrunner's optics is supposed to be tiger eye color.


End file.
